Run Swiftly Through the Night
by VanityFlair
Summary: Neris Sangster, a supernatural being, never thought her two best friends, Scott and Stiles, would ever get caught up in her world. She soon finds out how wrong she was as she and her friends get swept up in the paranormal underground of Beacon Hills. She also didn't think she'd overcome her fear of dating in the midst of everything. Rated M - language and adult themes
1. Ashes, Ashes

**A/N: Well, here it is! The beginning of a brand new series! While some of you may not be fans of the show, I hope you're enough of a fan of me to read, or to recommend it to friends who _do_ like the show.**

**There will be a new chapter out every Wednesday - with the exception of the first two chapters - so mark your calendars!**

**Please let me know what you think, and remember I love you all!**

* * *

Neris Sangster was a bit different.

Not in the way most teenagers see themselves, _so misunderstood and alternative that no one could possibly understand them_.

No, she was different in the sense that she wasn't entirely human.

Her condition, one she inherited from her mother, was the reason she and her mother moved around a lot. It was better to keep moving, not put down any roots. That way people were less likely to get hurt.

Like most of her kind, Neris was named after a body of water. The Neris River in Belarus was her namesake, her mother's being the Gulf of Riga.

It was because of her mother that they were moving back to Beacon Hills. She was friends with the veterinarian of the small town. He, knowing what we were, wanted us there to keep an eye on what he called 'the brink of something'. He employed Neris part time in his office to keep her close to the information.

She was only a freshman when she returned to Beacon Hills. She wasn't sure how many people would remember her. She was only five when she and her mom left. But she managed to get two really great guy friends: Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. She remembered Stiles from elementary school. He was pretty bouncy back in those days, and not much had changed since then.

She kept her distance romantically from all the guys at school, even though she had a giant crush on Isaac Lahey. It wouldn't have mattered though, since he and every other guy in school was fawning over Lydia Martin.

Neris, with her weird name, abnormally silvery-gold hair that reached the base of her shoulder blades and gray eyes with a purple ring around her iris, wasn't exactly attracting many boys.

But that was okay. That's how she preferred it. It was safer that way.

She just hoped she'd never have to tell her friends what she was.

/

Neris was sprawled on her bed, writing in her journal, the night before sophomore year started when she heard a soft knock on the French doors that led to her personal balcony. Huffing, she got out of her bed and walked over to them, flinging them open to find the face of one of her best friends.

"Stiles, you know you can use the front door. My mom doesn't care if you come over late."

"Yeah, I know, but I have sensitive information not fit for the ears of parents." He said gleefully.

"You've been eavesdropping on police calls again, haven't you?" She smirked.

"Yup." He popped the 'p'. "They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department, and even state police."

"For…?" Neris asked, drawing out the word.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"Oh no," Neris held out a wagging finger, shaking her head to emphasize her disapproval. "I am not going out this late to look at a body."

"Half of a body." Stiles corrected.

"What?"

"They only found half of a body."

"All the more reason to not go."

"Oh, come on Neris." Stiles flung up his hands. "It'll be cool."

"It'll be cold. And I, for one, don't want to turn up at school tomorrow looking like I stayed up all night. You might be able to talk Scott into doing this, but not me." She chuckled.

"You'll be sorry when we have cool stories tomorrow," Stiles warned jokingly.

Neris rolled her eyes, closing the door on her friend as he climbed down the rose trellis next to the balcony.

/

The next morning, Neris drove to school and parked as close to the school as she could, not wanting to fight for the 'prize' spots in the very front of the parking lot. Tossing her backpack over her shoulder, she made her way up to her friends.

"So, did I actually miss anything last night?" She asked, flicking her braid behind her.

"Scott got bit by something," Stiles said, Scott responding by lifting up his shirt to show the bandaged area.

"Gross," Neris wrinkled her nose.

"I think it was a wolf," Scott commented.

"There haven't been wolves in California for years," Neris responded.

"That's what I said!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Well if you guys don't believe me about the wolf, then you're _definitely_ not going to believe me about when I tell you I found the body." Scott informed his friends.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles questioned excitedly.

"No, I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month."

"That is frickin' awesome," Stiles said, turning towards Neris. "I _told_ you you'd be sorry."

Neris wrinkled her face in incredulity, "You didn't see it either, dumbass."

"Whatever," he snorted. "This is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since – since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles watched eagerly as Lydia walked by, surrounded by her friends. "Hey Lydia, you look – like you're gonna ignore me." Stiles shook his head, turning back to Scott. "You're the cause of this, you know."

"Uh huh."

"Dragging me down to your nerd depths."

"Uh huh."

We walked into the building as the first bell rang. Stiles wasn't giving up, however.

"I'm a nerd by association," he continued. "I've been Scarlet Nerd-ed by you."

"Okay Stiles, give it up." Neris said, patting her friend soothingly on his shoulder.

/

"As you all know," their English teacher said as he scrawled on the chalkboard. "There indeed was a body found in the woods last night."

Scott glanced over to his two friends, Stiles sitting behind Neris. The three smirked knowingly at each other.

"And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios to what happened." The teacher went on. "But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody."

Neris leaned her head back, resting it on Stiles' desk to catch his expression. His mouth was hanging open unattractively. He noticed Scott and Neris looking at him and he raised his hands in an 'I don't know' gesture.

"Which means," the teacher wouldn't stop talking, "you can give you undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

The students groaned collectively as they picked up the stapled sheets of paper. Stiles gently thwapped Neris' forehead to get her to raise her head; she had been resting it on his syllabus. As she lifted her head she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Scott flinch as if someone had crashed cymbals right beside his ears. His head darted around before his gaze settled on something outside the windows. Neris followed his gaze and saw a girl with dark curly hair sitting on a bench outside. She was talking on a cellphone and rummaging round in her backpack. Neris looked back at Scott, who appeared as if he was listening to her conversation.

The girl and the vice principal walked in the room. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent," he introduced her. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Allison walked over and sat in the desk behind Scott. He grabbed his pen off his desk and handed it to her. She looked at it oddly before smiling and taking it, saying "thanks" moments before the teacher started talking again.

Scott turned around and Neris caught his eye. She made a face as if to say 'what was that about?' Scott merely gave a small smirk and a shrug in reply.

_Okay,_ she thought. _That was weird._

/

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Sarah, a pretty African-American girl, asked as she, Stiles, Neris and Scott crowded around Scott's locker.

Allison's locker was across the hall, and she was currently talking and laughing with Lydia and Jackson, Lydia's superstar boyfriend. Even though he was a royal douchebag, not even Neris could deny that he was attractive.

"Because she's hot," Stiles answered. Neris and Sarah gave him a look of disbelief. "Beautiful people herd together."

"No, that's not true. Different kinds of people can hang out together." Sarah protested.

"In high school?" Stiles rebutted. "Name one, name _one_ instance where that's true."

"Uh, hello. I hang out with you and Scott." Neris replied, smirking.

"Yeah, and Neris is hot." Sarah added.

"Weird hot," Neris corrected.

"You're not weird," Stiles started.

"Don't finish it by telling me I'm _unique_. That's what parents tell their kids as a euphemism for weird."

"True," Stiles conceded. "But you are hot, like that chick from Game of Thrones."

"Danearys Targaryan?"

"Yeah, like her."

"Yeah, except I don't have dragons."

"That would be cool."

"That _would_ be cool."

Stiles looked over at Scott, whose eyes hadn't left Allison. "Yo, Romeo. Come on, we have Lacrosse."

Scott shook his head as if to clear it, "What? Oh, yeah. Let's go."

The three left Sarah to her own devices and headed to the Lacrosse field. While the boys changed in the locker room, Neris perched on the bleachers. She saw Lydia and Allison sitting in one of the sections, and on a whim Neris got up and walked over to them.

"You're Allison, right?" Neris asked as she sat by the raven haired girl. "I'm in your English class."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. Yeah, I'm Allison," she stuck out her hand.

"Neris," she replied, taking the other girl's hand and shaking it. She leaned forward to see the third girl. "Hi Lydia."

"Hi Neris," she responded, giving a small smile.

It wasn't that Lydia disliked Neris, it was that she didn't particularly _like_ her. Since freshman year, Neris had grown into herself. Her pale hair and eyes were a bit off-putting for some, but a majority of the guys at the school found her to be the 'freaky hot girl'. Not someone they would date, but she often caught them staring. And while she sometimes found the side glances flattering, she mostly found it disappointing. Even though she didn't particularly _want_ to date, she would've at least liked someone treating her as something other than a side-show attraction.

"Who is that?" Allison asked just as Scott took the goal position.

"Him?" Lydia asked. "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

"He's in my English class. Wait," she turned to Neris, "you're in my English class."

Neris laughed. "I am. He's Scott."

"Does he…" she trailed off.

"He's completely unattached." Neris grinned at the girl, who was unable to hide her smile.

One of the referees blew his whistle, and Scott clutched his head and doubled over in pain.

"The hell?" Neris questioned softly, wondering why her friend was acting so erratically.

The first shot hit Scott directly in the head, knocking him on his back. Neris grimaced at the contact. Scott got up and brushed himself off, miraculously catching the next shot. And the next. And the next. And the next.

"He seems like he's really good." Allison commented.

"Very good." Lydia agreed.

"Weirdly good," Neris finished.

Jackson pushed his way to the front of the line, causing Neris to internally say 'oh shit'. However, Scott was even able to catch Jackson's shot, causing Lydia at stand up and cheer and Jackson to pout. Neris bounded out of the bleachers and up to Stiles, who was telling everyone loudly that Scott was his friend.

"How is he doing this?" Neris said, smiling as everyone cheered for Scott.

"I don't know, but it's cool!" Stiles replied.

/

The two boys managed to convince Neris to go to the woods with them to rediscover the half of the body that Scott found. She wasn't too keen on getting her new boots dirty, but she felt like she owed them after bailing the previous night.

"So how in the world were you able to block all those shots?" Neris asked as she narrowly avoided getting smacked in the face by a low laying tree branch.

"I don't know what it was." Scott said as the trio crossed the stream. "It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing." He said, ducking under the same tree branch and turning to face the two of them. "I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked dubiously.

"Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even have any Mint Mojito…" Stiles trailed off as he pulled out a squished, green piece of gum from his pocket.

Scott lifted his arms, in an 'I told you so manner', and looked at Neris. "And that lip gloss you put on is pineapple flavored."

"Okay, how did you do that?" Neris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know! I just... did," Scott explained.

"So all of this started with a bite?" Stiles asked, as he stuffed the piece of gum back into his pocket.

"What if it's like an infection and my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott questioned worriedly.

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think that's how infections work." Neris replied, stepping over a tree branch as she tried to keep up with the two.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Scott stopped walking and looked at Stiles with a pained expression.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called..."Stiles sighed dramatically, "Lycanthropy."

Neris snorted, turning away slightly to stop more laughs from coming out.

"What's that? Is it bad?" Scott asked with panic in his voice.

"Oh yea, it's the worst. But only once a month." Neris explained, trying to keep her voice as causal as possible. Scott was many things, but knowing random facts was not his strong suit.

"Once a month…?" Scott asked in confusion. "What, like a girl?"

"Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles made a soft, fake howl. Scott shook his head and pushed Stiles, who let out a laugh.

"Hey, you were the one you said you heard a wolf howling." Stiles said, raising his arms in defense.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me, guys!" Scott was exasperated.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles said, making claws with his hands and mock growling. Scott simply glared at him in anger. "Okay! Obviously I'm kidding," Stiles apologized. "But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon."

"Naw, it's okay. We can just chain Scott up in my backyard." Neris laughed as the trio slowed to a stop. "We can even get him one of those studded dog collars."

"No, I could have sworn this was it." Scott said, pointing to the ground where they had stopped. "I saw the body, the deer came running...I dropped my inhaler." He said, bending down and pushing a few leaves away.

"The killer probably moved the body." Stiles postulated.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler; those things are like eighty bucks." Scott complained, sifting through more leaves.

Neris played with the edge of her braid as Scott kept looking. Stiles' eye was caught by something and he knocked the back on his hand lightly against Neris' stomach before tapping Scott on the back, directing their attention to something behind them. Standing a few feet away from them was a tall, muscular man with a pale complexion dressed in all black.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking toward the trio. "Huh? This is private property." He spat out.

"Uh, sorry dude. We didn't know." Neris apologized.

"Yeah. We were just looking for something, but…" Scott trailed off. The stranger raised his eyebrows impatiently. "Forget it."

The stranger reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and it to Scott, who caught it. He looked at his hand and realized it was his inhaler. Neris stared at the man with a slight unease, and she could only assume her friends were doing the same. The man turned around and stalked off.

"Alright, come on, guys, I gotta get to work." Scott said lowly, wanting to get out of the woods.

Stiles raised a hand to stop Scott. "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You guys remember him right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott was confused.

"What happened to his family." Neris answered. "Come on, Scott. You've been here longer than I have, and even _I _know that."

"They all burnt to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles nodded.

"I wonder what he's doing back…" Scott pondered out loud.

Neris made a small noise of disapproval, and Stiles just scoffed.

"Come on," Stiles said, walking back the way they had come.


	2. We All Fall Down

**A/N: The promised Chapter 2! Like my other two stories, I'm going to be following the structure of the show closely as well as adding in new scenes. This time around, I'll be introducing a couple of characters earlier than the show to better round out the story.**

**Comments and reviews are always appreciated. Stay golden!**

* * *

Though it was late, and night had fallen, Neris made a visit to the Beacon Hills graveyard. It was where her dad was buried. She hadn't visited him since his funeral.

It might have seemed silly, but she felt guilty. It wasn't like his death was totally her fault. She was too young to understand the repercussions of her abilities. His death was the reason she and her mom had moved away from Beacon Hills in the first place.

She sat cross-legged in front of his headstone, placing the small bouquet of flowers she had bought at the 24-hour drug store in front of it. It was raining, but she didn't care much. She liked the rain, and it seemed appropriate for the situation.

"Hi dad," she whispered thickly, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

She gently scraped some moss off the headstone. The years of neglect had taken its toll, and his name was almost covered in grime. She took the edge of her sleeve and wiped off the grunge, the fabric coming back a greenish-black. With her clean sleeve, she wiped away a tear that had escaped her eyes.

A flashlight beam silhouetted her shadow in the headstone, and she turned around to see who was behind her. A dumb move, because she was blinded the moment she turned around.

"Sorry, but visiting hours end at sundown." She heard a male voice from behind her. It was familiar, but she couldn't place it. She could also hear rain hitting plastic, so she could only assume he was holding an umbrella.

"Sorry," she replied, standing up and brushing the dirt and leaves off her. A useless act, as the ground was wet.

She walked over to the direction of the flashlight beam, and as her night vision returned she was greeted with the face of Issac Lahey.

"Oh, Issac, hey. I forgot you and your dad run this place." Neris said lamely. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Digging a grave," he replied, gesturing to a large machine surrounded by lights. Neris felt like an idiot for not noticing it sooner. "Besides, I should be asking you that."

"My father's buried here." Neris replied, indicating the headstone behind her.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

Neris shrugged, "It's okay. It was a long time ago."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"My dad and I were in our backyard and this guy snuck in; the neighbor who saw it told the police that it looked like the guy was trying to kidnap me. He apparently didn't see my dad, and when he confronted the guy, he got spooked started wailing on my dad. The guy went to jail and my dad died in the hospital two days later."

"Shit, that's awful."

"I don't really remember it." Neris replied as she shrugged slightly, not wanting to talk about it anymore. It was a complete lie, of course. She remembered every excruciating detail, but she didn't exactly want to tell Isaac that.

"You're probably cold," Isaac changed the subject, something Neris was thankful for. "Here," he shrugged off his jacket and held it out for her.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Really."

"No, take it." Isaac insisted.

Neris sheepishly took the jacket and draped it across her shoulders. Isaac walked over and held the umbrella over her head.

"Let me walk you to your car."

"Thanks."

They walked in silence to her car, and when they reached it she began to take the jacket off.

"No, you can keep it. Just return it to me whenever."

"Are you sure? It might get colder."

"I'll be fine," Isaac grinned softly.

Neris returned the expression, "Thanks. I promise I'll wash it before I return it."

Isaac laughed as she got in her car. "Drive safe."

"You too. I mean – " She cut herself off, realizing how dumb she sounded.

"It's fine," Isaac chuckled again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

/

Neris was caught by Stiles the moment she set foot on the field and he dragged her over to where Scott was.

"Scott! Scott, wait up!" Stiles called as they reached their friend.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination." Scott protested. "Can't it wait?"

Scott apparently didn't notice how frantic Stiles was. This was different news than a body in the woods.

"Just hold on, okay." Stiles was breathing hard. "I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

Scott wasn't even listening; instead he was pulling on the rest of his gear. "Stiles, I have to go."

"Wait, no!" Stiles tried to stop him "Scott! You're not going to believe what the animal was—"

But with his helmet on, Scott disappeared in the crowd of other players rushing the field. Stiles turned to Neris, who was looking at him with a mixture of worry and confusion.

"It was a wolf." He admitted.

Neris' eyes widened as she looked from Stiles to Scott. "No. You don't think..."

Stiles shrugged worriedly.

Neris stuck close to Stiles to watch Scott during the practice. The pace was fast and brutal. When the ball was passed to Scott, Jackson came right after him. He seemed as if he had a vendetta against Scott. Lacrosse sticks smacked down on his gloves, and Scott tumbled forward and slammed to the ground, kicking up dirt around him. The whistle stopped the play, and Jackson stood over Scott, glowering down at him as he picked the ball up with a gloved hand. Neris could only assume what Scott's expression was as he pushed himself up off the ground.

Coach gave his whistle another blow, starting the next play. Scott and Jackson stared across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball. At the whistle, Scott began to move with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson.

Stiles and Neris stood up, slowly moving to the sidelines to watch as Scott charged the length of the field. Neris bit her lip as the defense lashed out with their sticks, but he parried expertly. Jackson caught up and made a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then, with Defense converging on him, Scott twisted his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally flipped forward, leaping right over the heads of the Defensive Players.

Feet landing on the turf, he whirls around, tossing the ball in and over the shoulder shot past the goalie. Right into the net. The crowd in the bleachers roared and cheered. Stiles and Neris sunk back into their seats with worry.

They didn't even crack a smile when Scott was put on first line. They were too worried even for that.

/

Stiles' fingers clicked furiously over his keyboard. Neris was perched on the arm of his desk chair, watching over his shoulder as he typed. The pair bounced from one web page to the next. With each search they became more and more worried.

_Lyacon, wolfsbane, Silver Bullets, Aconite_

The websites and books they were searching were littered with drawings of werewolves in different forms; one mostly human, another a massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Stiles pulled a freshly printed page from his printer tray - a detailed woodcarving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature.

They were so engrossed in their work that they jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Stiles shut his laptop and rushed to the door, unlocking it to find Scott standing out in the hall.

"Get in. You got to see this. We've been up all night reading. Websites, books, all this information." Stiles told his friend as he pulled him inside.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked, grinning.

Stiles shrugged, "A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen." He turned around as Neris handed him the printouts.

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked as he flung his backpack on the ground and sat next to Neris on the bed.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." Stiles answered.

"The guy in the woods that we saw the other day."

"Yes, but that's not it! Now hush and listen!" Neris chastised her friend.

"Remember the joke the other day?" Stiles asked Scott, sitting in his desk chair. "Not a joke anymore."

Scott's only response was a look of confusion.

"The wolf. The bite in the woods." Stiles went on. "Neris and I started doing all this reading and - Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"It's a signal." Neris answered. "When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So, if you heard it howling, that mean others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott questioned.

"No." Neris replied sadly. "Werewolves."

"You guys are seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott raised his voice as he stood up. "You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour."

"I saw you on the field today, Scott." Stiles stood up, catching his friend by the chest "Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible."

"So I made a good shot." Scott shrugged.

"No, you made an incredible shot." Stiles corrected. "I mean, the way you moved-your speed, your reflexes—you know, people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the vision, the senses…"

"Yeah, and when's the last time you used your inhaler? Because I don't think you've used it since the night you lost it." Neris added.

"Okay! I can't think about this now." Scott interrupted "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon is tonight, don't you get it?" Stiles was anxious now.

"What are you trying to do?" Scott accused. "I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it?"

"We're trying to help you." Neris protested, as Stiles sat back in his chair and rummaged through the printouts. "The full moon will be too hard to resist and if you do something while changed then there's no going back."

"You're cursed, Scott." Stiles sad plaintively. "You know, and it's not just that the moon causes you to change, it's also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles answered.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles."

"You have to hear this." Stiles flung his char around and grabbed a worn book, beginning to read aloud. "_The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse_. Alright? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date." Stiles stood up and began to rummage in Scott's backpack. "You gotta call her right now."

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as Stiles pulled the cellphone out.

"I'm cancelling the date."

"No, no, give it to me." Scott said angrily, grappling with Stiles for the phone before slamming him into the wall.

Pulling back his clenched fist before striking Stiles, Scott paused and instead lashed out at the desk chair nearby, sending it flying across the room like it weighed nothing. As he struck the piece of furniture, Neris grabbed his shirt and flung him into the bed, causing the frame to groan from the sudden weight.

"Scott, I suggest you calm down before we both do something we regret." She warned lowly, her lips pursed threateningly.

Scott's eyes widened, still shaking with anger, and he slowly gazed from Neris down to the cell phone in his hand. He had gripped it tight and part of the cover had bent. He looked back to his friends, switching his gaze from the shaken Stiles to the stone-faced Neris as she stood guard in front of her friend, her purple-grey eyes suddenly looked dark.

"I'm sorry." He said weakly, getting up off the bed. "I gotta go get ready for that party." Grabbing his backpack, Scott made his way to the door. He paused to look back at his friends. Stiles was still leaning against the wall and Neris's face had only softened slightly. "I'm sorry."

Scott left, leaving Stiles and Neris in silence. Stiles finally regained use of his legs as he slowly picked up the desk chair, putting it back on its feet. He paused as he looked at it. With a shaky hand, he turned the chair around to Neris so she could see several claw marks on the fabric, slashing it to ribbons.

"So," Stiles sighed. "What are you?"

Neris threw her head back, frustrated. "Well, shit."

/

Stiles and Neris weren't exactly invited to the party that night, but once they showed up they were unlikely to be turned away. Plus, the pair of them wanted to keep an eye on Scott to make sure nothing went wrong.

Stiles picked Neris up, his jaw dropping slightly at the sight of her. "Wow," he said, gesturing to her teal blue cotton dress and silver flats. "You look really nice."

Neris rolled her eyes as she slid into the passenger seat, "Oh come on, just 'cause you know what I am now does not mean you can start hitting on me."

"Whoa, no," Stiles laughed as he turned the car on. "I am not falling into that death trap."

"Wow, thanks," Neris said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "And besides, I told you the legends are pretty much completely wrong."

"You're still pretty scary."

"Trust me, Scott's even worse tonight."

Stiles made a small noise, a mixture of agreement and worry. It took them a few minutes to locate Scott at the party, but since he was with Allison they didn't want to get too close.

It wasn't until Scott stumbled past her, sweaty and looking pained, that she knew it was starting. She didn't want to stop him, lest she get a face full of claws, so she looked for Stiles instead. She met him halfway from where she had been standing, and saw he was wearing a similar expression to his.

"We have to follow him." Neris told Stiles. "I might be his best chance at staying in control."

They went as fast as they could to Scott's house, and Stiles banged on his bedroom door the moment they reached it.

"Go away." They heard Scott's voice come from inside.

"Scott it's us!" Stiles called, and they heard a noise on the door as if someone pressed up against it. Seconds later, the door opened partially.

"Let us in Scott," Neris protested, hidden behind Stiles as he tried to press through the door. "I can help!"

"No," Scott practically begged. "Listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine." Stiles told him. "Alright, I saw her get a ride from the party. She's totally fine."

"No, I think I know who it is."

"Who - Just let us in and we can talk." Neris barked.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods."

There was nothing but stunned silence, with Scott's heavy breathing the only sound as Stiles and Neris exchanged worried looks.

"Scott..." Stiles began warily, "Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party."

The door slammed on their faces, and Stiles struggled with the door.

"Just leave it." Neris ordered as she grabbed Stiles' arm and dragged him down the hall. "His focus is on getting Derek; he's not going to hurt anyone except him. Allison, however, could be in serious danger. We gotta go tell her parents!"

"Tell them what?"

"I don't know," Neris admitted. "I'm probably gonna wing it."

Stiles's jeep skidded to a halt just outside Allison's house. Seconds later, the pair was on the steps ringing the bell over and over until the door finally swung open. A statuesque woman with cherry red hair stood in front of them, looking confused at the two breathless teens in front of her.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent," Neris greeted. "Um, you don't know who we are; we're friends of your daughter's."

"Look, this is going to sound crazy," Stiles cut her off. "Really crazy, actually. You know what, crazy doesn't even –"

Mrs. Argent turned around, looking up at the top of the staircase. "Allison, it's for you!

The pair were utterly shocked as Allison stepped out onto the landing.

"Oh boy," Neris muttered under her breath. "I got a bad feeling."

/

Stiles and Neris searched the whole night for their friend. Early morning, when the birds were singing obnoxiously and the dew still clung to the ground, they finally caught sight of Scott walking down a road near the preserve. He slowed to a stop when he saw the car, Neris climbing into the back so he could ride shotgun.

They rode in silence before Scott finally broke it.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" He wondered aloud.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles told his friend.

"She probably hates me now."

Stiles and Neris groaned.

"I doubt that." Stiles told his friend. "But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freakin' werewolf."

Neris snorted as Scott looked at Stiles questioningly.

"Yeah, that's a really bad idea," Neris informed him. She looked at Scott, who still looked upset. "Scott, we're going to get through this."

"C'mon, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I can do it." And finally, Stiles coaxed the tiniest smile out of Scott. "Or, Neris can hypnotize you."

"I don't hypnotize people. It's not what we do."

"We?" Scott asked, twisting in his seat to face his friend.

"Sirens," Neris replied. "Y'know, creatures of ancient Greek myths. Although, the ancient Greeks were kind of dumb. They got a lot of facts wrong. But no, we don't hypnotize people. It's sort of more intense kind of manipulation, and it only works on men."

"I don't really see the difference." Scott confessed.

"Hypnotization only goes so far. You can't get someone to do something that would injure or kill themselves. The survival instinct is too strong. If a siren uses her manipulation skills on a guy, it overrides the survival instinct and they'll do whatever they're told. But, manipulation isn't fool-proof; the wording has to be specific so it'll last after she stops speaking. A song even more effective since it doesn't need words and lasts however long the singer wants it too." She sighed. "But, it doesn't matter anyways. I don't really do anything siren related anymore."

"Why not?"

Neris paused for a moment. "That's a story for another day."


	3. Foul Play

**A/N: Okay, new plan - if there's an episode split into two chapters, or if there's a separate chapter for mature content (you know what I mean, haha) then I'll release two chapters. Other than that, one chapter per week.**

**As always, I'd love to hear what you guys think! Please comment and review!**

* * *

The boy's locker room was busy as usual, but Scott paid no notice, still too wrapped up in the shock of the news he had just received following the end of school that day. He walked over to his cubby, taking off his gear and shirt. There was an overwhelming sensation of being trapped, and he was doing the only thing he knew to get rid of it.

Stiles walked by and noticed the fallen face of his friend.

"Did you apologize to Allison?" He asked. The only explanation in his mind was that she had rejected him.

"Yeah," Scott replied, still in the haze.

"So, is she giving you a second chance, or – "

"Yeah."

Stiles' face brightened. "Yeah! Alright, so everything's good." Stiles set his stick on the ground, being brought back to the conversation at his friend's next word.

"No."

"No?"

"Remember…the hunters. Her dad is one of them."

Stiles' jaw dropped. "Her dad?"

"Shot me."

"Allison's father?"

"With a crossbow."

Stiles was still having trouble grasping the news. "Allison's father – "

"Yes, her father!" Scot yelled, exasperated. His breathing then turned to terrified wheezing. "Oh my god. Oh my god, what am I gonna do?"

"Scott, Scott, no." Stiles rushed over, trying to keep his friend from going into a panic attack. "Snap back. You alright? Okay, he didn't even recognize you, right?"

"No, no I don't think so."

"Does she know about him?"

Scott's jaw dropped, "I don't know. What if she tells him…"

Scott was getting dangerously close to a panic attack. "Okay, just focus on lacrosse," Stiles instructed, handing Scott his equipment. "Here, Scott, take this. Take this, and just focus on lacrosse for now, okay? Her we go!"

Stiles rushed out to the field, hoping to track down Neris. When he spotted her, he walked up behind her and leaned over. "Allison's dad is one of the hunters that Scott ran into when he was trying to find Derek Hale."

Neris' eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Stiles nodded. "Her dad shot him with a crossbow."

"Oh fuck."

"Yeah."

Neris watched nervously as practice went underway, hoping the stress of what Scott was going through wouldn't make him turn on the field. Jackson, with a long stick, was in a midfielder position. When it was Scott's turn to try to get past him, Jackson body checked him, sending him flying to the ground. Neris sucked in a breath, a string of internalized '_oh shit_'s running through her head.

Scott was hunched over, being berated by the coach, and Stiles shot Neris a worried glance. Scott made his way back to the front of the line, ready to try the play again. This time, he slammed neatly into Jackson, knocking his shoulder out of place and sending him to the ground. As Jackson writhed in pain, Scott clutched his helmet and fell to the ground as his knees seemed to give out.

Stiles rushed over to his friend, helping him to his feet and guiding him towards the locker room. Neris stood up and made to follow them, but Stiles shook his head 'no'. Neris pursed her lips, but found a new mission as she caught sight of Derek Hale standing near the field.

Marching up to him, her eyes blazing, she demanded, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," Derek replied, the same furrowed expression on his face.

"Don't give me that, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I do know what you're talking about, but I didn't do it." Derek turned his gaze to her, "But you might want to tell your friends that I'm trying to help."

"Why should any of us believe you?"

"Because I'm the only thing stopping Scott from killing anyone." With that, Derek walked off.

Neris, upset and having more questions, huffed and stomped towards the boys locker room. She was greeted by the sight of Stiles and Scott, both breathless. Stiles was clinging to a fire extinguisher, leaning against the door frame.

"What happened?" Neris asked, looking from Scott to Stiles worriedly.

"Scott tried to kill me." Stiles said plainly as he dropped the fire extinguisher and pulled off his gloves.

"Oh my god," Neris groaned.

Stiles got down on his knees in front of Scott, "It's like I told you before: it's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse," Scott defended. "It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed."

"Well, maybe it would be a good idea if you stopped playing until you get this under control," Neris advised. "Next time, instead of just a shoulder, you could break someone's neck."

"You can't play Saturday," Stiles finished. "You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line."

Stiles sighed. "Not anymore."

/

Stiles nearly railroaded Neris on the way back from her German class. "What if you sing to him?"

"What?" she snapped back.

"You know, _sing_." Stiles bobbed his head around to indicate a deeper meaning.

"No, I know what you mean. I'm just not going to do it."

"What? Come on, it could totally work!" Stiles protested, "You sing all quiet while he plays, he uses his wolfy hearing so that only he can hear you, everybody's happy."

"No, trust me, it would all end in disaster. I haven't sung for years, and it _takes_ years of practice to be able to single out an individual. If I were to sing, not matter how softly, the entire field, players and spectators, could be whipped into a frenzy. No, no way."

"Can't you just try?"

"No! Hi Isaac," she waved at the boy as they passed in the hall. He gave a small smile back. "Oh! Issac," she turned around, walking backwards as she spoke. "I totally forgot your jacket at home. I'll bring it tomorrow, promise."

"It's fine, no rush," he grinned.

"Why do you have Lahey's jacket?" Stiles asked.

"He leant it to me when I was at the graveyard."

"Why were you at the graveyard?"

"Do you seriously need to ask that question? It's where my dad is."

They were nearing the hall that passed in front of the administration offices, and saw Stiles' dad, the sheriff, speaking with two other men.

"Hey, dad." Stiles greeted as Neris did the same. "Hi Sheriff Stilinski."

"Stiles, Neris." Sheriff Stilinski nodded.

"Ooh, he's in a mood," Neris said under her breath as they passed.

"Could you hear what they were talking about?" Stiles asked.

"No, but Scott might be able to."

The pair scurried to where Scott's locker was; Stiles grabbed his friend just as he shut the combination lock and dragged him over to a corner of the wall.

"What?" Scott whined as he was pulled.

"Tell me what they're saying," Stiles pointed to his father and the two men.

Scott was silent as he leaned forward, trying to listen to the conversation. Stiles, impatient, tapped him on the shoulder, asking, "Can you hear?", only to be shushed by Scott. Moments later, Scott turned back to his friends.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott finally informed them.

"Unbelievable," Stiles moaned. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doin' whatever he wants."

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

"I can do something."

"Like what?"

"Please not something stupid," Neris begged lightly.

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles remarked, walking off.

"Are you kidding?" Scott called after his retreating figure.

"Did I not say 'nothing stupid'." Neris flung up her hands, exasperated, as she walked off to her next class.

/

Neris was practically kidnapped after school, Stiles dragging her to Scott's house after receiving a text from Scott that made Stiles excited and Neris a little worried. Scott had found the other half of the body.

The pair bounded through the front door of the McCall house, which should really have been kept locked, and up the stairs to Scott's room.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so…" Stiles trailed off.

"I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott told his friends.

"Are you kidding?" Stiles asked.

"What kind of something?" Neris followed.

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood."

"He buried it next to his house?" Neris muttered. "Gross."

"That's awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. "Well, I mean that's terrible. Who's blood?"

Scott stood up from his place on his bed, "I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder and then you two help me figure out a way to play lacrosse without changing, because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

Scott flung his stick on his bed as the three departed from the bedroom.


	4. Half Time

**A/N: Please comment and review! Let me know what you think; I wanna hear from you!**

* * *

The trio went first to Beacon Hill Hospital, so Scott could find the first half of the body and get a scent sample. Stiles and Neris, possessing average senses of smell, were left behind in the waiting room. When they were there, Stiles caught sight of Lydia, perched in a seat looking bored.

He immediately began a small freak out session, breathing 'oh my god' a few times. Finally working up the nerve, he walked over and leaned against the wall beside her.

"Hey, Lydia," he said to her, causing her to look up at him. "You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in Biology. Uh, anyway, I've always thought that we just kind of had this connection. Y'know, unspoken, of course; it maybe kinda cool to get to know each other a little better."

Lydia, who seemed to have been listening to him, reached towards her ear and pulled off a Bluetooth earpiece, "Hold on, give me a second," to whoever she had been talking to. She looked up at Stiles, "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

Stiles nervously laughed, "Uh, no. Sorry."

He backed off, sitting next to Neris in a chair on the other corner of the wall. She had overheard the whole interaction and was futilely trying to stifle her laughs.

"Smooth," she teased.

"Oh shut up." Stiles muttered, grabbing the first pamphlet his hands touched.

Moments later, Jackson walked out, rubbing his injured shoulder gingerly. Stiles watched their interaction from behind his pamphlet, Neris swatting his knees when Scott came up to them.

"The scent was the same," Scott informed them.

The pair stood up from their seats in shock. "You sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Scott replied wearily.

Stiles sighed, "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"But does that necessarily mean he killed the girl?" Neris wondered aloud. She was met with incredulous faces. "Dumb question?"

"A little," Stiles remarked.

"This is _proof_ he killed the girl," Scott continued.

"I say we use it," Stiles led the way out to his car, his friends following behind.

"How?"

"Tell me something first," Stiles stopped, turning back to his friends. "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles." Scott told him. "Bite marks."

"Well, my decision's made," Neris chirped.

"Right, we're going to need a shovel." Stiles remarked as he nudged his friends out the door.

Later, after grabbing the necessary supplies, the trio staked out Derek's home, waiting for him to leave. Once he finally did, Stiles pulled his Jeep up as quietly as he could and the three teens got out, bringing their gear with them. Neris moaned several times about getting yet another pair of boots dirty in the woods, but a few threats about leaving her entirely out of the action shut her up.

The light from the flashlights were dim, and did nothing to ease the creepiness caused by the looming, decaying house.

"Wait, something's different," Scott remarked at they made their way to the pile of loose dirt.

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"Is the body gone?" Neris asked.

"I don't know," Scott replied. "The body's still here, yeah, but there's just something different." He shook his head lightly, shrugging. "Come on; let's just get this over with."

The trio began to dig. It seemed like it took forever, and as layers of dirt were being taken out, the stench of decay began to get stronger and stronger.

"This is taking way too long," Scott voiced Neris' thoughts.

"Just keep going," Stiles ordered.

"What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here," Neris finished.

"What if he catches us?" Scott asks.

"Well then I just have to outrun you two and I'll be fine," she smirked mirthlessly.

"Yeah, and I'll run the opposite way and whoever he catches…too bad." Stiles offered.

"Those plans are terrible." Scott whined.

Stiles hit something solid and ordered his friends to stop. The three bent down and wiped away the remaining dirt, finding thin strips of rope ties around burlap material. They struggled with the knots, but finally untangled them, pulling the material back to reveal –

"Aaaagh!" The three screamed, springing out of the hole in shock and fear.

A wolf's head with its tongue hanging out way laying there, the rest of it covered in the burlap material.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked loudly.

"It's a wolf!" Scott answered.

"Yeah, I can see that! I thought you said you smelled blood, as in _human_ blood."

"I told you something was different."

"This doesn't make sense."

"We gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, help me cover this up."

"Guys," Neris called, snapping them out of their discussion.

The duo looked over to Neris, whose focus was not on the wolf's head. When she sprang out of the hole, she had landed next to a purple flower. She was staring at it, a look of confusion on her face.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"I think it's wolfsbane," Neris muttered, standing up and brushing herself off.

"What's that?" Scott asked again.

"Haven't you ever seen The Wolfman?" Stiles questioned his friend, who shook his head in response. "Lon Chaney Jr., Claude Rains. The original classic werewolf movie."

"No, what?" Scott was getting frustrated now.

Stiles shook his head, "You are so unprepared for this."

Neris bent down and grasped the flower as Stiles walked over to her, pulling it up. It came off easily, a rope attached to it.

"Help me with this," she directed Stiles, as he began pulling up the rope and handing it to her. She coiled it around her arms as they walked in a circle, pulling up the length of rope. Small purple petals were woven into the strands, making a continuous wolfsbane chain.

Scott watched at his friends spiraled before turning his attention back to the hole. His eyes widened and he stood up in shock.

"Guys," he breathed.

Stiles and Neris walked over to join him, looking down into the hole where the wolf's body was. There, instead of a wolf, was the contorted top half of a young woman, her dead eyes gazing upward.

The three called Stiles' father, waiting there until morning when Derek was arrested. Neris sat on the hood of Stiles' jeep while Scott leaned against it, the pair watching Derek being walked to the car. He glared at them, and Scott looked downwards. Neris merely pursed her lips, not wanting to give him any indication she felt guilty for sending a killer to jail.

Stiles made his way over to the police car, despite the warning glances from his friends, and hopped in the front seat. They could only assume he was talking to Derek, though about what only Neris was unsure. She assumed Scott was using his super-hearing to listen in.

"He's asking about the girl, if she was a different kind of werewolf," Scott muttered, his back turned to the police car. "And Derek's saying Stiles is going to want to stop me from playing."

However, there was no more news, as Stiles was dragged out of the car by his father. Stiles was lectured by his father before being released, and he made a beeline for his Jeep to get out of there. Scott pulled out his smartphone and began searching the internet for anything and everything related to wolfsbane.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial," Scott complained as the trio drove back into town.

"Just keep looking," Stiles requested. "Maybe it's a specific kind of ritual or something. Being buried as a wolf."

"Or maybe he figured out a way to use the wolfsbane to hide her body." Neris mused. "That way he wouldn't get pinned for the crime. No one would care if he buried a wolf in his front yard."

"Yeah, maybe it's, like, a special skill; something you have to learn." Stiles continued.

"I'll put it on my to do list," Scott's voice was irritable. "Underneath 'figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight'."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves."

"Okay!" Scott snapped. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolf. Stop enjoying this so much."

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked, eyeing his friend as best as he could while trying to drive straight.

"Yeah, you look pretty pale and you're sweating," Neris asked worriedly.

"No!" Scott breathed in sharply. "No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay."

"You know, you're going to have to accept this, Scott," Stiles remarked. "Sooner or later."

"I can't."

"Well you're going to have to."

"No, I can't breathe," Scott groaned in pain, pressing a hand on the roof to stabilize himself.

"Whoa, whoa whoa," Stiles steadied his swerving car.

"Stiles, pull over!" Neris commanded sharply.

"Why, what's happening?"

Scott grabbed Stiles' backpack and opened it, seeing the purple flowers and rope tucked in there.

"You kept it?" Scott screeched.

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

"Stop the car!" Both Neris and Scott yelled, but it was Scott's yellowing eyes that forced Stiles' foot onto the break.

The car skidded to a halt and Stiles grabbed his backpack, flinging himself out of the car and tossing the backpack into the woods. Breathing heavily, he turned back to his car, "Okay, we're good. You – " He trailed off as he saw only Neris remained in the car. "Scott?" Stiles called softly, weakly. "Scott?"

"Way to go, Stilinski," Neris chided. "You _know_ wolfsbane is poison to werewolves."

"I thought it was just if it got in their bloodstream or something," he defended.

Neris shook her head, exasperated. "Get back in the car, we have to find him."

She climbed into the front seat as Stiles got back into the driver's seat, starting the engine and pulling out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Calling the dispatch in case they get any weird calls."

"Like, animal weird."

"Exactly."

"Right," Neris wasn't totally convinced.

They raced around the preserve, looking desperately to find their lost friend before he did something he's regret.

"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." The voice from the other end said as soon as Stiles was connected.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." Stiles replied.

"Odd, how?"

"Uh, like, like an odd person or a dog-like individual roaming the streets."

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"No! Wait, wait, wait!"

"Goodbye."

"You didn't seriously think that would work, did you?" Neris asked him.

"Do you have a better idea?" Stiles snapped back.

Neris sunk back in the seat, "No," she sighed as she kept scanning the forest. "I just hope he doesn't do something dumb."

"Me too."

/

Thankfully, Scott hadn't done something dumb, though both Neris and Stiles were in agreement that playing in the lacrosse game that night was, in fact, a dumb thing to do. However, Scott ignored both of their protests and was currently gearing up with the rest of the team before the game started. Though it wasn't allowed, Neris sat next to Stiles on the bench. When the coach came to shoo her away, she held up the notebook she always kept in her purse.

"School newspaper," she replied with a big smile.

When the coach had walked away, accepting the answer, Stiles leaned over to her "You don't write for the newspaper."

"Shut it." She hissed.

Stiles' dad came over, clapping him on the shoulders in the way dads often do with their sons. "Hey kid. So, you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Action?" Stiles repeated. "Maybe."

"Hey Neris," Sheriff Stilinski turned towards her. "How's it going?"

"Great, Sheriff Stilinski," she smiled back at him.

"Is, uh, is your mom here?"

Stiles looked up at his dad, open-mouthed in surprise.

"No, she's at home," Neris replied.

"Ah, well tell her I said hi."

"Will do."

After his dad left, Stiles turned towards Neris. "Is your mom – "

"Yup."

"That makes sense."

The game started and the nerves immediately kicked in. Stiles chewed absent-mindedly on his glove while Neris fiddled with her pen. It seemed as if the Beacon Hill players were intentionally keeping the ball away from Scott, and at one point Jackson knocked him aside so he would be unable to pick it up.

Jackson scored a goal with the ball he stole from Scott, and while the crowd cheered, Neris and Stiles braced themselves as they prayed Scott would keep his temper under control. Scott's attention was drawn to the stands, and when Stiles and Neris turned around they saw Lydia and Allison holding up a sign that read '_We luv u Jackson_'.

"Brutal," Stiles breathed.

"It's gonna be bad, isn't it?" Neris asked her friend.

"I think so."

"Shit."

As the players took their positions for the next round, Scott was doubled over, and Neris immediately knew he was trying hard not to shift.

"Oh god," she said, covering her eyes. "I can't look. Is it happening?" She uncovered her eyes, only to cover them again, "I can't look."

As the whistle sounded, Scott began making incredible moves. She felt Stiles shaking her shoulders, and she uncovered her eyes to be met with Stiles' excited face. She looked towards the field, the hands that were previously covering her slid down and rested against her mouth as it hung open with astonishment. Somehow, Scott stayed in control and was expertly evading the opposing players. She could hear the crowd going wild behind her, but it wasn't until Scott made a goal that she jumped up, yelling in excitement.

"That's our friend!" Stiles yelled enthusiastically. He followed the coach, echoing the coach's cry of "Pass to McCall!"

At one point, a player from the opposite team caught the ball and stopped short as he caught sight of Scott. Pausing only a moment, the player passed to McCall, who took off with it.

Coach Finstock sat next to Stiles, who had resumed his spot on the benches next to Neris. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe so, coach," Stiles answered, his leg dancing nervously on the grass.

"Interesting." Finstock grinned.

The next shot of the game, made by Scott yet again, went straight through the goalie's net and into the goal. Neris got up, cheering loudly, and jumped on Stiles' back. He bounced her around excitedly as the boys of the Beacon Hills team celebrated the victory. Though the referee and opposing coach tried to dispute it the ball was clearly in the goal.

And then, with 39 second left and the score tied, the next goal would decide the winner. Neris gripped Stiles' arm as Scott managed to get the ball again. But something was wrong. He was surrounded by the opposition and began pacing slightly, like a caged animal.

Rising together, Stiles and Neris looked on nervously. "No, no, Scott. No, no." Stiles murmured.

"Oh, please don't let him hurt anyone," Neris prayed softly.

17 seconds left. And just when Neris was sure Scott was going to lash out at someone, something changed.

6 seconds on the clock. Two players charged at him, and Scott flung to ball into the goal. The whistle blew and the stands erupted. While everyone rushed onto the field to celebrate, Neris collapsed onto the ground, her back pressed against the bench, her body drained of energy as the anxiety melted away. Stiles straddled the metal bench and they laughed small, relieved laughs at their own private victory. Stiles looked to his dad, expecting to see him celebrating as well, and saw him speaking worriedly on his cellphone.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Sheriff Stilinski held out a finger, requesting a moment for him to finish his conversation. Stiles looked back at Neris.

"What now?" She wondered, half whining.

When Stiles' dad got off his phone and told him the news, they immediately went to find Scott. Ending up in the locker room, they stumbled upon Scott and Allison kissing. They backed off slowly, not wanting to interrupt the lovebirds.

"I gotta get back to my dad," they heard Allison say as the kiss ended.

"Okay," Scott breathed and she pecked him on the lips again.

She walked out towards the door, passing Stiles and Neris on the way.

"Hey Stiles, Neris." Allison waved.

Stiles was more embarrassed with his greeting, while Neris wore and expression of approval mixed with bits of humor.

"Hey, hey; way to go, stallion." Neris congratulated.

Scott was clearly over the moon. "I kissed her."

"We saw," Stiles returned.

"She kissed me."

"Saw that too." Stiles grinned. "It's pretty good, huh?"

"I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this; maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah, we'll talk later then." Stiles gave a friendly slap to Scott's chest and began to walk off.

Scott, however, caught him by his jersey. "What?"

Neris looked reluctant, "Stiles' dad got some news."

"What kind of news?"

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles began.

"And…?" Scott returned.

"Well, keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, and there's more. A helluva lot more," Neris continued. "Stiles' dad I.D.-ed the girl. Both halves. She was Laura Hale."

"Hale?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah, Derek's sister."


	5. Perchance to Dream

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm getting kinda frustrated with the lack of response on this story. I know people are reading, but not knowing whether you guys like it or not, or if there's something you think I could improve on, is a little disheartening.**

**I would really appreciate your response, so please comment/review.**

* * *

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked as the three teens walked into the school. Scott had been telling Neris and Stiles about a particularly nasty dream he had, where he and Allison were in a bus making out before Scott wolfed out and attacked her.

"I don't know! I just woke up! I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe... I never had a dream where I woke up like that before..."

"Really? I have. Usually it ends a little differently."

"Oh, god," Neris retched. "That's disgusting. Far too much information."

"Yeah, and A: I meant I never had a dream that felt that real, and B: Never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Scott corrected.

"Noted." Stiles paused a moment before continuing. "Let me take a guess, here..."

"No, I... I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not!" Stiles said, though after Scott through him a glance he changed his tune. "...Yeah, that's totally it... Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally I think you're handling it pretty amazingly. You know, it's not like, like there are some lycanthropy for beginners class you can take..."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott mused.

"Whoa, please tell me you're not talking about Derek. Are you forgetting the part where we put him in jail?" Neris exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know!" Scott fired back. "But...chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it just felt... so real!"

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened..."

They opened the door and saw the police on the parking lot. A bus parked askew in one of the spots looked to be full of blood. Along the emergency escape door on the back of the bus, which was bent as if someone had pried it open, were scratch marks.

"I think it did," Stiles breathed as the three looked on in horrified wonder.

Scott pulled out his phone as they walked down the hallway, dialing Allison's number over and over.

"She's probably fine!" Stiles tried to comfort his friend.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles!" Scott cried.

"It could be just a coincidence!" Neris offered.

"A seriously amazing coincidence..." Stiles interrupted.

"Her phone could be on silent, or she could have forgotten to charge it, or she left it at home." Neris continued, shooting a glare at Stiles that told him he wasn't helping.

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott urged.

He began to freak out, darting away in his search for Allison. Neris and Stiles went their own separate ways. She saw Isaac by his locker, and skipped lightly over to him.

"Hey Isaac," she smiled.

"Hey Neris." He grinned back.

"I finally remembered your jacket," she told him as she pulled the piece of clothing from her backpack and handed it to him.

"Oh, thanks."

"Um, you haven't by any chance seen Allison Argent around, have you?"

"No, why?"

"Scott been trying to get a hold of her, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Attention students, this is your principal." A voice came through the P.A. system. "I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night in one of our buses. While the police work to determinate what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."

"Well, that means I'm off to Harris' class," I rolled my eyes.

"Ouch, I have him the period after. Don't piss him off too much, kay?" He gave a side grin.

"No promises," Neris joked as she made her way to the classroom.

/

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott postulated, turning around to Stiles

Mr. Harris was writing on the board. And, except for the squeaking of the chalk, the room was quiet.

"Could have been animal blood." Stiles shrugged. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something..."

"And did what?"

"Ate it..." Neris said from her seat beside Scott.

"Raw?" Scott looked disgusted.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven!" Came Stiles' sarcastic reply. "I don't know; you're the one who can't remember anything!"

"Mister Stilinski!" Mr. Harris snapped. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while! I think you and Mister McCall would benefit for a little distance, yes?"

"No..." Stiles whined.

Neris snorted. Mr. Harris took no notice, gesturing with his finger that the boys were to move. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

Suddenly, one of the girls in the class, one who was sitting at the desk next to the window where Scott was moved to, got up and started towards the window. "Hey, I think they found something!"

Everyone got up and crowded around the window. The police were wheeling a man on a stretcher towards the ambulance. They couldn't make out who he was, but he seemed unconscious.

"That's not a rabbit..." Scott muttered to Stiles and Neris, who had maneuvered beside him.

Instantaneously, the man sat up quickly, screaming. Everyone jolted, a few girls screaming. As if in shock, Scott began backing up.

"Okay," Stiles began, walking over to comfort his friend. "This is good, this is good... He got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do that!"

"Stiles... I did that..."

/

The cafeteria was in full buzz as usual. With their trays loaded, Stiles, Neris and Scott made their way to the only available table.

"But dreams aren't memories!" Stiles informed his friend as they sat down.

"Then it wasn't a dream!" Scott defended. "Something happened last night and I can't remember what..."

"Okay, but how do we know Derek will be able to help. It's not exactly as if he's been forthcoming with any answers." Neris supplied.

"Because, during the full moon, he wasn't changed, he was in total control! While I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some total innocent guy..."

"You don't know that," Stiles interrupted.

"I don't not know it! I can't go out with Allison; I have to cancel..."

"No!" Stiles and Neris said in unison.

"I'm the voice of reason here, and I say cancelling your date isn't going to solve anything." Neris told him.

"Neris is right. You're not cancelling, okay?" Stiles agreed. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked as she sat down at their table.

Stiles, with his mouth agape, couldn't believe his luck that Lydia had just sat across from him.

"Er...homework," Neris covered.

"Yeah..." Stiles agreed, leaning over to whisper to his friends. "Why is she sitting with us?"

Scott and Neris only had enough time to shrug before Allison, Danny and two other people sat down with them.

"Get up!" Jackson ordered the guy sitting at the head of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy asked.

"Because I don't stare his girlfriend's coin-slot!" Danny grinned.

"Tasteful," Neris remarked, referencing the phrase Danny used, as the guy stood up and Jackson took his place.

"So I hear they're saying it was some type of animal attack... Probably a cougar." Danny initiated.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson commented.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia retorted, then realizing she was showing her intellect, she cocked her head. "...Isn't it?"

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

Stiles, who had been looking at his phone, interrupted. "Actually I just found out who it is. Check it out."

He turned his phone so the rest of the group could see the video on the screen.

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrisson Meyers, did survive the attack." The male reported spoke over footage of police investigating the bus. "Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"Wait, I know this guy!" Scott remarked.

"You do?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something more fun, please?" Lydia cut in. "Like... Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" When Allison's only response was to look at her, Lydia continued. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Oh, um... We were thinking of what we were gonna do..." Allison trailed off.

"Well, I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out we're doing something fun."

"Hanging out?" Scott directed the question to Allison, paying only slight attention to the faces of Stiles and Neris, both with expressions of 'No, don't do it!' "Like... The four of us? Do you... wanna hang out, like us and...them?"

"Yeah, I guess. It sounds fun." Allison smiled.

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson's acid laced voice started. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork!"

"How about bowling?" Lydia suggested excitedly. "You love to bowl!"

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged, turning to Scott, "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of..." Scott managed.

Neris all but smacked herself on the forehead.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson goaded.

"Yes! In fact, I'm a great bowler!"

/

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles reminded his friend as the three walked down the stairs to the main level.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!" Scott berated himself.

"Your hand-eye-coordination is for shit," Neris stated. "Of course, that may have just been pre-wolf."

"God, it was like I was watching a car wreck." Stiles went on. "First it turned into the whole group date thing, and then out of nowhere comes that phrase!"

"Hanging out..." Scott complained.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death."

"Not necessarily true," Neris argued.

"Oh, but it is. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend." Stiles turned to Scott. "You and Danny could start hanging out."

"How is this happening?" Scott wondered aloud. "I either killed a guy, or I didn't..."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles pondered.

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I made it to first line and the team captain wants to destroy me and now..."

"Now we're gonna be late for work. Come on, whiney pants." Neris ordered.

Scott groaned as she grabbed his elbow and led him to the parking lot.

"Wait, Scott!" Stiles called after him. "You didn't... Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question."

/

Neris was sure Scott was glad or days when they worked shifts together, because not only did she have a hookup for his bike on the top of her car, but their arrival was certainly a lot faster than if he had ridden there.

"Sorry...Sorry." Scott apologized as they walked into the office.

"You're all of two minutes late." Dr. Deaton laughed lightly.

"I just don't want you to think I'm slacking."

"Scott, I gotta tell you, you're one of the least slacking kids in this town!"

"Oh, thanks Doc," Neris fired back, jokingly.

"Hey, I did say 'one of'."

They grinned as the door opened and Sheriff Stilinksi walked in. Neris' eyes darted towards Scott, and she could tell his heart was racing, but Sheriff Stilinski had a dog with him. The two teens relaxed as Dr. Deaton went to see to the dog.

"Hey! I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out!" Dr. Deaton smiled, looking to the dog.

"Hey, you two," the Sherriff greeted them, "you're staying out trouble?"

"Yeah..." The teens nodded as Dr. Deaton lifted the dog onto the examination table.

"Hey, listen," Sherriff Stilinski continued, this time directing the conversation to Dr. Deaton. "While I'm here, you mind taking a look at these pictures I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine an animal."

"I'm not exactly an expert." Dr. Deaton replied, taking the packet regardless and pulling out the pictures. "Oh... This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?"

Neris and Scott looked up at the mention of the incident earlier that day.

"Yeah." Sherriff Stilinski said. "We found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body."

"A wolf?" Scott interjected. "I mean, I... I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, sixty years."

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory." Dr. Deaton explained. "They could have wandered in from another state, driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories?"

"Longer term memory, yes. If associated with a primal drive." He turned the pictures to the Sheriff, "You see this one here? Those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord, with his teeth."

"So, what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" The Sherriff asked.

"I don't know... A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles. And then the throat..."

/

The night Scott was going out on his group date with Allison, Stiles came over to Neris' house. She hadn't actually expected him, so when she saw him on her front porch, she was more than a little surprised.

"So, Scott didn't kill anyone," was the first thing out of her friend's mouth.

"Well, that's good." She replied. "Why don't you come in?"

She led Stiles into the kitchen, where her mother was rummaging around in the refrigerator.

"Hey Mrs. Sangster," Stiles greeted.

Neris' mom pulled her head out of the refrigerator and flashed a smile at him, "Hi Stiles. Wait, isn't there a curfew going on?"

"Uh…yeah." Neris smiled sheepishly.

Her mother rolled her eyes, "Just don't let Stiles get you into trouble. Speaking of, what's new with you and Scott? I haven't seen either of you for a while."

"Oh, you know. The usual, lacrosse, awful teachers, Scott's a werewolf, girl stuff."

"That's ni – a werewolf?!" Her mother whipped her head around to face them, her light gold hair fanning out from the movement.

Neris flopped her head on the marble countertop, "Way to go, Stiles."

"What's the big deal?" He defended. "I mean, since you're what you are – "

"You told them what you are?!" Neris' mother exploded.

"Geez, Stiles, let me get you a shovel so you can dig this hole a little deeper." Neris snapped.

"She didn't know we know?" Stiles asked.

"Of course she didn't know you know. No one's supposed to know!"

"Okay!" they were cut off by Neris' mother. "So Stiles and Scott know. No one else knows what you are?"

"No one," Neris affirmed.

"And no one besides you three knows that Scott is what he is?"

"Well, except Derek Hale," Stiles told her reluctantly.

"Well, I expected as much." Mrs. Sangster replied, her casual tone shocking her daughter.

"Wait, you know Derek?" Her daughter asked. "And what he is?"

"Of course." Mrs. Sangster replied, as if it were the most obvious thing. "His mother and I were friends back when we first lived here. It's because of her that I met Dr. Deaton. Supernatural creatures like us tend to ally ourselves with each other."

"Well then why did you freak out when you found out Scott's a werewolf?"

"He's such a sweet boy. Going through this process is difficult, and it's a shame he'll have to go through the Change every month."

"Well he hasn't killed anyone, so…" Stiles trailed off.

"Yeah, you said that at the door. How do you guys know?" Neris asked.

"Derek told Scot to go back to the bus and retrace his steps. Scott was trying to protect the driver, not kill him."

"Then who was Scott trying to protect the driver from?"

"We don't know. All Scott remembers is seeing red eyes."

"That would be the Alpha, then." Neris' mom chirped. "The leader of the pack and a very powerful werewolf, and it's through the bite of an Alpha that someone can be turned into a werewolf."

"So you're saying the guy who's going around killing people also turned Scott?"

"Mmhm," Neris' mom nodded grimly. "I want you guys to be careful. If this Alpha's started killing, there's no telling what he'll try and get Scott to do. Scott's his Beta, part of the Alpha's pack."

Stiles and Neris exchanged worried looks, jumping slightly as Stiles' phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, moaning slightly as he saw the name on the caller ID.

"Oh no, it's my dad. He knows I'm out past curfew. He's gonna kill me."

"Wait," Neris grabbed the phone from Stiles and handed it to her mom. "You talk to him. He likes you."

"Okay," Neris' mom said warily, before putting the phone to her ear. "Hello, Sherriff Stilinski? It's Riga Sangster."

"Speakerphone," Neris hissed.

Neris' mom rolled her eyes, but did as she was asked.

"Oh, uh, hi. Is my son there?" Sherriff Stilinksi asked.

"He is; Neris and I had him over for a visit and we completely lost track of time. I apologize, it was completely my fault."

"Oh, no, no, that's fine." The sheriff sounded flustered. "Just let him know I'm on the way to the hospital and don't know when I'll be back."

"The hospital? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's the bus driver from today. The wounds were too much for him to handle and he passed away."

"Oh, that's terrible. I'll let him know."

"I appreciate it, Mrs. Sangster."

"Goodnight," Mrs. Sangster said as she hung up.

The moment her fingers left the phone it was snatched away by its owner. Stiles and Neris made a beeline for the front door.

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Sangster called after them, though she made no move to stop them.

"Scott!" They called behind them, not missing a beat.

"Well, be safe you guys!"

/

Melissa McCall, fresh from her much needed bedtime ritual after a long night at work, walked to her son's room "Hey, Scott, I'm gonna go to..." she trailed off as she noticed Scott was not in his room. "...sleep. Seriously..."

She began to leave, but was stopped as she heard a loud noise coming from her son's room. She returned to the bedroom, grabbing a nearby baseball bat for protection. Seeing two figures crawl through the window, she rushed towards them. As they catch sight of one another, they scream in shock.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing here?" Melissa tried to calm her nerves.

"What are _we_ doing!?" Stiles returned loudly. "God, do either of you even play baseball?"

"What?" She breathed, cut off as the light was turned on.

The three looked towards the door and saw Scott standing there, looking thoroughly confused.

"Can you please tell your friends to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door; they wouldn't be able to get in." Scott explained.

"Yeah, exactly!" She clarified. "And, by the way, do any of you care there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No." The three teens said in unison.

"No? Alright, then, well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night. Good night!"

"Good night..." Scott said to his mom as she walked out, leaving the Stiles and Neris to share what they had learned. Scott turned back to his friends, who were looking at him despondently. "What?"

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. It's the bus driver..." Stiles began. "They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?"

"Scott... He's dead." Neris clarified.

Scott got a look on his face, a mixture of shock and horror. He didn't say anything, but got up and made his way towards his window. Climbing out of it, he jumped to the ground and began running.

Neris stuck her head out to call after him, "Scott, wait! There's a…" But he was too far away. She scrunched her face and pulled her head back into the room. "There's an Alpha."


	6. Hair of the Dog that Bit You

**A/N: Thank so much to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it; it's easy to get frustrated if you don't know what you're readers are thinking. **

**Please keep them coming!**

**rae-reader1993:**** Thanks first review! haha; as for the romance, it's going to be gradual but there is going to be romance before season 2.**

**AppoloniaAstria: I understand where you're coming from, but I don't fully agree. Yes, Isaac IS supposed to be quiet and shy, but remember he told Stiles in Season 2 that he asked Lydia out their freshman year. That took a lot of courage; something wallflowers don't necessarily have. Also, it's usually Neris seeking him out - with a few exceptions. All in all, I DO agree that he's supposed to be shy and quiet, but not to the point where he's trying to be invisible. **

* * *

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one that bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked as they waited for their English tests to be handed back.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

Stiles sighed, leaning back in his desk, before another question entered his mind. "Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha – "

"I don't know!" Scott exclaimed loudly, turning to face Stiles.

As the teacher handed back their tests, but Stiles and Neris were pleased that they both got A's. Scott, however, was less pleased as he saw he had received a D-. '_Not like you. See me after class._' was scrawled on the top in red Sharpie.

"Dude, you need to study more." Stiles remarked. When neither of his friends laughed, he continued, "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up."

"Do you want help studying?" Neris offered.

Scott shook his head. "No, I'm studying with Allison after school today."

Neris snorted, and Stiles looked impressed. "That's my boy," he congratulated.

"We're just studying."

"I'm sure it'll start that way, but uh…" Neris trailed off, grinning as she bumped fists with Stiles.

"Yeah, you're not just studying," Stiles told Scott.

"I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de-balled!"

"Okay," Scott attempted to calm his friend down. "Just…stop with the questions, man."

"Done," Stiles agreed. "No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha, or Derek. Especially Derek. Who still scares me."

/

School finally let out, and Neris was making her way to her car. She wanted to get home to do what homework she could before Erica Reyes came over to work on their history project. However, she was stopped short when she saw Stiles nearly run over Derek Hale.

She bounded over to them just as Derek collapsed on the ground.

"What the hell?" Scott asked as he reached them.

Scott and Neris kneeled next to Derek, who looked pale and sickly.

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded.

"I was shot." Derek managed weakly.

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles observed.

"Why aren't you healing?" Neris asked.

"I can't," Derek breathed. "It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot."

"Wait, wait," Scott began. "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What?"

"Whoa, who is _she_?" Neris questioned.

"The one who shot Derek."

As if on cue, Derek winced in pain, clenching his eyes shut before opening them again. Instead of their normal color, they were a bright blue.

"Are you shifting?" Neris hissed worriedly.

"What are you doing? Stop that," Scott commanded hoarsely, looking around nervously.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Derek groaned, his irises fluxing between brown and bright blue. "I can't."

"Scott, we have to get him out of here," Neris told him, gesturing lightly to the small, but growing, crowd.

"Derek get up," Scott directed him sternly.

"He's too weak, you need to help him up," Neris suggested.

Scott nodded and laced his arms under Derek's, hoisting him up as best as he could, "Help me put him in your car." He said to Stiles.

Stiles, however, did nothing as Scott placed Derek in the passenger seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek said to Scott in between labored breaths.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"She's an Argent; she's with them," Derek said, knowing Scott would understand who he meant.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need me," Derek reminded him heavily.

Scott shook his head. "Fine, I'll try." He backed away slightly as Stiles got into the driver's seat. "Get him outta here."

"Neris, come on," Stiles motioned to his backseat.

"No can do, buddy. I have a project meeting." She raised her hands defensively, backing away.

"Are you seri – I hate you both so much for this," Stiles groaned as he drove off.

"One normal day," Neris commented to Stiles as they drove off. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Hey," Allison said as she walked over. "What's he doing here?"

"Stiles was just giving him a ride," Scott covered, not totally convincingly. "Long story."

"I thought you said you weren't friends with him."

"No, not really…uh, we're still studying together, right? So I'll meet you back at your place?"

"Yeah." She smiled coyly at him.

"Ugh," Neris rolled her eyes. "I can almost taste the hormones. You guys have fun." She turned and patted Scott lightly on the chest, smiling and laughing lightly. "Make good choices!"

"Hate you!" He called after her, laughing as well.

"I know!"

/

Neris was sprawled out across her queen sized water bed, surrounded by loose papers and open books. Erica was propped up against the pillows.

Neris hadn't really spoken to Erica before. She was a pretty girl, but her affliction with epilepsy caused her to break out and her hair was a frizzy mane around her head. It had totally shot her self-esteem. But, she was a sweet girl and the two conversed easily.

At this point, however, they were burnt out on working on their project.

"I swear, if I have to open that highlighter again, I'm going to pass out from the fumes," Neris groaned.

"I know. I don't think my brain can do anything else," Erica laughed, the bed beneath them undulating slightly from the movement. "And the project isn't due for another two weeks, so if we stop now I think we'll be okay."

Neris propped herself up on her elbows, "I like the way you think."

Mrs. Sangster popped her head through the door, "Taking a break are we, girls?"

"Yeah, mom. I think we're a little burnt out on it for tonight."

"Well, it's a good thing I brought you some snacks!"

"Oh, thanks Mrs. Sangster," Erica started, and Neris noticed she looked a little embarrassed. "But I have to stay away from a lot of sugary foods, because of my, uhm…yeah."

"Don't worry about that dear," Mrs. Sangster chirped, putting a big plate on the bed in between them. "Hummus and pita bread. No sugar and just as yummy!"

"Thanks mom," Neris smiled as she grabbed a triangle-shaped pita slice, dotted lightly with spices, and jammed it into the hummus.

"Just don't get it all over your bed sheets, love."

"Don't get the spread on the spread. Got it," Neris gave her mom the thumbs up.

Her mom just rolled her eyes, smiling. "Let me know if you want anything else," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Your mom is so cool," Erica said as she scooped some hummus onto a pita slice.

"She has her moments." Neris grinned.

Erica was silent for a moment, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Where are you guys from?"

Neris looked at Erica, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and your mom are so…"

"Weird looking?"

"Gorgeous."

"Not the word I would have used. I mean, how many girls have gray eyes and hair this color?" Neris asked, flicking a tendril of silver-gold hair off her shoulder.

"That's what I'm talking about. You're frickin' gorgeous; guys practically fall over themselves when you're around and you don't even notice."

Neris furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh…" She trailed off lamely, not sure of what to say next.

"That's probably why Lydia's jealous of you."

"Whoa, she is not jealous of me. She's surrounded by the popular crowd and I spend my time with Scott and Stiles. We're not exactly making any guest lists." Neris giggled. "But, to answer your original question: my dad was English and Finnish and my mom's Greek."

"Greek?"

"Yeah, weird genetic quirks."

"Could I ask another question?"

"You know, Erica, you don't need my permission to ask me things."

"Oh, right. Well, I was wondering…we're friends, right?"

"Yeah," Neris looked over at her. "What's up?"

"Well, school dances aren't really a good place for me, and I know the winter formal is a big deal, but – "

"Are you asking me to hang out with you instead of going to the winter formal?" Neris smiled lightly.

"Forget it, it's a stupid idea." Erica shook her head, embarrassed.

"No, it's not! Dances aren't really my thing, either. We could have a sleepover, too; at your house, since that might make your mom more comfortable."

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. It'll be fun." Neris was cut off by her phone ringing loudly. She stretched over to her bedside table and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Neris, it's Stiles," he spoke on the other end, sounding frazzled.

"Hey Stiles, what's up?" She tried to keep her voice casual, not wanting to alert Erica to her reawakened worry over Derek's safety.

"It's Derek. I need you to meet us at the animal clinic. He's not doing so good."

"Uh, I'd have to drop Erica off at her house," Neris pulled her phone away, turning to Erica, "You don't mind, do you? It's just a little emergency."

"No, it's fine." Erica replied. "We've done all we can tonight."

"Thanks," Neris put the phone back to her ear, "Stiles, I'm gonna meet you there."

"Hurry," he said, and hung up.

/

Stiles lifted the door of the animal clinic's back entrance and switched on the lights just as his phone began to ring.

Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw the text post on the screen. "Does nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" He asked, turning to Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet," Derek said weakly, holding on to his arm.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna die without it."

"Hey guys – oh, sweet Jesus, what is that smell?" Neris had bounded up beside them, though she was now clutching her nose in disgust.

"What smell?" Stiles asked, confused.

"It smells like death," she gagged.

"Oh, that's him." Stiles pointed towards a very pale Derek. "You can smell him?"

"Yeah, I've got a special nose for that. Ugh, can we get him inside, please? The smell of dog might cover it up."

Stiles nodded and Neris opened the door to the office, switching on the lights as Stiles guided Derek inside. Derek took off his shirt and placed his arm on the metal table. Neris gagged once more as she saw the state of the wound; the veins had turned black and were protruding slightly from the skin, creating eerie patterns up his arm.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some meds and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of," Stiles laughed nervously.

"If the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me," Derek muttered as he began opening cabinets and drawers.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?"

"Now's not the time, Stiles," Neris warned softly.

"If he doesn't get back here with the bullet in time, my last resort," Derek started.

"Which is?" Stiles asked

Derek turned around, holding on of the larger bone saws. "One of you are gonna cut off my arm."

The two teens could only stare at him as he pushed the saw across the table. Stiles picked it up, pushed the button to start it, and dropped it in shock.

"Oh my god," he exclaimed nervously. "What if you bleed to death?"

Derek had begun tying a blue tourniquet around his upper arm, just above the level of the poison. "It'll heal if it works." He spoke, slightly muffled as one end of the tourniquet was in his mouth.

Neris shook her head, backing away slightly, "This is a bad idea."

"Yeah, I don't know if I can do this," Stiles admitted, shaking his head as well.

"Why not?" Derek was obviously annoyed.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood!"

Derek slammed the back of his hand on the metal examination table. "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm," Stiles said.

"Fine, Neris, you'll do it," Derek turned to her exasperatedly.

"Whoa, is that a good idea?" Stiles turned to her as well. "I mean, I don't know how you'll react to the blood."

"What?" Neris was confused.

"Well, what if you go into a feeding frenzy or something?"

"I'm not a shark, Stiles, and I'm not a vampire either. I don't drink blood at all!"

"Well how would I know? You're the one that said the siren myths were mostly wrong!"

"You're a siren?!" Derek exclaimed with what strength he had.

"Oh my god, Stiles, do you have to tell the whole world?" Neris threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well it's not like he's going to tell anyone, he's got his own secret identity!" Stiles defended.

Neris shot a look of scolding at Stiles before looking at Derek. "You of all people should've known I'm a siren. I mean _hello_, have you seen the way I look? If course am, you dumb dog."

"Would the two of you shut up?" Derek snapped. "Either one of you cuts off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your heads."

"Okay, you know, I am so not buying your threats anym–" Stiles was cut off by Derek grapping his shirt front and pulling him over the tale, dangerously close to Derek's teeth. "Oh my god, okay, alright. Bought. Sold. Totally. I'll do it. Kay, I'll do it."

Derek began to retch and leaned over the table, spilling evil looking black liquid on the floor.

"Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked his voice a bit high pitched.

"Are you starting to shut down or something?" Neris questioned, her annoyance being replaced with worry.

"No, my body, it's trying to heal itself." Derek replied in between steadying deep breaths.

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it," Stiles replied stiffly, looking as if he was about to puke as well.

"Now, you gotta do it now," Derek told them laboriously.

Neris walked behind Derek, "I'll hold him still. I'm stronger than you, Stiles."

"And the blood?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not a vampire, Stiles. Just do it!"

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" The pair across from him roared.

"Oh my god," Stiles grabbed the saw, testing it. "Oh god, alright here we go," Stiles rested the saw on Derek's arm, situating his finger over the button.

"Stiles?" Scott exclaimed as he walked into the office. He looked down at Stiles' hands, seeing the saw, and Neris gripping Derek tightly. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Oh thank god," Neris said as she dropped her arms, her head lowering in relief as she stepped away from Derek.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares," Stiles said chuckling in relief as he dropped the saw.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

Scott nodded, pulling the bullet out of his pocket and handing it to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna..." Derek trailed off, too weak to finish the statement as he collapsed to the floor. The bullet rolled out of his hands and under a storage shelf.

"Oh, goddammit!" Neris exclaimed.

"Derek, come on wake up. Scott what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles was frantic as he lightly slapped Derek's face.

"I don't know!" Scott shouted still trying to reach the bullet. "I can't reach it."

Neris began searching the cabinets and drawers swiftly.

"He's not waking up," Stiles exclaimed, "I think he's dying...I think he's dead," Stiles looked at his female friend. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the adrenaline!" She shot back. "It might wake him up, though I don't know how much help that'll be without the bullet!"

"Okay, will you just hold on," Scott barked, still struggling to grab the bullet. "I got it! I got it!"

He got up speedily and went over to Derek's collapsed body.

"I can't find it," Neris was panicked. "Just punch him or something!"

"Please don't kill me for this," Stiles prayed as he pulled back his fist and punched Derek hard in the face.

Derek jolted, waking up as Stiles danced around in pain. Scott assisted him up off the floor and handed him the bullet once again. Derek bit off the top and emptied the contents onto the table, pulled out a lighter and set the small beads aflame. Sparks flew out and a blue-tinged smoke began to swirl into the air.

Derek brushed the remnants off the table and into his hand, bracing himself as he slapped the contents on the wound and pushed them inside. Neris winced as he fell to the floor, screaming in pain. A few moments passed and the black tinged veins faded away, being drawn back to the wound, which disappeared.

"That. Was. Awesome." Stiles exclaimed, a laugh of relief pouring from his mouth.

"Yeah, but let's not make a habit of it." Neris replied. Her knees felt weak.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek, who was still sprawled on the floor.

Derek struggled to get to his feet. "Well, except for the agonizing pain."

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles remarked, earning a glare from Derek.

"Okay, we saved your life which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything," Scott threatened.

"You trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked

"Why not? They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are!"

Derek scoffed, "Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are."

Scott narrowed his eyes, confused. "What do you mean?"

Derek grabbed Scott by the scruff of his shirt, directing him out of the office. Neris looked around and the mess of blood and fallen supplies.

"Yeah, don't worry," she called after them, her voice laden with sarcasm. "We'll clean up."


	7. The Beast in the Shadows

**A/N: Yay, new chapter! Also, tomorrow - Feb 7 - is my birthday, so if you don't feel like commenting but wanna send me birthday love I'd be totally fine with that, haha.**

**FormofJane: I'm glad you like Neris! I try really hard not to make my OC female (or OC anyones) Mary-Sues.  
**

* * *

The school was abuzz with the latest gossip. Jackson and Lydia were attacked at the local video rental store, and another guy was killed. Lydia was nowhere to be found, and so far Jackson hadn't been seen around the school either.

"Just a friendly reminder, the parent/teacher conferences are tonight." Mr. Harris droned on. "Students below a C average are required to attend, I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Mr. Harris' eyes landed on Stiles. Neris, sitting next to him, nudged him lightly in the arm. Stiles looked up, the highlighter lid still in his mouth. Whatever exchange they were about to have was cut off by the sound of the classroom door opening. Each head turned around and stared as Jackson walked in.

Mr. Harris walked over to his and leaned down "Hey Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know."

"Typical," Neris muttered under her breath. "Wonderboy gets special treatment."

"He got attacked," Danny hissed, turning around.

"Yeah, by a 'mountain lion'," Neris replies, air-quoting mountain lion. "If I got attacked, do you think Mr. Harris would let me leave early? Doubt it."

"Everyone start reading chapter 9." Mr. Harris announced as he walked towards the front of the classroom, stopping Danny from replying. Without turning around, he continued. "Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry not a coloring book."

Neris snickered softly as Stiles spat the lid up into the air, catching it neatly in his hand and putting it back onto the highlighter. While Mr. Harris was distracted, Stiles leaned forward.

"Hey, Danny," Stiles asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No," Danny replied.

"Well I'm going to anyway. Did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

Danny sighed, "No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no," Danny was starting to get annoyed.

"Does anybody know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

Danny shifted in his seat. "He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend." Stiles said. Danny shrugged slightly. "One more question."

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles, waiting for Danny's answer expectantly, began leaning forward until he finally fell out of his chair.

"You okay?" Neris asked, giggling softly as he got back in his seat. Stiles nodded, embarrassed. "So, do you know where Scott is?"

Stiles shook his head, "I saw him before school, but I haven't seen him since he went off to see Allison."

Neris made a small noise as she mulled over his response. "You think they're skipping school?"

"I hope not," Stiles replied, twiddling the highlighter. "He's in enough trouble with his grades already."

/

Neris closed her locker, spinning the dial of the lock out of habit, before starting to head to her next class. She was stopped, however, by the sight of Derek walking down the halls towards her.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Jackson." He replied tersely.

"Why?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Why?" She repeated, her tone lower and more serious.

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes, "If you don't know, I'll find him myself."

He went to brush past her, but she grabbed his arm and flung him against the lockers with a loud crash.

"I'm stronger than you think, Derek." She informed him lowly, stepping slowly towards him. "Now tell me why you're looking for Jackson, or I'll make you tell me." She was close enough to Derek that he could see the colored rim around her pupil start to branch out, tingeing the gray with purple. "Don't force me to make you, Derek. I don't like doing that."

Her voice was menacing, and Derek found himself trying to back away from her even though he was against the lockers.

"Okay!" He fired back. "Just stop doing that with your eyes. Do Stiles and Scott know you can do that?" He ended, notes of sarcasm lacing his voice.

"They know what sirens can do, they just don't know how. Well, they know about the songs, but I'd rather keep the other ways private. I don't like using, but this is a special circumstance, so I suggest you make the right choice and keep this between us."

"What about the wings?" He shot back.

"Oh my god, I will seriously rip out your throat." She snapped. "Now stop changing the subject and tell me why you're looking for Jackson."

"He saw the Alpha last night when he was attacked. I just want to make sure he's not going to go around telling people what's really attacking people. Because then Scott's going to be in a lot more trouble."

Neris pursed her lips, thinking over Derek's confession. "Jackson's in the locker room."

/

After a call from Stiles about 'big news', Neris found herself knocking on his front door after school. She was greeted by his father as he opened the door.

"Neris, how are you?"" he asked, as he gestured for her to come inside.

"I'm good, and yourself?" She asked as she walked into the foyer.

"Well, these animal attacks are worrying me, but nothing we can't fix. Hey, uh, is your mom gonna be at the parent/teacher meetings tonight?"

"Well, she's my parent, so yeah," Neris grinned.

"Right, right," Sheriff Stilinksi chuckled. "Well, Stiles is in his bedroom, you can go on up."

"Thanks, have a nice night!"

She bounded up the stairs and knocked on Stiles' bedroom door.

"At least you answer the phone," he sighed as Neris plopped herself on his bed.

"What, have you not been able to get ahold of him? And what is this 'big news' you told me about?"

Stiles sighed and went to his desk chair, straddling it. "I went to Lydia's today and I saw something on her phone."

Neris raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know what it is, or –"

"No! It's not…no. It's nothing like that."

They were interrupted by a rap on the door, causing them both the jump. Stiles' dad was leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry for interrupting." He apologized, looking at his son. "Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight."

"Depends on how you define 'good news'." Stiles replied evasively.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues."

Neris smirked as Stiles attempted a witty comeback.

"You might want to rethink that definition," Stiles grimaced.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, "Enough said. You guys be good." He called as he walked out.

"Okay," Neris began when the coast was clear. "What did you see on her phone?"

Stiles picked up a cellphone on his desk and handed it to her.

"Wait, this is Lydia's phone." Neris remarked. "You took her phone home?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Send whatever it is on her phone to yours and then delete all evidence off of it."

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but closed it. "Didn't think of that."

"No, you went with theft."

"Will you just look at it?" Stiles ordered.

"Okay, okay," Neris clicked on the video file on the screen and stared, eyebrows knitted, as something smashed through a window and bright red eyes speed across the screen.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "Lydia saw it too."

"Too? Someone else saw."

"Yeah, Jackson," Neris stated the obvious. "That's why he was all jittery today. Derek showed up at school to make sure Jackson wouldn't go around telling everyone the thing killing people isn't a mountain lion."

"You don't think Jackson got bitten, do you? And that's why Derek came to the school and he just told you he was gonna talk to Jackson so you wouldn't find out Jackson's one too."

"I doubt it," Neris shook her head. "I don't think the Alpha's looking for a pack. I mean, all werewolves need a pack, but I think he's just wants to kill people and bit Scott because he needed an extra set of hands…claws…whatever. Besides, I don't think Derek would lie about something like that."

"Ugh," Stiles groaned, running his hands across his face. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, for one thing, we have to get rid of this." Neris gestured to Lydia's cellphone, the video thumbnail still on the screen. "We can't just leave this video on her phone."

"But Scott – "

"Scott's off in lover's land with Allison. We can't keep waiting around for him."

Stiles sighed heavily, "You're right."

He picked up Lydia's phone, pulling up the file, and after a moment's hesitation he pressed the delete key.

"Did we do the right thing?" Stiles asked.

"We did, but I have to get to work. Will you be okay?"

Stiles sighed, but nodded.

/

"Hey Dr. Deaton, sorry I'm late. I got a little sidetracked." Neris called as she walked into the office. She looked around, "Is Scott not here?"

"No," Dr. Deaton shook his head. "I left him a message, but he hasn't gotten back to me. Have you seen him today?"

"He wasn't at school today. I think he skipped with his girlfriend. I really hope he isn't gonna skip work as well."

"He's been going through a lot of changes; I think he deserves to cut loose."

"Yeah, he – " Neris cut herself off. She gazed sideways at her boss, "Wait, what exactly do you know?"

"Your mom called me and told me everything."

"Of course she did," Neris groaned.

"As she should have," Dr. Deaton chuckled. "Although I did have my suspicions as well. Go ahead and start working, I'm going to try Scott again."

Neris nodded and set about doing her business while Dr. Deaton pulled out his cellphone.

"Hey Scott, it's me again," D. Deaton had obviously gotten Scott's voicemail. "Just calling to make sure everything's okay. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Maybe you forgot. But whatever it is, just give me a call and let me know that everything's okay. Alright, thanks."

As he hung up, the unmistakable bell of the front door chimed. Neris turned around and saw Sheriff Stilinski standing there, a manila folder in his hand.

"Sheriff Stilinksi," Dr. Deaton greeted.

"Nice to see you again, sir." Neris greeted as casually as she could, guessing the reason he was here was not for casual conversation.

"Hey, Neris," he smiled as he turned towards Dr. Deaton. "Listen, I hate to bother you, but, uh, I'm having a bitch of a time getting a consensus on what this is we're dealing with."

Dr. Deaton chuckled, "I'm really flattered you've come to me for help, but I said before, I'm no expert."

"But you were pretty certain the other day about the attacker being a mountain lion."

"That's right."

Sheriff Stilinski set the manila folder on the examining table and began rifling through it, "I wanna show you something. We got a little lucky here. The video store didn't have any cameras, but the security camera that was watching another parking lot happened to grab a few frames." He held up a piece of paper. "Take a look at our mountain lion."

"May I?" Neris asked, coming around the table to stand beside Dr. Deaton.

"Of course," he said as he set it on the table.

There wasn't anything remarkable about the image. A blurry figure leaping out of the window; even the broken glass was blurry.

"Here's another," the Sherriff said, placing another photo down.

The image was much clearer. It was definitely not a mountain lion, but the low resolution of the image made it impossible to tell what the creature actually was.

"It looks like a gorilla," Neris tilted her head to the side.

"It's interesting," Dr. Deaton agreed.

"Actually," Sheriff Stilinski held up a final photo. "Uh, this is the interesting one."

In the last photo, still blurry and low resolution, was the unmistakable form of a man. No features were visible, just a mass of black shadow, but it was enough to make Neris' heart sink a little.

"I see what you mean," Dr. Deaton said finally.

"I've never seen a mountain lion do that," Sheriff Stilinski breathed.

"Can't say I have either. You've got a problem here."

"My first instinct was it was a bear, but bears don't run on two legs."

"No, they drop to all fours. Look, like I said, you really need an expert here."

"Yeah, but could this still be a mountain lion?"

"Doc, I hate to interrupt, but we really need to get that Doberman its medicine before it barks itself to death." Neris interjected, knowing Dr. Deaton needed the excuse to end the conversation.

"Quite right," Dr. Deaton said, "Sorry Sheriff, some other time."

The pair made to go into the back room, but were stopped by the Sheriff's voice.

"No other ideas?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Deaton apologized, "Really, I wish I could help you, but we've got a sick – "

"Yeah," Sheriff Stilinski held up a hand. "Dog. I heard you. Thanks for humoring me again."

Dr. Deaton shrugged and gave a small smile, and when he and Neris disappeared into the back room they shot each other worried looks.

/

As she was driving home after work, Neris immediately called Stiles. "Stiles, I have big news." She said as soon as he answered.

"Me too."

"Yeah, well me first. The police have photo stills from a security camera outside the video store. The images are really blurry, but in one frame it looks like a creature is in the parking lot, and the next it's a man running."

"Oh my god," he moaned.

"Yeah, they're not going to buy the mountain lion story for long."

"Yeah they will." Stiles corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"There was a mountain lion in the parking lot of school. Allison's dad shot it; it's dead."

"Oh my god, did anyone get hurt?"

"My dad got knocked down by a car in the panic, but the mountain lion didn't hurt anyone."

Neris squished herself back in her seat, "Shit. What did Scott say about it?"

"I haven't talked to him."

"Why not?"

"Scott was there, my dad got hurt and he didn't do anything to help him. I think I'm entitled to not want to talk to him."

Neris sighed, "Just don't be too hard on him, kay?"

Stiles was silent for a moment. "No promises."


	8. A Lesson in Control

**A/N: Sorry for missing yesterday, so I'm giving you two chapters to make up for it! Happy Valentines Day!**

**LazyLogin' :**** Thanks for the birthday wish! You will see more of Neris' siren side. A little later on, I'm going to be releasing a bestiary with all the info about sirens and other creatures you'll see as the story progresses.**

* * *

Stiles and Neris were sitting in English, waiting for the bell that signified the class could begin to ring. As soon as Scott walked in, Stiles slumped down in his seat.

"Be nice," Neris hissed.

Scott sighed as he made his way to the seat behind Stiles, with Stiles clearly ignoring him.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asked as soon as he was seated. When there was no response, Scott sighed heavily. "Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean, it's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big?"

Stiles remained silent. Neris rolled her eyes, "He's fine."

Stiles looked at her wide-eyed. "Neris!"

"What? You're the one giving him the silent treatment, not me. I've got nothing against him. Also, you're acting like a five year old."

Stiles huffed, but said nothing.

"You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Scott tried. Still nothing. "Okay, what if I told you I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to Derek for help."

That broke his silence. Stiles sighed, agitated. "If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But, obviously, I'm not talking to you."

Neris groaned loudly, "Ugh, you guys are so dumb. Just kiss and make up already."

Whatever witty retort they had planned was cut off as the bell rang. Stiles sat forward, trying very hard not to say anything, but his resolve snapped. He spun around swiftly to face Scott.

"What did he say?" Stiles asked, almost ashamed he broke so fast.

Scott grinned and glanced at Neris, who rolled her eyes again but was smirking nonetheless.

/

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked as the trio walked out of their classroom.

Scott nodded, "Pretty much."

"Alright, well, correct me if I'm wrong but every time you do that you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me," Stiles complained.

"I know, that's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me," Scott told them. "I have to be able to control it."

"You just have to find what keeps you human," Neris explained, shrugging slightly.

"That's what he said, but I don't know what that even means!" Scott lamented.

"Well how's he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, and I don't think he does either." Scott said

"Okay when are you seeing him again?"

"He told me not to talk about it, just act normal and get through the day – " Scott was cut off as Stiles lightly smacked his chest.

"When?"

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work. Alright, well that gives us until the end of the school day then," Stiles sighed.

"Us?" Neris asked.

"To do what?" Scott was confused.

Stiles slung and arm around Neris' shoulders. "To teach you ourselves."

Saying nothing else, he walked off, leaving Neris and Scott behind.

"Yeah, Stiles," She remarked satirically as he walked off. "That's for asking. I'd totally love to help you."

"You'll still help, right?" Scott questioned her nervously.

She grinned and nudged him gently in his gut, "Of course I will."

/

The three were sitting in the cafeteria, Neris and Stiles attempting to think up a plan, while Scott had hidden himself behind a book. Neris knocked it lightly with the butt of her fork.

"Very subtle, Scott," she quipped. "You should go into espionage."

"I think the book's making it more obvious," Stiles agreed, glancing back at Allison. "Besides she's reading anyway."

"So, did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott whispered.

"I think so," Stiles bit into his apple.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked, hope unmistakably permeating his voice.

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"Okay yeah you teach me."

"Yeah I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott grinned.

"Your Yoda I will be," Stiles mimicked the Yoda voice.

Neris shut her eyes, shaking her head slightly as Scott did the same.

"I said it backwards," Stiles explained.

"Yeah I know," Scott said.

"We heard." Neris looked as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Okay you know what? I definitely still hate you. Ha ha, oh yeah," Stiles said grabbing his things as well as the book Scott had been hiding behind. He walked out of the cafeteria, Scott scurrying to collect his things, as Neris slung her back pack over her shoulder and followed them.

/

Stiles sat down on the bench of the lacrosse field setting his lacrosse stuff beside him, while Scott and Neris looked on.

"Okay now, put this on," he instructed, handing a heart monitor to Scott.

Neris looked down at the long strap and gave Stiles a confused look, "What is that?"

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles replied.

"You mean stole," Neris corrected.

"_Temporarily misappropriated_." Stiles amended, looking to Scott. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" Scott pushed.

"_That_ I stole," Stiles admitted.

"Why?"

"Alright, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry," Stiles listed. Scott nodded, and Stiles continued. "Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

"Like the Incredible Hulk?" Scott asked, grinning widely.

"Kinda like the Incredible Hulk, yeah," Stiles nodded.

"I'm like the Incredible Hulk!"

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles asked impatiently.

Scott nodded, still grinning, did as he was told. After he was done, Stiles led him out to the middle of the field and duct taped Scott's wrists together behind his back.

"Do I _want_ to know why you've got duct tape with you?" Neris asked, twirling a silvery strand of hair around her finger.

"It's a miracle product. Never know when you're gonna need it."

"Right," she dragged the word out.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period," Scott admitted.

"Alright, ready?" Stiles asked, walking backwards a few feet and dumping a bunch of lacrosse balls on the ground before grabbing the lacrosse stick.

"No."

"Remember, don't get angry."

"You might want to let me do that," Neris offered, picking up the lacrosse stick from the ground.

"But you don't even know how to play lacrosse," Stiles defended, still in his crouched position by his duffel bag.

"Yeah, but I'm stronger than you, meaning I can throw harder than you. Also, if he flips out and tries to attack, I'll be able to fight him off."

"You know, you can't keep holding the strength over my head – whoa!" Stile stumbled backward after looking up at Neris, wide-eyed and open-mouthed in fright.

"What? What happened?" Scott called out, anxiously.

Neris turned towards him, her eyes completely blacked out.

"What the hell?" Scott breathed.

She gave a half smile as the darkness retreated back to her pupils. "Remember when I told you the myths were mostly wrong?"

Stiles and Scott nodded, their words still lost.

"Well, sirens and harpies are actually the same creatures; it's just that the ancient Greeks were a little misled when it came to the details. We actually have three forms: the sea form in which we have a tail kind of like a mermaid's, our human form, and our 'harpy' form, which is actually called the avian form." She explained, air-quoting the word harpy. "And before you ask if we're the mermaids too, we're not. Mermaids are a distant cousin of our kind, but they're pretty much extinct now."

"Do you have wings?" Stiles asked, still on the ground.

"Yes, but I'm not getting them out in the open." She turned back to Scott. "Our avian form is essentially our rage state; everything about us literally turns dark. We're completely lethal, and we have to control it or we'll kill anything that moves. Find what keeps you human and focus on it."

She motioned for Stiles to start the heart monitor program and sent the first pitch off, the ball whizzing through the air. The first one hit him on the hip, and he cried out in pain. The next one hit him square in the chest.

"Argh, okay. That one kind of hurt." Scott muttered through clenched teeth.

"Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, alright?" Stiles reminded him. "About staying calm."

Scott jumped around a bit, prepping himself for the next hit. "Stay calm…staying calm. Staying totally calm with no balls flying toward my face – argh!"

After a few more, with no change from Scott, she handed the stick over to Stiles.

"Son of a bitch!" Scott shouted after the next series of attacks.

"You know what, I think my aim's actually improving," Stiles joked.

"Wonder why," Scott bit back.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't get angry." Stiles repeated, noting the beeping of the phone.

A few more hits later, as Scott was asking for a moment reprieve, a ball hit him and he fell to his knees, resting his forehead on the grass and groaned. The heart rate monitor went haywire, and Neris and Stiles looked at their friend worriedly.

"Get behind me," she told Stiles lowly, and he did so without question.

Stiles bent down to look at the phone, checking how high Scott's heart rate was, and looked back to his friend. "Scott?"

Groaning, Scott ripped the duct tape and pulled his hands free to rest them either side of his head. His nails dug into the dead grass, and all of a sudden the beeping slowed. Neris and Stiles approached him cautiously.

"Scott, you started to change," Stiles crouched next to him.

"From anger, but it was more than that." Scott said, struggling to control his breath. "The angrier I got the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger, then. Derek's right."

"I can't be around Allison."

"Just because she makes you happy?"

Scott shook his head, "No, because she makes me weak."

"Yeah, but you might not want to tell her that," Neris instructed. "Girls generally don't like hearing they make the guy they like feel weak."

/

Neris sat in her usual seat in economics class, next to Scott, and although Stiles normally sat in behind her, Scott instead motioned for him to sit where Allison usually sat.

"Stiles, sit behind me, dude," he reminded.

However, he wasn't quick enough, and Allison got there first. "Can I sit here?" she asked hopefully.

Stiles sighed and nodded, heading back to the seat in front of Neris. He turned and gave Scott a small shrug.

"Hey," Allison greeted. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, I've been super busy."

"Well you need to get your phone fixed. I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you."

"Uh, soon. Real soon."

"I changed lab partners, by the way."

"Oh, to who?"

"To you, dummy," she grinned.

Neris shot Stiles and 'uh oh' glance. They, of course, were eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

"Me? I mean, are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study."

"Oh," was all Scott said, though this was hardly the response Allison had expected.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"I just – I don't wanna bring your grade down."

"Well, maybe I can bring your grade up."

Neris rested the back of her head on Stiles desk, who rolled his eyes at the conversation next to them. It was a train wreck.

"Come to my place tonight. 8:30?" Allison requested.

"Tonight?"

She nodded, "8:30."

Coach Finstock slammed a book on a pile of them, bringing everyone's attention to the front of the class. "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." He looked around the classroom, seeing only one person put their hand up. "Greenburg put your hand down; everybody knows you did the reading. How about uh...McCall."

Scott tensed up, not having been listening. "What?"

"The reading," Coach Finstock clarified, sitting on the front of his desk.

"Last night's reading?" Scott asked.

"No uh how about the reading of the Gettysburg's address?" Coach Finstock retorted sarcastically.

"What?" Scott asked as giggles littered the room.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term sarcasm, McCall?"

"Very," Scott glanced back at his friends, who smiled proudly.

"Did you do the reading or not?"

"Uh...I think I forgot."

"Nice work McCall, it's not like you're averaging a D in this class. C'mon buddy you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." Coach Finstock said disappointed. "How about you summarize the previous night's reading?"

Neris' ears ticked as she heard the heart monitor start being. She glanced back as surreptitiously as she could to see Stiles' reaction.

"No?" Coach Finstock went on. "How about the night before that?" Scott looked down nervously. "How about you summarize anything you've ever read. In your entire life."

The beeping was getting faster. Neris reached back and poked Stiles' leg gently with her pen, both as a warning and to express her nerves.

Coach Finstock wasn't letting up. "No? A blog? How about the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adult's only warning on your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, for extinguishing any flicker of hope I had in your generation. You just blew it for everybody, thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs."

And, just like it had earlier that day, Scott's heart monitor beeping started to slow down without warning. Neris turned to face Stiles, utterly confused. He caught her eye and nodded towards the underside of Allison's desk. Neris followed his gaze and saw their fingers laced together. She smiled softly, stroking his hand soothingly.

Neris looked back up to Stiles and whispered, "Maybe we were wrong."


	9. A Little Payback Goes A Long Way

**A/N: As promised, the other chapter to make up for missing my usual posting day. Sorry again!**

**Please comment and review!**

* * *

"It's her," Stiles said at the trio walked into the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Scott was confused.

"It's Allison." Stiles repeated.

"She's your anchor." Neris elaborated.

"Remember what you told me, about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her."

Scott nodded. "Okay."

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did."

"So that's what brought you back so you could score."

"And not kill anyone," Neris interjected. "Which is, I think, the more important thing."

"And then in the locker room after the game, you didn't kill her," Stiles went on, ignoring Neris' contribution. "At least, not like how you were trying to kill me."

"I think what Stiles is trying to say is that she brings you back from rage mode." Neris clarified.

"No, no, no." Scott wasn't buying it. "It's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her, or touching her – "

"No," Stiles cut him off. "That's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex."

Scott, at that moment, got a hazy smile on his face.

"And he's thinking about sex now, as well." Neris rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry." Scott admitted sheepishly.

"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay?" Stiles explained quickly. "I don't think she makes you weak, I think she actually gives you control. She's like what Neris said; she's kind of like an anchor."

"You mean because I love her."

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry, rewind." Neris interrupted. "Did I hear the 'L' word?"

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked.

Neris nodded frantically as Stiles replied, "Yes, you just said that."

"I love her," Scott smiled.

"That's great, now moving on – "

"No, no. Really, I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful," Stiles was missing the point. "Before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, sorry." Scott sighed. "So what do I do?"

"I think we should test it," Neris proposed.

"How?"

She shrugged, "Put him in a situation where he gets angry and see if he can bring himself back by thinking about her."

"Not the balls again, please." Scott whined.

"I have an idea," Stiles stated.

"Is this idea going to get me in trouble?" Scott asked.

"Maybe."

"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on," Stiles didn't miss a beat.

He turned and led his friends out to the parking lot behind the school. It was less crowded that the one in front, but there were still a decent amount of cars parked there. The three walked up near a shiny black truck, as its owner got out and went to meet his friends.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked, confused.

"You'll see, hold on." Stiles responded. He walked around in front of his friends. "Okay, stand right there. Do you have your keys?"

Scott nodded, pulling them out of his pocket

"Perfect, hold them up like so," Stiles placed Scott's key in between his thumb and forefinger, the teeth end sticking out. "Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game, got it?"

Scott nodded yet again.

"Okay just keep holding it right there. Neris, you might want to back away." Stiles said, glancing back at the gang of older boys near the side entrance to the school.

Neris looked at Scott, throwing him a cautious glance, as she backed away towards the brick wall. The two of them were horrified as Stiles took out his own key and dragged it inconspicuously along the edge of the truck, leaving a long scratch in his wake.

"Hey, hey dude!" Stiles called to Scott as if he didn't know him. "What d'you think you're doing to that truck, bro?"

Neris slapped her hand against her mouth, realizing what Stiles meant to happen, as he turned towards the gang of guys.

"What the hell?!" The owner of the truck shouted as he advanced on Scott.

He punched Scott across the face, causing Scott to fall to the ground. The truck owner and his friends started to beat on Scott roughly, though he seemed to be keeping himself calm. Neris scurried over to Stiles.

"Okay, he's calm." She hissed. "Now how do you expect to get them to stop hitting him?"

"Uhh…" Stiles trailed off. "I didn't think of that."

She threw her hands up in exasperation, "Of course."

She turned and stalked off towards the building, looking for a teacher of administrator. Though he wouldn't have been her first choice, she sauntered right up to her Chemistry teacher as soon as she caught sight of him.

"Mr. Harris." She smiled. "Just the faculty member I was looking for."

"What can I help you with, Ms. Sangster?" Mr. Harris asked.

Though he was never kind to her friends, Mr. Harris had never spoken down to Neris. It was either because of her good grades in his class, or because he had the hots for her mom. Either way, Neris wasn't complaining.

"Scott McCall seems to have found himself in rather a rough situation. And, by rough, I mean he's in a fight."

Mr. Harris groaned, "Show me where they are."

Neris led Mr. Harris to the parking lot. Stiles saw them and threw her a disbelieving look, and she fired back with one of her own. He was in no position to judge her choices.

"Stop, stop it right now!" Mr. Harries yelled. The guys immediately backed away from Scott, who was sporting a bloody nose and no other injuries. "What do you idiots think you're doing?"

Stiles, grinning was holding up the heart monitor that displayed Scott's calm heartbeat.

"Fighting is not tolerated on campus," Mr. Harris continued. "Stilinski, McCall. Detention."

"What?" Stiles shouted, pointing at Neris. "What about her?"

"She was the one who informed me about the fight. Why would she be punished?"

"See, Stiles," she grinned smugly at him. "That's what happens when you make good choices."

"You suck." He shot back, his lips pursed.

"I know," She grinned, turning to Scott. "I'll tell Doc you'll be late."

/

Scott hadn't shown up for work at all. Dr. Deaton was taking care of some paperwork while Neris was taking inventory of the medicine cabinets. The bell of the front door rang and, since they were closed, it could only be one person.

"Scott," Dr. Deaton said, not looking up from his paperwork. "Neris told me you'd be late. I hope it won't become a habit."

He looked up, and instead of Scott he was greeted by the surly demeanor of Derek Hale.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Deaton asked.

"I hope so," he replied.

Neris looked up at the sound of his voice, "Derek? What are you doing here?"

"I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side," Derek told them.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Deaton wasn't a very good liar. "What animal?"

"Three months ago. The deer," Derek unfolded the piece of paper he had been holding, raising t up for display. "Do you remember this?"

"Ah, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it; they called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it."

"What'd you tell them?"

"I told them no."

Derek crumbled the paper, stepping slowly towards Dr. Deaton. "Did you hear that?"

Dr. Deaton backed away. "Hear what?"

"The sound of your heartbeat rising."

"Excuse me?"

"Derek, I think you need to leave," Neris stepped in protectively, grabbing Derek's arm.

"Back off, Neris," Derek shrugged out of her grip, not taking his eyes off Dr. Deaton. "It's the sound of you lying."

Derek knocked Neris aside, her head colliding with the edge of the X-ray machine. As she slid to the floor, Derek grabbed Dr. Deaton and pulled him across the metal table.

"Derek, stop," Neris struggled to get to her feet, but her head was pounding.

She heard the sound of flesh connecting violently, but her legs wouldn't respond. Her eyelids felt heavy.

/

Dr. Deaton woke up slowly. His face hurt. He tried to move, but he was tied snugly to his office chair, and his wrists were wrapped in medical tape. He saw Neris sitting on the floor, propped against the wall holding an ice bag against the back of her skull.

"Oh god," he breathed, panicked. He struggled to break his bonds, but they were wrapped too tight.

Neris made movements as if to stand up, but she winced and slid back to the ground.

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked, walking out of the shadows.

"Alright, the key to the drug locker is in my pocket."

"I don't want drugs. I wanna know why you're lying," Derek gripped Dr. Deaton's shoulders tightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dr. Deaton forced out.

Derek whipped him around and grabbed the chair, lifting it and Dr. Deaton off the ground.

"What are you doing to me?" Dr. Deaton cried. "What do you want?"

"I wanna know who you are. Or who you're protecting."

"Derek put him down!" Neris cried, staggering to her feet, still holding the ice bag to her head.

"What are you doing?" Scott's voice rang through the office as he ran inside.

"Scott, get out of here," Dr. Deaton cried.

Derek set Dr. Deaton to the ground roughly and punched him hard, knocking him out cold.

"Stop, stop!" Scott cried, attempting to put himself between Derek and Dr. Deaton.

"Look, when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious he can't."

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott furthered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neris demanded.

"You wanna know what the spiral means, Scott. It's our sign for vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"You think he's the Alpha?!" Scot gestured towards Dr. Deaton.

"We're about to find out," Derek told him.

Derek brought down his arm to strike a fatal blow, but his arm was caught by Scott, who had shifted into full werewolf mode. He flung Derek's arm down, and Derek backed away slowly. Scott marveled at his hands, unsure how he managed to control the shift. Closing his eyes, Scott shifted back to normal and looked up at Derek.

"Hit him again," Scott said lowly, "And then you'll see me get angry."

"I'll get the first aid kit," Neris muttered, throwing an icy glare at Derek.

She and Scott worked in silence, wiping away the blood and sterilizing Dr. Deaton's injuries. As they worked, Derek paced back and forth.

"How's your head?" Scott asked Neris as he gingerly wiped away blood on Dr. Deaton's face.

"Fine. It healed by the time I woke up, but it was still kind of sore and I had a massive headache. I must've hit the edge of the X-ray machine." Neris turned to Derek and hissed, "You're a proper psycho, Derek. You know that?"

"Yeah, very well actually," he walked up to Scott. "Do you have a plan?"

"Just give me an hour." Scott replied.

"Then what?"

"Meet us at the school. In the parking lot."

Derek sighed in frustration, but walked out of the clinic.

"Do you mind filling me in on this plan of yours?" Neris asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"That's a bit of a problem. I don't really have one yet."

/

Neris had driven to Stiles' house, Scott in tow, and the three of them piled in Stiles' jeep to head to the school. Though Stiles' argued they could have just taken Neris' car, she made the convincing argument that they wouldn't be comfortable in her mini-cooper, especially because it was the new two-seater one.

"This is a terrible idea," Stiles remarked as the three of them got out of his car.

"Yeah I know," Scott replied.

"But were still gonna do it?"

"Can you think of something better?" Scott shot back.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually it just goes away."

"Somehow I don't think that applies to this situation, Stiles," Neris breathed out in frustration.

"Just make sure we can get inside," Scott said.

Stiles nodded as he pulled open the back hatch of his Jeep. Simultaneously, Derek's car pulled up to them.

"He's here," Scot told them.

The trio walked up to him, Stiles clutching the bolt cutters he pulled out of his car.

"Where's our boss?" Scott asked as Derek got out of the car.

"He's in the back," Derek replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

They looked through the window to see Dr. Deaton in the backseat, tied up with duct tape across his mouth. He was still unconscious.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable," Stiles commented sarcastically.

Neris glared yet again at Derek as the trio started towards the school.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Derek called after them.

"You said I was linked with the alpha," Scott turned back. "We're gonna see if you're right."

/

"Okay one question, what are you gonna do if the alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asked as they walked into the office, stiles walking around to the PA controller on the front desk.

"I don't know," Scott replied.

"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?" Stiles asked as he pushed buttons on the microphone.

"I don't know." Scott shook his head

"Man, I am loving this plan more and more," Neris grimaced.

"Alright, Stiles, you said that a wolf howls to signal its position to the rest of the pack right?" Scott asked.

Stiles thought for a moment, "Right, but if you bring him here does that make you part of his pack?"

"I really hope not," Scott said nervously.

"Yeah, me too." Stiles placed the microphone on the desk in front of Scott. "Alright, all you."

He turned up the volume and Scott cleared his throat and took a deep breath before letting out his howl...which was by no means impressive.

"Was that okay?" He asked hopefully. "I mean that was a howl, right?"

He looked at his friend, both of whom were struggling not to laugh.

"Technically," was the only kind way Stiles could reply.

"Well, what did it sound like to you?"

"Like someone stepped on a puppy's tail." Neris replied.

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott." Stiles added.

Scott became frustrated. "What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?"

Stiles walked around to the other side of the table and clapped his hands on Scott's shoulders supportively, "Hey, hey. Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha, alright? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf."

Scott nodded and Stiles backed off, joining Neris. Scott breathed in deeply, gathering himself together, and pressed the button down on the microphone. What came out was a low, guttural growl that reverberated through the whole school, and Neris could feel it go right through her, making her vibrate.

/

"I am going to kill all three of you," Derek snapped as soon as they walked outside. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott apologized

"Yeah it was loud, and it was awesome." Stiles sang. Neris chuckled.

"Shut up," Derek snapped.

"Don't be just a sour wolf."

"Yeah, can't you at least pretend to be proud of Scott for channeling his inner animal?" Neris chirped.

Scott looking into the car, his forehead furrowing. "What did you do with him?"

"What?" Derek asked, turning around to see Dr. Deaton was no longer in his car. He turned back to the three, "I didn't do anything."

All within a split second later Derek was raised into the air, blood pouring out of his mouth, as the Alpha dug his claws into Derek's back.

"Holy Jesus Christ!" Neris exclaimed, backing away quickly.

She felt her arms being grabbed as the boys hurtled back to the front entrance with her in tow. They swung through the doors, snapping them shut quickly behind them and holding them shut, their breathing heavy and hearts pounding wildly.


	10. High School Hell

**A/N: Hi guys! A little over three months until season 3 starts! For now, please review and comment; I really want to know what you guys think!**

**Alyssia: I'm sorry the story is getting boring for you, but I should let you know that Neris' love life isn't the main focus for the first half of the story. Yes, there will be flirting, but in the first chapter it's stated that Neris doesn't want to date because of what she is. That'll change, obviously, but it'll take a while.**

* * *

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott shouted as they held the doors closed.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles retorted.

"Sarcasm is really not appropriate right now, Stiles!" Neris snapped.

"Just grab something!" Scott shouted.

"Like what?" Stiles questioned frantically.

"I don't know anything!"

Suddenly, Stiles stood up, gazing at something through the small window. Scott and Neris followed, wondering what he was looking for.

"Stiles, don't you dare," Neris breathed anxiously.

"No," Scott pleased.

"Yes," Stiles pressed the large yellow flashlight into Scott's arms.

"Stiles, no, don't!"

Stiles opened the door, squirming out the narrow opening and shutting it behind him. He checked his surroundings before he darted to the bolt cutters. The Alpha crept out from behind Derek's car, causing Neris to suck in her breath.

"Oh my god," she whined nervously.

Scott saw what got her attention and banged furiously on the window. "Run! Run! Stiles!"

Stiles turned around slowly and was momentarily frozen in fear. As soon as the Alpha began running, Stiles scrambled to his feet and ran back towards the door, flinging it open and quickly slamming the bolt cutters on the handles, wedging them in place. They braced themselves for a struggle, and when none came they checked the outside for any sign of the Alpha.

Exhausted, Neris rested her forehead against the cool metal. "I swear to god, Stiles. If you ever do something that stupid again, I'm going to kill you myself."

"Duly noted." He breathed, the adrenaline still coursing through him.

"Where is it?" Scott asked, searching for the Alpha through the small window. "Where'd it go?"

Stiles shined the flashlight out of the window, but there was no sign of the Alpha.

"That won't hold will it?" Scott asked as they backed away from the door.

"Probably not," Stiles replied.

The trio turned around, staring into the bleak darkness of the school hallway. A loud howl boomed through the building, and the trio set off for the first available classroom. The boys went around the desk and began to move it to block the door, but as it squeaked loudly against the floor, Neris held up her hands.

"No, no, stop!" She shushed loudly. "It'll hear that!"

"That's door's not gonna keep it out anyway," Stiles lamented.

"I know," Scott replied.

"It's your boss," Stiles continued.

"What?"

"Deaton. The Alpha. Your boss."

"No!" Scott and Neris denied in unison.

"Yes!" Stiles fired back. "Murdering psycho werewolf."

"It can't be!" Scott replied.

"It isn't him!" Neris added.

"Oh come on!" Stiles countered, "He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air. That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him," Scott repeated.

"He killed Derek."

"Derek's not dead; he can't be dead."

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next."

"Okay! Just – what do we do?"

Stiles breathed heavily, "Get to my Jeep. We get out of here. You seriously think about quitting your jobs. Good?"

The trio moved towards the window, and Scott began to attempt to open one.

"They don't open," Stiles told him. "The school's climate controlled."

"Well that's a safety hazard waiting to happen," Neris muttered.

"Then we break it," Scott suggested.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles rebutted.

"Then, we run really fast." Scott sighed. "Really fast."

"Stiles, what's wrong with your car?" Neris asked, her voice hitched, as she looked at the mangled hood of Stiles' jeep.

"What do you mean, nothing's wrong," Stiles replied nervously.

"You hood is bent," Scott finished.

Stiles leaned forward to get a better look. "What, dented?"

"No, I meant bent."

"What the hell?"

Something crashed through the window beside them, sending them down to the floor, ducking for protection. Stiles shined the flashlight beam across the room to see his car battery sitting there, surrounded by shards of glass.

"We're so dead," Neris moaned.

"That's my battery," Stiles exclaimed angrily, starting to get up only to be grabbed by Scott and forced back down.

"Don't." Scott warned.

"We have to move" Stiles said.

"He could be right outside?" Scott asked nervously.

"He is right outside," Stiles said.

"He just frickin' threw a car battery through the window." Neris gestured wildly to the car part across the room.

"Yeah, _my_ car battery."

"Just let me take a look," Scott said, raising himself slightly and peeking through the window.

"Anything?" Stiles whispered.

Scott shook his head, "No."

"Move now?" Neris asked hopefully.

"Move now," Scott accepted.

The trio stood up slowly and walked out of the classroom. As they walked out, they were suddenly at a crossroads.

"This way," Scott said, moving down the right.

"No," Stiles stopped him. "Somewhere without windows."

"It's a school, there are windows everywhere." Neris responded.

"Somewhere with then less windows," he corrected.

"The locker room" Scott suggested. Stiles and Neris agreed and they ran quickly towards the locker room.

"Call your dad," Scott directed Stiles as they walked in.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"That a psycho murderer has us trapped in here?" Neris suggested bitingly.

"Yeah, and when that doesn't work?"

"Just tell him anything!" Scott told him. "Say there's a gas leak or a fire. Whatever! If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad."

"Well, they have guns." Scott pointed out.

"Yeah, well Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to slow him down, you remember that?"

"Then we have to find a way out and just run for it."

"But there's nothing near the school for at least a mile."

"What about Derek's car?" Neris suggested.

"That could work," Stiles remarked. "We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car."

"And him," Scott added.

"I'm not sharing the backseat with a corpse." Neris replied.

"Fine, whatever, we'll put him in the trunk." Stiles muttered.

They began to walk back towards the door, Stiles' head reaching for the door handle, when Scott's hand shot out and stopped him.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I think I heard something," Scott whispered.

"What?!" Stiles whispered, panicked.

"Quiet," Scott shushed him.

The sound became audible for Neris, and she was sure Stiles was able to hear it too. Quickly, they backed away from the door. Scott grabbed at the flashlight and turned it off, not wanting anything else to attract whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Hide," He whispered.

Stiles immediately jumped into one of the lockers, Scott doing the same. Neris hesitated nervously, not wanting to be surrounded by boy funk, but decided it was a better fate than death. She shut the locker door just as she heard the locker room door open. Trying very hard not to freak out, she pressed a hand against her mouth to quiet her breathing. The guys started screaming and she jumped at the shock, almost falling out of the locker. When she saw it was only the janitor, she let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell; are you guys trying to kill me? All of you get out now," he demanded.

"Donnie, just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles pleaded.

"Not okay! Get the hell out of here right now," he repeated, pushing them out of the locker room.

"Just one second to explain." Stiles begged.

"Just shut up, and go," he replied right as he was pulled through the doorframe, the door slamming behind him.

He was thrown against the door, blood splattered across the clouded window and was pulled back again before being sent crashing against the door again, screaming. Scott frantically tried to open the door but Stiles and Neris grabbed him and dragged him down the hall.

Neris heard a crash behind her and she looked back as she ran. The locker room door had been smashed down, the janitor's body sprawled on top of it. A second later he was dragged back in by the unseen attacker.

"Oh my god," she moaned fearfully, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

The guys ran into the double door, expecting them to open, and the sudden stop sent Neris crashing into Scott's back. Scott poked his head through the small gap before drawing it back in.

"There's a dumpster," he informed them, confused.

"He pushed it in front of the door, to lock us in." Stiles said in realization, and began slamming himself at the door to force it open.

"Stiles, stop! We'll just find another way!" Neris exclaimed as she pulled him away.

They began walking another way, trying to find a different escape route.

"I'm not dying here, I'm not dying at school!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You're not gonna die," Scott reassured him.

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?"

"Me! Derek said it's stronger with a pack."

"Oh great, a psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's – that's beautiful." Stiles said sarcastically.

Scott stopped his friends, and they stared through the window. Neris' heart leapt into her throat as she the Alpha was on the roof opposite them. As soon as it caught their gaze, it took off running towards them.

"Run!" Neris shouted.

They wasted no time as they propelled themselves back the way they had come. Something smashed through the window behind them, but Neris refused to turn around, too scared to see what it was. They pushed through the doors on their right and reached the staircase. Going as quickly as they could down the stairs, they crashed through another set of doors and ended up behind a row of rusty, disused lockers.

"I can't run anymore," Neris panted. "My legs are gonna fall off."

Growling came from behind them, and Stiles pressed his hand over Neris' mouth, stifling her heavy breathing. Scott peeked around the corner, and quickly pressed his back against the lockers. He looked over to his friends and softly whispered, "Go."

Stiles grabbed Neris' arm and dragged her along, propelling her to move faster. They made to go through another set of doors, but a sharp roar stopped them.

"Okay, we have to do something," Stiles advised.

"Like what?" Scott asked nervously.

"I don't know kill it, hurt it, do some mental anguish on it, something."

They jumped as they heard glass smash in a room near them.

"Well, it's high school," Neris said, walking backwards and away from the doors. "Give me five minutes and I can seriously undermine his self-confidence."

They were frozen, totally clueless as to where they should go. Another loud roar echoed through the floor. Stiles tried as silently as he could to pull out his keys.

"What are you doing?" Scott hissed, the growling growing louder.

Stiles threw his keys into the room next to them before pushing his friends back to hide. The Alpha ran into the room, and Stiles bolted forward and slammed the door shut.

"Help me with the desk," He asked hurriedly.

Scott and Neris grabbed the desk and pushed it towards the door, Stiles assisting them as they wedged the door shut. They jumped back as the Alpha tried smashing through the door, but they had positioned it so the desk would hit a supportive column, barricading him inside. Out of sheer relief, the trio allowed themselves to smile.

"Come on, get across. Come on," Neris waved Scott over.

After a moment to amp himself up, he easily jumped over to join his friends. Stiles began to lean in close to the window.

Scott slapped him, startling him, "What are you doing?"

"I just want to get a look at him," Stiles defended.

"Are you crazy?"

"Please tell me you're joking," Neris pleaded.

"Look, it's trapped, okay?" Stiles reassured them "It's not gonna get out."

Both Scott and Neris were shaking their heads, but Stiles went ahead and crept towards the door. He got on top of the desk and kneeled on top of it, peering through the small window.

"Yeah, that's right, we got you," Stiles taunted.

"Stiles, shut up!" Scott hissed frantically.

"No, I'm not scared of this thing."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the Alpha slammed his fists – paws – against the door. Startled, Stiles fell off the table before jumping back to his feet.

"I'm not scared of you, alright. 'Cause you're in there and were out here," he spoke at the door. "And you're not going anywhere."

A loud crashing noise drowned the last words Stiles spoke, and then silence. Stiles directed the flashlight beam at the ceiling, and they saw the depression where a massive weight had been, and heard the creaking of the ceiling tiles. As they started to break apart, the three took off running in the opposite direction. Just when Neris thought she couldn't run anymore, Scott stopped them.

"Wait, do you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Stiles returned.

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?"

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

Neris groaned, "This is getting worse and worse."

"Stiles, gimme your phone," Scott held his hand out expectantly. As soon as he got it, he swiftly dialed Allison's number and held the phone to his ear. "No, it's me." He said after she had answered. "Where are you?" He paused as she answered. "Where are you right now?" Another pause. "Where? Where are you exactly?" Pause. "Get to the lobby, go now!"

Scott hung up the phone, turning to his friends.

"Let me guess, the lobby?" Neris asked.

Scott nodded and they took off running. Allison was waiting for them when they finally reached it.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, panting. "Why did you come?"

"Because you asked me to," she replied.

"I asked you to?"

She pulled out her phone and showed him a text he had apparently sent. When she saw his expression, she became nervous. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't," he replied

"Alright, did you drive here?" Stiles asked hopefully

"Jackson did," she corrected.

"Jackson's here?" Scott began, but Allison cut him off.

"And Lydia. What's going on? Who sent this text?" No one could answer as her phone began to ring again. "Where are you?" she asked as she answered it.

The door behind us slammed opened and Jackson and Lydia walked through. "Finally, can we go now?" Lydia asked.

The ceiling started to creak again and all eyes darted upward.

"Oh god, not again," Neris whimpered.

"Run!" Scott commanded.


	11. Fight For Your Life

**A/N: Here's the second part; I hope you enjoy! P****lease review and comment; I really want to know what you guys think!**

******You're awesome!**

* * *

The six teens took off running mere moments before the Alpha crashed through the ceiling. He was growling loudly, banging his body against the lockers as he followed them. They burst through the double doors at the end of the hall and Scott quickly pulled the latches, locking the door.

"Help me get this in front of the door," Scott instructed, taking hold of one of the vending machines nearby.

"Scott, wait, not here," Stiles warned, looking at the large windows.

Jackson took the other end and he and Scott pushed it in front of the door.

"What was that?" Allison asked frantically. "Scott, what was that?"

"Was it in the ceiling?" Lydia was near hysterics.

Neris, who had placed her hands on her knees to steady herself, rose breathlessly. "I hate running." As she straightened, her gaze landed on the windows. "Oh for fuck's sake."

"Just help me," Scott cried. "The chairs! Stack the chairs!"

"Guys, could we just wait a second." Stiles tried again, but Lydia and Allison had already started to push stacks of chairs in front of the machine. "You guys, listen to me. Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking? Can we hang on one second please?" he begged to no avail. "Hello!" he shouted, startling them all into turning to face him. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20ft wall of windows?" he motioned behind him.

"Could somebody please explain to me what's going on because I am freaking out here and I'd really like to know why," Allison pleaded, looking to Scott for answers. "Scott?"

He broke out of her grasp and went to one of the lunch tables, leaning against it for support. When it became clear he wasn't going to answer, the new three looked to Stiles and Neris for answers.

"Somebody killed the janitor," Stiles informed them.

"What?" Lydia was shaken.

"Yeah, the janitors dead," Neris confirmed.

"What are they talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked desperately.

"Who killed him?" Jackson demanded.

"No, no, no. This is supposed to be over. The mountain lion..." Lydia started tearfully, but Jackson cut her off.

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison shouted, lowering her voice miserably. "What does he want? What's happening? Scott?!"

"I don't know!" Scott exclaimed. "I just know that if we go out there he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia shrieked. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked.

They all looked at Stiles and Neris for answers, but having none they turned to Scott.

"It's Derek, it's Derek Hale," Scott lied.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Neris exhaled ruefully.

"Wait, Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah, I saw him," Scott replied.

"The mountain lion..." Lydia started.

"No, Derek killed them!" Scott shouted, cutting her off.

"All of them?" Allison asked nervously.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister," Scott said.

Neris ran a hand through her hair, exchanging shocked and nervous glances with Stiles.

"And the bus driver?" Allison sounded breathless.

"And the guy in the video store! It's been Derek the whole time," Scott continued. "He's in here with us."

Neris looked at the faces of the others. Allison and Lydia looked to be on the verge of a breakdown, and Jackson was determined to keep himself pulled together.

"If we don't get out now," Scott finished, turning towards his friends. "He's going to kill us too."

"Call the cops," Jackson ordered Stiles.

"No," Stiles refused.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? _No_." Stiles fired back. "Look, Derek killed 3 people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him."

"I'm calling," Lydia said pulling out her phone.

"No, Lydia. Would you just hold on a sec – " Stiles moved to stop her, but was shoved back by Jackson.

"Hey, watch it," Neris defended, getting in between the two.

"Yeah, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped and we need you to...but…" Lydia paused and looked at her phone, shocked. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked.

"She said they got a tip warning that there're going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said if I called again they were gonna trace it and have me arrested!"

"Then call again."

"No, they won't trace your cell," Stiles explained. "And they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked.

All eyes immediately went to Scott.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked.

"Is he the one who sent her the text?" Lydia questioned.

"No. I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked

"I don't know!" Scott shouted forcefully.

Taken aback, she nodded and turned away from him, tears pricking her eyes.

"Okay, why don't we ease back on the throttle here yeah?" Stiles soothed, leading Stiles away from the rest of them.

"Seriously, guys." Neris chided the three teens in front of her. "We don't know any more than you do. Asking all these questions isn't going to help. If anything, it'll just make it worse. Got it?"

She spun on her heel, walking over to join her friends.

"Okay, first off," Stiles began, "throwing Derek under the bus: nicely done."

"I didn't know what to say." Scott whined. "I had to say something. If he's dead then, it doesn't matter right? But if he's not...oh god, I just totally just bit her head off."

"And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles asked.

"But we are alive! It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something."

"For what purpose? I mean, does it want to eat us all at the same time?" Neris asked.

"No, Derek said it wants revenge," Scott explained.

"Against who?" Stiles asked.

"And why?" Neris furthered.

Scott shrugged, "Allison's family?"

"Maybe that's what the text was about; someone had to send it," Stiles hypothesized.

"Okay assheads, new plan." Jackson interrupted. "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim, are we good with that?"

"Wow, do you seriously want to play that role, Jackson? Because if you want to be a douchebag, I have no reservations against throwing you out to fend for yourself," Neris snapped.

"He's right," Scott grudgingly admitted. Stiles huffed. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." Scott begged.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles replied quietly. He looked at the faces of his friends before shaking his head and starting to walk off.

"Alright, give me the phone." Jackson demanded, grabbing Stiles by the back of the jacket. Stiles spun around and punched him square in the nose.

"Awesome," Neris whispered, as Allison crouched next to Jackson, asking him if he was okay.

Stiles, utterly frustrated, finally pulled out his phone and called his dad. "Dad, hey it's me...and it's your voicemail. Look I need you to call me back, like, right now." Something began to smash against the doors, causing all inside to back away from them. "We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school."

Stiles hung up as the bolts in the doors started to fall out. It was only a matter of time before the Alpha broke through.

"Any escape plans?" Neris wondered aloud.

"The kitchen." Stiles answered. "The door in the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up," Scott stated frantically.

"Up is way better than here," he replied.

They ran through the door and reached the stairs. They ran without direction through the dark hallways and finally ended up in a chemistry classroom. Scott put a chair against the door, barricading it. They could hear the growling get louder, and as everyone held their breath it passed by the door. When the growling subsided, there was a collective sigh of relief.

"Jackson, how many people can you fit in your car?" Scott asked.

"5, 6 maybe if someone squeezes on someone's lap." he replied.

"5? I barely fit in the back," Allison whispered

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention," Stiles pointed out.

"Well what about this?" Scott asked, leading them towards the fire door. "It goes to the roof. We could go down the fire escape and get to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"Except it's a dead bolt lock," Neris replied. "And we don't have a key."

"The janitor has a key," Scott marveled at his idea.

"You mean his body has it," Stiles corrected.

Scott nodded. "I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?"

Scott deliberated a moment before answering, "I'm getting the key."

He brushed past his friends, but Neris caught him by the arm.

"Scott, you can't do this!" She hissed. "I don't care if I have to hold you down and sit on you; you're not going out there!"

"Look, Neris, we don't have time for this," he replied, jerking his arm out of her grip. He walked up to Allison, who looked troubled.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"It's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here," he replied.

"You can't go out there unarmed!"

He glanced behind her and grabbed the teacher's pointing stick that had a rubber finger at the end.

"It's better than nothing," he defended noticing their expressions.

"You're not going to be able to fight him off with this." Neris told him, grabbing the stick and snapping it in half over her knee. "See? Not such a great weapon."

"There's gotta be something else," Stiles attempted.

"There is," Lydia motioned to the cupboard where the chemicals were held.

"What are we gonna do, throw acid on him?"

"No, like a firebomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting…"

"Molotov cocktail." She glanced around at the confused faces of her friends. "What? I read it somewhere."

"Well, unless we have some empty bottles, some kerosene and some rags, I'm only good for regular Molotov cocktails. And that's all we'd be able to get because the cabinet is locked," Neris pointed out.

Jackson sighed and smashed the cabinet open with his elbow. Lydia began pulling out bottles and making the bomb.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid," she requested.

Jackson's hand hovered over a bottle, unsure of its contents, grabbed its neighbor and handed it to his girlfriend. She poured in the liquid, topping it with a cork, and swirled it to mix the contents. Satisfied, she handed it to Scott.

"No, this is insane you can't do this. You cannot go out there." Allison struggled to keep her voice calm.

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages," Scott returned.

"You could die, don't you get that? He's killed 3 people."

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something." Scott started walking towards the door.

"Scott, stop!" Allison stopped him. "Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying, that I had a tell?" He nodded. "Well so do you. You're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night. Just please don't go. Please don't leave us," she begged. "Please."

Scott sighed, "Lock it behind me," he started to leave, but Allison pulled him back and kissed him. When they separated, he stared at her a second longer before walking out into the hallway.

The wait for Scott's return was agonizing. The remaining five huddled near the door, waiting for Scott to come back.

"I don't get this," Allison said from her perch on a table. "I don't get why he's out there, why he left us. And I can't – I can't stop my hands from shaking."

"Hey," Jackson said in a soothing voice Neris had never heard before, taking Allison's hands. "It's okay. It's okay, it's okay."

Allison nodded, attempting a smile. "Kay."

"Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right?" Lydia asked, looking at the table of chemicals. "It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not."

"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" He snapped back at her.

"Yeah," she sighed, though not assured. "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

Stiles and Neris exchanged worried glances before turning their gaze to the chemicals. Moments later, without any warning at all, a loud roar ripped through the school. Everything began shaking, and Jackson fell to the floor, crying out in pain as he gripped the back of his neck.

"Oh my god," Neris started towards the door. "I've got to help him."

"No!" Stiles threw his arms around her, holding her back as she struggled to break free.

"I'm his best chance at survival, Stiles." She told him, breaking free and reaching the door.

As she fiddled with the lock, Stiles shoved her aside, blocking her way out by pressing himself against the door.

"You're not going out there, Neris!"

"I will make you let me out if I have to, Stiles," she warned.

"Then make me, cause I'm not about to willingly risk the safety of my friends. I already let Scott go; I'm not letting you go, too."

Stiles and Neris stared each other down, neither moving until Neris conceded, nodding lightly. Lydia and Allison helped Jackson up, his hand still pressed against the back of his neck.

"No, I'm fine." He said as he was on his feet. Realizing he was being coddled, he broke free and backed away from them. "Seriously, I'm okay."

"That didn't sound okay at all." Allison protested.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked, reaching for the claw marks that had scabbed over.

Jackson smacked Stiles' hand out of the way. Stiles looked down at Neris, miming a claw motion with his hands. She peered over to see them for herself, before throwing a worried look back at Stiles.

"I said I'm fine," Jackson repeated.

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia chirped snidely.

"As if you actually cared."

"Wow, can we calm down on the marital drama?" Neris requested. "Kay? Thanks."

"Yeah, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles agreed.

Allison ran a hand nervously through her hair, "Where's Scott? He should be back by now."

Suddenly, a clicking sound came from the door, as if it had been unlocked. Their heads snapped towards the door, a blurry face visible through the fogged glass.

"Scott?" Allison rushed towards it, pushing the chair away and turning the handle frantically. It was still locked. "Scott!"

"Where's he going?" Lydia asked worriedly as the face disappeared.

"Scott," Allison tugged on the handle and banged on the door. "No, Scott. Scott. SCOTT!"

"Stop," Lydia called out softly. "Stop!"

Allison turned around, startled by the loudness of her friend's voice.

"Do you hear that?" Lydia asked.

At first there was silence, and then off in the distance and getting louder, were the sounds of multiple police sirens.

"Listen," Lydia breathed in relief.

The five teens rushed towards the window, overjoyed at the sight of numerous police cars driving up towards the school.

"Thank god," Neris exhaled loudly at the sight of their liberation.

/

"You're sure it was Derek Hale?" Sherriff Stilinski asked as he led his son and two friends out of the school.

"Yes," Scott replied.

"I saw him too," Stiles added.

"And me too," Neris finished.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked.

"We're still looking," Sherriff Stilinski admitted.

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?"

"Yes, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked. There's nothing."

"I'm not making this up."

"I know, I believe you. I do."

"No you don't! You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me, but I know you don't."

Sherriff Stilinski sighed, "Listen, we're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him, okay? I promise." The sheriff looked expectantly for an answer, but was beckoned by a fellow officer. "Stay," he told them. "All of you."

He walked off to join the other officer, leaving the three teens alone.

"I don't think I ever want to set foot in that Chemistry classroom again," Neris muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, at least we survived, dude." Stiles remarked. "You know, we outlasted the alpha. That's still good, right? Being alive."

"When we were in the Chemistry room, it walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think that it knew exactly where we were?" Scott questioned.

"Then how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked.

"Because it wants me in its pack." Scott said forcefully, calming down as an officer walked by. "But I think, first, I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What do you mean? What 'old pack'?" Neris pressed.

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia...you two," Scott listed.

Stiles wore a look of realization, "The alpha doesn't want to kill us."

Scott sighed, defeated. "It wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles asked, flabbergasted.

Scott turned back to face his friends. "Because when he made me shift I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you, all of you."

Neris felt a lump rise in her throat upon Scott's confession. Scott looked up at them, ashamed, but his eye was caught by something. He walked down the remainder of the steps, Stiles and Neris behind him as they walked over to the ambulance. There, being attended to by EMTs, was Dr. Deaton.

"There you are," he remarked.

"How…" Scott started. "How did you…"

"Get out?" Dr. Deaton finished. "Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you two raises."

"Guys, come on," Sherriff Stilinski ushered them away. "Let's let the EMTs do their job. You can talk to him later."

As they were being led away, Scott dashed off to catch Allison.

Neris turned to Stiles, lowering her voice so the sheriff couldn't hear. "Do you think he's really gonna do it?"

"Abandon us?" Stiles asked. She nodded. He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I hope not."

"Yeah, me too."


	12. Once More Unto the Breach

**A/N: Many of you are asking about more info about the siren nature. Trust me, it's coming. It's difficult to put it into the story without making it look forced, but I'm trying. I'll be releasing my own bestiary as it gets closer to season 2 time in the story with info that I can't get into the chapters, so keep your eyes out for that.**

**As always, please review and comment!**

* * *

"In other news, Beacon Hills High School reopens after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale. So far their searches have been futile and —"

"Mom," Neris shouted out her bedroom door, "could you please turn that down?"

Neris walked back into her bathroom, fighting with tangles as she brushed her hair. She had barely moved from her bed since that night at the school. She wasn't purposefully trying to mope, but after a lecture from her mother about how being out of practice with her abilities was essentially leading her to risk her safety every day, as well as the fact that Scott had barely spoken to her since that night, wasn't making her especially chipper.

As a matter of fact, Stiles hadn't really spoken to Neris since then, either. He and Scott had done some 'boy bonding' time to help get Scott's mind off his break up with Allison. She couldn't help thinking they were avoiding her, but she didn't know why.

After all, she wasn't the one who tried to kill them.

"Love," Neris heard her mother's voice from the doorframe.

Neris spun around, noticing her mother's grim expression.

"What?" Neris asked.

"Are you sure you want to go back? I can call the school."

"Mom, why would I want to stay home?"

"Your friends…I noticed you haven't spoken to them much. I didn't know if you were in a fight or – "

"No, mom. It's nothing like that." Neris sighed. "We've just been tense since the Alpha almost got Scott to kill us."

Neris' mom made a small noise.

"What, is that why you don't want me to go back to school? Mom, he's not going to do it, and besides, I can take care of myself."

"I know, sweetie, but – "

"I'm going to be late for class," Neris brushed past her, grabbing a cardigan and her backpack before walking out of her room.

/

Climbing out of her car, which was parked yet again in her usual spot, Neris couldn't help but feel something very unusual. Maybe it was just post-traumatic stress or something, but she fell uneasy as she walked towards the school. She half expected people to come up to her and ask about the incident, but no one did. No one except the six who had been at the school that night knew who was involved.

"Hey Neris," she heard behind her, causing her to jump.

"Sweet Jesus," she spun around, her hand over her wildly beating heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Isaac grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. Why so jumpy?"

She shook her head as they continued walking towards school, "Just…a little freaked out about what went down here."

"I know; it's crazy, right. I wonder who was here that night."

"Yeah." She muttered. "Whoever it was, this is probably the last place they want to be right now. Especially since I heard the janitor was killed."

"What really?"

"Just a rumor," Neris dismissed, trying to remove the image of the janitor being dragged into the locker room out of her mind.

"Hey, are you okay?" Isaac asked worriedly, beginning to gently rub her shoulders just above her backpack. "You look like you're sick or something."

"Yeah, it's just my mom. She's gotten a little overprotective since she heard what happened here and we kinda got into it this morning." Neris shrugged. "Listen, I'd really like to stay and talk, but I promised Stiles I'd meet him."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, we'll talk later."

She gave a small wave and headed towards the principal's office as Stiles' text had indicated. When she got there, he was seated on the floor, his back pressed against the glass panes.

"Hey Stiles," she kicked his foot lightly. "Thanks for calling me this weekend. Oh wait…"

"Sorry, I meant to." He apologized.

She shrugged, "I guess it's the thought that counts. So, what are you doing out here?"

As if on cue, Stiles' dad walked out of the administration's office, accompanied by the principal, another officer and a man in the suit. When he caught sight of them waiting, he asked the men he was with to wait and walked over to them.

"Don't you have a test to get to, Stiles?" His dad asked, arms folded.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked. "Did you find Derek yet?"

"I'm working on it. You go take your test," he turned to Neris. "Would you see that he gets there?"

"Alright, look dad, listen," Stiles interrupted.

"Go!"

"This is really important. You have to be careful tonight, especially tonight."

"Stiles, I'm always careful."

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before. Okay? At least, not like this."

"I know. That's why I brought in people who have," Sheriff Stilinski nodded towards a dark haired man in an expensive looking suit. "State detective. Go take your test."

Stiles finally conceded, and he joined Neris in walking to their class.

"Please tell me you didn't bring me over to watch you give vague, but sweet, warnings to your dad," She told him.

"No, I wanted to get you where Scott wasn't." He replied.

"What? Why?"

"I don't think he's messed up just because of the break up. I think it might be something a little more."

"Are you saying he's dangerous?"

"I don't know. When we were at the preserve, these two guys came up and Scott got…well, he started acting like he was going to start tearing them limb from limb."

"Oh my god. Did he attack them?"

"No, I just…I think we should be careful tonight."

"Because of the full moon?"

"Yeah, that too."

Neris didn't have time to reply, as they had made it into their classroom. They exchanged looks when they saw not Mr. Fischer, their history teacher, but Mr. Harris passing out tests. They took their seats, and not long after, Scott walked in. Neris looked for any signs that he was acting differently, but since he made a beeline for Allison, she figured nothing had changed too drastically.

"Allison." Scott said softly as he stopped next to her desk.

"Mr. McCall," Mr. Harris leaned over him. "Please take a seat."

Scott made his way to his seat, acknowledging his friends with a nod.

"You've got forty five minutes to complete the test. Twenty five percent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

Mr. Harris' thumb pressed down on the stopwatch and Neris began to scribble answers down in her bluebook. She was distracted, however, when Scott grabbed his bag off the ground and rushed out of the room.

"Mr. McCall!" Mr. Harris yelled after him.

Stiles jumped up, going after him.

"Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris called. He turned towards Neris. "Ms. Sangster, is this some kind of joke?"

"Uh, no sir." She replied shakily. "I think it's just test anxiety."

"I'm sure it is," Mr. Harris replied snidely, clearly not believing her excuse.

/

Neris could barely focus the rest of the day. Where the hell were Scott and Stiles? She made her way to the lacrosse field as soon as the final school bell rang. As she passed by the locker room, the boys began to walk out.

"Stiles—" She started, but was cut off by Stiles' hand.

"No, it's Biles." He corrected, a very serious expression on his face.

"What, are you going through an identity crisis or something?"

"Yeah, a new identity to go with my new position on first line," He grinned.

"Congratulations!" She exclaimed, her questions almost completely forgotten.

"Yeah, and Scott's co-captain," Stiles turned back to Scott. "See if you smell any sexual desire!"

Neris' eyebrows shot to the roof. "Whoa, that is not a phrase I'd ever think I'd hear anyone say."

"Come on, please Scott, I've liked her since third freaking grade." Stiles begged. "You've got to do this for me, please."

Scott mumbled a fine and walked towards Lydia.

"I love you. I love you! You're my best friend in the whole world." Stiles called after him. We watched the two go into a room together, going to talk about something Stiles was very excited about.

"So, you've finally stooped to using Scott as your Cyrano, huh?" Neris grinned. "So what the hell was that about? I mean, you both ran out of that test pretty fast. And why couldn't you tell me at lunch?"

"Scott had a panic attack," Stiles explained. "Also, I was right. Something is different."

"How so?"

"He said he thinks he might, you know," Stiles made a slitting motion across his throat.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, looks like we're going to have to completely lock him down tonight."

"Oh my god, I think I'm getting gray hairs."

"Bilisnki, come on!" Coach Finstock yelled.

"Biles? Bilinski?" Neris laughed. "New identity, huh?"

Stiles shrugged, smirking largely. The pair walked out to the lacrosse field, Neris taking a seat in the bleachers. As soon as Scott walked out onto the field, Neris skittered down to Stiles. She wasn't ashamed that she was curious as to what Lydia said about Stiles.

"Hey, what happened?" Stiles asked excitedly as Scott sat down.

"What?" Scott seemed distracted.

"What do you mean, what? Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she imply she liked me?"

"Wow, can we stick to one question at a time?" Neris giggled. "No, but really, Scott. What did she say? And could you maybe try it with Isaac too?"

"What, you and Lahey?" Stiles practically scoffed.

"Shut up," Neris punched him in the arm before turning back to Scott, "So?"

"Not doing it with Isaac, but as for Lydia…yeah," Scott didn't look up as he strapped on his glove. "Yeah, she likes you. In fact, she's totally into you."

Stiles was beside himself with joy. He turned around and gave Neris and enthusiastic high-five. It wasn't before long that they were called onto the field to start practice. When it was Scott's turn to run the drill, he was knocked onto his back by two of Jackson's flunkies.

"Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall." Coach Finstock teased. "Who's next?" The coach blew his whistle, "Let's go!"

Scott jumped up, throwing a glare at the two boys who knocked him down before spinning around and walking back to the line.

"You got a problem with that, Bilinski?" Coach Finstock continued.

"What? Yeah? No." Stiles sputtered.

"Uh huh, yeah. You're up, big boy. Let's go."

But he was prevented from going by Scott, who shoved him roughly on the chest, pushing him back.

"That's it, McCall!" Coach Finstock exclaimed. "That's the spirit! You earn it! Earn it!"

Scott's demeanor, however, was different. He looked like a beast about to pounce. She saw Stiles look her way, and although she couldn't see his expression from behind his face mask she knew he was worried too. The whistle blew again and Scott took off. He disabled the first two, slamming his shoulder into the gut of one and flipping the other onto his back. When he came to Danny, who was in the goalie position, he smacked him across the face with his stick and flung the ball into the net.

Thankfully, Danny was wearing his helmet, but that didn't prevent him from being knocked to the ground.

"Oh my god," Neris breathed as she jumped up and scurried down the bleachers to see if Danny was alright.

Danny had a cut on the skin between his nose and upper lip where the stick managed to strike him. When she saw the damage, though it was less serious than she had thought, she turned around and stalked towards Scott. Stiles followed quickly behind her.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked Scott.

"What, he's twice the size of me." Scott defended.

"That's not a valid reason for checking him like that," Neris scolded.

"And everybody likes Danny," Stiles added, glancing over at Danny, who was now being examined by the paramedic who watched over every practice. "Now everybody's gonna hate you."

"I don't care," Scott scoffed.

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked as she rushed up near Danny.

"Yeah, looks like he just has a bloody no – " Jackson stopped himself, looking intently at Lydia.

"What?"

"Your lipstick."

Lydia pulled out her compact, inspecting herself. "Oh," she started fixing the smudge. "Wonder how that happened."

"Yeah," Jackson wasn't buying it. "I wonder."

Neris looked up at Stiles, who had apparently followed the same train of thought she had.

"He wouldn't," she tried to reassure her friend. But, with a quick glance at Scott, it was clear she wasn't so sure. "Would he?"

/

"Are you sure they'll be strong enough?" Neris asked as she hopped out of the passenger side of Stiles' jeep.

Stiles pulled a duffle out of his trunk. "Pretty sure."

"Pretty sure?"

"Like, sixty percent sure," he corrected.

"I don't really like those odds" she sighed as they walk up to the porch.

Stiles slipped his newly copied key into the lock, opening the front door.

"Scott?" Mrs. McCall called in the next room.

"Sorry, Mrs. McCall. It's Neris." She returned.

Mrs. McCall walked in, rolling up the sleeve of her lilac scrubs.

"And Stiles." He nervously laughed.

"Key," she indicated, surprised.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I had one made."

"That doesn't surprise me. Scares me, but doesn't surprise me."

Stiles chuckled and threw down his duffle bag. As it hit the wood floors, the chains inside rattled, catching Mrs. McCall's attention.

"What is that?"

"Uhhm, School project." Stiles lied unconvincingly.

"Yeah, uh, we're learning about the Spanish Inquisition in history class," Neris supported.

Mrs. McCall pursed her lips, making a noise of disbelief. "Guys, he's okay, right?"

"Who, Scott?" Stiles clarified. "Yeah, totally."

"He just doesn't talk to me, not much anymore. Not like he used to."

"Well, he's got a bit of a rough week," Stiles trailed off.

"And he's still getting over the break up with Allison." Neris added.

"Yeah, I get it. Yeah, uh, okay," She smiled, "You know, be careful tonight."

"You too." Stiles added, not registering what she said.

Neris furrowed her brows. What was so important about tonight? "Yeah." She dragged out the word, unsure of Mrs. McCall's meaning. "Um, what's tonight?"

"Full moon." Mrs. McCall added, shuffling through her purse.

"Y—What?" Stiles immediately reacted. Neris felt her stomach knot.

"It's a full moon tonight," she laughed, "you should see how the ER gets; it brings out all the nut jobs."

"Oh." Stiles sighed in relief.

"Right," Neris laughed, trying to hide the hint of nerves still in her voice.

"You know, it's actually where they came up with the word lunatic." Mrs. McCall remarked as she walking towards the front door.

"Well," Neris snipped as the door closed behind them, Scott's mom out of earshot. "If that wasn't prophetic, I don't know what is."

Stiles looked down and Neris, "The Spanish Inquisition? Really?"

"What," she shrugged defensively. "No one expects that excuse."

She laughed at her awful joke as she climbed the stairs.

"Hold on, I'm the only one who gets to make corny jokes!" Stiles protested as he walked behind her.

"Yeah, well I'm commandeering that ship, buddy." She giggled opening the door to Scott's room. Stiles set the bag down as Neris flipped the lights on.

"Oh my God!" They shrieked simultaneously, seeing Scott sitting in his green fabric arm chair, and expression not unlike a serial killer on his face.

"Dude," Stiles had a hand over his heart, breathing heavily. "You scared the hell out me."

"If I have any more jump scares, I'm going to need heart surgery from all the palpitations." Neris rubbed her fingers over her temples.

"Your mom said you weren't home yet," Stiles went on, bringing the duffle bag towards Scott.

"I came in through the window." Scott muttered darkly.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Neris replied hesitantly.

"Well, let's get this set up." Stiles suggested slowly, bending down to open the bag. "I want you to see what I bought."

"No. I'm fine." Scott differed, his voice monotone. "I'm just going to lock my doors and go to bed early tonight."

"Yeah, the serial killer look you've got going on isn't doing much to convince me you're fine." Neris snarked lightly. "What about you Stiles?"

"I'm just hoping it's the full moon taking effect, because it's really starting to freak me out," Stiles agreed.

"I'll be fine. You should go now." Scott urged, his voice taking on an otherworldly quality.

"You did not just wolf-voice me, Scott." Neris warned. "Don't think that just because there's a full moon tonight and you're not yourself that I won't beat the shit out of you."

"Alright, we'll leave." Stiles piped in.

"What?" Neris snapped.

"Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag, see what I bought?" Stiles asked his male friend. "You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

Scott hesitated a moment before sliding slowly off the chair. He bent down next to the duffle, picking up the chains.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on me? Chain me up like a dog?" He spat.

"Actually no." Stiles remarked, lunging forward and grabbing Scott's wrist, attaching Scott to the radiator with a pair of handcuffs. As soon as they were in place, he dashed out of Scott's reach.

Scott struggled to break free. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Nice improv," Neris approved.

"I'm protecting you from yourself," Stiles informed Scott. "And giving you some payback…for making out with Lydia."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Scott?" Neris asked as Stiles excused himself.

"Nothing's wrong, except for the fact that my so-called friends handcuffed me to a radiator!" He fired back, still struggling with the handcuffs.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Scott. Don't you dare. You've been going through more mood swings than I do when I menstruate. Is this about the Alpha? Did he do something to you?"

"You mean besides turning me into a werewolf?"

Neris shook her head, "I'm getting real tired of this bad boy act you're putting on, Scott. Whatever this is, it's not you."

"Like you're much better."

"Excuse me?" She asked darkly.

"You really think you could take me down? I bet you're not even able to sing. You act like you're this big, tough siren but you barely do anything. And Isaac? You think anything could happen with what you are? You'd probably rip out his heart and eat it on your first date."

Neris just stood there, staring open mouthed in shock and horror at him.

"I brought you some water." Stiles said as he reentered, shaking a half-full bottle of water for emphasis

He began pouring the water into a doggy bowl, Scott's name scrawled on it in black marker. He threw the bottle aside and placed it in front of Scott before taking Neris by the arm to guide her out into the hall. Tiny splashes of water hit their backs as the dog bowl clattered against the door.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott yelled.

"You kissed her Scott." Stiles spun around. "Okay, you kissed Lydia! That's my… like, the one girl that I… and, you know, the past three hours I've been thinking it's probably just the full moon, you know. He doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been; a son of a bitch, a freakin' unbelievable piece of crap friend."

"She kissed me." Scott corrected darkly.

"What?" Both Stiles and Neris were stunned.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Scott grinned evilly.

Stiles scoffed, placing a hand on Neris' back and gently guided her out into the hall as quickly as he could. Once outside, he leaned against the wall, looking distraught.

"She would have done a lot more too." Scott continued. "You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. ANYTHING!"

Stiles slid down the wall as Scott drove the knife further into his back with each word. Neris sat beside him, taking his hand softly in hers. It was a simple gesture between friends, but at that moment it was all she could think to do.

They could hear Scott struggling with the handcuffs, the metal scraping together as he pulled. Neris didn't even want to think about what Scott's wrist was looking like, even if it would heal.

"Stiles, please let me out." Scott said weakly.

"Don't," Neris warned Stiles quietly. Stiles shook his head, knowing it was most likely a trick.

"It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." Scott's voice was plaintive. "Please, guys, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It the full moon, it's Allison breaking up with me. I know that it's not just taking a break; she broke up with me. It's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just please, let me out."

Neris squeezed Stiles' hand gently in support.

"I can't." Stiles' voice cracked.

"Neris, please. You know if I get out of control you can stop me." Scott tried.

"It's not going to happen, Scott," she replied sadly.

Scott began breathing heavily, rattling the handcuff around his wrist.

"No, no, no!" He cried over and over.

He began screaming in pain, awful, grating cries of agony. Stiles covered his ears tightly, trying to block out the noise. Neris leaned her head against the wall, knowing it'd be futile to try and block the noise. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, imagining the pain he was feeling as he was forced to shift.

Scott's shrieks of pain were endless. Stiles removed his hands from his hears and, looking as if he was about to cry as well, he gripped tightly onto Neris' hand. And then, a short growl, and silence. The screams had stopped; there was no rattling of the handcuffs. There was no sound coming from Scott's bedroom at all. Neris glanced quickly up at Stiles, who looked just as bewildered.

"Scott, you okay?" He asked.

There was no reply.

"Scott?" Neris tried warily.

When they were met with silence yet again, they stood up and opened the door. Though neither of the two wholly wanted to go in, they braced themselves and did so anyways. What they found was the handcuffs, pried open and spattered in blood. The radiator was smudged in blood from when Scott climbed over it on his way to escape.

"Shit," Neris hissed, spinning on her heel and racing down the stairs, Stiles close behind.

/

"This is all my fault, this is all my fault," Neris whimpered, her head in her hands. "God, they were right."

"Neris, what are you talking about?" Stiles asked as they drove down the forest road. "This isn't your fault. It's Scott's. And what do you mean they were right? Who's they?"

"My mother, and Scott tonight. Mom told me I wasn't being safe when I was out of practice. I don't sing, I haven't gone into a full avian form in years, and all this means I'm shit at protecting you and Scott. Especially you _from_ Scott. And even a crazy Scott could see it before I could!" She slammed her fists on the dashboard. "Goddammit!"

"Hey, hey! Can we go easy on my car?" Stiles pleaded. "Now look, you're not responsible for this. There's no way either of us could have known this would happen. And as for the siren stuff, well, you just need to practice."

Neris sighed, leaning back against the seat and closing her eyes, "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right," He told her.

She saw red and blue flashes through her eyelids, Stiles pressing down on the breaks firmly just as she opened her eyes. A police car and an ambulance were parked next to the edge of the woods, and paramedics were wheeling a sheet covered body towards the ambulance. Waiting for another police car to pass by, Stiles and Neris got out of his car and made their way to the officers.

"Dad?" Stiles called out worriedly, hoping it wasn't his father in the sheet. He walked up to an officer, turning him around. "Dad?" It wasn't the sheriff. "Has anyone seen my dad?" Stiles bumped into another officer, nearing a frantic state.

"Stiles, he's fine," Neris tried to reassure her friend as he moved towards the covered body, the exposed hand scarred and burned. "I'm sure of it."

"Stiles?" Sherriff Stilinski's voice sounded behind them. "Neris, what are you two doing here?"

The pair turned around, Stiles throwing his arms around his father in relief. Neris looked on, smiling softly as tears threatened to come out yet again. The sheriff hugged his boy back tightly, putting off the interrogation for another time.


	13. The Voices in Your Ears

**A/N: Hi guys! I've really tried to add more siren-y stuff and Isaac interactions, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**As always, please comment and review. I really want to know what you guys think!**

* * *

"Again."

Neris was sweating and breathing heavily. "Mom, we've been doing this for over an hour. Can't I take a break?"

They were in their basement, which had been converted into a gym and small swimming area. While they had a pool in their backyard, the pool in the basement was the only place they could transform their lower half into a tail. Neris was glad she at least had kept that practice up; she'd hate to see the state of her legs if they had to grow scales over and over.

Her mother had been acting like a drill sergeant ever since Neris had asked her help, a decision she was now regretting. Both because of the pain and her mother's attitude. However, if Neris wanted to protect her friends, she'd have to keep working. Just like Scott had to work at controlling his werewolf side, Neris had to work to control her avian form.

"Neris, you've kept your wings in for years." Her mother scolded. "You _know_, because I taught you, that doing that isn't healthy. You should know better than that!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not overjoyed at what we are, Mom. I'm sorry that I don't go around flaunting it!"

"I don't want you to flaunt it; I want you to control it!"

Neris groaned. She didn't care about control at that moment. Her back hurt, her shoulders ached, and she was tired of the pain of ripping flesh and bone growth every time she sprouted her wings.

"Again."

/

Neris wondered if how she felt could be compared to a hangover. Her entire body felt stiff, and she could feel her bones creak as she got out of her car. Scott and Stiles were waiting for her as she walked up to the school.

"You look terrible," Stiles remarked.

"Thanks," she quipped as they started towards the front doors. "I'm sorry I couldn't come out last night; I was practicing."

"Practicing what?" Scott asked.

"Being what I am." She sighed. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, we saved Derek from getting arrested…" Stiles began.

"Well, that's good."

"And we found out that the symbol on Allison's pendant may be linked to the killings."

"What?! How do you know?"

"Derek found it out. He wants Scott to get it to see if there's anything on it that might tell us who the Alpha is." Stiles told her.

"It's going to be impossible, you know." Scott informed them as they walked through the front doors.

"Just ask her if you can borrow it."

"How?"

"It's easy, say 'hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace? See if there's anything on it, or in it…that could lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you.'"

"You're not helping," Scott scolded.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Neris asked.

"She won't talk to me. What if she only, like, takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease back into it, okay." Stiles instructed. "Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times, and then you ask for the necklace."

Scott had a faraway look and a hazy smile on his face.

Stiles backhanded Scott's chest. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Scott admitted.

"Oh my god. Neris, why don't you get it?" Stiles asked. "You're a girl; you two could have this girl bonding thing over sharing jewelry."

"We could do that; or we could steal it so she's none the wiser and then give it back to her asking, 'did you lose this? Because I totally just found it.'"

"That…that could work," Stiles marveled.

"I know."

"Alright," he turned to Scott. "Stay focused. Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison back. In that order, you got it?"

Scott nodded as Stiles walked off.

"Get the necklace," he repeated to himself.

"And also, don't get caught," Neris grinned, walking to her class.

/

"You look terrible."

Neris looked up from her locker to see Isaac beside her.

"I've been hearing that lately," she laughed humorlessly.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been looking a bit rundown lately."

"Well, aren't you charming."

"Sorry. What I meant to say was: you look lovely."

"Aw, how sweet of you."

"I try," he grinned. "Do you want me to carry your books to your next class?"

"And chivalrous too?" Neris smiled as she handed him the small stack of books. "How has no one snapped you up yet?"

"It's a mystery," he shrugged as they walked towards the classroom.

/

"How the hell did he find out?!" Stiles asked frantically as the trio walked through the halls.

Scott had just relayed the news that Jackson knew Scott was a werewolf. He threatened to tell Allison if Scott didn't find a way to make Jackson a werewolf as well.

"I have no idea," Scott lamented.

"Did he say it out loud? The word?"

"What word?"

"Werewol – " Stiles lowered his voice. "Did he say 'I know you're a werewolf'?"

"No, but he implied it freakin' clearly!"

"Okay, stressing about this isn't going to help." Neris interrupted. "We have to take things one at a time."

"And maybe it's not so bad," Stiles hypothesized. "I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right?" Scott shook his head. "And if he wanted to tell someone, who's going to believe him anyway?"

Scott scoffed, "How about Allison's father?"

"Okay, it's bad." Stiles admitted.

"I need a cure, right now."

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Neris asked.

"I don't know," Scott replied.

"Neris, can you manipulate him into forgetting?" Stiles asked.

"I could try, but memories are difficult; they're more solid than a person's will. I'd only be able to bury a memory, not erase it. There's no telling what could trigger him to remember."

Stiles sighed, "Okay, where's Derek?"

"Hiding like we told him to." Scott replied. "Why?"

"I have another idea. It's just going to take a little time and finesse, though."

"We have that game tonight." Scott countered. "It's quarter finals. And it's your first game."

"I know. I know." Stiles groaned. "Look, do you have a plan for Allison, yet?"

"Yeah, if she's wearing it today it might be hard to steal it," Neris told him.

"She's in my next class," Scott replied.

"Get the necklace." Stiles instructed.

/

"So," Stiles began, placing his lunch tray next to Scott's. "Did you get the necklace?"

"Was she wearing it, or could you just take it from her backpack?" Neris continued, sitting across the table from her friends.

Scott pursed his lips ruefully. "I talked to her. Tried to work it in to a conversation like Stiles suggested before class."

"What, are we ditching my brilliant thievery plan?" Neris asked Stiles, her hand over her heart as she feigned hurt.

"Sorry if I'm trying to kill two birds with one stone and get Scott and Allison back together while simultaneously finding out who the Alpha is." Stiles defended.

"Meow," Neris quipped, turning back to Scott. "So, did you get it?"

Scott shook his head. "Not exactly..."

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"She told me not to talk to her. At all."

"So she's not giving you the—"

"She's not giving me the necklace!"

"Thievery plan strikes again," Neris raised her fists in victory. She grinned sheepishly as she caught the unamused faces of her friends.

"Well, did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic." He replied.

Neris shot him a look.

"Okay, well at least we have a Plan B," Stiles said, his mouth full of fried chicken.

"What's Plan B?" Scott asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing!"

"No," Neris interrupted. "That was Plan A. Plan B was your 'two birds with one stone' bit."

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head, "My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it."

Scott nodded.

"Thank you."

Scott looked over Neris' shoulder, his face paling slightly. Neris turned around, curious as to what had caused the expression, and saw Jackson staring in their direction with a smug smile.

"Stiles, he's watching us." Scott said lowly as Neris turned around.

Stiles looked up, seeing Jackson's unbroken stare, and the two boys sunk into their seats. Scott flinched and fidgeted in his seat as if he wanted to cover his ears. Then, an expression of horror and disbelief flooded his features.

"What's wrong?" Neris asked Scott.

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." He explained. Stiles began to look towards Jackson, but Scott called him back. "Look at me. Just talk to me; act normal, pretend like nothing's happening."

"We _are_ talking to you," Neris replied.

"Well keep talking to me. Say something!" He turned to Stiles. "Talk to me!"

"I can't think of anything! My mind's a complete blank!" He confessed anxiously.

"Your mind's blank?! You can't think of something to say?!" Scott whispered loudly.

"Not under this kind of pressure!" He explained, looking in Jackson's direction. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore."

Neris turned around; Jackson was undeniably not sitting where she had seen him earlier. She scanned the room, but there was no sign of him.

"Where the hell did he go?" Scott asked, irritated.

She looked back to Scott, who had an expression similar to the one he was wearing earlier. Neris could only assume Jackson was speaking to him again. Neris and Stiles exchanged worried looks, and she knew he was bouncing his leg from nerves.

"Yes," Scott said suddenly, responding to a question they couldn't hear.

He began shaking slightly, gripping his water bottle tightly. Crushing it, he masked his tightening grip by raising it to his lips to drink.

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you, okay?" Stiles tried to placate his friend.

It was only when Scott began to grip his tray tightly, attempting to stabilize himself but causing it to shake instead, that Neris leaned forward to get his attention.

"Scott, look at me," She said intently.

He looked up at her, pulling back slightly when he saw her gray eyes were now purple.

"Calm down," she said, Scott's shoulders immediately relaxing. "He's trying to get a reaction out of you. You're better than that."

He nodded, but as soon as Neris released him from her influence he tensed up again. She had forgotten to tell him to tune out Jackson's voice, and it was now barraging his thoughts yet again. Frustrated, Scott broke the corner of his tray, the room falling silent from the noise. Neris looked over her shoulder, glaring at Jackson, who was still wearing that stupid smirk.

She pursed her lips. She was more out of practice than she thought; something she was determined to quickly rectify.

/

"So what are you?" A voice asked behind Neris as she was walking down the hall. She jumped and looked over her shoulder.

"Jesus, Jackson," she scolded. "What the hell? You can't start a conversation like a normal person?"

"Well, you'd know all about not being normal," he replied, quickening his pace to walk beside her. "Seriously, what are you?"

"You know, you're sounding a little paranoid. First Scott, and now me?"

"Exactly my point. He was about to snap in the cafeteria, and as soon as you started talking to him he calmed down. Knowing what he is, I figure you'd have to be something to be able to do that. Especially since nothing normal could have calmed him down from what I was saying."

"You're disgusting," she muttered.

"But right, aren't I?"

"Yes, I'm _something_." She groaned, casting him a sideways glace. "You're on the swim team, right?"

"Captain."

"Well you might want to stay out of the water if I'm around." She flashed him a toothy grin, "My kind is known for drowning men."

Whatever response he was about to make was interrupted by Lydia storming up.

"Jackson!" She said loudly. She pointed to her BlackBerry, "This little text, not funny."

"No, I wasn't trying to be funny." He returned snidely. "I would have put a 'ha-ha' at the end of it. And you see? There's no 'ha-ha'."

"Lydia," she began to read, anger quite evident in her voice. "Please give up my spare house key at your earliest convenience as we are no longer dating."

"You didn't lose it, did you?"

"What the hell is this?" She whispered, leaning in closer to Jackson's face.

"Well Lydia, in preparation for some big changes I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life. And you're just about the deadest!" He laughed.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She said softly, incredulous.

"Dumping, actually." He clarified. "I'm dumping you."

He began to walk away, stopped when she grabbed him by his leather jacket.

"Dumped, by the co-captain of the lacrosse team." She bit back. "I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over that."

Jackson shrugged and blew Lydia a kiss, then walked away.

"Seconds, actually." She called after him. "Seconds!"

Neris looked over at her. "You want me to kill him?" She asked insincerely in an attempt to make Lydia feel better.

Lydia huffed and stalked off.

"No, oh alright." Neris shrugged, pulling out her phone. "Stiles, I have good news and bad news."

She heard Stiles sigh on the other end. "Start with the bad news first."

"Jackson kinda knows what I am, too."

"Great," he groaned. "Then what's the good news?"

"He and Lydia broke up." There was silence. "Stiles, are you okay?"

"I don't think you know how happy you've made me."

Neris grinned, "I think I can imagine."


	14. Hackers and Thieves

**A/N: The the anonymous reviewer who asked about an episode where Scott and Allison find her aunt's bestiary, I think you're referencing the book Allison's aunt gave her about _La Bête_ _du Gévaudan, _which isn't a bestiary but a history book. I have said before that I am going to release my own version of a bestiary; since we only hear about them in season 2 I'm waiting until it gets closer to it in the story to release it.**

**As always, I really appreciate your reviews, so please keep them coming!**

* * *

Stiles walked into his bedroom, immediately going to his computer. He began typing rapidly on his keyboard.

"Hey Stiles!" His dad called from downstairs.

"Yo," Stiles turned around in his chair, "D-Derek?"

Derek, who was standing in the corner of the room, put a finger to his lips, signaling Stiles to shut up. He pointed frantically to the door, clearly indicating Sheriff Stlinski shouldn't come in, and Stiles scurried from his chair and shut the door most of the way as he went into the hallway to meet his dad.

"What did you say?" His father asked.

"What? I said 'yo dad'." Stiles casually played off.

"Uh, listen. I've got something I've got to take care of but, uh, I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game."

"My first game. Ah, that's great. Awesome. Uh, good," Stiles spluttered.

Sheriff Stilinski grinned warmly, "I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, me too. I'm happy…and proud….of myself."

"So, they're really gonna let you play, right?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm first line," Stiles smiled, making a small noise of excitement.

"I'm very proud." Sherriff Stilinski beamed.

"Me too. Again, I'm – oh," Stiles cut off, holding out his arms as his dad came in for a hug. "Huggy, huggy huggy," He murmured.

"See you there," his dad waved.

"Take it easy."

"Oh," his dad turned around as he reached the top of the stairs. "Neris is in the kitchen making you guys some snacks for your study time tonight, so don't be surprised when she just walks in."

"Got it, dad. Thanks." Stiles waved off his dad.

As his dad descended out of view, Stiles scrambled back into his room and closed the door. Derek stalked up close to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him against the door.

"If you say one word…" Derek began, poking a finger in Stiles' face.

"Oh, what, you mean like 'hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun'." Stiles fired back.

Derek's finger dropped, but his grip on Stiles held firm.

"Yeah that's right," Stiles continued. "If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house," Stiles chopped Derek's shoulder with his hand, "my rules buddy."

Derek looked to where Stiles had touched him, raising his eyes venomously back to meet the other boy's. Nodding, he pulled away from Stiles, fixing Stiles' jacket while Stiles fixed Derek's. As Stiles walked away, Derek jerked his body in a fake-out move. Stiles jumped and skittered to his chair.

"Oh my god," Stiles stammered.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No he's still working on it." Stiles informed.

The door opened behind Derek and Neris walked through, a bowl of popcorn in her hands and her backpack swung over her shoulders. When she caught sight of Derek, she froze.

"Uh," she started, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a fugitive thanks to Scott."

"So you hide out in the Sherriff's house? You know, I don't think my mom would care if you hid at our place."

"Perfect." Stiles chirped. "You can lurk around Neris' house, since your moms were all buddy-buddy."

"They were?" Derek inquired.

"You didn't know?" She asked. He shook his head. "Oh. So," she changed the subject, "what were you guys talking about?"

"Scott trying to get the necklace," Stiles began. "But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek asked, his eyebrows creased.

"So, it wasn't Scott."

"Well, can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me, but I think I know somebody who can."

/

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked, disbelievingly.

"Trace a text," Stiles repeated.

Stiles had lured Danny over under the pretense of studying, but was now trying to convince him to do less than morally upstanding deeds.

"I came here to do lab work," Danny shot back. "That's what lab partners do."

"And we will once you trace the text."

"What makes you think I know how?"

"I…I looked up your arrest report," Stiles admitted.

"You got arrested?" Neris asked, sitting up from her sprawled position on Stiles' bed.

"I was thirteen," Danny protested lamely. "They dropped the charges."

Stiles made an apathetic noise.

"No, we're doing lab work." Danny shook his head.

"Oh my god," Stiles muttered as Danny sat next to him.

"Who's he again?" Danny asked, looking back at Derek.

"My cousin," Stiles glancing over his shoulder, "Miguel."

Derek looked up from the encyclopedia he had been reading, a murderous glare on his face. Neris snorted, the paper ball she had been tossing hitting her in the face.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny pressed.

"He, uh, gets really bad nosebleeds." Neris covered, her tone raising slightly at the end as if she wasn't sure what she was saying was right. Which it wasn't.

"Hey Miguel," Stiles turned around to face Derek, "I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts!"

Derek, the evil look still on his face, shut the encyclopedia and tossed it on the bed. Whether he meant it to or not, the book landed on Neris' stomach, and she grunted at the impact. Derek got up and stripped off his shirt before rummaging through Stiles' drawer. Neris looked up at Derek, quirking an eyebrow. He caught her gaze and pulled a face at her. She rolled her eyes and resumed tossing the crumpled paper ball.

"So, anyway," Stiles began, having turned around. "We both know you got the skills to trace that text, so – "

"Uh, Stiles," Derek interrupted.

Stiles clenched his jaw at the interruption, turning around slowly. "Yes?"

"This," Derek pulled at the shirt in his hands for emphasis, "no fit."

"Then try something else on."

Stiles noticed as he was turning back around that Danny had been staring at Derek. Danny looked away sheepishly, and Neris could hear the wheels turning in Stiles' head.

"Wh—hey. That one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?" Stiles playfully hit Danny in the shoulder, gesturing towards the gaudy blue and burnt orange t-shirt Derek had just pulled on. It was far too small, and clung tightly against his muscles.

"Huh?" Danny was trying very hard not to look at Derek.

"The shirt," Stiles restated.

"It's not really his color." Danny faltered, sounding nervous.

Derek whipped the shirt off, the angry glare deepening tenfold.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball; don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles teased.

"You're a horrible person."

"I know; it keeps me awake at night. Anyway, how 'bout that text?"

"Stiles!" Derek snapped, still shirtless, clutching a defenseless brown shirt tightly in his hand. "None of these fit!"

Stiles cast an expectant look at Danny. Neris, also curious of the outcome, looked to Danny as well.

"I'll need to ISP the phone number and the exact time of the text," Danny explained, typing furiously on the computer.

Stiles raised his hands in victory, faltering only when the back of his head was smacked with a paper ball.

"You know," Neris told him, "I'm starting to wonder why I'm still surprised every time one of your evil plans work."

"You still question me?" Stiles placed a hand over his heart, feigning anguish. "And here I thought we were friends."

"I still don't have a shirt," Derek reminded.

"You know, no one's complaining so just cool your jets, alright?" Neris countered.

It took about ten minutes for Danny to find the sender of the text. By that time, Derek had found a shirt that fit and Neris had joined the three boys by the desk.

"There, finally." Danny sighed. "The text was sent from a computer. This one."

The four circled closely around the screen to read the words it displayed. All faces, save for Danny's, dropped.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked. Danny nodded.

"How is that possible?" Neris breathed, absolute confusion clouding her head.

"No, no, no, no; that can't be right."

But there it was in boxy red letters – **Account registered to: Beacon Hills Hospital – Melissa McCall.**

/

"Scott!" Neris shouted, running up to him as soon as she spotted him walking onto the field. "I got your text. Did you get mine?"

"Yeah, what about Stiles? Did he get it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I got your text after he and Derek left for the hospital."

"How did the Alpha even get onto my mom's computer?"

"I don't know; Stiles didn't even want to tell you 'cause he thought it'd freak you out."

"It does!"

"I know; he just wants to protect you. You should call him. He's gonna have some questions too."

"Questions?"

"About the necklace; if there was anything in it or on it that could tell us anything."

"There wasn't. It's solid, and it's just the symbol."

"Well tell him that. He's with Derek, and Derek's gotta know something."

Scott pulled out his phone and dialed Stiles as he walked towards the benches, Neris at his side. "Did you get the picture?" He asked when Stiles answered.

"Yeah, I did," Stiles answered from the other end, "and it looks just like the drawing."

"Hey, is there something on the back of it?" Derek's voice sounded from the speaker. "There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something!"

"No. No, the thing's flat and no, it doesn't open." Scott answered, sitting on the bench. Neris stood behind him, leaning in to listen to the conversation. "There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing! And where are you? You're supposed to be here, you're first line."

Coach Finstock walked over to Scott, smacking him across the head and pulling him up by the scruff of his uniform. "Where the hell is Bilinski, huh?" He demanded to know.

"Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start." Scott spoke into the phone as the coach walked away.

Stiles sighed, "I know. Look, if you just see my dad, can you just tell him…tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay?"

"Yeah, man."

"Alright, thanks."

Scott lowered the phone, looking to Neris. "Do you think he's gonna make it?"

She drew in a breath, "I hope so. Look, I'm gonna go get a seat. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

She patted him in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture before heading into the stands. Unfortunately, the only remaining seat was next to Allison and her family. Groaning inwardly, Neris walked over to her.

"Hey Allison," she said, trying to remove the awkwardness from her voice.

"Uh, hey," Allison replied, just as uncomfortable.

"I know things with you and Scott, uh, fell through, but would you mind if I sat here?"

"Um, yeah. Sure."

As Neris sat down, the blonde woman next to her leaned over.

"You have really interesting eyes," she remarked.

"Thanks, I get them from my mom."

"I wish I had genes like that."

"This is my aunt, Kate," Allison introduced.

"Hi, I'm Neris."

"That's a name you don't here every day."

"Yeah, I'm named after the Neris River in Belarus." Neris grinned, her smile dropping slightly as she looked around the stands. "Hey, Allison. Have you seen Stiles' dad?"

"No," she started. "But wait, where's Stiles?"

"Locker room," Neris lied. "It's his first game actually playing, and I think the nerves got to be too much for him. I thought if his dad went and talked to him, he'd feel better."

"Well, maybe that's where he is."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure it is."

Neris, however, wasn't sure. She was feeling a little anxious with both Stilinski's missing. With Derek and Stiles starting to, hopefully, close in on the Alpha, she hoped Sherriff Stilinski wasn't paying the price for it.

The whistle blew on the field, and the players grouped into a team huddle.

"Let's go, huddle up," Coach Finstock yelled. "Let's go. Big night. Big night!"

"Oh, there he is," Allison pointed to Sherriff Stilinski, who had just walked onto the field. "But where's Stiles?"

"I don't know," Neris began nibbling her thumb. "I don't know."

"He'll probably be out soon," Allison reassured her before leaning over to her aunt, slapping her lightly on the arm. "That one," she pointed to the field. "That's Jackson."

"Holy hotness," Kate remarked. "Oh, if I was in high school again. Or maybe just a substitute teacher."

"You are sick," Allison replied.

Kate snorted. "You would be all over that," she sang.

"Except for the part where he's a grade A douchebag." Neris replied.

"He's not that bad," Allison defended.

"He broke up with Lydia by a text message. He called her dead weight. To her face."

Allison was stumped. "He's always been nice to me."

"Yeah, it's because you're pretty."

"No, it's not."

"No, no." Neris held up a hand for emphasis. "It is."

On the field, Coach Finstock was amping the players up. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"Well let's say it so they can hear it. Hands in."

The boys gathered in for their cheer.

"What are we?"

"We are Lacrosse." They roared.

"Alright, take the field. Let's go!"

The crowd cheered as the team rushed on to the field, but Neris was more focused on Scott. Her questioning eyes locked on his, and he responded with a look of absolute horror. Something had happened; he must have heard something and it scared him.

And when Scott was scared, Neris couldn't help being scared as well.


	15. Whiplash

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed; you don't know how much it means to me and I really appreciate it! We have a few more chapters to go before we reach chapter 2, and then the first two parts of the bestiary will be released (which I know you're waiting for).**

**As always, please review and comment. Stay gold!**

* * *

The team had won. But Neris wasn't cheering with the rest of the stands. Stiles still hadn't shown up. She knew Scott was probably freaking out as well, but she didn't want to bombard him with questions about whether or not he had heard anything. She also knew that Allison was going with the team to congratulate him, and he'd want to be as alone with her as he could.

So, she took her time walking over to the locker rooms, leaning against the wall outside the doors. She'd launch an interrogation as soon as he walked out.

/

"By the way, McCall, apology accepted," Danny said from across the locker room.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't apologize..."

"Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me."

Scott chuckled. "Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored."

"Apology accepted," he repeated as he walked towards the door.

"Alright, girl in the room. Cover your bits," Neris said as she walked into the locker room. "Jesus, Scott," She said as she reached him. "You take more time in the bathroom than I do."

"No I don't," he objected, pulling out his deodorant. "And there's no one in here except us."

Suddenly, the lights turned off.

"That's it. I'm transferring," Neris said dryly.

Scott put his deodorant back into his cubbie, "Danny?"

"You know, this is what happens in scary movies right before someone dies." Neris continued.

"Stay there," Scott ordered softly.

Neris scoffed. "No. Horror movie survival 101: no splitting up."

She followed him as he walked over to the light switch, flipping them on. Nothing. He flicked them on and off, but it had no effect. Neris looked down near the showers as a ball rolled out, knocking gently against the lockers. They slowly walked towards it, Scott bending down and picking it up. As he strode closer to the showers, looking in and seeing Derek standing there. He made a noise of recognition, and Neris scurried over to see who it was.

"Thank god!" Scott exclaimed as he walked toward him. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?!"

"Where's Stiles?" Neris asked worriedly.

Both of their questions went unanswered, Derek's focus on something behind them. Turning around, they saw another man striding out from the shadows, holding a lacrosse stick.

"You know, I don't really get lacrosse," he said, examining the stick.

"It's you," Scott breathed, his face paling.

"It's who?" Neris asked.

"Peter Hale."

"Hale?"

"Derek's uncle. He's supposed to be in a coma."

"Well, clearly, he's not."

"He's also the alpha."

"Shit."

"When I was in high school we played basketball." Peter continued, ignoring the teens in front of him. "Now there's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes, and they played it to resolve conflicts." He swung the stick over his shoulder, "Is that right?" he asked himself before shrugging it off. "I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott, but I need your help to do it."

"I'm not helping you kill people," Scott informed him lowly.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them," He clarified. "Just the responsible ones; and that doesn't have to include...?" He trailed off, looking to Derek for assistance.

"Allison," Derek replied.

The two teens turned around slowly to look at Derek. He replied to their confused looks with a cold, unflinching gaze.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?!" Scott yelled.

"It was a mistake," Derek stated simply.

"WHAT?!" The two teens exclaimed.

"It happens." Derek added firmly.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Neris exclaimed.

"Scott," Peter called his attention back. "I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential."

Scott blanched. "By killing my friends?"

"Sometimes the people closest to you could be the ones holding you back the most."

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut-job like you, then I'm okay with that."

"Yeah, and sorry to disappoint," Neris bit, "but no matter what your opinion is of me and my relation to Scott's 'full potential', I'm not dying."

"No," Peter mused, looking her over. "Your skills may be useful."

"I am _no one's_ pawn, do you understand me?"

Peter began to walk slowly towards them, examining his nails. "Maybe you could try and see things…" he trailed off, his nails growing into claws, "from my perspective..."

Quick as a flash, he lunged and dug his nails into the teen's necks, on hand on each of them. Neris gagged as a cry of pain got caught in her throat, the pain more than she could bear. She could hear Scott's gurgles of agony from beside her. He released them, and she could feel the blood spill down her neck. Scott fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Neris attempted to lean against the shower wall, but the blinding pain caused her knees gave out and she slid to the floor in a crumpled heap.

As if she was standing right there, she could see everything. Peter, in a wheelchair, sitting in a hot shower with burns covering him as he screamed in agony. Someone with kerosene standing outside the Hale house. Two men soaking the basement grating with fuel. Those same two men being murdered. Peter, in wolf form, attacking the bus driver. The Hale family, trapped in the basement, screaming and crying as their house burned around them. Peter watching his family burn alive. Laura in her grave. His nurse. Laura meeting him in the forest. Peter, as if he was sleepwalking, turning around and growing fangs. Laura's severed top half. Scott, Stiles and Neris pulling the wolfsbane rope from her grave.

And then she jolted back. She heard Scott gasp beside her as his sight was returned as well. They dragged themselves of the shower floor, staggering to the benches and sitting down. Neither spoke, their mind buzzing with the memory of what they saw.

"D-dude!" Stiles burst in, out of breath. "We have a huge problem."

"Trust me," Scott said, looking earnestly worried. "We know."

/

Scott, Stiles, and Neris drove towards an empty parking lot. Scott had caught the tenor of Jackson's heart beating frantically. When they arrived, they saw Jackson's Porsche parked, with the engine hood open, and Jackson talking to Allison dad.

As they jolted to a stop, Scott leaned out his window. "Yo," He greeted.

"Sup!" Stiles exclaimed.

"What's goin' on?" Neris chirped.

"Hey Scott," Mr. Argent greeted. "Your friend here was having car trouble. We're just taking a look."

"Ah—"Stiles said.

"There's a shop right down the street," Scott jutted his thumb behind him. "I'm sure they have a tow truck."

"Yeah, you want a ride?" Stiles asked.

"You can squeeze in back with me," Neris winked.

Scott opened the door expectantly.

"Hey, come on Jackson," Stiles goaded. "You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself."

Scott looked at him with a loaded expression. Jackson didn't say anything, but he nodded and started walking towards them. Scott got out to let him in, but just as he was about to Mr. Argent stopped him.

"Hey boys!" He called, walking to the driver's side door, opening it and starting the car. "Told you I knew a few things about cars."

Jackson was visibly relieved while Mr. Argent grinned as he walked back to his car and drove off.

"What, are guys following _me_ now?" Jackson said as Scott slammed the door behind him. Neris climbed over the passenger seat, following Stiles out of the car.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot!" Scott berated him. "You almost gave everything away right there!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He thinks you're the second beta!"

"What?"

"HE THINKS YOU'RE ME!" Scott yelled out, before hitting his elbow against the hood of the Jeep in frustration.

"Dude, my Jeep." Stiles lamented.

"I could hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally. Now he thinks that there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he DOESN'T KILL YOU TOO!" He went to hit the Jeep again, but Stiles stopped him.

"Okay, how about we step away from Stiles' Jeep?"

"You know, this is your problem, not mine! Okay, I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed, okay? THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Jackson exclaimed, before pushing Scott against the Jeep.

"Can we stop hitting my Jeep?!" Stiles yelled.

Suddenly Scott pushed Jackson, and if left unchecked they would quickly start a fight.

"Guys! Quit it!" Neris pushed them away from each other with more force than she intended to, propelling Scott against Stiles' Jeep again. "Sorry, Stiles."

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you!" Scott continued, looking at Stiles. "I can't protect anyone."

"Why are you looking at me?" Stiles was bewildered.

"Because you're human." Neris surmised.

"Well, you know what? Now you have to do it." Jackson gave the ultimatum. "Get me what I want and I'll be fine protecting myself."

"No, you won't! Just trust me; all it does is make things worse." Scott explained.

"Oh yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall!"

"Yeah, I can run really fast now, except half the time I'm running away from people trying to kill me!"

Jackson made a face like he didn't believe a word Scott said.

"And I can hear things, like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me." Scott continued. "I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life."

Jackson shook his head, scoffing. "It ruined _your_ life. You know, you had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche, when they should've started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche."

He threw one final glare at Scott before walking to his car and driving off.

/

Neris lay on her back over her father's grave, her head near the aptly-named headstone. She stared up at the cloudy sky, wondering if it would rain.

"Things are getting so out of control, dad." She said softly, still gazing upwards. "Scott's freaking out; I'm freaking out, and I don't think Stiles even knows how to react right now. And I keep acting like I know what I'm doing, but I don't."

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, playing with the ends of it as she continued talking to the clouds. "Mom's trying to help, but I don't know if I'm strong enough. Controlling a turn is still hard, and I'm afraid if I rely too much on mom to stay in control than I'm not going to be able to when I have to and she's not there."

She felt silly confessing this to a tombstone, especially in a graveyard where anyone could walk by. But she liked the fact that she was able to visit her dad; it was hard on her to not be able to feel like she could talk to him in the other places she and her mom lived. Even though she blamed herself for his death, Neris could tell her dad (or rather, his headstone) things that she couldn't tell her mom. Although, it may have been the fact that he couldn't hear or respond to her that made it easier.

"I just don't really know where to go from here, dad." She exhaled loudly. "Part of me wishes everything was normal, and I could be normal, but at the same time I'm closer with my friends because we have to rely on each other more. I'm conflicted, I'm confused, and I really just want to stop feeling like I can't take care of my friends."

She heard footsteps coming towards her, and she looked up to see Isaac Lahey walking towards her. She sat up fully, crossing her legs, as he sat down in front of her.

"Visiting your dad again, huh?" He asked.

"What can I say? He's a better listener than my mom."

He chuckled, "Yeah, the people here tend to be. You don't know how many times I told them my girl problems while I was working."

"Oh," she cracked a small smile. "Girl problems."

"Yeah," he hesitated for a moment, looking at his hands. "There's this girl that I really like, but I can never seem to get the courage to tell her; especially when she's visiting her dad."

Neris' face fell slightly, his confession and her realization shocking her. "Oh, you mean – you like – " she pointed at herself, not able to say the words. "Awesome," she finally managed.

He smiled widely, "Would you maybe want to go to the winter formal with me?"

"Oh," she stuttered. "Isaac, I'm so sorry, but, um…"

"You're already going with someone else," he finished for her, his face downcast.

"No, no one's asked me, and I'd really like to go with you," she confessed. "But I've already promised Erica that I'd skip the dance with her. The lights wouldn't be good for her epilepsy and I told her we could have a sleepover instead."

"Oh," was all he said.

"But, how 'bout this, we can have our own winter formal. I can decorate my backyard all fancy and we can dress up. My iPod can DJ and my mom can be the overbearing chaperone that makes us 'dance appropriately'." She offered, grinning.

"Really?" he brightened. "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be really cool."

"Great! Uh, it's a date."

And in that moment, something changed. Their eyes locked, something unsaid being communicated through them, and his eyes flickered momentarily down to her lips. Before she knew it, he had leaned forward and pressed his lips were against hers. Instinctually her lips synced with his rhythm. When his tongue brushed against her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and granted it access. A fire and a burning desire began to rise deep within the pit of her stomach. But, she pulled away slowly.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked nervously.

"No, no not at all," she reassured. "It's just that we were making out on top of my dad's grave. It's not exactly a romantic place."

"Right, sorry," He apologized, chuckling lightly.

"But I'd be okay with continuing it some other time, and some other place."

"Awesome."

/

"He kissed me," Neris squealed, the smile still plastered on her face as she finished telling Stiles what had happened.

He had called her on a mission to stop Peter from biting Scott's mom, and Neris was helping him locate their car. However, Neris was still giddy from earlier that she wasn't being much help.

"Neris, I'm really happy for you, but we kind of have more important things to deal with right now."

"Oh god, sorry." She apologized, noticing a black car Scott had described to them. "That one. Same license plate number."

"Alright, brace yourself." he said,

She grabbed onto the seat cover as he slammed into the back of Peter's car, just light enough to prevent a lot of damage. She jerked forward from the impact, the seatbelt averting a collision with the dashboard. She saw Mrs. McCall get out of the car, and Neris braced herself from what was coming.

"Are you kidding me?" She shouted, looking at the driver of the car who hit them. "Stiles!"

They scurried out of the car as Mrs. McCall fretted over the damage.

"Mrs. McCall?" Stiles asked, acting completely unaware of the situation.

"Yeah!" She shouted.

"Wow, this is just crazy. What a coincidence." He laughed anxiously.

Mrs. McCall laughed, but it was tinged with frustration and annoyance. "A coincidence is running into an old friend at the mall, not running into the car of the guy your friend's mom is on a date with."

"I mean, I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere."

"Came out of nowhere? We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles."

"Yeah, uh, that was my fault," Neris covered. "We were…I mean I….well, I kind of distracted him…"

Mrs. McCall blinked before beginning to shake her head, "I don't even wanna know."

"Yeah, and please don't tell Scott. He'd be really weirded out and it'd be unfair to him; you know, now that he an Allison aren't together."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him _that_."

"So, maybe we should call the cops. You know, do like an accident report thing," Stiles suggested as Peter walked back over to them.

"That won't be necessary," he told Stiles, looking around.

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." Stiles began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whiplash?" Mrs. McCall exclaimed. "You hit us."

Peter was still looking around, and Neris was sure he knew Scott was around there somewhere.

"I dunno, there's something definitely wrong with my neck." Stiles continued.

Neris rolled her eyes as Mrs. McCall continued to berate Stiles. Moments later, she saw a Scott-sized shadowed man running the opposite way. Something else must have happened.

_What now?_ She thought.

/

It was at least 2 AM when Neris was jolted awake by her phone going off. Groggily, she fumbled around her bedside table, desperate to tell whoever was calling that they could go fuck themselves before going back to sleep. However, the name that she saw on the screen made her rethink that decision.

"Dr. Deaton," she mumbled into her phone. "Why are you calling so late?"

"I'm sorry about that, Neris. But there's been an emergency and I need your help."

"An emergency?"

"Yes; Scott's been shot."

Neris sprung from her bed, pulling on clothes as quickly as she could. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"But Neris, you live half an hour away."

She paused. "I'll be there in ten."

Eleven minutes later, Neris swung into the empty parking lot and slid into a space. She flew out of her car, barely remembering to lock the door behind her, and rushed into the clinic.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" She asked frantically as soon as she walked in to the examination room.

Scott was lying on the metal table, passed out. His chest was marred with a slowly healing bullet wound.

"He's doing fine. I've removed the bullet, but the shock of the attack means he may need an extra healing boost to get him over a plateau."

"Wha – oh," Neris realized his meaning, holding out her arm.

He held a small marble mortal under her arm, slicing a small section with a knife. A trickle of blood went into the mortar, her wound healing within seconds.

"You've been turning again," Dr. Deaton remarked.

She leaned against the countertop, watching as her boss put cedar herb, eucalyptus leaf and sage herb in the mortar, crushing it with the pestle as it mixed with her blood.

"Mom's idea. Well, mine too. I've been healing faster as I've gotten better."

"It's a good thing. You have abilities no one else does; not even Scott. They'll be needed sooner than you think."

"How much do you know?" She asked as he walked over to Scott and spread the healing paste over his wounds.

"Enough," he told her, smoothing out the bumps of the paste.

Scott jolted back, inhaling sharply as he struggled to sit up. Dr. Deaton gently pushed him back onto the table, and Scott coughed at his movement.

"I wouldn't get up just yet," Dr. Deaton advised.

"Am I – "

"You're fine, and I've given you something that should speed up the healing process."

"What are you putting on me?" Scott asked weakly as he looked up.

"Just a mixture of herbs and my blood," Neris said, walking over to him.

"What?"

"Werewolf blood and siren blood have properties that help each other heal, unless the werewolf has wolfsbane in his system or a siren's been poisoned with henbane."

"But," Scott looked to Dr. Deaton, "you're a vet."

"That's very true," he agreed. "And ninety percent of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs."

"Mostly?"

"Mostly." Dr. Deaton smiled.

Scott laid his head back down, fading back into unconsciousness.

"Where'd you find him?" Neris asked, putting her hand on Scott's shoulder.

"In the woods," Dr. Deaton replied. "By Derek Hale's house."

"Did you find Derek too?"

"No. Just Scott."

Neris pursed her lips, breathing in heavily.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She shook her head slightly. "Something just seems really off. I just don't know what it is."


	16. Falling Is Like Flying

**A/N:** **We're getting very close to the end of season 1, so expect the bestiary to be released soon!**

**As always, I'd really appreciate you commenting and/or reviewing. Stay gold!**

* * *

Neris stayed at the clinic well past sunrise. Dr. Deaton had called her mom and told her everything so she wouldn't worry upon finding an empty bed. She was helping Dr. Deaton set up for the day when Scott woke up, sliding off the examination table and stumbling.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious." Dr. Deaton said, stabilizing Scott. "You doing okay?"

Scott sighed, reeling a bit from a light head.

"Maybe you should sit down, huh?" Dr. Deaton suggested.

The front door chime rang, and all three heads snapped in its direction.

"Hello?" He called out.

He started to walk towards the front area, but Scott grabbed his wrist. Dr. Deaton turned and gave Scott a reassuring look before walking out of the examination room.

"Can you smell something?" Neris whispered.

Scott nodded. "Peter."

"I'm sorry, but we're….we're closed." Deaton said, partially stopping was he walked into the front area.

"Hi, there." Came Peter's phony friendly voice. "I'm here to pick up."

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

"This one wandered in on its own."

As Peter spoke, Scott walked backward, crouching in the corner of the room. Neris stayed in the center. If Peter was going to try to take Scott, he'd have to get past her first.

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed." Dr. Deaton replied, his voice completely steady.

"Oh, I think you could make an exception this one time. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry, that's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it." Peter's voice had become menacing.

"Like I said, we're closed."

There was silence. And then, the sound of nails scraping on plastic.

"Mountain ash." Peter finally said. "That's an old one."

There was a loud crash. Neris flinched slightly at the noise. It wasn't a body hitting anything, but rather sounded more like wood shattering.

"Let me be as clear as possible." She heard Dr. Deaton say, his voice unflinching in spite of the source of the noise. "We. Are. Closed."

She heard Peter's receding footsteps, and began to relax, but when she turned to look at Scott, she saw the same look he always got when he heard a voice she couldn't.

"Allison." He whispered, and the jingle of the small bells of the door told her Peter had left.

/

Scott, Stiles and Neris gathered in Scott's room. She had driven him home after Peter had left. Neither one wanting to be alone in case Peter tried something. Scott was currently in the process of searching for his phone. Again.

"Call it again!" Scott requested.

"It's not here." Stiles told him. "So you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?"

"I can't afford a new one." He protested, scrambling underneath his bed. "And I can't do this alone. We need to find Derek."

"Well, a) you're not alone, you have me and Neris, and b) Didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead."

"I hate to say it, Scott," Neris told him, "But it doesn't look good."

"The hunters are only using him to get to the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him." Scott corrected.

"Alright, so then just let them do what they're planning." Stiles accepted. "You know, they use Derek to get to Peter; problem solved."

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek. I can't protect her on my own, which means we need to find Derek first. Can you just help me?" Scott was clearly freaking, his phone becoming the outlet for his frustration.

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that? When he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone." Scott protested slowly. "And I'm not letting him die."

"Can you at least think about letting him die? For me?"

"Stiles!" Neris scolded, smacking him on the arm.

"Sorry." He put up his hands defensively.

Scott tensed, his head turning towards his open window.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"My mom just got home from work." He told them.

He listened attentively, his mother probably speaking to someone.

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. "What's she doing?"

"Crying." Scott replied.

He walked over and sat next to Neris at the edge of his bed, a sad look on his face. She rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles told him.

"I have to." He said.

"Well, not alone," Neris said, taking in a deep breath and pulling out her wings.

Stiles drew back and Scott, feeling the feathers graze his back, jumped off his bed and joined Stiles.

"Whoa," they breathed.

Neris smiled, "My mom's been helping me get control of my abilities. I can get out my wings without relying on anger. It doesn't hurt anymore, either." She took a wing in her hand, "I didn't even know my wings were this color. I've only seen them when they were black. Shocked the hell out of me the first time I saw it."

"They're, like, the same color as your hair." Scott marveled.

"Yeah," Neris picked at her fingernail nervously. "There's something else you guys need to know."

"What?"

"I wasn't entirely truthful with you at the clinic, Scott," she admitted. "There's a bit more to it than just using each other's blood to quicken healing."

"What do you mean?"

"Sirens and werewolves have this bond, and it all goes back Greece, funnily enough. Both the first werewolves and sirens first came into existence in ancient Greece, and because of that they've usually lived in the same areas just in case there's an enemy they're unable to defeat on their own. There's a connection between the influences of water and the moon, a harmonization of the powers. A werewolf is stronger in a pack, and if a werewolf fights with a flock of sirens, or even just one, they're practically invincible. Especially when it comes to hunters."

Scott's face fell, realization sinking in. "That's why Peter wants you in his pack."

She nodded grimly, "That's why Peter wants me in his pack."

/

At school, Neris (having been grabbed by Scott and Stiles and pulled into espionage) peeked over the corner of the wall as they watched Jackson talk to Allison about the dance. Scott had frightened him into being Allison's secret babysitter at the dance.

"Hey, don't worry," Stiles patted Scott's shoulders reassuringly. "I'll still be there. And Neris…well, she's bailing on us."

Neris rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Stiles, that's totally what I'm doing. Completely ignore the part where I promised Erica I'd skip the dance."

"I'm still going," Scott said as Jackson walked away with Allison.

"Is that such a good idea?" Stiles asked. "You don't have a date."

"Not yet," he replied.

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?"

Scott sighed and turned to face his friends, "No and no."

"So you're going to ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your ass?"

Scott smiled. "Yeah, you wanna help me?"

"Yeah," Stiles confirmed, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

Neris laughed lightly as she joined them. "Boys."

/

"I still can't believe you've never seen _Coraline_!" Neris giggled as the end credits for the movie played.

"I've never even heard of it before tonight," Erica chuckled in return.

"Well, thankfully you have me to introduce you to the world of awesome cinema."

The girls laughed, Neris grabbing another section of the sub sandwich ring Erica's mom had bought them. She had been overjoyed when Neris arrived, and it was obvious by her reaction that Erica didn't often have friends over.

"So, what do we do now?" Erica asked.

Neris thought a moment. "Well, we can start off with a pampering session, followed by more movies. I'm thinking… _The Labyrinth_."

Erica cocked her head. Neris was shocked to learn she hadn't seen that movie either.

"Oh my god," she chuckled. "David Bowie in tight pants and a codpiece. You'll love it."

"Okay, and what should we do about the pampering?" Erica asked.

"Does your mom have any avocados?"

"Uh, I think."

"Well, come on, then."

Erica followed her into the kitchen, where Mrs. Reyes was drying dishes.

"Hi girls," she greeted warmly. "Having fun?"

"We are," Neris smiled. "Would it be okay to use one of your avocados for a face mask? And some honey and yogurt too?"

"Ooh, and cucumbers to put over our eyes," Erica interjected happily.

"Yeah, good idea."

"Of course," Mrs. Reyes said, pulling out the necessary ingredients. "Do you need me to cut the avocado for you?"

"No, that's okay," Neris told her. "My mom and I make our own guacamole for Taco Tuesdays."

"Well, let me wash it for you, then." She smiled.

Mrs. Reyes was being very welcoming, and Neris suspected she was trying to keep Erica's apparently only friend around. It was sweet, and a bit sad. Neris, however, wasn't going to just abandon Erica. She was far too sweet, and Neris needed a normal female friend amidst all the chaos going on.

Neris took the freshly washed avocado from Mrs. Reyes and grabbed a dish towel off its rack, placing it on the counter. "Helpful hint," she said, mocking a cooking instructor, "placing a clean dish towel on your counter will prevent the avocado from slipping."

Erica giggled as Neris held the avocado securely with one hand as slowly sliced to the center from the narrow end. She rotated the blade around the seed, pulling the green tinged knife out when she was done. Holding the avocado her hands, she twisted the two halves apart.

"Wow, you're really good at that."

"Thanks. Wanna see something else?" Neris asked.

Erica nodded. Neris took the knife in one hand and the half of the avocado with the seed in it with her other, lightly smacking the sharp edge of the blade on the seed just enough for a wedge to form. She twisted the blade around and pulled it out with the seed stuck to it.

Neris grinned proudly, "And now we don't have to scrape the avocado meat off the seed."

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My mom taught me."

Neris began peeling and mashing the avocado, with Erica adding the honey and yogurt when it was creamy. When it was finished, they carried it into Erica's room. Grouped around Erica's bathroom mirror, they spread the green goo on their face.

"Ugh, this feels so weird," Erica grumbled.

"Yeah, but think about how good your skin is gonna feel when we wash it off." Neris nudged her with an elbow.

Erica giggled, and when they had finished with the masks they lay face up on her bed. They lay there for a few moments in silence, cucumbers over their eyes, until Neris decided to break it.

"So, Erica, do you have a crush on anyone at school?"

"N-no."

Neris gasped. "I know that voice; I've used that voice! You do have a crush on someone. Who?"

"Okay, promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course."

Erica paused for a moment. "It's Stiles."

Neris balked. "You're serious. Stiles? But he's so…Stiles."

"He's sweet and funny, and really cute."

"I mean, I guess. I dunno, I don't see him that way, but all the power to you."

"Well it's not like he'd ever ask me out."

"You don't know that."

"He doesn't pay attention to any girl except Lydia."

"But that doesn't mean he couldn't like you."

"Well, what about you?" Erica changed the focus of the conversation. "Do you like anyone?"

"Isaac Lahey," Neris confessed.

"Ooh, he's cute."

"Yeah, he asked me to winter formal."

"And you turned him down?"

"I had already promised you I'd come; I wasn't going to abandon you for a dance. I highly doubt I could parade around the gym in an avocado face mask and pajamas."

"Seriously, Neris, you didn't have to say no to him."

"Yes, I did. I keep my promises. Besides, I told him we could have a fake winter prom in my back yard, with the role of the lurking chaperone played by my mom. You could come if you want."

"No, I think it'd be more romantic for you two to be alone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you just have to give me all the juicy details afterwards." Erica giggled.

"Deal," Neris laughed. A ding came from Neris' phone. "Ah, time to wash off the masks."

"So, what's next in the beauty regime?" Erica asked when their faces were clear.

"Moisturizing to finish off the facials," answered Neris cheerfully, "followed by the most awesomely cheesy movie musical you will ever see in your life."

Once their faces were freshly scrubbed, Erica went to grab some snacks from the kitchen as Neris popped in the movie. Neris sat cross-legged on the mattress, grabbing a big red pillow and pulling the popcorn filled snack bowl closer to her. Erica sat by her side, grabbing big purple pillow for herself and pressing 'play'.

"Oh my god, this is so awful; I love it!" Erica giggled.

"I told you!"

Suddenly, Neris felt a marshmallow hit the side of her head. She looked over to see Erica grinning evilly.

"Oh, you so did not do that." Neris replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn and threw it.

Erica grabbed a blue pillow that was near her and hit Neris. Neris shrieked at the contact and laughed, grabbing a yellow pillow and hitting Erica. They kept hitting each other and giggling for some time, until they collapsed on the bed from exhaustion. Neris bit back a laugh, because her friend had popcorn all over her hair.

"We should probably clean this up," Erica suggested.

Neris agreed, and the two girls set about tidying the mess. As they finished, Neris' phone began ringing. She grabbed it, thinking it was either Scott or Stiles calling, but instead she saw another name.

"The hell?" She questioned. "It's Jackson."

"Whittemore?"

"Yeah, I didn't know he still had my number. I gave it to him freshman year when we were lab partners." She answered the call, "Hello?"

"I-It's Lydia," Jackson stammered, sounding terrified.

"What happened?" Neris asked, becoming worried.

"She was attacked."

Neris felt the blood drain from her face. "Attacked by what?"

"I don't know. She's lost a lot of blood. They're taking her to the hospital." Jackson's voice became panicky.

"Okay, Jackson, calm down. Go to the hospital; I'll…I'll meet you there. Just...go." Neris hung up, looking at Erica. "I am so sorry. Lydia got attacked by something and she's going to the hospital. And, from how Jackson sounded, it was really bad. I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

Erica nodded sadly, and Neris began swiftly changing into her clothes.

"I promise I'm going to make it up to you." Neris told her, swinging her overnight bag over her shoulder and rushing out of the room.


	17. Lethal

**A/N: Final chapter of season one! The bestiary will be out next week, as well as a few extra chapters before we officially start season two.**

**As always, I would really appreciate comments and reviews; I want to know what you guys think!**

* * *

Neris practically ran into the hospital reception area, practically falling onto the woman in the front desk.

"Lydia Martin, I need to know what room she's in." Neris rushed.

"Third floor, room 320," the nurse replied.

"Thank you," Neris darted towards the elevator, jamming the buttons in an effort to make it move faster.

Room 320 was right outside the elevator and as Neris walked out she saw, through the large windows of the room, Lydia lying in the clean white bed, an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Neris grabbed the sleeve of a passing doctor.

"Excuse me," she started, gesturing towards Lydia's room. "Could you tell me how she is?"

The doctor looked at her, a grim expression on his face. "We have managed to stabilize her, but she's lost a lot of blood. It looks like she was attacked by something, maybe some kind of animal, maybe her formal date; nonetheless, we've run some tests to make sure she hasn't caught an infection. We're still waiting for the results."

"Wait, an animal?" Neris spluttered. "Like the one that's been killing all those people?"

"Could be the same kind," he nodded as he walked off.

"Oh god."

The elevator doors opened, and she turned to see Jackson walk out.

"Where's Lydia?" He asked. "Where is she?"

Sheriff Stilinski walked up to him, flanked by two other officers, "Hey...hey," He grabbed Jackson by the shoulders. "What the hell happened to that girl?"

"I-I don't know," Jackson stuttered. "I went out looking for her, and she – "

"Oh, and you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that?" Sherriff Stilinski interrupted him. "Don't lie to me son."

"No, I – " Jackson started, but the Sherriff grabbed him by the jacket and shoved him roughly against the wall.

"What happened to her?" He repeated loudly.

"Sherriff Stilinski, I don't – " Neris tried.

"Not now, Neris." Sherriff Stilinski stopped her.

"This isn't my fault!" Jackson protested.

"She's your girlfriend; that's your responsibility." He slammed Jacksons back into the pane once more.

"No, she's not, okay? She didn't go to the formal with me."

"Then who'd she go with?" He pressed lowly.

"Do you really wanna know? She went with Stiles."

"What?"

"Stiles took her."

Sheriff Stilinski looked at Neris for confirmation. She nodded sadly, "It's true."

The sheriff pulled away, breathing heavily from both the confrontation and the shock. "Somebody better find my son."

"I tried calling him on the way over here; he didn't answer." Neris told him.

The sheriff sighed, but nodded as he walked away.

"Does Allison know?" She asked Jackson.

He shrugged, "I called her, but she didn't answer either."

Jackson looked distraught. For all the times he was a raging douchebag, this one time Neris saw the real Jackson. She reached out and pulled him into a hug, which he tentatively accepted.

"It's going to be okay, Jackson. She's going to be okay." She whispered softly, looking back to the unconscious Lydia.

Ten minutes later, Allison came out of the elevators. She walked almost as if she were in a trance. When she reached the window of Lydia's room, she pressed her hand against it momentarily, flinching back as if something startled her. Neris walked over to her, placing a hand softly on her back.

"Allison, are you okay?" She asked.

Allison looked at her slowly, "You know about Scott, don't you? About what he is."

"Allison, it's not – " Neris started, not even knowing how Allison found out.

"And Stiles does too, doesn't he?" Allison laughed humorlessly and walked back towards the elevator.

"Allison!" Neris called after her, but the brunette didn't turn around.

Later in the evening, Neris found herself standing next to Jackson, staring at Lydia's unmoving body. She heard a scuffle behind her and turned to see Sherriff Stilinski gripping his son tightly by the shirt.

"You know what? It's a good thing we're in a hospital, because I am going to _kill_ you!" He said.

"I'm sorry," Stiles sounded winded. "I lost the keys to my Jeep; I had to run all the way here."

"Stiles, I don't care!" His dad shouted.

Stiles looked dejectedly at Lydia. Seeing her like this was probably killing him. "Is she going to be okay?"

Sherriff Stilinksi and Neris looked back to Lydia, her mom petting her hair and looking about to cry. Neris walked over and took Stiles' wrist in one hand and rubbed his arm with the other, not fully wanting to tell him what she was told by the doctor. Stiles' dad turned around, sighing heavily.

"They don't know." He admitted sadly. "Partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."

"W-What do you mean?" Stiles spluttered.

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock."

Stiles breathed heavily, as if the weight of realization was crushing down on him. He knew something, but with his dad around he couldn't tell her. He cast a quick glance down at her, and she saw she was right.

"Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?" Sherriff Stilinski pressed.

Stiles looked up at his dad, still breathing hard, "No. No, I have no idea."

"What about Scott?"

"What do you mean? What about him?"

"Did he see anything?"

"What – Is he not here?"

"No," Neris answered. "It's just been Jackson and me this whole time. Allison stopped by for a bit, but…uhm…she wouldn't stay."

"I've been calling him on my cell and I've gotten no response." Sherriff Stilinski told them.

Stiles looked over to Jackson, who locked eyes with him. He shrugged, his lips mouthing 'I don't know.' Stiles drew in a shuddering breath.

"You're not gonna get one." He replied.

Sherriff Stilinski sighed, "Neris, can I speak to my son alone?"

"Of course," she nodded.

Sherriff Stilinski took his son by the arm, guiding him through double doors into an empty office.

/

"Stiles, listen, just go wait with your friends, alright?" Sherriff Stilinski told his son as they finally left the office. "Neris," The sheriff was shocked when he saw her leaning against the hall wall. "I thought I asked you for privacy."

"I wasn't listening," she defended.

"Dad, tell me." Stiles pushed. "You know it has something to do with Derek."

"W – " his dad stopped walking. "I thought you two said you barely knew him."

Stiles flopped his arms out in exasperation, "Alright, we might know him a little better than that."

Sherriff Stilinski became thoroughly agitated. He grabbed his son by the back of the neck tightly and began dragging him back down the hallway. "You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?"

"If I help you figure this out, you'll be reelected, am I right?" Stiles proposed. "Dad, come on."

Sherriff Stilinski released his grip, "You know, that girl in there has nothing to do with a six year old arson case."

"When did you decide it was definitely arson?"

"When we got a key witness; and no, I'm not telling you who it is. But, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman."

"What young woman?" Neris asked.

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail."

"Was she young then, or is she young now?" Stiles furthered.

"She's probably in her late 20s," Sherriff Stilinski told him, distracted by his phone ringing. "Damn, I gotta grab this call."

"You don't know her name?!"

"No, I don't – what is this, 20 questions? All we know is she a very distinctive, uh – " He fumbled for the word, miming the term he was looking for.

"Pendant?" Neris offered.

"Yeah, a pendant." The sheriff agreed.

"What the hell is a pendant?" Stiles asked agitated.

"Stiles, do you go to school? A pendant, a pendant, it's a necklace. Now, can I answer the phone?"

Stiles sighed, "Yes."

"Thank you," his dad began to walk off, answering the phone. "Stilinski."

The pair of teens watched him leave, Neris folding her arms in frustration.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Peter." Stiles answered, knowing exactly what she meant.

Neris clenched her jaw. "I'm gonna kill him."

"You and me both." He ruffled his hair irritably. The pair turned to walk into the area where Lydia's room was, when Stiles stopped, a look of realization crossing his face.

"What?" Neris asked.

"A pendant. A very distinctive pendant."

"Still not getting it."

"Like the one Allison wears."

Neris shook her head, "No, Allison couldn't have – "

"But her aunt could've."

Neris' face took on the same recognition, "Oh my god."

/

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked as he trailed behind a fast-walking Stiles and Neris.

"To find Scott." Stiles replied curtly.

"You don't have a car," Jackson argued.

"I'm aware of that, thank you."

"I'll drive," Jackson offered desperately, grabbing their shoulders and spinning them around.

Stiles threw off his hand, "Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden, doesn't make it okay, alright? Half of this is still your fault."

"Yeah," Neris agreed. "And I have a car, so bye."

"I'm offering to help," Jackson argued. "Do you want it or not?"

Stiles clenched his jaw, looking down to Neris.

"If you say we should accept his help just because he has a Porsche, I'm gonna punch you." She told him.

His face changed to semi-pleading.

Neris groaned, looking to Jackson, "Did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah," Jackson pulled out his keys, which Stiles promptly swiped from him.

"Good. I'll drive." Stiles told him.

They made to walk out of the doors, but were stopped by Mr. Argent and a number of scary looking hunters.

"Boys, and girl," he smiled coldly. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is."

"Scott McCall? Um …" Stiles started.

"I don't know," Neris told him, gesturing to her jeans and sweater. "I didn't go to the dance."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him _since_ the dance." Stiles replied, "Jackson you?"

"Um … I … um …" Jackson struggled, having difficulty stringing a coherent sentence together.

Stiles and Neris developed expressions of agitation and defeat. Jackson just blew any chance they had of leaving without a confrontation.

"Oh for the love of god," Stiles sighed, exasperated.

Mr. Argent's henchmen grabbed the teens by their shoulders and threw them on a squishy blue examination bed in an empty room. Mr. Argent closed the doors behind them, locking the deadbolts in place.

"Let's try this again." He asked again. "Where is Scott McCall?"

The three teens groaned and turned around to face him, still leaning on the bed.

"Even if we did know, I don't think we'd tell you. Considering the manhandling, and all." Neris countered.

"Manhandling?" Mr. Argent's grim smile came again. "No, this is manhandling."

Mr. Argent grabbed Stiles by the shirt and slammed him into a storage closet. His companions grabbed Jackson and Neris, holding them back from attempting to save Stiles, though Neris was the only one who actually would.

"Let me ask you a question, Stiles," Mr. Argent said roughly. "Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

Stiles shook his head, breathing rapidly. "No; I could put it on my to-do list if you just let me go."

"Well I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you want to know what happened?"

"Not really. No offense to you story telling skills."

"He tried to kill me. And I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way towards me, still trying to kill me like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

Stiles shook his head again, "No. And it sounds like you need to be a little more selective – "

Mr. Argent slammed his hands on either side of Stiles, cutting his sentence short.

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon?" He demanded. "Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah," Stiles retorted. "I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator, why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the house down around him?"

Mr. Argent held out a warning finger, before closing it into his fist and pressing it against his mouth. He turned away, laughing humorlessly, "I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that."

"Bullshit," Neris snapped.

"I don't want to hear a word from you, siren." Mr. Argent spun to face her threateningly.

"I have a name." Neris barked. "And you would have no idea if one of your little hunters went rogue, would you?"

"They wouldn't," he replied tersely.

"Oh right," Stiles interjected. "Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it."

"Never."

"What if someone does?"

"Someone like who?"

"Someone like a woman in her late 20s with a distinct pendant of a wolf howling at the moon," Neris began.

"Your sister," Stiles finished.

Mr. Argent looked from Neris to Stiles, his jaw clenching tightly. He released his grip on Stiles and motioned for his men to release Jackson and Neris, and the group of them left the room.

"Go get started on Molotov cocktails," Neris instructed to boys as soon as Mr. Argent and his goons had left. "I'm going to go find out where Scott is. He might have Derek and they might be in trouble. From both the Argents and the Alpha. I'll text you when I find them."

"But that could take ages," Jackson protested.

"Not if you fly." Neris replied.

/

Neris' wings were black as she flew around the city, going first to the preserve. It would be dramatic irony if the showdown was to happen there.

She was right, and she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Stiles before descending to the forest floor. Kate Argent was holding Scott at gunpoint. With a soft thunk, Neris landed behind her, wings still out. She heard Allison gasp somewhere. She could probably only just recognize Neris, who was in full Harpy form. Her pale skin now a light gray, looking as if a silver fire burned beneath it. Black wings, black hair and black eyes, her features angled sharply. Kate shifted so she could see the source of the noise without letting Scott out of her sight.

"Oh, he has a siren in his pack. I should've guessed it when I first met you," she chirped.

"I'm in no one's pack," Neris replied dangerously. "Now let him go, or I will rip you to shreds."

"Kate." Mr. Argent's voice sounded from the opposite side of the house. His hand dangled loosely by his side, a gun held lightly in his grasp. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do." She replied, her voice catching slightly.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now! You're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy, with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code: _nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_."

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison translated, tears brimming at her eyes.

Kate refused to put her gun down, looking back at Scott and curling her finger around the trigger. Chris held his up, aiming towards Kate. Neris backed away, not wanting to be anywhere near flying bullets.

"Put the gun down," He warned. He shot a bullet into a tree. "Before I put you down."

After a moment, Kate put her gun down. The door to the Hale house opened with a creak.

"Allison, get back." Chris instructed.

Chris and Kate aimed their guns as Scott scrambled up from his place on the ground.

"Get behind me," Neris instructed, pulling Allison off her feet.

"What are you?" She asked, looking at Neris' wings as Neris positioned herself in front of Allison.

"Now is not the time for backstory," Neris replied.

"Well, can somebody tell me what that is?" Allison asked tearfully, indicating the thing lurking behind the darkened doorway.

"It's the Alpha." Scott said, his eyes shifting to gold.

Allison maneuvered around Neris, aiming her bow at the unseen target. The Alpha burst out of the decrepit house, knocking each person to ground one by one until Kate was the only one left standing.

"Come on!" She screamed. "Come on!"

She spun around, trying to catch sight of him. Peter caught her off guard and grabbed her hand. She fired off numerous shots, attempting to hit him with at least one, but failed. He broke her arm and grabbed her by the neck, throwing her through the air and onto the porch, where she landed with great force. He grabbed her dragged her into the house.

"No!" Allison cried out, running into the house after them.

Neris groaned, picking herself up off the ground and shook herself off. She ran to Scott, picking him up before the pair went to Derek. Neris gasped when she saw the blood spattered bullet wound on his shirt.

"I'm okay." He groaned as they lifted him up. "I'm healed."

Scott looked towards the house. "He's in there. With Allison. We have to kill him."

Derek nodded, looking at the two in front of him "Together."

Kate was dead when they got into the house. Peter had begun to move towards Allison when he was stopped by Scott. Neris stood behind Allison, gently guiding her behind her wings. Peter shifted his gaze over to where Derek was stalking in.

"Run." Scott instructed Allison, and she ran out the back.

Derek roared as he and Scott rushed towards Peter, who threw them off with great ease. Neris let out a terrifying screech that was aimed at Peter; he clutched his ears and collapsed to his knees. She ended her scream and, sprouting talons, stalked up to him ready to strike. Moments before the blow fell, he gripped her by the wrist, spun her around and broke one of her wings. As she screamed in pain he threw her across the room, and she landed on the stairs. She could feel the bones beginning to knit back together as Derek began to attack Peter. When Peter had dispatched Derek, Scott jumped on Peter's back but was easily thrown off.

They began to attack Peter, sometimes together and sometimes one on one. Each time they were defeated, and it seemed harder for Peter to stay in his human form. After a few more attacks, Peter doubled over and began to shift into his full Alpha form.

He grabbed Scott and threw him out of a window, bursting out moments later. Neris, blood trickling down her face from an already healed wound, followed Peter and flung herself onto his back, her talons digging in deep. He roared and grabbed a wing, throwing her against a nearby tree. She groaned heavily as she hit the bark and toppled to the ground. She felt herself transforming back from the harpy form as she tried to get up. She had hit her back on something, the pain knocking the rage out of her.

Peter grabbed Scott by the shirt, lifting him up and roaring in his face. Scott kicked off of Peter's chest, knocking him backwards. Headlights illuminated Peter as he righted himself, and a horn honked.

Stiles and Jackson jumped out of the car, both holding identical bottles of self-igniting Molotov cocktails. Stiles threw his beaker first. Peter caught it with ease and growled at Stiles.

"Oh, damn," Stiles moaned, backing up.

Neris scrambled up off the ground and ran to Stiles, guarding him against an attack. Scott saw Allison's bow on the ground.

"Allison!" he cried, throwing it to her.

She expertly loaded it and aimed it at the glass. Just as Peter reared back to throw it at her, she let the arrow fly right into it. Flames erupted as the glass broke, catching Peter's arm. She gazed on in horror at the sight before her. Jackson looked at the beaker in his hand and threw it as well. As it crashed into Peter's body, his entire form went up in flames.

He went towards Allison and her dad, attempting to get his final revenge, but Scott stopped him with a well-placed kick, knocking him back. Peter reeled from the attack, stumbling backwards. As the fire dissipated he reverted to his human form and fell to his knees. Gasping and choking, he looked at his burned body and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked Neris, noting the blood on her face.

"I'm fine," she breathed heavily, turning to Jackson. "If you don't mind, I'd like a ride home."

He nodded open-mouthed, gesturing to her wings. "I, uh, don't think those'll fit in my car."

She glowered at him, lips pursed, as she pulled her wings back into her body. Heads turned as footsteps sounded on the dried leaves. Derek, in his human form, was walking towards Peter. As he reached him, he stood over him, one foot on either side. Slowly, he lowered himself onto a knee.

"Wait!" Scott yelled, running up to him. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family. What am I supposed to do?"

Derek took a deep breath. Everyone waited with baited breath as Derek remained silent.

"You've…already…decided." Peter struggled to say to Derek. "I can smell it on you."

He growled as his eyes turned red. Derek lifted his hand in the air, his claws already unsheathed.

"Wait, no, don't!" Scott yelled.

It was too late; Derek had slashed Peter's throat. Peter choked as he took his last breath, his eyes turning back to their normal color. Derek stood up and turned to look at the small crowd, his eyes an inhuman red.

"I'm the Alpha now." He growled.

/

Scott, Stiles and Neris crept into Lydia's hospital room as quietly as they could. Visiting hours were over, and they'd be in a lot of trouble if they were caught. They crouched down as soon as they entered, wanting to stay away from the large windows.

"Get the door," Scott hissed at Stiles.

He scrambled to close the door slowly, but it squealed against its hinges loudly. All three flinched at the noise. Stiles locked it and fell back against the wood.

"Was that really necessary," Neris whispered as the door was closed. "Closing it fast would have made it far less noticeable."

"Now you tell me," Stiles shot back.

The three stood up and walked slowly to Lydia's side, eying the window to make sure no one saw anything out of place. Scott gently moved Lydia's hand out of the way and pulled the blankets and her hospital gown down to get a good look at the wound under her bandage.

"It's completely healed?" Stiles asked, avoiding looking at the bandage.

"N-no, not at all," Scott replied, looking confused.

They looked at the wound; it had been stitched but was still raw and bloodied.

"I don't get it. The doctor said she'd be fine." Stiles remarked.

"But, the bite's not healing like it did with me," Scott told them.

Neris scrunched her nose; something was off, and it wasn't the lack of healing.

"Which means," Scott continued. "She's not a werewolf."

"Then what the hell is she?" Stiles asked.

"I dunno, but can we leave?" Neris asked, finally naming the stench. "She smells like death."

"What?" The boys hissed, frightened.

"No, she's not dying," Neris corrected their thoughts. "Remember what I told you, Stiles? Sirens have a special nose for smelling death; it's from our connection to the spirit world. She's not dying, but there's an unmistakable smell of death around her. Not from her; it's like it's just hanging there."

"So what does that mean?" Scott asked worriedly.

Neris shrugged, "I don't know."


	18. Sleuthing

**A/N: Hi guys! For those unfamiliar with the the mini episode series "Search For A Cure", I suggest you check it out before reading this chapter. It's set between Season 1 and 2, and gives a lot of background info on the werewolf myth. **

**Here's the link for episode 1 [sorry about all the spaces]: www . mtv videos / misc / 668127 / search-for-a-cure-ep-1 . jhtml**

**Also, the bestiary will be out in a few days; I wanted to publish this chapter before I did so due to the wolfy info.**

**As always, I'd really appreciate it if you would review and comment!**

* * *

After Derek had killed Peter, Scott was more determined than ever to find a cure for lycanthropy. The school had given them a few days off after Lydia's attack, and Scott decided they would use them to investigate different possibilities.

Currently, Stiles and Neris were parked in Stiles' jeep, waiting for Scott. Stiles had found something that could prove useful to them, but refused to show it to Neris without Scott there, even though she begged and pleaded.

Suddenly, the jeep shook and it sounded like a body landed on top of the jeep. Bracing themselves against the car, Stiles and Neris looked around for what might have caused the noise. Scott dangled his head over the top of the car, grinning as he looked through the passenger window. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief, while Neris flicked Scott on the nose.

"Seriously?" She scolded.

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked, breathing heavily.

Stiles grinned, and got out of the car, walking to the hood. Scott jumped off the jeep's roof and opened the door for Neris. As the pair walked over to Stiles, he got out his phone and pulled up a video.

"The term _lycanthrope_ is derived from the Greek myth of Lycaon, the king of Arcadia, renowned for his cruelty." the man in the video said. He was wearing what looked to be a doctor's coat and was standing in front of a dry erase board covered in writing. "He was later transformed into a wolf by Zeus; turned into a monster as punishment for his own monstrous actions."

"Wrong," Neris muttered, folding her arms.

"But _lycanthrope_, as we all know it, is just another name for werewolf." The doctor continued. "the half-man, half-wolf legend which appears in dozens of different cultures, from the _vilkatas _of Lithuania, to the _vaukalak_ of Russia, to the more commonly known _loup garou_ of France. Now, contrary to some belief, the werewolf's abilities are not beholden to the full moon, rather they can be called upon at will. Now, those abilities are ranging from incredible speed to remarkable agility, able to move in the bipedal run while equally be adept as a quadruped.

"Yes, I'm aware of Lycanthropy, the psychological disorder in which a person mistakenly believes himself to be a wild animal. I'm not here to discuss that; I'm not talking about the disorder of the mind. I'm talking about werewolves, the actual and proven existence of werewolves."

The doctor turned back to his whiteboard as the people he was speaking to started chuckling, calling him crazy and a 'nut-job'. Neris couldn't help but feel bad for him; after all, he was right. She wondered if he knew how right he was.

"This is the guy," Stiles finally said, gesturing to the phone. "This is your cure."

"So, who is he?" Scott asked.

"Well, his real name is Dr. Conrad Haberlind."

"What do you mean 'his real name'?"

"He had it legally changed, and that's how I know I got the right guy. You wanna know what he changed it to? Dr. Conrad Fenris."

Scott's eyes widened. "You serious?"

"Yes," Stiles replied excitedly, his expression soon fading. "You have no idea what that means, do you?"

"No."

"Okay, well, Fenris was the son of Loki in the Norse mythology, okay? Here," Stiles pulled up an illustration of Fenris on his phone. "See?"

"Is he the guy on the horse?" Scott asked.

"He's the wolf, dumbass."

"Dude, you read Harry Potter?" Neris chided, thwacking Scott on the arm. "Hello, Fenris Greyback? The werewolf? Ringing any bells?"

"He's supposed to be the influence for the story Little Red Ridinghood." Stiles finished.

"So, why'd this guy change his name?" Scott asked.

"You saw the video. Everyone was laughing at him. The idiot ruined himself."

"So, why would he change his name to a giant wolf?"

"Probably because he still believes."

"Okay, so, what makes you so sure that he's got a cure?"

"Well, I'm not; but, I've watched, like, all this guy's videos, okay? He knows everything there is to know about werewolves. And I mean _everything._"

"But Neris said he was wrong." Scott protested.

"Not completely," she replied. "The myth of Lycaon that he told is the most commonly known one, but it's wrong. Don't forget what I told you, the ancient Greeks were severely misled when it came to the supernatural. The transformation wasn't a curse, it was a gift. The goddess Hera was the one that made it shitty. It's not his fault the ancient Greeks were wrong."

"So…he's right, then."

"About the other stuff?" Neris asked. "Pretty much."

"Just listen to this," Stiles commanded, playing the video.

"Myths like these propagate across all cultures, ideas that you could wear an animal skin and then take on the attributes of that animal." Fenris spoke. "Warriors known as _berserkers_ would drape themselves in the pelts of bears and were seen to fight in uncontrollable, almost trance-like, fury. It's where we derive the term 'berserk'. Now, were these berserkers convincing themselves of this animal fury, or was it actually happening?"

"This is the closest thing we've got to a certified expert," Stiles remarked.

"Except Derek," Scott remarked.

"There you go, just mentioning his name again." Stiles spluttered. "Okay, do you enjoy hurting me?"

"Fine, what about Neris' mom?"

"She's going to say there's no cure," Neris answered. "But this guy's a doctor. He's worked with medicine for years; maybe he's found a way to make a cure that my mom doesn't know about."

"Okay, how are we going to find this guy?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed, and then turned towards the building they were parked next to. "I already did."

Neris looked over, and saw Dr. Fenris standing just outside of the doors. He was typing on his cellphone, and began to walk down the front steps after putting it into his pocket.

"What do we do?" Neris whispered.

Stiles shushed her, and the three waiting in silence as Dr. Fenris walked through the parking lot. Scott made a move to walk over to him, but Stiles held up a cautioning arm and Scott relaxed, leaning against the hood of the jeep. When the coast was clear, Stiles grabbed his friends.

"Come on," he hissed.

The trio walked as silently as they could behind Dr. Fenris, trying to keep pace with him as he walked towards his car. Slowly, Dr. Fenris turned to look over his shoulder as he walked. Seconds later he returned facing forward.

"I think he saw us," Scott whispered.

"So what?" Stiles returned.

Dr. Fenris began to quicken his pace, turning around once more to face the teens as he walked.

"I think he thinks we're following him."

"No, he doesn't."

"Well he's walking faster."

"No, he's not."

"Okay, well we're definitely walking faster."

"Well, that's 'cause he's walking faster."

"He probably thinks we're gonna mug him," Scott remarked as Dr. Fenris turned around yet again.

"We're not going to mug him," Stiles answered. "We're just gonna talk to him."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that," Neris quipped.

"I think he thinks we're gonna mug him," Scott reaffirmed.

"If he thought we were gonna mug him, he'd be – " Stiles cut himself off as he looked after Dr. Fenris, who had begun running down the parking lane. " – running." Stiles sighed, "Get him."

The three took off running after him. The doctor slowed down, fumbling with his keys as he stopped behind his car. Scott and Stiles tackled him as soon as they reached him.

"Oh my god! Guys!" Neris scolded as the three males groaned from the impact, Scott standing up and Stiles crouching next to the doctor. "What the hell was that?"

"Here, take it!" Dr. Fenris pleaded, tossing his keys on the asphalt. "The car, take the wallet, take everything. Just don't hurt me!"

"No, no, no, no," Stiles attempted to calm him down. "It's okay; it's okay. We're not going to hurt you…again."

"We're sorry; we just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes," Scott apologized.

"About what?!" Dr. Fenris shouted.

Scott and Stiles gawked as they fumbled for their words. Neris looked at her friends, stupefied, and rolled her eyes.

"Why do I hang out with you two?" She asked herself, looking to Dr. Fenris. "About werewolves."

Stiles and Scott looked back at her shocked and accusingly.

"What? That's the whole point of this. At least I'm asking instead of gaping like goldfishes."

"No," Dr. Fenris replied sternly, picking up his things and standing up to brush himself off.

"No, as in – " Stiles started.

"I'm not going to talk to you about werewolves," Dr. Fenris opened his trunk, throwing his briefcase and jacket in and closing the lid.

"Just a few questions, please?" Scott asked.

"I'm sorry, but no." Dr. Fenris replied. "I don't talk about that anymore."

"Listen, it won't take long at all; just a few questions – "

"I said no." Dr. Fenris glared at the trio as he walked around to the driver's side of his car.

As he drove away, the three teens stared exasperatedly after him.

"What now?" Scott asked, looking to Stiles.

"Plan B," Stiles sighed.

"Are we gonna regret plan B?" Scott asked.

"Only if we get caught."

"We're doing something illegal, aren't we?" Neris asked, grimacing.

"Define illegal," Stiles tried, pulling back after seeing the death glare Neris was showing him. "You know, you could always go home."

"Oh no, I'm not missing out on this shit show."

/

Stiles used the license plate number he had gotten off of Fenris' car to find his home address, and the three were camped outside, ticked away in the shadows of Stiles' jeep, waiting for him to leave. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, he finally got in his car and drove off.

Making sure the coast was clear, the three got out of the jeep and made their way into the back yard.

"This is a bad idea," Scott whispered.

"You say that about all my ideas," Stiles replied.

"That's because they're all bad ideas."

"Well, you learn more from failures than successes." Stiles remarked, giving his friend a thumbs up.

"You must be a genius by now."

"Holy shit, he called you out." Neris clasped a hand to her mouth to stop the laughter from pouring out of it.

Stiles paused in front of them, turning around and giving Scott a glare. Scott grinned at his joke for a moment before muttering an "okay" and following him, Neris right behind them. They walked up the stairs to the back door and Stiles tested the handle; it was locked. Stiles whipped off his over-shirt and began wrapping it around his hand.

"Are you sure about that?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, because _that_ is a really bad idea," Neris added.

"It's just glass," Stiles waved off his friends' worries.

Stiles took in a steadying breath, before rearing up and slamming his fist against the glass. It bounced off with a thunk, and Stiles yelped in pain.

"Son of a mother-freakin' – " Stiles cried, censoring the last part of his phrase.

"What did we learn from that failure?" Scott asked, smirking at his friend.

Stiles chuckled sarcastically as he unwrapped his hand, "That's funny. Wolf's got jokes tonight. That's good." Stiles scrabbled as he put his over-shirt back on. "Okay, I think if I could climb up here, it seems sturdy enough, so I think I could get up and maybe – "

"Oh, hey," Scott began, holding the keys he had picked up from under the doormat. Stiles turned around, looking in amazement. "That might work."

"That's a good find," Stiles took the key from Scott's hand and stuck it into the keyhole.

The door opened with a click and the three walked into the small kitchen area.

"Okay, what are we looking for?" Scott asked as he closed the door behind them.

"In one of the videos he talked about doing years of research," Stiles replied. "So, there's gotta be books, journals, photos, something."

"If they are here, I don't think they'd be lying around," Neris remarked.

"Yeah, we might have to do a little digging."

"We're not just gonna steal them, are we?" Scott asked.

"No, we're just gonna get what we need, and I'm gonna grab 'em on my phone," Stiles turned towards his friends, showing them his smartphone.

"Good plan," came a voice from the doorway.

"Thanks," Stiles replied, his face falling as he realized the voice didn't belong to either of his friends.

The three looked in horror as Dr. Fenris stood there, a gun aimed directly at Stiles' head.

"Get out," Dr. Fenris ordered, walking into the kitchen. Stiles scrabbled to rejoin his friends. "Get out of my house right now."

"Uh, absolutely," Stiles nodded, making a break for the door. His escape was stopped by Scott grabbing his arm.

"Just five minutes, please," Scott begged breathily, staring at the gun. "Just a few questions."

"If you cannot see the gun in my hand," Dr. Fenris began. "I recommend a good eye doctor. Otherwise, get out of my house or I will shoot you."

"Just five minutes," Scott repeated. "We would not do this unless we had a really good reason."

"I changed my name to get away from nut-jobs like you who think that this crap is real."

"Wait, so you don't believe it?"

"Of course not."

"Then why'd you change your name to Fenris?"

"Scott, what are you doing?" Neris hissed. "Stop antagonizing him, he has a gun."

"Yeah, and I was the one who actually figured that out, just FYI, uh," Stiles butted in.

"Yeah, I think you believe it," Scott went on. "and I don't think you're gonna shoot us."

"How do you know that?" Dr. Fenris asked.

"You're a doctor. Doctors take an oath: do no harm."

Dr. Fenris reluctantly put the gun down. "God, I hate that oath."

The trio of teens sighed in relief and bro-fisted each other. Dr. Fenris lead them into his living room where pictures of werewolves were pinned against a giant board and a desk was placed against a wall, books and boxes piled on top of it. Scott, Stiles and Neris sat down on the couch. A coffee table in front of them was covered in books. Stiles picked one up and began flicking through it.

"I was living in Wisconsin. A woman was rushed into my ER unconscious." Dr. Fenris began, kneeling down to the bottom drawer of the desk and opening it. "I was told it was a hunting accident. That an arrow intended for a white-tailed deer hit her instead. I removed the arrow and she woke up. Three minutes later the wound was gone."

"You mean healed," Stiles clarified.

"As if it never happened."

Stiles shut the book and set it back on the table as he and his friends sat silently on the couch. Dr. Fenris pulled out a file from the drawer and closed it, walking over to the three teens.

"I learned two things that day," he continued. "There are some people in this world who heal with an ability that science can't explain. Imagine what that means to somebody who has dedicated his life to healing. It's like catching a glimpse of the Holy Grail."

"What's the second thing?" Scott asked.

"There are also some people in this world who want to kill them. Wanna guess why they use an arrow?"

Stiles picked up a drawing of a giant wolf with an arrow lodged in his arm. "She wouldn't heal until it was taken out."

"They also cut them in half," Dr. Fenris went on. "Sever the body, there's no way it'll heal."

"Why did they want them dead?" Scott furthered.

"They are the unknown." The doctor answered. "The fear of something more powerful than yourself. I can't imagine why anybody would be afraid of someone like this. I spent five years looking for her. Found her here in Beacon Hills and then she disappeared." He placed a black and white photo on the coffee table in front of them. "All I found was this photograph of her and a young man. Probably her son."

"Oh my god," Neris breathed as she looked at the picture. In the background was the slightly blurred face of Derek Hale.

"When I connected the woman to the werewolf myth I found that there were differences between those born and those bitten. Those families who are born into it were said to have a ritual once a year on the wolf moon."

"The what moon?" Scott questioned.

"Native Americans gave every moon a name." Stiles elaborated. "February's the Ice Moon, Storm Moon in March."

"They called January the Wolf Moon because hungry wolves would howl outside the villages in midwinter," Dr. Fenris told them.

"What was the ritual?" Neris asked.

"It's like a family reunion," he answered, searching his desk for something. "They would get together and perform rites of passage. They would draw power from one another. Supposedly they were stronger together in packs with the Alpha, the Beta, and then the Omegas – the lowest of the wolves – they all, each, contributed to the strength of the pack. They each – dammit!" He slammed his hand on the desk.

"You okay?" Scott inquired.

"My housekeeper doesn't want me to smoke so she's hiding my cigarettes."

"You're a doctor and you smoke cigarettes?" Stiles remarked.

"You know, I think your five minutes is about up."

"I know, I just – um – one more question please." Scott requested. "Is there a cure?"

"For what?"

"You said there's differences between werewolves who are bit; can he, or her or whoever it may be, can they be cured."

"Yes. Cut them in half. Death cures all ailments."

"So there isn't an actual cure. Nothing that could change a werewolf back to a human." Neris stated dejectedly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I researched this for fifteen years, I have never heard of a cure. Really, why are you so interested in this? It's just a myth, it's a legend."

"You sure about that?" Stiles asked, looking back at him.

"I am beyond sure. I have the certainty of someone who has completely and totally destroyed his personal and his professional reputation for some idiotic obsession. Do you have any idea what it's like to know that you have ruined your life? It's one thing to blame others, but it's another when you did it to yourself. God, I could use a cigarette. Your five minutes are up!"

The three got up off of the couch, moving slowly in their disappointment, as they walked out towards the front door. When they made it to the front door, Stiles went straight for his car. Neris would've followed him, had she not noticed Scott still standing on the porch. Waiting at the bottom of the small steps leading up to the porch, Neris watched as Scott turned to face the doctor.

"You still believe it though, don't you?" He asked.

"Sometimes," Dr. Fenris answered. "But then I snap back to reality. You know, maybe there are some people who miraculously heal themselves, have heightened senses, have perfect sight or sense of smell, but werewolves – it's not possible."

"Yeah, well, thank you for your five minutes. And your housekeeper's right; you really should quit smoking. But if you really need one, they're in the bookshelf. Third shelf behind the books."

Scott flashed his golden eyes at Dr. Fenris as he turned and finished descending the stairs onto the front path. Neris swung her arm around his shoulder as they walked towards Stiles' car.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find you a cure." She told him.

"I'm not giving up," he confessed.

"Because of Allison, or…?"

"Because of everything. I don't want this controlling my life."

"Well, in the meantime, let's work on you learning to control it."

"Good plan."


	19. Under the Moonlit Sky

**A/N: The Sangster Bestiary is out! It will be updated periodically when I introduce new creatures.**

**For now, here's a fluffy chapter with Isaac. Please review and comment!**

* * *

Neris spent the next day shut away in her room. After the long night that ended with disappointing news, she wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day. With everything going on she just wanted a normal break without werewolves and sirens and god knows what other supernatural creatures were lurking in Beacon Hills.

There must be something in the water there.

"Okay," Neris' mom burst in the room, "I've let you spend your alone time in here. I'm not going to let you waste the rest of your time off school moping around."

"I'm not moping," Neris protested.

"No, you're being lazy," Her mom sat gently on the side of her bed, careful not to enact any waves. "What about that boy you told me about? You promised him a make-up formal. Have you even called him?"

Neris shook her head. "No."

"Well, tell him to come by tomorrow night."

"I don't even have a dress." Neris protested.

"Look in your closet," her mother winked, rising from the bed and walking out of Neris' room.

Neris, confused, got out of her bed and made her way to her closet. When she opened it, she saw a silky emerald green dress hanging there. She smiled and shook her head. Well, at least her mom was on the ball.

/

Neris and her mom, who was dressed in a simple blue floor-length dress, were in their backyard, hanging the decorations for the make-up dance. They had put floating candles in the pool, and there were silver steamers and hanging glass balls of various sizes hanging around the grassy area behind it.

"You guys are gonna be safe, right?" Her mom asked.

"Mother!" Neris squealed. "I'm not going to have sex with him tonight!"

"Well, you know I'm leaving for San Fansisco for my last meeting with investors before the year ends. You're going to have the house to yourself, and if you wanted to – "

"Oh my god, mom," Neris interrupted, embarrassed. "No, that's not going to happen."

Her mom shrugged, "Well I put some condoms in your side table drawer just in case."

"You're insane."

"No, but I was your age once. Just try not to burn the house down if he comes over."

"You think that if I decided to have sex with him I'd light candles? What, should I have easy listening music playing as well?"

"I don't know what you'd do. In my day – "

"Okay, conversation's over!"

The doorbell rang. Isaac had arrived. Neris looked from the direction of the front door back to her mother.

"Don't be weird," Neris pleaded as she went to answer the door.

When she opened it, her mouth dropped slightly.

"Wow," She breathed, looking at Isaac and his finely tailored suit. "You look… really good!"

He grinned crookedly, "Thanks; you look amazing too."

She stepped aside to allow him into the front hall. Neris' mom walked out, holding a camera in her hands.

"Indulge me for a mom moment; I wanna get a picture of you two."

Neris rolled her eyes, but snaked her arm around Isaac's waist as he gently placed his arm over her shoulder.

"Okay, now smile!" Her mom instructed, the flash going off.

The pair disentangled themselves from each other as Neris led Isaac to the back yard.

"Wow," he remarked as he walked onto the white stone pavement of the patio. "You guys really went all out. I mean, you've got a snack table and a punchbowl and everything."

Neris laughed, "Well, that's mostly thanks to my mom, but I promised you a winter formal and I wanted to make it as authentic as possible."

"You outdid yourself."

"Thanks. So, uh, fast or slow song first?"

"Slow, if that's okay with you." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah it's okay with me."

She walked over and pressed a button on her iPod, which was connected to a speaker set. Soft music played and Neris walked over to Isaac. He opened his arms to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The skin beneath her fingertips was warm, especially in the chilly night air. The fabric of his suit jacket was soft and scrunched lightly under her hand as they twirled together slowly on the grass of her back yard. Both of them attempted to lead at the same time and, coupled with the poor dance floor that the grass made, they tripped every few seconds. They didn't care; Isaac's head tilted back in laughter, exposing the pale contrast of his throat against the black silk material of his tie. As their feet tangled together for what had to be the fifth time in under a minute, Neris stumbled slightly instinctively gripping just under Isaac's ribs for support as she staggered backwards. Isaac drew in a hissing breath.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's fine." He replied, smiling to reassure her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore. I've been practicing pretty hard for lacrosse."

"Oh, right."

Truth be told, she hadn't ever seen him in the practices for lacrosse. Then again, he could very well have been talking about mid-season tryouts, which coach had started to keep existing players on their toes. She figured he was confident enough that he was going to get on the team that he didn't bother mentioning tryouts.

Neris smiled a little as she returned her arms to the former place around his shoulders. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked into his eyes and gasped slightly. His light blue eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated. His hands clutched loosely at the fabric of her dress.

Slowly, he brought a hand up to cup her cheek, marveling at the way her eyes fluttered shut at his touch, her eyelashes long enough to brush her cheeks. Isaac trailed one finger delicately down the side of her face, tracing the outline until it rested gently on her lip. He could feel her trembling under his hands; whether it was from the cold or something else entirely, he didn't care. He could feel her shifting closer in every way.

Neris was faintly aware that they had stopped dancing, and that the song had changed; she didn't know how many songs had passed since the first one ended. They were just standing in the middle of the grass, lost in each other. Neris knew they should probably start dancing again, what with her mom watching over them, but she didn't make a move to do so. Instead, she leant in and brushed her lips once over Isaac's cheek, feeling the smooth skin tremble beneath them.

Isaac drew in a light breath, unconsciously pressing himself closer to her. Neris moved her hand to the back of Isaac's neck, her fingers dancing lightly over the tender skin. She pulled back slightly to look at Isaac's face, seeing his lips parted in poorly hidden desire. For a moment, Neris was overcome with an emotion she couldn't place. She wants to vocalize it, but the combination of not having the right words and the fact that she and Isaac weren't even dating held her back. She didn't want to risk scaring him off.

Instead, she inclined her head upwards to press her lips against his; a small kiss, simple and quick. Isaac's hand slipped up from her waist, cupping her face as he leaned to recapture her lips. His kiss was harsher, more demanding, Isaac's free hand gripping at Neris' waist with a force that neither expected. Neris felt Isaac gasp against her lips, becoming muffled as their lips melded together in another kiss. Suddenly, she felt herself pressed against him as she lifted herself onto her tiptoes to kiss him more deeply.

"Ahem," they heard Neris' mother clear her throat.

They broke away sheepishly, turning towards her; she had a smirk on her lips, a hint of pride for her daughter in it.

"As much as I hate to break this up," she told them, "I feel I'd be doing a poor job of chaperone if I didn't."

Neris buried her face in Isaac's neck, both laughing and partially embarrassed. She inhaled the distinct aroma of him, crisp and clean and faintly reminding her of the woods, before pulling away and smiling bashfully.

Dimly, they were aware that the music had changed again, the previous slow song turning into something faster with a louder, thumping dance beat. Smiling, Neris looked back up to Isaac's face. Taking his hands in hers, she gently disentangled them from her waist and held them, running her fingertips over his knuckles lightly.

"So," Neris asked lightly, attempting to steer them away from engaging in any other acts her mother would feel the need to break up. "Are you having a good time?"

Isaac smiled as he lowered her hands. "The best. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For asking me here. For doing all of this to make up for missing the actual winter formal. I mean, the place looks amazing. No one's ever done something like this for me before."

"Well," Neris smiled. "You deserve it. All of it. And, if I'm being completely honest, I have to admit that I've had a huge crush on you since freshman year."

Isaac gave a light laugh of disbelief. "Really? How come you never said?"

Neris shrugged, "Crippling shyness when it comes to expressing the more intimate feelings, crippling fear of rejection, take your pick. Plus, after you asked Lydia out freshman year, I didn't really see a point in trying to pursue anything. I mean, she's gorgeous, and I'm – "

"Gorgeous," Isaac finished.

Neris blushed, a soft smile passing over her lips. "You really think so?"

"I do."

"Okay, interrupting mom again," Neris' mom called as she walked back out onto the patio. Neris was embarrassed to admit she hadn't noticed her mom had even left. She was holding a long wooden box, a silver envelope resting on top of it.

"Mom," Neris began questioningly. "What is that?"

"What kind of formal would this be if there weren't crowns given out?"

"Oh, mom; you didn't."

"Would you just let me embarrass my daughter and her date and create happy memories for them at the same time?"

Neris rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Fine."

"Good. Now," She cleared her throat. "Will the nominee's for the Prince and Princess of the Winter Formal please step up forward."

Both trying to stifle their laughs, Neris and Isaac took a step towards her mother.

"Thank you nominees." Neris' mom said, an air of formality around her. Neris almost choked holding back a laugh. "Now the winners of the winter formal's Prince and Princess are…" she opened the envelope. "Oh." her voice became faux astonished, "What a surprise, Isaac Lahey and Neris Sangster."

Mrs. Sangster opened the wooden box, to reveal two silver crowns sitting on crushed deep purple velvet. She picked up the crown meant for Isaac, a silver crown made up of various sized fleur-de-lis dotted with rhinestones and more rhinestones running completely around the band.

"Thank you." Isaac smiled politely as she placed the crown on his head.

Neris' mom smiled as she returned to the box, picking up a gorgeous tiara that looked to be a replica of the tiara worn by Queen Sofia of Spain. Fleur-de-lis and swirls comprised of rhinestones went the length of the tiara.

"Mom," Neris breathed as her mom put the tiara on her head, "You really went all out."

"Well, you know I never really had a prom or winter formal experience. I just want yours to be good."

Neris gave her mom a quick hug, marveling at how she hadn't really noticed how awesome her mom was.

"And now," Neris' mom said as they pulled away, "it's time for the traditional dance."

Isaac took Neris' hand and led her back onto the grassy area as Neris' mom switched on the music. The two swayed to the music, Neris resting her head on Isaac's shoulder as well as she could with the tiara, breathing him in as they moved together.

/

"Okay, sweetheart." Neris' mom said as she loaded her bags into the back of the taxi. "I will be home five days before Christmas. Please don't burn the house down while I'm gone."

"I won't," Neris promised as she drew her mother in for a hug.

"And remember what I put in your side table drawer if you want to have Isaac over," she whispered in her daughter's ear, low enough so the taxi driver didn't hear.

"Mom," Neris grumbled as they pulled away.

"Oh, shush. You may thank me later." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Before I go, I want to give you something."

Her mother pulled something out of her purse and handed it to Neris. It was a small, delicate silver box in a shape that reminded Neris of a treasure chest. There were silver engravings of leaves and branches all over, and a small clasp on the front.

"Oh my god, mom. This must have cost a fortune."

"No, it's an old family heirloom. But, the real present is on the inside."

Neris opened the box, seeing what looked like a large polished blue quartz stone sitting on a dark blue satin pillow. When she picked it up, she was surprised to feel a slight thrum come from the cold surface.

"It's a spirit stone," her mom explained. "They were created by the first sirens in order to communicate with their lost loves. Each family has them. I thought it was time you got one of your own. That one belonged to your grandmother."

"How does it work?"

"Just hold it in your hand and think of them. But, you can only communicate with a spirit on the date of their birth; I know, ironic. And, it must be in a place where your emotional connection to them is the strongest."

"Like their grave." Neris supposed.

Her mom nodded. "Are you thinking about your dad?"

"Yeah. Have you talked to him with one of these?"

"I have."

"How come you never told me? How come you're giving one to me now?"

"Because, my dearest, you're ready to talk to him."

"Thanks mom," Neris replied, pulling her in for a hug.

"You're welcome. I love you, pumpkin." Her mother pulled away, planting another kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Love you too, mom. Be safe. Make good choices."

They waved at each other as the taxi drove off. Neris sighed heavily as she watched the retreating car. She was determined to prove her mother wrong. She wouldn't even invite Isaac over.

Her resolve lasted three days.

Within a half hour of her calling, Isaac showed up on her front door.

"Aw," he said disappointingly, looking out to her backyard. "You've taken it all down."

"Yeah, sorry. Some of the decorations belonged to our next door neighbor, and she wanted them back."

"Well, I think I'll survive." He chuckled. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Uhh…" She trailed off; she hadn't actually thought that far.

He grinned. "How 'bout we watch a movie. Would you mind if we watched it in your room?"

"Sure," Neris replied, inwardly hoping her mother's prediction didn't come true. "I have a TV in there."

"Cool," he said as he followed her up the stairs and into her room.

When he reached her room, his eyes fell on something. Her water bed.

"Is that…a water bed?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. It helps me sleep. It's cool, huh? What movie do you want to watch?"

"Um, whatever you want to watch; I don't really care." He looked back at the bed. "You know, I've only ever really seen them in those cheesy seduction movie scenes from the 80's," he teased, as he flopped down on to the waterbed, making a wave as the water sloshed from one side to the other.

"Oh?" she replied, grinning as she put a DVD in the machine and walked over. "And what makes you think I'm trying to seduce you."

"Well, you're the one who invited me over here."

Neris sat next to him, the mattress rippling slightly, "You're the one who suggested my bedroom."

He laughed, "Well maybe I'm the one who's trying to seduce you."

Neris' heart started pounding. She knew he was kidding, at least partially, but even the hint of something happening between them caused nerves to shoot down to her toes. Maybe it was foolish pride at wanting to prove her to mother that she wouldn't use the empty house as a rendezvous for illicit affairs, or maybe it was fear that going too far would ruin her budding relationship.

His eyes softened. "Hey, I was just kidding…"

"I know," Neris replied, inwardly scolding herself for allowing her voice to shake.

They looked at each other, deaf to the noise coming out of the TV speakers. Neris was acutely aware that it was becoming one of those awkward moments where the couple either kisses or doesn't. A point of no return.

And he went for it.

* * *

**Forgive the butchering of the links, but FF won't let me post them otherwise. Ugh.**

**Isaac's Crown: www . crowndesigners . c-o-m /en/?_a=viewProd&productId=244**

**Neri's crown: tiara-mania . blogspot . c-o-m /2012/02/fleur-de-lys-tiara . html**


	20. Hold Me Close, Sway Me More

**A/N: WARNING! This is a chapter with mature content. Do not read if you dislike smut!**

**And yes, the majority of you are saying it's too soon. That's the point. It'll make sense, don't worry.**

* * *

He played with a strand of her silvery golden hair before lacing his fingers around the base of her skull, pulling her down to meet his lips, crashing them gently on hers.

She was taken aback at the contact. This kiss was much different than the ones they'd had before. His lips were soft and wonderful, but it was clear that he didn't want to be gentle. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and, with a boldness she didn't know she had, she rubbed her tongue along his. A moan escaped him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She adjusted herself so that she was straddling him, the bed rippling beneath them. He ran his fingernails down her legs, scratching the material of her jeans. She groaned into the kiss, her hands immediately going to his face and sliding into his soft blond curls.

The kiss slowed down, their tongues languorously swirling and dancing together. His hands framed the sides of her face; pulling apart just enough so he could capture her bottom lip in between his, suckling on it gently.

"Mmm," she hummed, maneuvering his body slightly as they kissed. The bed rocked and rolled sordidly beneath them.

"I guess this bed works after all," Isaac smiled as he pulled away, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

He kissed her slowly, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He shifted so that he was on top of her, seamlessly fitting between her thighs. She felt him tug at the hem of her shirt, momentarily panicking as she questioned which undergarments she was wearing, but suddenly decided she didn't care. She raked her shirt off her body, feeling the cool air from the air conditioner drift across her bare skin, pleased to see she was wearing a simple black bra.

She was suddenly aware that his hands were no longer on her. Had she done something wrong?

"Isaac, is everything okay?"

He heaved a sigh, as if warring internally with himself. "I've... um, never..."

"I haven't either. It's okay."

Isaac nodded, lowering his head to her neck, nibbling his way and across her collarbone. He brushed his hands down her sides lightly, causing her to shudder slightly and goosebumps to appear in the wake of his fingertips. He hesitated again; Neris was sure now that she was pushing something that wasn't supposed to happen.

"We don't have to do th – oh," Neris gasped as Isaac bit down in the soft flesh of her stomach.

"I want to." He replied, his voice deep.

"Isaac, if we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to."

"I don't want you to stop." He replied, nuzzling his nose into her belly flesh, peppering it with kisses. "I want to be as close to you as I possibly can. I feel like I'll never be able to get enough."

"Oh, god." She moaned lightly, partially to herself. She was starting to feel as if she had forgotten how to breathe. "Really?"

"Well, unless you don't want to…" he raised his head, looking at her deeply.

She managed to nod, "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Do you, um, have any... protection?"

"Shit," he muttered, closing his eyes. "I didn't bring any; I didn't really plan on…"

"It's okay," She reached over to her side table drawer, the water mattress shifting from the movement, and pulled out the small package of condoms her mother had left. "My mom put them there when we had the formal. I hate it when she's right."

"Oh, you hate this?" Isaac smirked, grinding his hips against hers.

She gave a low, guttural moan. He swiftly unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down off her legs. He shifted slightly to remove his own pair, as well as his shirt. Neris gasped when she saw the yellowing bruise on his side.

"Oh my god," she murmured, "Is that from practicing for lacrosse?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," he replied as he climbed between her legs again. He exhaled softly as he grazed his eyes over her body, biting his lip. "Do you know how pretty you are? Like, really, really pretty."

She giggled, "I think we're a bit past the point where you have to talk me into bed."

"No, I mean it." He gazed at her as he stroked his thumb down her cheek. "You're sort of ... perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He kissed her again, first on her mouth and then her neck, sucking and licking until she was writhing beneath him. He dipped his fingers into her panties, both of them drawing shuddering breaths at the contact.

"Jesus," he groaned shakily as he swiped his fingers over her slick folds. "You're so wet."

He moved his other hands upward, under Neris' slowly arching back, and unclasped her bra, his eyes immediately going to her breasts when they were unclothed. He gave another guttural moan, leaning down and sucking a nipple into his mouth.

"Yes," Neris moaned, her head swimming with the duel sensations.

He nipped and kissed, flicking his tongue over the hard pebble of flesh. Neris groaned loudly, throwing her head back once again. "God, Isaac, that feels so good."

He groaned as he inserted a finger inside of her, pumping in and out slowly while he attacked her neck with lips, tongue and teeth. His free hand moved urgently, skimming over her stomach up to her breasts. He took one in his hand, pinching the nipple gently and put his mouth on the other, suckling the tender flesh. Neris moaned as her head swam, her hormones going into overdrive. Isaac ran a fingertip up her inner thigh and rubbed the moisture of her entrance over her clit.

"Isaac." She moaned. He inserted another finger, moving them in and out faster, preparing her. "That feels so...holy shit…so good." She felt a prickling heat build inside her.

"Mhm," he agreed, pulling his mouth away, turning his attention to taking off her last remaining piece of clothing. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

She could tell it was difficult for him to ask the question, his very hard dick screaming for attention through his boxer briefs. Neris grabbed the package and ripped open the cardboard, tearing open the wrapper of the first condom she grabbed with her teeth.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said softly.

He took the condom from her and rolled it on, the girl underneath him almost writhing in anticipation. Once it was on, he lowered and inserted himself between her legs, slowly pressing his dick into her.

"Oh God." He groaned.

She was tight and there was a twinge of pain at the entrance. He sensed her discomfort and attempted to slow down to ease her into the sensation. Impatient at the tempo, she pushed her body up into him. He exhaled sharply and pushed his cock in to the hilt and began pumping torturously slowly. A thin sheen of sweat began to form on both of their bodies.

Neris moaned and dug her head into the pillow as she brought her pelvis up to meet his thrusts, her eyes squeezing shut. He gripped at her hips as he picked up his pace.

"God, so close…please...don't stop!" She heard herself crying out.

He began to slam into her furiously, knowing exactly what she needed, as the friction and the undulating movements of the mattress propelling her into oblivion.

"Open your eyes." He commanded thickly.

She managed to pry her eyelids open to look up at him, his normally light blue eyes now a dark sapphire and staring down at her like she was the only thing in his existence. Her body started to prickle and overheat as her passion grew, those words, in that tone, with his fuck- me-now voice, sending her into a mind-blowing orgasm. She felt her body clench and spasm around his as she came harder than she ever thought possible.

She could vaguely hear a 'fuck' from above her as she felt Isaac buck and throw his head back, his voice going hoarse as he shouted her name. He came deep inside her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him to her tightly and pressing him into her deeper as his body racked with the force of his release.

He fell back on the bed, arms still around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck as he gasped for air. She gently kissed his forehead as he calmed down. In that moment, she was in complete heaven, and she knew he was too.


	21. Into the Woods

**A/N: Woo, Season 2! Hope you all enjoy!**

**As always, please comment and review! Stay gold!**

* * *

School resumed in a day, and thankfully Lydia had woken up a few days prior. Stiles had basically been camped out in front of her hospital room like the lovesick kid he was.

However, she disappeared after getting in the shower. She had let out a bloodcurdling scream before disappearing out a window and into the night. Stark naked.

Those were the circumstances that lead to Neris sitting in the back of Stiles's car with Scott in the front seat, waiting for Stiles to bring out something for Scott to use to track Lydia's scent. Neris was partially thankful that this event stopped her friends from teasing her mercilessly about sleeping with Isaac, though she was disheartened that her safety from embarrassment came at Lydia's expense. Stiles eventually walked out of the hospital and up to his car, holding a hospital gown. He handed it to Scott as soon as he got in the car.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded grimly. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her. Not again."

"Alright, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles motioned, turning on the car. "Wow," he made a startled noise as Allison was lit up by the headlights.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked as she walked up to his window. "Someone's gonna see us."

Scott and Allison had been pretending to be broken up ever since everything with Peter Hale had finished. Chris Argent had threatened Scott at gunpoint, and Allison made him promise not to kill Scott if she stopped seeing him. However, the two had been sneaking around behind their parent's backs. Scott had been hiding outside Allison's window when he heard Lydia's scream.

"I don't care." Allison replied. "She is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops can."

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Allison confirmed. "I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party," Scott breathed.

"It's more like a hunting party," Allison corrected.

"Hi, yeah," Neris interjected. "Less talky, more tracky."

Scott opened his door swiftly for Allison, "Get in."

She climbed awkwardly into the back seat, positioning herself next to Neris. Stiles reversed his car and zoomed out of the parking lot.

"Alright, but if she's turning would they actually kill her?" He asked as they drove.

"I don't know," Allison replied. "They won't tell me anything, okay? All they say is 'we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here'."

"Others? What others?" Neris asked.

"I don't know. They won't tell me that either."

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on," Stiles remarked, turning to Scott, "Scott, are we going the right way?"

Scott, whose head was out the window like a dog's, replied, "Take the next right."

Stiles did so, turning them into Beacon Hills Preserve. Scott commanded Stiles to stop when the trail began to lead off-road. They followed him as he slowly walked, sniffing occasionally, until they eventually saw the ruined Hale house loom before them.

"She came here? You're sure?" Stiles asked.

"This is where the scent leads," Scott replied, shrugging slightly.

The quartet walked forward, not totally wanting to get closer to the house than they had to.

"Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles questioned.

"Not with me," Allison shook her head. "Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek."

"You mean, looking for an alpha," Scott corrected.

"Wolves need a pack right?"

"Not all of them." Scott replied, semi-defensively.

"But would she have been drawn to an alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Yeah, we're stronger in packs."

"Like, strength in numbers."

"No, like literally faster, stronger, better in every way."

"Is it the same for an alpha?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah, it'll make Derek stronger, too."

"Woah, hey, look at this. Do you see this?" Stiles called, the remaining three turning around to see him inspecting a long thin string. Allison kneeled down beside him. "I think it's a trip wire."

He lightly tugged it, and something rustled behind them. Neris turned around and saw Scott dangling from his ankle. She rolled her eyes, internally questioning the intelligence of her compatriots.

"Hey Stiles," Scott called from his upside-down spot.

"Yeah buddy?" Stiles asked as he and Allison turned around.

"Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it."

"Noted," Stiles replied, slightly embarrassed.

The three moved forward to cut him down, but he flung out his arms to stop them.

"Wait, wait, wait," He repeated rapidly. "Someone's coming. Hide!"

They didn't move, a combination of not hearing anyone approaching and not knowing where to go.

"Go!" Scott urged frantically.

Neris grabbed Stiles as she followed Allison to a hiding spot. Slowly, so as not to draw attention to themselves, they poked their heads out to see what was going on.

"Scott," Mr. Argent greeted, crouching down to the level of Scott's head. He was flanked by two other hunters.

"Mr. Argent," Scott returned.

"How are you doing?"

"Good; you know, just hanging out. This one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design, very constricting."

"What are you doing out here, Scott?" Mr. Argent asked, slightly annoyed.

"Looking for my friend."

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Or, clique; is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it. Part of your pack?" Mr. Argent asked meaningfully.

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me."

"I hope so, because I know she's a friend of Allison's. And one special circumstance, such as yourself...One I can handle, not two." Mr. Argent paused. "Scott, do you know what a Hemicorporectomy is?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to."

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist, cutting them in half. It takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone, like that." He traced the hypothetical path of the blade over Scott's torso. "Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary."

He walked off, the other two hunters joining him, his threat made clear. Once they were at a safe enough distance, Neris, Stiles, and Allison came out from behind the tree.

"You okay?" Allison asked worriedly.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad."

"Stiles, help me with this," Allison said motioning to the wire running up the tree.

"Guys, I don't really think that's necessary," Neris attempted to stop them, but both of them ignored her and fiddled with the knots.

She turned to Scott, who grinned and unsheathed his claws. He reached up and ripped through the rope, landing on his feet. Allison and Stiles turned around, startled by the noise.

"Thanks," Scott said smugly. "But I think I got it."

"Told you," Neris grinned at her human friends.

Stiles and Allison made noises of a mixture of surprise and amazement. Scott and Neris made to continue their search, turning around and beckoning their friends forward when they remained still.

/

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked disgustedly as he, Neris, and Stiles walked up to the school the next morning.

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing." Stiles exclaimed, "And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

Someone had gone grave digging the previous night and had stolen the liver of a dead woman. Since Lydia went missing around the same time, it seemed logical that she was the one who had stolen it.

"I never ate anyone's liver," Scott protested.

"Yeah, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control." Stiles replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, and when Isaac called me this morning, he told me something he didn't tell the cops." Neris interjected. "He was digging Kate Argent's grave last night and the backhoe got tipped over. He said that it wouldn't have happened unless someone caused it too, and when he was stuck in the grave he saw someone leaping over it. Not only that, but he said he heard growling and what he called 'roaring' from the grave robber."

"Roaring?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, and I'm thinking it's probably similar to what you do." She replied. "Hence, there probably was a werewolf in the graveyard."

"Actually, wait, hold on," Stiles interposed. "You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"I mean like, what was going through your mind when you were turning? You know, what were you drawn to?"

"Allison," Scott answered reluctantly.

"There's a shocker," Neris teased.

"Okay, nothing else?" Stiles pressed. "Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered," Scott replied.

Neris rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna throw up."

"But, no, that's good, right?" Scott continued. "Cause the night that Lydia was bit she was with you."

"Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson." Stiles responded, agitated.

As if on cue, the douchebag himself arrived in his Porsche. Neris rolled her eyes yet again, following her friends into the school.

/

Neris was seated in her usual Chemistry seat as Mr. Harris passed out a pop quiz.

"You know it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this," Stiles whispered loudly to his friends. "But he's right." He referred back to what Chris Argent said in the forest.

"I know," Scott replied.

"Can we not talk about this here?" Neris asked.

Stiles paused, but the burning desire to ask his next question was too much for him. "What if the next body part she steals is from somebody alive?"

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris rebuked. "If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked

"Oh, there it is again; your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3 for detention."

Neris and Scott sniggered, Scott turning around to see the expression on Stiles' face.

"You too, Mr. McCall?" he asked as Scott turned to face Stiles

"No sir," he replied.

From behind her, she could hear Danny whisper something to Jackson, with Jackson bolting from the room moments later. She exchanged glances with her friends, but decided against speaking about it for now.

As they walked out of the classroom once the period had ended, Stiles nudged her in the side.

"How come Mr. Harris never tortures you like he does me or Scott?"

"Well, I do all my work, I have an A in his class, and he has the hots for my mom. All those things combined kind of give me a free pass."

Stiles shook his head, "You and your siren family."

Neris laughed, "It's working out well for me so far."

"Bet Isaac said the same thing," Stiles grinned, earning him a sharp punch in the arm.

/

After school Neris found herself hiding behind a gravestone with Scott. Scott had promised Allison to be at Kate's funeral; Neris and Stiles were there to see if the 'others' Allison had mention would show up. Well, Neris was at least. Stiles was still stuck in Mr. Harris' detention.

"This is weird," Neris whispered as they watched the Argents fight through news reporters and photographers. "I mean, we're basically stalking a funeral for someone whose death we essentially led them to."

Suddenly, an older man fringed by two bodyguards grabbed the camera of a teen that had jumped the police line. Neris faintly recognized the teen from the school halls, but she couldn't remember his name. The old man took the memory card out of the camera and snapped it. He walked up to the Argents, hugging Chris, then moving to his wife Victoria before finally stopping in front of Allison.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked, dropping down beside Neris and Scott.

Suddenly the Argents looked their way, causing the three to jump back behind the stone angel.

"He's definitely an Argent," Scott replied as they slowly peeked out again. Allison looked over, seeing Scott give a small wave, and smiled lightly.

"Hey, you know maybe they're just here for the funeral." Stiles hypothesized. "What if they're the non-hunting side of the family; there could be non-hunting Argents, that's possible, right?"

"Somehow, I doubt that." Neris replied.

"We know what they are," Scott replied, turning around. "They're re-enforcements."

The three turned around to watch when they were snatched up onto their feet. Sherriff Stilinski had Scott and Stiles by the scruff of their shirts, and Neris had been grabbed by the arm by one of his officers.

"The three of you are unbelievable," Sherrif Stilinski said annoyed, the scuffle having knocked off his tie. "Pick up my tie," he commanded his son.

"Sorry," Sitles remarked, picking up the article of clothing. "I know I'm supposed to ask."

Sherriff Stilinski dragged them off to his squad car, Neris and the deputy that had her in custody following close behind. They were sitting there, bored and annoyed, when a call came through the dispatch.

"415 ADAM," The dispatch voice said.

"I didn't copy that," Sherriff Stilinski replied. "Did you say 4-1-5 ADAM?"

"Disturbance in a car," Stiles whispered to his friends.

"They were taking a heart attack victim, DOA. But on the way to the hospital something hit them." The dispatch clarified.

"Hit the ambulance?" Sherriff Stilinski asked.

"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back; there's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere."

"Alright, Unit 4; what's your 20?"

"Route Five and Post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this."

"Take it easy; I'm on my way." Sherriff Stilinski turned around to face the teens. "Now, as for you three…" He trailed off; they were gone.

/

By the time the trio found the scene of the crime the sky had turned pitch black. They crept as inconspicuously through the woods, trying to get as close to the crime scene as they could without getting caught. The crouched behind a large tree stump and observed.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked, his face full of worry.

"I don't know," was Scott's fearful reply.

"What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?"

"I hope so."

"Yeah, and the super powerful siren friend gets no credit at all," Neris muttered. Stiles glared at her. "Okay, okay; not helping. Sorry."

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked as Scott sniffed the air.

"No I got it," he replied, beginning to move away before Stiles grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Just…I just need you to find her," Stiles said plaintively. "Alright? Please, just…just find her."

"I will," Scott nodded, moving off in the direction of the scent.

"So what now?" Neris asked.

A flashlight beam passed over them, and they ducked as fast as they could behind the tree stump.

"Stiles?" They heard Sherriff Stilinski call. "Neris?"

"Shit," she hissed. "Busted."

The pair rose sheepishly from their spot behind the stump.

"You two. Over here. Now!" Sherriff Stilinski ordered roughly. "What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked as soon as they had reached him.

"We're definitely not spying on your crime scene, if that's what you're thinking." Stiles lied.

"It's definitely what I'm thinking." His father retorted. "Especially since the three of you took off from my car the moment the call came in. And where is Scott?"

"He gets squeamish at the sight of blood," Neris replied, the tone of her voice rising at the end as if she were asking a question.

"I can't have you guys poking around every crime scene. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah," Stiles scuffed his foot against the ground, something out of the corner of his eye catching his attention. "Lydia?"

Neris turned around to see for herself. There she was, shaking from the cold and standing buck naked in the middle of the road with leaves in her hair and dirt smudged on various parts of her body. She was staring at the ground, as if in a trance.

"Lydia!" Stiles called again, catching her attention.

"Well," she said after a moment of everyone staring at her, "Isn't anyone going to offer me a coat?"

Stiles grabbed the back of his Dad's coat and tried to take it off but ended up falling on his face.

"Slick," Neris muttered.

"Jesus," Sheriff Stilinski mumbled. "Yep; here you go."

He took off his coat and walked over to Lydia, putting it over her shoulders. Neris leaned down to Stiles, who had propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well," she said quietly. "That's one mystery solved."

"What's the other?" Stiles asked.

"Why she did that," Neris jutted her thumb at the carnage behind her.


	22. O Happy Tide, Would That I Were As Free

**A/N: Thanks to all those who subscribed and favorited this story; while I'd really love to hear what you think of this story, seeing that I have new subscribers and favorites makes me feel just as loved, so thanks!**

**Stay gold, my lovelies! **

* * *

The next morning, Neris walked out to the lacrosse field as she usually did to watch her friends practice. As she walked up to the bleachers, Stiles rushed up to her and stopped her.

"Scott smelled another wolf." He told her.

"What? Where? Lydia?" She pressed.

"No, someone in the locker room. He doesn't know who it was."

She walked back down the bleachers to where Scott was sitting, Stiles taking a seat next to him.

"Stiles said you sensed another wolf?" She asked Scott as she stood behind the two boys, leaning against the metal backing of the player's bench.

"It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was." Scott explained.

"What if you get him one on one?" Stiles asked. "Would that help?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded.

"Okay, I think I got an idea." Stiles said as he finished pulling on his elbow protectors, running over to the coach.

"Do you think it could be Jackson?" Neris asked. "I mean, he spent all of last semester practically begging Derek to be one."

"No," Scott shook his head. "It's not him. I've been near him since then and he doesn't smell like a werewolf."

Neris ran a hand through her hair, scanning the field for Isaac. When she caught sight of him, she frowned. "Is it normal for a guy to avoid a girl out of nowhere?"

Scott looked up at her, confused. "What?"

"Isaac. We've sort of been talking and we, um…I mean, you know."

"You had dirty sex with him, I remember." He grinned widely as he teased her.

"Shut up." She nudged him. "It's been fine, but today it's like he's all of a sudden decided to start avoiding me."

"Maybe he's trying to stay focused for practice. I mean, he only just made it onto the team." Scott suggested.

"Yeah," she wasn't convinced. "Maybe."

Stiles ran back over to them, "I told coach you're switching with Danny today."

"But I hate playing goal," Scott protested.

"Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea."

"Oh," Scott said in realization.

"There we go."

"What's the idea?"

Neris sunk her head in despair.

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me, sometimes" Stiles told him.

"Or me," Neris interjected.

"Or Neris," Stiles corrected.

The whistle blew, calling the players onto the field.

"Let's go!" Coach Finstock yelled. "Line it up."

The players fell into line and Neris took her seat in the bleachers. Coach blew the whistle and tossed the ball to the first player. As he ran, Scott burst out of the goal area and tackled him. Neris winced at the contact. Scott helped the guy up and sniffed him as surreptitiously as he could.

"McCall!" Coach Finstock admonished. "Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal."

"Yes, Coach," Scott replied, strutting back to the goal.

The whistle blew again and the same thing happened. Scott propelled the player over his shoulders, the guy landing squarely on his back.

Neris hissed, a hand flying up to her mouth. "Oh, that's gotta hurt."

Once again, Scott began sniffing the guy.

"McCall!" Coach Finstock was becoming aggravated. "The position's goal keeper, not goal abandoner."

"Sorry, coach." Scott apologized, once again taking his position.

Once again, Scott tackled the next player once the whistle blew. Scott clipped him just so that the guy flew through the air and landed on his stomach. Scott ran over, sniffing him. Coach walked over to Stiles, gripping him by the face mask, and began to presumably question him about Scott's actions. Whatever excuse Stiles gave him apparently worked.

Danny was next, and once again Scott tackled him to the ground. Coach Finstock blew his whistle.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs 'til you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?"

"Yes, coach." Scott nodded, returning yet again to his place in the goal.

"Coach, my shoulders hurting," she could faintly hear Jackson say. "I'm gonna sit this one out."

Jackson moved off to the benches, leaving Isaac at the front of the line.

"Oh god, Scott," Neris said softly, hoping Scott could hear her, "please don't hurt him."

The whistle blew, and both Scott and Isaac took off running. They slammed into each other, spinning in the air and landed expertly on their hands and knees. Like animals.

"No," Neris whimpered, rising slowly to her feet. "Please, no; not him."

The boys started at each other, and Neris was almost positive there was a wolfy stare down going on. The whistle blew and they both flinched slightly, coming back to reality. She saw them look at a corner of the field and her head turned also; she watched as Sherriff Stilinski and two other policemen walked onto the field.

They pulled Isaac and Coach Finstock away for questioning, and Neris joined Scott and Stiles by the bleachers. The boys could tell that the revelation that Isaac was a werewolf was a bit too much for her, so neither brought it up.

"His father's dead." Scott relayed the police conversation to his friends. "They think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Scott asked.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours."

"Oh no," Neris buried her head in her hands.

"What, like overnight?" Scott asked.

"During the full moon." Stiles confirmed.

"Are any of those holding cells any good at holding people?"

"People? Good. Werewolves? Probably not that good."

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah?"

"He does." Scott said looking pale.

"Oh god," Neris choked on a sob as Isaac looked back, the police leading him away.

"Whoa, Neris. Are you okay?" Stiles asked, surprised at the sudden burst of emotion from his female friend.

"Okay? The guy I like is not only a friggin' you-know-what, but he's also a murder suspect. No, I'm not okay."

"Hey," Scott rubbed her back reassuringly. "We'll figure it out."

/

"But why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked.

They were in Chemistry. Mr. Harris was writing something on the board, but Neris was having a terrible time concentrating. Her leg was dancing furiously and she had the strongest urge to run out of the school and down to the police station to get Isaac out of there.

"Well, Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you," Stiles surmised. "Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your Dad can't hold him?"

"Not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness," Stiles whipping around in his seat to speak to Danny. "Danny! Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your Dad," Danny replied, his voice suggesting it was the only obvious answer.

"What? Why?"

"Maybe 'cause he lives across the street from Isaac," Danny answered.

The boys turned around.

"Witness," Scott stated.

"We gotta get to the principal's office," Stiles told him.

"How?"

"Everyone please turn to page 73," Mr. Harris said, his back still facing the classroom.

Scott and Stiles threw paper balls at him, both landing somewhere around the back of his head. Laughter erupted from the students as Mr. Harris whipped around, fuming.

"Who in the hell did that?" He demanded.

Scott and Stiles lowly raised accusing fingers pointing them at each other.

/

Neris was almost at the principal's office to see what had happened to Scott and Stiles when Scott burst out into the hall, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the front doors. When they had exited the building, they saw Isaac in the back of a squad car. Another breath hitched in Neris' throat as she locked eyes with him, turning away to hide the tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. As the squad car pulled away, Derek's pulled up.

"Get in." He commanded.

"Are you serious?" Scott questioned, pointing after the car. "You did that. That's your fault."

"I know that, now get in the car and help me."

"No I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek said leaning towards the passenger side.

"What do you mean?" Neris' voice cracked.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops…what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."

As much as she despised Derek, she opened his door and climbed into the back seat. Scott hesitated for a moment, but joined her.

/

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked, shining his flashlight around the darkened front entrance of the Lahey house.

"I don't know yet." Derek said.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked.

"He is," Neris interjected firmly.

"Neris," he chided gently.

"Scott," she returned more determinedly.

"I know because I trust my senses." Derek interposed. "And it's a combination of them; not just your sense of smell."

"You saw the lacrosse thing today."

"Yeah."

Scott sighed. "Did it look that bad?"

Derek squeezed Scott's shoulder tightly, "Yeah."

Derek guided them to the basement, and from what they had been told it was the worst area.

"You wanna learn?" Derek asked, opening the basement door. "Start now."

Scott shined the light down the steps, illuminating bits of broken appliances.

"What's down there?" Neris asked weakly as Scott moved down the stairs.

"Motive." Derek replied.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked as he reached the bottom.

"Follow your senses." Derek called down to Scott, who had begun to shift objects around the basement.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek said calmly.

As Scott walked around, Derek nudged Neris gently, motioning for her to descend the steps as well. They reached Scott as he stood over a large storage freezer. Derek shined the beam of his flash light onto Scott, causing him to start.

"Open it." Derek motioned to the freezer.

Scott pulled off the padlock and opened it. The freezer was empty, but there were multiple scratch marks covering the entire space in the freezer. Neris gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth as tears began to blur her vision.

"Did his dad put him in here?" Neris asked shakily.

"As a 'punishment'," Derek confirmed.

"Oh my god, the bruise." She breathed.

"What bruise?" Scott questioned.

"He had this bruise on his side. He said it was from lacrosse, but it must have been from his dad." She put her hand on her forehead, closing her eyes as she tried to stop from freaking out. "I can't believe I didn't even think about it; god, I'm so stupid."

"But, this is why he said yes to you?" Scott asked Derek.

"Everyone wants power." Derek nodded.

"If we help you, then you have to stop; you can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott demanded.

"Scott's right," Neris agreed.

"I can, if they are willing." Derek rebutted.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then, he's an idiot." Scott leaned back.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek bit back. Scott blanched. "Yeah, I know your little secret; and if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me you learn how use all of your senses; with me you learn control," he lifted Scott's hand up, showing him his growing claws, "even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott weakly protested as he tore his hand away from Derek's grasp.

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that." Derek replied firmly as he walked away.

"Wait," Scott stopped him. Derek turned around. "I'm not part of your pack, but I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent." Scott replied in a whisper.

"He's my responsibility too," Neris interjected. "I'm gonna be there when we bust him out, okay?"

Derek nodded, but Scott was less willing.

"But I thought you were gonna stay and help me," Scott told her, lifting his clawed hand for emphasis.

"Scott, I'm sorry, but the circumstances have changed. Call Allison to watch over you. We all know she's the one person you're least likely to hurt."

"But –"

"Call Allison."

/

Neris was perched in the backseat of Stiles' Jeep, Derek in the front, as they pulled up to the Sheriff's station. There was a female officer in the front desk area.

"Okay," Stiles began. "The keys of every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her," Derek said, moving to get out of the car.

"Whoa, whoa, you?" Stiles grabbed Derek's jacket to stop him. "You're not going in there."

Derek looked at Stiles incredulously; a look on his face that told Stiles it would be a good idea to remove his hands.

"I'm taking my hand off," Stiles defended.

"I was exonerated," Derek informed him.

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

"An innocent person that still looks suspicious," Neris countered.

"Innocent? You?" Stiles laughed, "Yeah, right." Derek just shrugged, throwing Stiles an expectant glare. "Okay, fine; what's your plan?"

"To distract her," Derek said simply.

"Uh huh, how? By punching her in the face?"

Derek gave a humorless laugh. "By talking to her."

"Okay, alright. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Stiles asked. Derek remained silent, "Dead silence; that should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face," Derek said snidely.

Neris groaned, resting her forehead on the headrest to Stiles' seat, "This is getting us nowhere. Just get us in, we'll get Isaac out, and leave. Got it?"

Derek didn't reply; he simply got out of the Jeep and walked into the Sheriff's office. As Stiles and Neris crept up behind him, watching as Derek began flirting with the woman at the desk. Stiles began to creep out of the doorway and into the hall the led to his father's office. Neris remained behind as a lookout.

Just when she thought she would vomit from the interaction going on between them, the fire alarms started blaring.

"Stiles," Neris breathed worriedly.

She rushed into the hallway, ignoring the female officer's cry telling her she wasn't allowed back there. She heard Derek call after her as well, his heavy footsteps following her as she frantically searched the hallways for her friends.

"Wolf smell, I can find them faster," Derek told her as he edged in front.

They arrived just as Isaac smacked the back of the police-disguised hunter's head into the wall, sending down him into a crumpled mass. Derek smashed the wolfsbane syringe under his foot, the hunter having dropped it during his attack. Neris stared at Isaac in horror and sadness; he looked completely unrecognizable from himself, the moon having turned him.

Isaac's gaze flickered from her and settled on Stiles, the easier of the prey. Neris made a move to stop him, but Derek let out a large growl with such force that Isaac was sent cowering against the wall, arms raised in defense, and turning back into a human.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" Neris rushed to his side.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked, breathing heavily from his almost attack.

Derek turned around, a slight grin on his face. "I'm the alpha."

"Come on, Isaac," Neris urged gently, helping him to his feet. "We've got get you out of here."

"You know about – " He began as she guided him out the door.

"I do," As she passed Derek, she gave him an evil glare. "I blame you."

"Blame me?" He asked, following them down the hall. "I think you're forgetting the part where he asked for it."

She spun around, Isaac staggering back a little, "You preyed on him, Derek! You saw that he was insecure and wanted to be stronger and you jumped at the chance at making him your beta. I don't care if you told him about the hunters; he shouldn't have to be afraid of them at all!" She stalked up close the Derek, jamming a finger in his chest. "You made all these promises about greatness, but all you're doing is leading him into a world of fear and pain."

She turned and began to stalk away, stopped by Derek's next words.

"Well, you'd know all about leading men to a world of fear and pain, wouldn't you?"

She spun on her heels, giving Derek a look so hateful she was surprised the flesh didn't melt off his skin.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Isaac asked, the venom immediately vanishing from Neris' eyes.

"She's a siren." Derek told him.

"Derek," she warned. "Don't."

"Don't what? Tell him what you are?"

"Hold on, a siren? Like, the myths? Is that the only reason we – " Isaac trailed off, becoming horrified. "You used me!"

"What? Isaac, no – " Neris started pleadingly.

"That's the only reason that you…that we had…that I…" He trailed off, his furious heaving breaths making it hard for him to form coherent sentences.

Neris stared at him, desperately trying to stop the tears that were leaking out of her eyes. She swiped one away swiftly, whispering, "You fucking dick."

With that, she turned around and walked off before the sobs started coming.

/

Neris didn't go home immediately. She flew up to the cliffs that overlooked the town, far enough away from civilization that no one could hear her cry. She was in no mood to be around her mother at that time. She was in no mood to be around anyone at that time.

When she got home, she landed on her balcony with the intention of getting a shower and going straight to bed. She was stopped, however, by the shiny object hung on one of the door handles.

It was Isaac's crown, the one he had been given at the make-up winter formal.

Neris tried in vain to blink back tears, grabbing the crown off the handles and fumbling with her keys. She set the crown on her study desk as soon as she closed the doors behind her. Letting the sobs come yet again, she collapsed on her bed.

Screw the shower; she just wanted to go to sleep and try to forget the night's events.


	23. Little Bird

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm excited that you're enjoying the story!**

**Since there's roughly about 4.5 weeks until season 3 starts - and I have way more chapters than that - I'm changing the schedule so that there will be a new post every Wednesday and Friday. Hope you're excited for more updates!**

**As always, please review and comment. Stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

"Hey, Neris. Are you okay? I mean, after what happened last night?" Stiles asked, looking over to his somber friend, who had her arms folded across her chest protectively.

Gym class was indoors that day, and they were going in pairs up a rock wall. Currently, Scott and Allison were climbing, teasing each other as they went. Even with all the dysfunction that surrounded them, Scott and Allison had a better relationship than Neris ever could.

"I'm fine," Neris answered weakly.

"No you're not."

"No," Neris shook her head. "I'm not."

Allison knocked Scott's foot, causing him to lose him balance and fall. The tension on the rope caught him just before he landed on his back on the blue mat below. The tension gave, and he fell the remaining five inched onto the mat with a thud. She smirked looking down at him and made her way down.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." Coach Finstock laughed as he knelt down beside him. "Alright, next two," Coach stood up, "Stilinski, Erica. Let's go, the wall."

Stiles eagerly rushed towards the wall, but Erica gulped nervously as she looked upwards. She moved up the wall slowly and carefully. Stiles sped through the wall, doing a ridiculous 'touchdown' type dance when he reached the bottom. Erica began to shake from fear, beginning to hyperventilate, and Neris moved forward protectively out of instinct.

She didn't really have a right to, however. She had all but abandoned Erica for Isaac, and now neither of them were talking to her.

_Way to go, Neris_, she thought bitterly.

"Erica?" Coach called up to her. "Dizzy? Is it Vertigo?"

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear," Lydia retorted. "She's just freaking out."

"Erica," Coach began again.

"I'm fine," Erica called down.

"She's totally not fine," Neris said anxiously.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe." Allison said. "You know she's epileptic."

"Well, why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" Coach asked sounding annoyed. "Erica, you're fine; just kick off from the wall; there's a mat to catch you."

At this point everybody was staring and pointing at her; Neris could hear murmurs of 'freak' coming from her classmates.

"Come on." Coach Finstock gestured to the mat covered floor. Erica reluctantly let go of the wall and dropped gently to the floor. "See, you're fine. You're on the ground, shake it off, you're fine."

Erica began to walk away, hearing people laughing at her. Neris wanted to go after her but the two had barely even exchanged glances since their sleepover; Erica probably wanted to be alone.

In the girls changing room, once the female teachers had given a spiel about reporting any sightings of recent police custody escapee Isaac Lahey, Allison cornered Neris.

"Hey, Scott told me what happened. Are you okay?"

Neris gave a weak smile, "I appreciate the concern, but I just really want to stop being asked that."

"Got it," Allison gave a small smile as the pair walked out of the changing room. "And if it'll make you feel better, I'm totally willing to beat him up for you."

"Thanks," Neris gave a small laugh.

They walked through the double doors that led into the gym in time to see Scott catch a falling Erica before she hit the ground. She was starting to seize.

"On her side," Allison instructed. "Put her on her side."

"You," Neris pointed to a random student. "Get a teacher and have them call 911. Now!"

The student nodded frantically, running off to do as Neris instructed.

"How'd you know?" Allison asked softly to Scott.

"I just felt it." Scott replied.

Neris looked down at Erica sadly; students would be talking about this for a while.

/

The next day, Neris and Scott sat in the lunch room waiting for Stiles to finish bargaining with Boyd for the keys to the ice rink. Scott and Allison were going on a date, and Stiles was taking Lydia. Both had tried to convince Neris to come along, but she had stumbled across a new thought that had thrown her for a new loop. Scott had said days earlier that Isaac had an urge to kill. Neris vaguely wondered if that urge was now directed at her. Thanks to Derek's misguidance, Isaac thought Neris had manipulated and used him.

Pretty soon, she'd get angry instead of sad – that's usually how things went with her – but for right now, she was okay with self-pitying.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Scott asked.

"And be the fifth wheel?" Neris laughed lightly, "No thanks, Scott."

"Isaac's a jerk. He was totally out of line to say that to you."

"Yeah, but he still said it and it still hurts. And, as happy as I am for you and Allison, I really don't want to be around happy couples at the moment."

"Got em'." Stiles said, walking over to his friends and sitting down. "I'll pick you up after work and then we'll go to the rink, sound cool?"

Scott didn't answer, his attention drawn elsewhere. Neris and Stiles turned around, their jaws dropping, as they saw Erica appeared in the cafeteria looking very much unlike herself. Where there had been baggy clothes and messy hair, she was now totally chic. She was wearing a short leather skirt, white tank top and black leather jacket, her hair had been combed and curled, and eyes were heavily lined and her lips were bright red.

"You've gotta be shitting me," Neris moaned.

Erica sauntered into the cafeteria, deceptively oblivious to the looks she was getting, and leaned over a random guy. She took an apple from his lunch tray and bit into it wiping the excess juice from her lips with her finger. She smiled at the guy coyly before turning on her heels and walking out.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia demanded slamming her hands on their table.

"It's Erica," Scott supplied.

The trio scrambled up from their table, following after Erica to see if they could corner and question her. They reached the front doors just in time to see Erica get into Derek's Camaro. She turned to them and smiled smugly, Derek flashing the same grin. Neris could feel her blood boiling. Who knew Erica getting the bite was enough to propel her to anger?

"I'm going to kill him." Neris muttered, shocked, as she watched them drive off. "I'm seriously going to kill him."

/

Neris had skipped work that day, claiming female illness – but really not wanting to act as a functioning human – and had missed out on the chance to get a pay raise from Dr. Deaton. He had offered it to deflect Scott's questions about his knowledge of werewolves. Scott had sent a text telling her so; only gloating a little to save his heartbroken friend from further disappointment.

Later on that night, she received a particularly panicked phone call from Stiles. Lydia had some sort of episode at the ice rink, and Stiles had called Neris as soon as he dropped Lydia off at home.

"She was totally freaking out." Stiles said on the other end of the phone line. "She just kept staring at the ice and screaming."

"Did she say anything?" Neris asked. "Anything about what she might've seen?"

"No, she just screamed. And then, when she got back to normal, she pretended that nothing ever happened. I'm really worried, Neris."

"I know Stiles. I might be nothing more than PTSD; I mean, she _was_ practically mauled to death by a werewolf. But – "

"But what?"

Neris thought back to when Lydia was in the hospital, recalling the faint smell of death that hung around her. A smell that hadn't dissipated even though she was fully healed. But, having no explanation for it, she didn't want to worry Stiles unnecessarily.

"She's seeing the guidance counselor, right? So this could all go away after a couple of sessions. Try not to worry about it too much, Stiles," Neris tried to reassure her friend.

"You're probably right. Thanks, Neris."

/

At lunch the following day, Neris found herself sitting in the cafeteria listening to Scott and Allison talk from separate tables about Erica joining Derek's pack and how it was like battle lines between the wolves and the hunters were being drawn. It was true; more hunters were now in Beacon Hills, and with the two new wolves added to Derek's pack it looked like both sides were preparing for something. As Allison got up and left, Stiles rushed over, perching his elbow on Scott's shoulder.

"Guys," he pointed to something behind Neris. "Do you see that?"

She turned around, seeing nothing more than an empty table.

"What? It's an empty table," Scott voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah, but who's empty table?"

Neris turned around, locking eyes with Scott as they said, "Boyd."

Neris grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulders as she stood up. "I'm going to kill Derek. I'm going to rip out his wolfy intestines and choke him with them."

"Whoa, okay. Down girl," Stiles placated as he and Scott followed her down the hallway. "We don't even know if Boyd's been bitten."

"Stiles, you go and see if he's at his house, okay? I'm going to go to the ice rink and see if he's there," Scott told his friends.

"I'm going with you. Maybe I can mojo him into changing his mind." Neris replied, using the term Stiles had come up with to describe her manipulation techniques.

"And if he's not at home, you call me. You got it?" Scott instructed Stiles. Stiles was silent. "What?"

"Just – maybe we should let him." Stiles shrugged. "Boyd, you know."

"Please tell me you're joking," Neris said, Scott giving Stiles a similar look of incredulity from beside her.

"You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

"No, we can't," Scott said, forcefully leading his friend down the hallway.

"You gotta admit Erica looks pretty good." Stiles continued. "The word sensational comes to mind."

"How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott asked his friend.

"Or a dozen arrows sticking out of her chest?" Neris added.

"All I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility." Stiles looked at his two friends.

"They all are," Scott corrected. "You know this thing's gonna get out of control; that makes me responsible."

"And Isaac was _my_ responsibility, and I fucked that one up. I'm not about to let it happen again," Neris informed Stiles.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'm with you." Stiles agreed, pausing and looking at Scott. "And I also gotta say that this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you."

"Shut up." He laughed. Neris rolled her eyes, sniggering at the pair.

"No, but seriously." Stiles called after him. "Do you wanna just making out for a second? Just to see how it feels."

Chuckling, Scott shoved his friend forward as the three walked out of the school.

/

Scott and Neris stepped onto the ice carefully, watching Boyd on the Zamboni.

"Boyd!" Scott called over to him. Boyd looked over and kept driving the ice cleaner. "We just want to talk." Boyd remained facing straight forward. "Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons, I mean everything."

Nothing.

"Boyd, come on," Neris said as they reached him. "We just want to talk."

"He told me about the hunters." Boyd replied, shutting off the machine.

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asked.

"Look, Boyd," Neris began, "Whatever you want, whatever you think the bite will get you, there are other ways of getting it."

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day." Boyd fired back.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott told him.

"That really hurt, Scott." They heard Derek's voice call out. The pair slowly pivoted and stared at Derek, who was standing behind them flanked by Isaac and Erica. "I mean, if you are going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

Erica twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "In a word, transformative." She let the piece of hair fall and ran her tongue over her fangs, letting out a roar. Neris rolled her eyes, her lips pursing.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." Isaac replied cockily.

"That's fucking great," Neris laughed humorlessly. "Way to go Derek; you've turned two perfectly wonderful people into assholes. Is that what _your_ bite does? Thank god Scott was spared that misfortune."

"Aw, is someone jealous?" Erica mocked, her voice mimicking a toddlers.

Neris snickered derisively. "Jealous? Of you? You know, I used to like you; I even considered you a friend. Now, I kinda just want to tear your stringy hair out."

Neris jolted forward, ready to pounce on Erica, but Scott grabbed her and held her back before she could get very far. Erica laughed at Neris' attempts, the laughter slowly quieting as Neris' eyes became fully black and inky obsidian hues began to seep out of her skull, completely covering her formerly silver-gold hair.

"Scott," Neris warned, "Just let me go."

"What the hell are you?" Erica asked, her face twisted with a mixture of confusion and horror.

"She's a siren," Isaac informed her, looking at Neris scornfully.

"Neris, come on!" Scott shouted, Neris begrudgingly backing off. Her eyes returned to their normal state, but her hair remained black.

"Thanks," Neris told him.

"Just, not yet," Scott informed her. Scott looked back to Derek, "You know, this isn't exactly a fair fight."

"Then go home, Scott." Derek shrugged.

Erica and Isaac stalked forward, smirking and confident in their success. Scott knelt down swiftly, his fist slamming into the ice as his claws grew.

"I meant fair for them." Scott growled, cracking his neck and letting out a great roar.

Neris grinned wickedly, as Erica lunged for her. Neris grabbed her wrist before Erica landed her blow, flinging her across the ice, her body landing with a thump. Scott flipped Isaac over him, holding him firmly to the ice's cold surface. Erica launched herself at Neris once again, but she ducked expertly, letting Erica soar over her and crash into the far wall.

"Seriously, sweetheart?" Neris cooed. "You're going to have to do better than that."

She grabbed Erica up by the boot, flipping her over and slamming her into the ice. Isaac was tossed into the wall by Scott who brushed himself off. Erica grabbed Neris' throat and slammed her into the Zamboni. Neris' eyes turned black as she cracked her skull against Erica's. Once the girl was off her guard, Neris gripped the Zamboni and lifted her feet up, kicking Erica square in the gut and propelling her backwards.

Erica groaned as she fell to the ground. Neris looked over, her eyes reverting back to normal, to see Isaac do the same to Scott. Isaac looked to Neris and stalked over to her.

"Isaac, please don't," Neris warned. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late." He muttered, speeding up and tackling her to the ground.

She landed with a swift crack against the ice, the frozen surface underneath her groaning from the weight. Isaac raised a fist to strike her but paused, slamming it down on the surface of the ice near her head instead. Neris flinched, her eyes squeezing shut from the impact, and felt Isaac being thrown off of her. She looked up to see Scott dispatching Isaac with well-placed kicks. She got up and joined Scott in looking at the two crumpled betas.

"Don't you get it?" Scott growled down at them. "He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turned you into a bunch of guard dogs!"

He grabbed them by the scruff and pushed them over to Derek. Derek smirked at the two teens who were defying him as Scott took a step back to join Neris.

"It's true," Derek said as he looked up from his defeated betas. "It is about power."

Derek stalked towards the two of them. Neris drew in a deep breath, unsheathing her wings just in case. One hand at a time, Derek drew out his claws, his eyes glowing red. He cracked his neck, and growled at them, exposing his fangs.

He first dispatched Neris, swiping claws across her face and slamming her into the Zamboni. She cried out from the pain, grabbing her face and spinning around. Derek cracked his skull against Scott's and sliced his stomach with his claws, finishing with multiple punches to the face. Neris let out one of her ear piercing screams, causing Derek to clutch his ears in pain. Still shrieking, she walked over and brought her elbow up, hearing the satisfying snap of Derek's nose.

As soon as she had ended the scream, Derek swiftly reached behind her and snapped the bones of her wings at the base. A guttural cry of pain escaped her mouth as she sank to her knees, doubling over in pain. Tears pricked her eyes, the pain increasing tenfold when Derek threw Scott onto Neris, causing her to fall flat against the ice.

Neris shoved Scott off of her as gently as she could, Scott rolling onto his back as she rolled onto her knees to take the weight off of her broken wings, doubled over from the pain. Derek pressed his boot against Scott's throat, cutting off his air supply. Neris struggled against the pain to try and stop him, but Derek stopped her by pushing against Scott's windpipe harder. Derek released Scott, the younger wolf coughing as he regained his breath. Neris breathed out heavily, pain still radiating from her cracked bones as they continued to heal, as she struggled to move to check on Scott as Derek stalked back to his betas. Boyd jumped off his Zamboni, walking over to Scott and Neris.

"Don't." Scott struggled to warn him. "You don't want to be like him."

"You're right." Boyd said, lifting up his sweatshirt to reveal a bite mark. "I wanna be like you."

Neris let out a defeated sigh as she watched Boyd walk off the ice, following Derek and his pack. She leaned back down over her knees next to a still whimpering Scott, her head resting against the ice, trying very hard not to cry.

"Scott," Neris groaned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied just as weakly, sitting up gingerly. "I'm healing. What about you?"

"He broke my wings at the base." Her voice broke as another wave of pain crashed over her. "I don't know how long they're gonna take to heal, and I can't pull them back in until they're healed."

Scott reached out a hand and gingerly touched a wing; Neris flinched and hissed in pain.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Remember what I told you, about our blood being able to heal each other?"

"Don't we need herbs, like what Dr. Deaton used?"

"The herbs are just there to take away the pain of a rapid healing." Neris replied.

"Oh," Scott returned, bringing his wrist up to his mouth and biting into it with his elongated canines.

He held his bloodied wrist out to Neris, who closed her mouth around the wound and sucked in a mouthful of blood before the wound healed. Within seconds, a cracking noise echoed through the ice rink as her wings snapped back into place. Neris cried out in pain, breathing heavily as she drew in her wings.

"Better?" Scott asked.

"Better."

/

Neris drove Scott to the animal clinic, hoping something there would help heal the wound on his torso.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked the angry-looking cut as they walked into the examination room.

"Because it's from an Alpha," they heard Dr. Deaton respond.

The looked up, Neris letting out a horrified gasp as they saw a man lying on the metal examination table. His chest was covered in deep, jagged claw marks. She heard Scott make a similar noise next to her.

"I think maybe we better have that talk now."


	24. Creatures of the Shadows

Dr. Deaton quickly began to bandage Scott's wound, and told the two teens about the hunters.

"They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk," he explained, pouring a clear liquid onto a cotton ball.

"What is that?" Scott asked, referring to the liquid.

"Rubbing alcohol; you don't want it to get infected, do you?" Dr. Deaton asked. Scott shook his head. "It'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek."

"Okay, how do you know all of this?" Scott asked confused. "Actually, how do you know anything?"

"No, and it's a longer story. What I can tell you is that I know about your kind, and Neris' kind. Your kind, I can help. Neris', well, her kind can pretty much take care of themselves." Dr. Deaton explained as he put tape on Scott's wound. He looked over at the dead body on the table. "This. This is something different."

"Well…do you know what did it?" Scott stuttered.

"Or why?" Neris added, her nose wrinkling at the state of the corpse.

"No, but the Argents will." Deaton replied, turning back to look at the teens. "Now, this is the crucial part; they'll have some kind of record or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they discovered."

"All the things? How many different things are there?" Scott asked shocked.

"Well…" Neris began hesitantly, cut off by the sound of an arriving car.

Scott grabbed Neris' arm and pulled her behind the door as Chris and Gerard Argent came in with back up.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent closed sign." Deaton remarked, annoyed.

"Hello, Alan." Gerard began. "It's been a while. Last I heard you had retired."

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Deaton retorted.

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris informed him.

"I did. I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. So don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only twenty four." Chris said through clenched teeth.

"Killers come in all ages." Deaton replied firmly.

"All ages, sizes and shapes…it's the last one that concerns us." Gerard stated.

"How about you tell us what you found?" Chris suggested.

"See this cut?" Deaton rotated the dead body's head as they looked, the bones cracking from rigor mortis. "Precise, almost surgical. But, this isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine?" Gerard asked.

"That's right. Whatever made this cut is laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death." He said motioning to the numerous claw marks on the chest. "Notice the pattern on each side."

"Five for each finger." Chris noted.

"Each claw." Gerard corrected him.

"As you can see it dug in, slashed upwards, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the ribcage with ease." Deaton explained.

In their hiding spot, Scott and Neris exchanged grimaces. The force it would take to cause that kind of damage with one movement was very great. Whatever this creature was, they didn't want to come across it any time soon.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked.

"No." Dr. Deaton replied.

"Any idea at all what killed him?" Chris asked.

"No, but I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds." Deaton informed them.

"If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it."

"I'm saying you should be afraid, be very afraid. Because in the natural world predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose." Deaton said seriously.

The Argents and their lackeys left, informing Dr. Deaton they'd be back when they had more information. Scott's phone buzzed in his pocket just as the door, closed behind the Argents. He and Neris exchanged frantic glances as they realized the phone ringing at any other time could have given them away.

It was Stiles. He had been at the mechanics to replace the parts Erica had torn out of his car. It would have been a routine visit, but for the fact that a creature attacked and killed the mechanic. Scott left to meet up with Allison, leaving Neris to go to the mechanics alone.

"Stiles!" She exclaimed as she pushed through the crowd at the Armor Tire and Service Center. "Stiles!"

"I'm afraid you can't go through, miss," an officer who was holding back the crowd stopped her.

"He's my friend," she snapped, swiping a strand of hair that was growing increasingly wet from the rain.

"Well, he's talking to the sheriff at the moment; you're going to have to wait."

Neris opened her mouth, ready to unleash an anger-fueled batch of mojo on the officer, when she caught sight of a soggy, and somewhat rattled, Stiles walking up to her.

"Neris," he greeted breathily, a mixture of relief and the after-effects of panic evident in his voice.

Neris threw a scathing smile at the officer before taking Stiles' arm and leading him away from the auto shop. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He brushed it off.

"Stiles, it's me. You don't have to be macho or brave. Are you okay?"

"It was scary," he admitted weakly. "I couldn't move; I couldn't do anything. There was this clear goo and when I touched it my body began to get all numb."

"Yeah, Dr. Deaton said whatever this thing is has a paralytic toxin to immobilize its prey."

"Great," Stiles exhaled, his tone indicating it was anything but.

They heard footfalls against the wet pavement coming towards them, and they turned to see Scott making his way over.

"She didn't show?" Neris asked, walking around to the driver's seat of her car.

Scott shook his head, opening the door and getting inside. "You okay?" Scott asked as Stiles squished next to him in the passenger seat in Neris' car.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, slightly shaky. "You were right. It's not like you. I mean, its eyes were almost like reptilian. But, there was something about him."

"Him?" Neris asked.

"What do you mean?" Scott questioned.

"You know when you see a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes? And you feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is."

"Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asked.

"No, but I think it knew me."

/

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because I love you. I love you more than – oh my god," Stiles explained, unable to continue.

Neris burst out laughing as Stiles flailed uncomfortably. Stiles, Scott and Neris were sitting on the stairs in the lobby; Stiles was relaying a message from Allison. And even though Scott was overjoyed at the message, it was getting too weird for Stiles to continue.

"You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Come on!" Scott pleaded. "You're the only one we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?"

"Yes, okay! Message complete. Stiles is no longer an owl."

"Hey Scott," Neris mused. "Should I be worried that Stiles is the only one you can trust?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean. The Argents know you're not human, so if you're seen talking to Allison they're gonna start asking questions."

"Which totally sucks," Neris groaned.

"Now, tell me about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things they've hunted. Like a book."

"He probably means a bestiary." Stiles surmised, clapping his hands as the thought came.

"A what?"

"A bestiary," Neris repeated.

"I think you mean bestiality." Scott grinned.

"Nope, pretty sure I don't." Stiles pursed his lips and pulled his head back. "It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures."

"How am I the only one who doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Scott asked.

"Look, okay, you're my best friend; you're a creature of the night. It's kind of like a priority of mine." Stiles replied.

"Yeah, and I am a mythical creature. My family has a bestiary in our vault," Neris started.

"Wait, you have a vault?" Stiles interrupted. "Like, behind a hidden bookcase or something?"

"Like, in our basement," Neris corrected. "Mom keeps our family heirlooms in there, and some stuff humans can't stumble across if they come to our house. Anyway, I looked last night, and there's nothing about a creature that uses a paralytic toxin."

"If we can find it and it can tell us what this thing is – " Scott began.

"And who." Stiles interrupted.

"We need that book." The three teens said together. They exchanged glances at their unintended unison, grabbed their bags awkwardly and made their way to their classes.

/

The lacrosse game that night was a disaster. Stiles had come up with a plan to get the bestiary, a rather ingenious one, but their excitement was cut short as the opposing team – the Beavers – relentlessly crushed the Cyclones.

"Come on! Is that even a teenager?! I want to see a birth certificate!" Coach Finstock shouted as yet another one of his players was slammed to the ground.

The Beavers had a giant kid playing for them and he was carving down Cyclones left and right.

"Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?" Coach Finstock asked, sitting down next to Stiles.

"Eddie Abomowitz, coach. They call him the Abomination." Stiles replied.

"Oh, that's cute," Coach Finstock muttered sarcastically.

The Abomination kept knocking down players as he made his way down the field. Neris knew that with Gerard Argent in the bleachers, Scott couldn't do anything to stop the Abomination from bulldozing the players. She saw Stiles get up and head towards Allison, nodding slightly in Neris' direction, as he surreptitiously grabbed the keys from Allison. In five minutes she was to join him in his search.

Danny had gotten hit pretty hard on the head, and Coach Finstock was desperate to keep him in the game.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked Danny, holding two fingers in front of his eyes.

"Four?"

"Say two."

"Two?" Danny blinked.

"Perfect, get out there. Come on." He propelled Danny towards the field. "Get out there, grab a stick."

"You're still short one player, coach," the ref called to him.

Coach Finstock growled, aggravated. "Where's Stilinski? Where's Stilinski?!" He looked into the crowd and pointed to someone. "You! You!"

Neris turned, seeing Boyd and Erica sitting together. Their smiles faded when they saw Coach pointing at Boyd.

"You play lacrosse?" Coach asked Boyd.

He made to stand up, but Erica attempted to pull him back down, whispering warnings to him. Boyd, nonetheless, stood up and took of his jacket, making his way down the bleachers. As he passed Neris, she grabbed his arm.

"Boyd, be careful. There are hunters here." She warned.

"I can take care of myself," He replied snidely.

Neris watched him walked over to coach, shaking her head disbelievingly. She became so wrapped up in making sure Boyd didn't blow his cover that she didn't realize he had missed her five minute mark.

"Shit," she muttered. She stood up to walk down the bleachers, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Erica was gone. "Shit!"

She bolted to Gerard's office, but it was empty, the keys still in the door. Panicking, Neris drew in shaky breaths to calm herself.

Where could they be?

She searched up and down the school, the game probably ending a while ago, before she finally came to the pool.

"What the hell?" She asked, seeing Derek and Stiles in the water. "I've been looking all over the school for you, only to find out you've decided to have a late night swim?"

"Neris, it's here. The thing is here," Stiles told her frantically.

She heard a hissing noise and turned to see the lizard creature crawling down the balcony. She crouched down in case she needed to attack, her silvery wings sprouting.

"I thought her wings were black," Derek remarked breathlessly, spitting out a little bit of pool water.

"Only when she's pissed," Stiles responded.

The creature let out a loud screech that she was sure could be heard throughout the school. It began to dart towards her, but she jumped upwards, her wings propelling her onto the bars of the balcony.

"Neris, can you please take care of that thing?" Stiles pleaded, gasping for air. "I can't stay up any longer. I need something to hold onto."

She then flipped backwards, landing a kick across the creatures face, giving Stiles enough time to pull Derek over to the starting blocks. The creature and Neris grappled for a moment, Neris deflecting his strikes, before she saw the claws come up around near her neck. Refusing to be paralyzed, she let out her most chilling shriek. The creature staggered backwards.

While he was incapacitated, Neris rushed over to where Stiles and Derek were so she could pull them out of the pool, and was surprised to see Scott there. They grabbed Derek and Stiles and flung them out of the water. Scott let out a roar as he scanned the pool area, perched on a starting black standing guard over his friends.

The lizard creature darted forward, grabbing Scott and knocking him off the starting block. Scott let out a roar and the creature curled his tail around Scott's leg, hurling him towards the wall. Scott hit a mirror, its broken shards crashing around him as he fell to the floor. He spun around, grabbing a large shard as a weapon. The creature cocked its head as it looked into the shard. It stared for a moment before running away, climbing the rafters and crashing through the skylight.

Scott looked over to his friends. Neris, wings still outstretched, was standing guard over Stiles and Derek. Stiles leaned back on his palms as Derek, who had finally regained use of his limbs, propped himself up against the starting board. Scott, seeing his friends were safe, dropped the shard and sighed in relief.

/

Once outside, Scott plugged the USB drive from Gerard's keychain into his laptop, pulling up the bestiary files stored inside. He flipped through the pages as Neris and Stiles peered over his shoulder.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles complained.

"If it is, it's not ancient Greek; I'll tell you that," Neris replied.

"You read ancient Greek?"

"Siren, duh."

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott questioned, raising a hand to silence his friends.

"It's called a kanima." Derek informed them, causing the three teens to look up. He and Erica were walking towards them.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection." Derek explained.

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott realized.

"Or who."

"What else do you know?" Neris asked, folding his arms tightly.

"Just stories. Rumors." Derek replied, shaking his head slightly.

"But it's like us?" Scott questioned.

"A shapeshifter, yes. But it's not right. It's like a…" Derek trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"An abomination," Stiles finished, looking at the ground.

Derek nodded and turned away, beginning to walk off.

"Derek," Scott called, causing Derek to turn around, "We – we need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them." Derek accused.

"No one trusts anyone! That's the problem! While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!"

"I know one thing. When I find it, I'm gonna kill it." Derek seethed, stalking away with Erica in tow.


	25. Verge of the Unknown

**A/N: Thanks to all who just subscribed to the story! I really appreciate it!**

**To the guest reviewer who asked for a video for this fanfic, I'm not entirely sure what you mean. Also, I'm no good as video manips, so if you're asking for some kind of trailer or fanvid or something like that I would have no idea how to do so.**

**If anyone is interested in doing so - or even creating a cover for this story! - then I'd be totally open to that! **

**As always, stay gold!**

* * *

"Hey, Neris." Stiles' voice said over the phone. "Are you, by any chance, going to be out sick today?"

"No, I'm on my way to class. Why?" She replied, walking down the hallway towards her first class of the day.

"Uh, any chance you could fake and illness and leave?"

"Stiles, what are you – " She stopped, walking into her homeroom class and seeing a face she didn't think she would for a long time.

"Neris? Neris, are you okay?"

"Let me guess? Isaac's back."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah," she replied, hanging up her phone and sitting in front of Scott, which was unfortunately right next to Isaac.

"Neris," Scott leaned forward. "You don't have to sit here if you don't want to."

"I'm fine," She smiled weakly, inclining her head in Scott's direction.

"Are you sure, becau –"

"Scott," Neris' voice had a tone of finality. "Please, just drop it."

She breathed in shakily, her hands cupping her cheeks and her fingers massaging her temples. Scott gave a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder. Moments later, Stiles rushed in, clambering into the seat behind Scott.

"I don't know if Neris told you, but I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson and I've got really, terrible, horrible, very very bad news." Stiles said quickly amid Scott's attempts to shush him.

"I think I already know," Scott replied, gesturing to Isaac.

Neris could hardly pay attention in class. She should've done what Scott suggested and moved seats, though she really didn't know if that would've helped. This was the very thing she had tried to avoid; the very reason she never dated or pursued guys she liked.

/

"Right, I only found one thing online called the Kanima," Stiles explained as the trio walked down the halls. "It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

"That thing was not a jaguar," Scott replied.

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer."

"Yeah, you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until your dead."

"Wow, that is definitely not helping team morale," Neris replied.

"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this 'friendship'." Stiles replied sarcastically.

/

Neris stuck close to Scott and Stiles, not wanting to be alone even in a class Isaac wasn't in. Not to mention she didn't want to miss any juicy bits of information. It was a good thing too, because when Jackson walked in the classroom they were currently seated in, his expression told her he had a million questions.

"Hey, testicle left and right," He hissed at Scott and Stiles once he sat down. "What the hell is a Kanima?"

All three heads turned towards Jackson, but they were interrupted by the Coach Finstock slamming a book onto his desk.

"All right, listen up." Coach Finstock called the class to attention. "Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it huh? Let's go, buddy."

"Paralyzed, from the neck down." Jackson said lowly as he finished detailing what Derek had put him through, all the while glaring holes into the back of Scott's head. "Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles replied. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I'm profoundly confused," Neris admitted.

"Wait…why would Derek test you?" Scott asked. "Why would he think that it's you?"

"How should I know?" Jackson sneered.

"Well, do they think its Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know; all I heard was her name and something about Chemistry."

"Jackson!" Finstock shouted, standing next to Scott's desk. "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Um…uh… just an undying admiration for my coach."

"That's really kind of you." Finstock gave him a smile, which Jackson returned with a humble shrug. "Now, shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?"

Scott grabbed Stiles jacket and jerked him close to him. "How do we know it's not her?"

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil." Stiles informed him. "When I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see fifty percent evil. All right, maybe sixty. You know, but no more than forty on a good day."

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument."

Stiles sighed. "I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be all right. Lydia's fine."

"It's not Lydia," Neris leaned over to the boys. "Remember what I said in the hospital? That she smelled like death, but it wasn't hers?"

"Yeah," Scott replied, confused.

Neris sighed, "It's become stronger in the last few days, and it smells more like…like a spirit."

"You mean, like, a ghost?"

"Kind of, yeah. Somehow she's become connected with a spirit, and I don't think that's in any of the kanima myths."

"Connected how?" Stiles asked.

Neris shrugged, "It could manifest itself in different ways, but I know for a fact it can't turn her into a lizard creature."

They turned around, seeing Lydia at the board. They had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't even noticed her walk up there in the first place. Instead of solving the problem, Lydia had scrawled something that wasn't legible.

"Okay, anyone want to try answering? This time, in English?" Coach Finstock asked, the class laughing as a shocked and confused Lydia turned around.

"What is that, Greek?" Scott asked, leaning over to Neris.

"Not any Greek I know," she replied.

"No, actually, I think it _is_ English." Stiles said, showing them the flipped picture he took of the board.

The writing on the chalkboard spelled out 'SOMEONE HELP ME'. Neris sighed, leaning back into her chair.

"I think you might be right," Stiles said, facing Neris.

/

"Derek is not going to kill her without proof." Scott said as he and his friends walked into Chemistry class.

"All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But, when and where?" Stiles asked.

They looked from Lydia, who was seated alone in a center lab table, to Isaac and Erica walking into the classroom.

"I think here and now." Scott said.

Scott and Stiles rushed over, snatching the two seats next to Allison before Erica and Isaac. Neris took the lab table in the window, sitting near Stiles, while Erica and Isaac sat at the table directly behind Lydia.

"Neris," Stiles whispered, leaning over to her, "Just mojo Isaac into stopping all this."

"No," she hissed back.

"But he already thinks you've done it before."

"All the more reason not to."

"Why are you even defending him? He's been a total jerk to you."

"Because maybe I still like him; yeah, I know, I'm a masochist. But I know somewhere deep, deep, _deep _down below that wolfy douchebag exterior is the Isaac that I fell for, and I'm not going to risk reconciliation by doing what I was accused of."

Stiles sighed, opening his mouth to argue, but Neris stopped him.

"Look, if we're going to save Lydia, we're going to do it the _right_ way, okay?"

Stiles gritted his teeth, "Fine."

"Einstein once said 'Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe'." Mr. Harris said as he began the class, walking down the aisles. "I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." He patted Stiles' shoulder as he passed. "So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or, in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with…" He was drowned out as most of the male students raised their hands to volunteer. "I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall." He said. "Ms. Sangster, if you would be so kind, please start off with Mr. Lahey."

"What?" Neris exclaimed, slapping a hand over her mouth at her outburst.

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Harris asked.

"Just my self-esteem shattering into a million pieces and landing in a crumbling heap on the floor, but hey. It's high school; it happens anyway."

"Right," Mr. Harris answered, unsure of what to say, going to his desk and ringing a bell to signify the pairs to begin working.

"Don't do this," she pleaded softly as Isaac sat next to her.

"Why, so you can save Lydia the _right way_?" He replied.

"You were eaves dropping?" She made a show of putting in the ingredients, not entirely focusing on the assignment.

"I guess it's just because of my wolfy douchebag exterior," he fired back.

"Look, just stop this, okay? Believe what you want about me or what I am, but just listen to me when I say that Lydia is not the kanima."

"Even if she isn't, you don't think it's worth testing? Because if she is, what happens if she goes after you next?"

"Kanima's only go after murd –" she just herself off, sucking in a breath. "Besides, I've been able to fight it off once, I'm pretty sure I can do it again."

"Did you kill someone?" Isaac asked quietly, his voice almost inaudible.

"Remember what I told you about my dad?" She asked. Isaac nodded. "It's my fault; I was five, I was singing. The voice of a child siren is like the most euphoric drug you could experience, especially since they don't know how to control it. The guy was just trying to get closer; he couldn't help himself. But, when my dad tried to stop him the guy went wild, as all who are stopped from pursuing a song do."

"I'm sorry," Isaac said sincerely.

"Look, my troubled past aside, Lydia isn't the Kanima. And if you try to hurt her, no matter what I feel for you, I will put you down."

Mr. Harris' bell rang again, and partners changed. Neris watched as Scott walked over to Lydia, while Allison sat next to Neris and Isaac sat next to Stiles.

"What do you think will happen?" Allison whispered to Neris.

She sighed, rubbing a hand over her forehead, "I don't know."

"Scott told me about the spirit thing. Could it, by any chance, make her immune? To anything supernatural, including Kanima venom?"

Neris' eyes went wide as she turned towards Allison. "There's a very strong chance it could, but that means the spirit would have to have been attached to her before she was bitten."

"Is there any way of finding out who it is?"

"The only way I know of involves a lot of sirens, and there are only two here. By the time others come the spirit will either have left or the situation would…resolve itself."

"Resolve itself how?"

"Either take over her body and erase Lydia forever, or use her body as a vessel to carry out its unfinished business."

Mr. Harris gave the signal to change partners, and Neris saw Isaac sit next to Lydia. Allison, with a very unhappy look, sat next to Erica. Someone Neris didn't know sat next to her. Stiles made a move to stand up, but Mr. Harris lowered a wooden pointer sharply onto his wrist.

"If you're trying to test my patience, Mr. Stilinski, it'll be a failing grade."

"Are you going to help or not?" Neris' partner asked.

"I'm kind of in the middle of a life or death crisis at the moment," Neris replied, shifting her glances between Allison and Erica's table and Lydia and Isaac's.

"Whatever," he scoffed.

Neris pursed her lips, turning to him, "Look at me," she commanded softly. When he did, she allowed her manipulation skills to manifest. "You're very happy to do all the work while we're partnered together for the rest of this experiment."

Her partner nodded hazily, returning to the experiment with a renewed interest. She looked over to see what appeared to be a normal interaction going on between Lydia and Isaac, and clear attempts from Erica to intimidate Allison.

"Time!" Mr. Harris rang the bell. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Mr. Harris informed the class. Neris looked down and was mildly surprised to see one in her beaker. "Now, for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it."

Neris looked over to Allison and they exchanged glances, and both girls looked over to see Lydia holding her crystal. Clear, gooey liquid dripped off of it.

"Kanima venom," Neris whispered, horrified. "He put Kanima venom on the crystal."

"What?" Her partner asked.

"Shut up," Neris snapped quietly.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled, jumping out of his seat as she raised it to her mouth.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing." He stuttered, sitting back in his seat.

Lydia took a bite out of it, crunching and looking pleased. Nothing happened. She finished the entire crystal without any reaction to the venom. She had unknowingly just signed her own death sentence.

/

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott informed his friends as they secluded themselves in an empty office.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.

"If they think she's the Kanima, then yes. Especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her!" Both Stiles and Neris protested.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened." Scott said apologetically.

"It can't be her." Stiles said weakly.

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her." Allison stated.

"Okay, so, we either convince him that he's wrong or we figure out a way to protect her." Neris postulated.

"I really don't think he's going to do anything here; not at school." Scott replied.

"What about after school?" Allison asked. Scott sighed, showing he hadn't thought about that possibility. "What if we can prove Derek wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked disbelievingly.

"There could be something in the bestiary."

"Oh, you mean the nine hundred page book written in archaic Latin, that none of us can read! Good luck with that!"

"Actually I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison said.

"I can talk to Derek." Scott offered. "Maybe convince him to give us a chance that it's not her. But, if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?"

"What does that mean?" Allison asked looking worried.

"You can't heal like I do." Scott told Allison. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Wow, way to undermine my abilities," Neris rolled her eyes.

Allison sighed and opened her bag, pulling out a small crossbow. "I can protect myself." She said as she held it up. "And so can Neris."

"Yeah," Neris chirped. "Seeing as how I'm the unsung badass."

Scott still looked worried.

"What?" Allison asked, setting the crossbow down. "Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong you call me, okay? I don't care if your dad finds out; call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until three."

Scott turned to leave; a small whistling sound spend through the air and Scott turned just in time to catch the arrow that had been shot at his face. Stiles' mouth was open in shock.

"Ah, sorry." He said as he handed the crossbow to Allison. "It's a sensitive trigger on that."

Scott sighed and left.

/

"If we're doing a study group, why don't we just stay in the library?" Lydia asked, looking thoroughly annoyed.

Allison, Stiles, Jackson and Neris had formed a sort of protective barrier around Lydia as they guided her through the halls.

"Because we're meeting up with somebody else." Stiles answered.

"Why don't they meet us in the library?"

"That would have been a good idea." Stiles replied, ushering her towards the exit. "Too late now."

Lydia stopped. "Okay, hold on-"

Jackson stepped up and grabbed her arm. "Lydia, shut up and walk."

He pushed her towards the parking lot, other three to following behind. Jackson and Lydia piled into Stiles' car, while Allison rode behind them with Neris.

"If we're studying at Scott's house, then where is Scott?" Lydia asked when they had finally reached their destination, Stiles dragging her up the concrete steps.

"He's, uh, meeting us here. I think," Stiles said.

"Thanks for doing this." Allison whispered to Jackson.

"I need to talk to her about anyway." Jackson said, hiking up his backpack.

As soon everyone was inside the house, Stiles double-bolted the doors. When he turned around, he was met with Lydia's questioning gaze. He turned to his friends for back up, but they looked away sheepishly.

"Uh, there's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood." Stiles lied.

Lydia definitely wasn't buying it. Stiles grabbed a chair and stuck it under the doorknob. Lydia gestured a hand at it and had a questioning look on her face.

"And a murder." Stiles finished. "Yeah, it was bad."

"Lydia, follow me." Jackson requested. She turned to him. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

Lydia sighed, "Seriously? What is going on with everyone?"

Nevertheless, she followed him up the stairs. Stiles watched them go before turning to Allison and Neris.

"How long do you think it'll be before they get here?" Neris asked.

Stiles peeked through the window. "Not long at all," he replied.

Neris joined him, nudging up underneath and looking out. There were four leather-jacketed werewolves standing across the street. Allison, who had been on the floor loading her crossbow, was handed Stiles' phone and she rapidly dialed Scott.

"It's me," Allison said into the phone as Scott picked up.

"What's wrong?" he asked from the other end.

"You need to get here now. Right now."

"Okay; I'm leaving now. I'm on my way."

The three teens looked out the window again, seeing the werewolves now standing out on the front lawn, waiting for them. Allison hesitated a moment before taking her own phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"I think – I think I have to call my dad." She told him.

"No, no. Don't do that." Neris told her.

"If he finds you here, then you and Scott – " Stiles trailed off.

"I know," Allison replied. "But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia. And, I mean, Neris – "

"Yeah, I can't fight off all four of them," Neris confessed reluctantly. She thought for a moment, weighing their options. "Stiles, maybe she's right."

"Just give Scott some time, okay? He'll be here." Stiles pleaded with Allison.

Allison eyed Stiles before nodding and slipping her phone back into her pocket. Stiles sighed and looked out of the window, turning his head and glancing down at Allison, who had her bow by her side.

"I got an idea." He whispered out. Allison turned to him, "Just shoot one of them."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot."

Allison turned back to the window and pushed back the curtain, "Okay."

"Stiles, are you sure about this?" Neris asked warily.

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So, just shoot one of them."

"Which one?" Allison asked

"Ah, Derek." Stiles said, nodding, "Yeah, shoot him. Preferably in the head."

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." Allison shook her head.

"Then shoot one of the other three, then."

"You mean two."

"No, I mean three." Stiles pulled back the curtain, Neris joining him, and frantically looked out the window. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

The three backed away from the door, Allison holding up her crossbow in preparation. They didn't hear Isaac come up behind them. He grabbed Allison first, knocking her down, before flinging Stiles into the opposite room. He glared at Neris, eyes glowing gold and teeth bared.

"Are you really going to do this, Isaac?" She asked calmly.

"Put me down if you have to," he replied, swinging at her.

She dodged his blow, pushing him into the wall as he spun around. He whirled back around, grazing her cheek with his claws.

"Are you serious?" Neris cried, a hand going to the wound.

"Sorry," Isaac replied.

Neris looked at him, becoming pissed, as she lowered her hand from the healing wound. She grabbed onto his shirt, slamming him back against the railing, breaking it into pieces.

"You know, good looks will only get you so far," Neris smirked at him.

He grinned as he shoved her back into the wall he had just been against. She hit the wall with a thunk, massaging the back of her skull where it bounced off.

"Guys! It's here!" She heard Allison call from upstairs.

"Aw, fuck," Neris moaned, not wanting to deal with the Kanima on top of everything else.

"Why don't you get out your wings, my little fallen angel," Isaac teased.

"Seriously? An angel joke? You couldn't have come up with something more original?" Neris pushed him, knocking him onto the stairs and on top of the broken banister boards, as she landed on top. "You know, they're not always black. Sometimes they match my hair."

"Huh, I'll have to see that sometime."

"I'm sorry," Stiles interjected, peeking his head out from the room he had been shoved in. "Are you guys fighting or flirting?"

Neris and Isaac looked at each other, "Both?" and turned back to Stiles. "Both is good."

Isaac used his feet to propel Neris into the air, as she landed upside down on the stair wall. As she slid down, Isaac got up and began to stalk towards Stiles.

"Seriously?" Neris cried.

She rotated onto her feet, jumping down and grabbing Isaac's collar. Pulling him off his feet, she began to drag him away into another room.

"Neris, let me go!" He flailed, attempting to get out of grasp.

"Shut up."

She flung him into the kitchen, where his back connected roughly to the counter top. Grimacing, he rushed towards her, but she caught him with a hand on his chest and slammed him to the ground. He responded but turning the tables and flipping himself on top of her. She lifted her hands to push him off, but he grabbed her wrists and forced them down to the cold tiles.

"Are you still flirt-fighting in there?" Stiles called.

"Shut up!" They fired back.

"I want the truth," Isaac said firmly. "Did you use your powers on me?"

Neris attempted to calm her breathing, "Listen to my heartbeat, Isaac. I never, not once, in any way other than harmless flirting, did anything to manipulate your emotions."

He stared at her, his eyes flickering to her pulse point on her neck as if he didn't believe what he heard. He looked back into her eyes, emotions burning beneath the golden hue of his wolf eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cracked swiftly in the back of the head with a baseball bat.

Isaac went slack, unconscious, as he fell into Neris. She grunted under his weight as she rolled him off of her, looking up at the batsman.

"Scott!" She scolded.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Aw, we were totally about to make out!"

Scott threw her another confused glance before he grabbed Isaac and dragged him out the door, throwing him on the lawn in front of Derek. A paralyzed Erica was thrown next to Isaac, Allison having tricked her into catching a venom laced arrow upstairs. Derek huffed and looked up at the porch where Scott was standing flanked by his friends.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me." Derek told him. "You aren't an omega; you're already an Alpha of your own pack." Derek nodded to the three standing behind Scott. A grin spread out across Derek's face, "But you know you can't beat me."

"We can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott said, referring to the sirens in the distance.

Derek looked towards the sirens as a hiss sounded from above them. Neris turned and, along with the others, looked up at the roof. There, perched on the roof, was the kanima. It gave a loud screech as it stared down at them.

"Get them out of here." Derek instructed Boyd, referring to the fallen betas, as he prepping himself for the chase.

Just then, Lydia came stomping out of the house, extremely flustered, catching everyone's attention.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She demanded. Neris did a double-take between Lydia and the retreating kanima.

"It's Jackson." Scott whispered.


	26. Battleground, the First

**A/N: Hello to all my lovely new story followers; you all are lovely! And to those who favorited, you're lovely too!**

**Stay gold, dearies! And review and comment if you're feeling particularly wonderful, haha**

* * *

As soon as Derek realized it Jackson as the Kanima, he took off after it. Allison quickly whisked Lydia away home in Neris' car – Neris would pick it up later. Scott and Neris quickly got into Stiles' car, Stiles speeding off after Derek. They turned a corner sharply. And turned another one. Their path was cut off by a spike strip, and Stiles slammed to a stop.

"What do we do now?" He said frantically to Scott.

But Scott had already jumped out of the car, jumping over a chain-link fence and running after them.

"What are we supposed to do?" Stiles asked Neris.

"Turn around and go down that ally back there." Neris said as she climbed into the front seat.

Stiles did as he was told, and after a more few minutes of driving she saw Scott run down an alley.

"There he is! Go!" She said loudly, Stiles following after him in the Jeep.

They stopped to the building Scott had targeted, blaring dance music pouring out of it. They got out of the car and jogged over to Scott. Stiles put a hand on his shoulder, causing Scott to jump.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Stiles apologized. "Did you see where it went?"

Scott sighed. "I lost him."

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?"

"I don't think he has one."

"Is that even possible?" Neris mused aloud.

"All right, any clue to where he's going?" Stiles asked him

"To kill someone." Scott said.

"Ah! That explains the claws and fangs and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now."

"Stiles, sarcasm may not be the best thing at this point," Neris patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, come one. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Just help me find it!" Scott exclaimed.

"Not 'it'. Jackson." Stiles corrected.

"Yeah, I know. I…I know." Scott said agreeing.

"All right, but does he know that?"

"Doubtful." Neris replied.

"Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked.

"I mean, I don't think so. But, he already passed Derek's test anyway." Scott replied.

"Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?" Stiles asked confused.

"I don't know!"

"Maybe it's like an either/or thing."

"Or maybe it's different when Jackson's human," Neris contributed.

"Wait, say that again," Stiles requested.

"Maybe it's different when Jackson's human?" She repeated questioningly.

"That must be it. Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?" Stiles asked, guiding his friends to the conclusion.

"When it's Jackson." Scott said in realization.

"I love being right," Neris grinned.

"Uh…. guys." Stiles said, backing up. Neris and Scott backed to his level, looking at the roof. "See that?"

It was Jackson, still in his Kanima form. Or, rather, his tail waving as he climbed through an upstairs window.

"He's inside." Scott said seeing him go in.

"What's he going to do in there?" Stiles asked.

Scott paused, sniffing the air slightly. "I know who he's after."

"What? How? How? Did you smell something?"

"Armani."

"Is that a reference to something, or…?" Neris asked.

"It's Danny." Scott elaborated.

They walked behind the club, trying to find a back entrance, and came up to a door that was locked. Stiles tugged on the handle, refusing to allow it to remain locked.

"Aw, come on. Maybe there's like a window we could climb through or some kind of…" He started to walk off as he hypothesized, a metallic tearing noise coming from behind him, and Scott handed him the door handle. "…handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one?"

There was loud music playing, strobe lights erratically illuminating the place, and numerous disco balls.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club." Scott said to them, Neris laughing as he turned to look at Stiles being fawned over by a gaggle of drag queens.

"Man, nothing gets passed those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

They moved away from them, however friendly they were, and walked over to the bar.

"Three beers!" Stiles said excitedly to the bartender.

"ID's." The bartender said simply. They all got out their ID's and gave it to him. He chuckled, "How about three cokes?"

"Rum and coke? Sure!" Stiles said, being met with the unmoving gaze of the bartender. "Coke's fine actually. I'm driving anyways." He said bobbing his head to the music.

Another bartender, this one shirtless, came over and put a drink down in front of Scott. "That one's paid for." He nodded over to a guy who was checking Scott out from across the bar.

Neris laughed as Scott gave a flattered smile.

"Oh, shut up!" Stiles remarked, looking sullen.

"I didn't say anything." Scott replied, still smiling as he raised a hand in defense.

"Yeah, well your face did."

The three turned around, sipping their drinks, as they scanned the dance floor.

"Hey, I found Danny." Stiles said putting his drink down as he saw Danny dancing with a guy.

"I found Jackson." Scott replied, looking up at where Jackson was hovering right above a dancing Danny. "Get Danny."

"What're you going to do?" Stiles asked. Scott's claws came out. "Works for me."

Neris and Stiles tried to shove their way through the crowd "Danny!"

The music was too loud.

"Danny!"

There was too much smoke coming from the smoke machines. People kept blocking her, and she looked over to see Stiles having the same problem. She tried to somehow maneuver around them but then she heard screams. People began pushing past her to get out of the way. She moved forward though the rushing crowd and found Danny paralyzed on the floor.

"Danny!" She yelled, and pushing people furiously out of the way. Stiles ran up next to her and they kneeled down to Danny's level.

"You're going to be okay." Stiles told him.

"Where's Scott?" Neris asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but I think I saw Derek somewhere." Stiles replied.

"Aw, shit." She looked down to Danny. "You're gonna be okay, but we have to go somewhere."

They rushed out of the club through the back, Stiles pointing to a trail of black blood. He and Neris followed it until they found Scott, kneeling next to Jackson's body.

"What do we do with him now?" Scott asked.

"Get him in the car." Neris said.

"My car?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes, your car. Now hurry before the cops get here; namely, your dad."

Neris and Stiles waited in the car, Jackson in the backseat with her, while Scott spoke with Danny. Once he was done, he rushed over to Stiles' jeep and climbed in the front seat.

"I couldn't get anything out of Danny," he told them.

"Okay, can we just get the hell out of here now, before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Stiles said as he was about the start the car; however, a police car pulled right in front of them. "Oh my god, oh my god! Could this get any worse?" Jackson groaned next to Neris, causing her to give out a little squeak. "That was rhetorical!"

"Get rid of him!" Scott exclaimed.

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff." Stiles replied.

"Do something!" Scott and Neris yelled.

Stiles waved his hands around in frustrating before getting out of the car and walking over to his father. Jackson tried to sit up and Neris placed her hands on his chest, nudging him back down.

"Jackson; Jackson, be quiet." She pleaded. "There's a good boy."

Stiles and his father were talking, Neris and Scott looking on anxiously. Jackson groaned again.

"Jackson, be quiet." Scott hissed.

"Oh my god, we need to get out of here," Neris moaned anxiously.

"What's happening?" Jackson asked tiredly sitting up.

"Jackson, I'm sorry, but," Scott punched him and he fell unconscious. Neris looked at him with her mouth open in a state of shock. "What?"

"You realize I could have sung to him, right?" She asked.

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"Of course," she replied as Stiles came back.

"Where do we go?" He asked starting the car.

"Anywhere but here!" Neris replied.

Stiles drove quickly, trying to put as much distance between them and the club as possible.

"What about your house?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Not with my mom there!" Scott replied.

"And there is no way we're taking him to mine." Neris added.

"We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous." Scott said looking at him.

"I still say we just kill him." Stiles informed them.

"We're not killing him!" Scott retorted.

"Especially because they'll find Jackson's body, not the Kanima's." Neris interjected. "Do you want to be a murder suspect? Because I'm sure Isaac can tell you it's not a fun experience."

"God! Okay, okay." Stiles replied defensively. "I got an idea!"

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked worried.

"By now, don't you think that's a given?" Stiles countered.

"I was just trying to be optimistic!"

"Don't bother."

Which is how they ended up stealing a police prison transport van, parking it in the middle of the preserve, and handcuffing Jackson in the back.

"Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!" They heard Jackson rage inside the van once he woke up, in the wee hours of the morning.

"Well, at least I'm safe," Neris quipped as the three stared at the van.

/

Neris and Scott left Stiles in charge of watching Jackson while they went to school. Neris dropped by her house to freshen up and change, but nothing could help the bags under her eyes.

"You look terrible," she heard from behind her as she walked down the hall.

"Well, if this isn't déjà vu." She muttered as she turned around, seeing Isaac behind her. "Wow, Isaac, you're so sweet."

He looked slightly taken aback at her sarcasm. "Are you okay?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm just tired, that's all. I spent all of last night and parts of this morning making sure that goddamned Kanima didn't kill anyone, and we're all freaking out because we don't know why it's happening." Neris made sure to leave Jackson's name out of the equation, the group deciding to keep the information a secret from Derek's pack.

"Hey," he said soothingly, placing his hands on her arms, rubbing them slightly. "It's going to be okay."

"How? Derek's planning on killing it, while it's planning on killing some poor random person!"

"Neris," Isaac's voice suddenly became worried. "Your eyes. They turned black; calm down."

She breathed in sharply, snapping her eyes shut, "But I'm not mad. I'm frustrated. They don't turn when I'm frustrated."

"Hey, just breathe," he instructed gently, still rubbing the pad of his thumb against her arms. "Open your eyes; they might be back to normal."

Neris shook her head, eyes still closed. There were cameras in the school hallways, and Argent eyes were watching them always. Gerard was principal and Allison's mom worked in the office. That one brief moment of harpy eyes was too long of a moment for Neris' taste. She didn't want to give the Argents any more excuses to target her or her friends.

"Neris, please." Isaac requested softly. Neris sighed and opened her eyes slowly, looking nervously up to Isaac. He nodded lightly when he saw the gray hue of her irises. "They're normal again. Are you sure you're okay?"

Neris sighed again, breaking out of Isaac's hold smoothly. "I have no idea," she told him truthfully as she turned away from him and walked to class.

/

"You're sure everything's okay with you and Jackson?" Scott asked Danny as he and Neris stood in Danny's hospital room after school.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Danny looked through his wallet and tossed it on the bed. "Did the cops have to take my fake ID?"

"You didn't do anything to make him angry?" Neris pressed.

"How angry?" Danny chuckled.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being 'kind of irritated' and 10 being 'wanting to kill you, violently'." Scott explained.

"Jackson's kind of always at a four, but we're good. I was actually doing him a favor." Danny replied.

"What favor?" Scott asked.

"I was recovering a video for him. I put it on my tablet, which is in the trunk of my car, and probably still at the club." Danny finished, frustrated.

"What was on the video?" Neris asked.

"I'm not really supposed to say."

"Danny, what if I told you this could be a matter of life and death?" Scott asked.

"I'm not supposed to say." Danny repeated.

"What if I told you I could get your fake ID back?" Scott said quickly.

Danny told them what they needed to know. Scott and Neris quickly walked out of Danny's room, but were stopped by Mrs. McCall.

"While I think you being here to check on your friend is all sorts of commendable, I've gotta play tough mom right now, even though I'm not very good at it." She told her son.

"Right now?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, right now! I got a call from your principle; you are failing two classes?"

"I know, and that's why I'm studying with Stiles right now."

"Do you know that if you fail even one of your midterms, they're gonna hold you back?"

"He said that?"

"Yes; all of your friends are going to be juniors while you are still a sophomore, do you understand Scott? You cannot fail."

"I know."

"Okay," Mrs. McCall nodded. "Thank you. Sorry about that, Neris."

"It's fine; I get it from my mom."

Once they were out of the hospital, Neris drove Scott to the empty parking lot of the club. It was clear as soon as Scott popped open the trunk that someone had broken in and took the tablet.

"Ugh, that's just fantastic." Neris grumbled, resting her head against the trunk hatch.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, looking over at her. "You're more frustrated than I am, and that's saying something."

Neris sighed, "You know how birds molt?" He nodded. "So do sirens. It lasts a day, but it makes us grumpy and it hurts like hell. My eyes randomly went black in school, and the only time they do that is during molting." She sighed again, "Can you get to Stiles and Allison okay on your own? I think I need to be at home."

Scott nodded, "Yeah. Feel better."

"Thanks."


	27. Identity Crisis

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, and hello to my lovely new followers!**

**joannacamilley and Rose de la Terre: Don't worry, there's going to be many Isaac/Neris moments to come, two of which are in this chapter. I'm really glad you like the pairing!**

**Alyssia:**** Neris won't be using her powers on Jackson just yet; that'll come later on. And I'm not talking just singing, either...**

* * *

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asked, following Derek through their lair of an abandoned subway train.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought, and I still don't know who is controlling it." Derek said, jumping out of the train.

"And they do?"

"They might." Derek said, his back to Isaac. "Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side." Derek finished, turning around.

"Hmm, Scott or Stiles?" Erica pondered playfully, tapping a finger on her chin. "We already know Isaac's got Neris."

"Forget it," Isaac snapped. "I'm not gonna use her."

Erica clucked her tongue. Derek shook his head and turned back to the chest he had sitting on the ground.

"You know the full moon is coming, Derek." Isaac said, desperate to change the subject.

"I'm aware of that." Derek replied, opening the chest and taking out spiked chains.

"My, these look comfortable." Erica lifted the crown of metal stakes out. Derek grabbed it and put it on the floor.

"You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted." Isaac shoved his hands into his pockets.

"There hasn't been time." Derek replied.

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, then that means that you're alone against the Argents."

"They haven't found us." Derek replied as he walked away.

"Yet! So how about we forget the Kanima."

"We can't!" Derek snapped, spinning around. "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid. Now I don't know what he's planning or what he's gonna do. But I'm sure about one thing: we have to find it first!"

Isaac clenched his jaw, circling on his heel and walking out.

"Where are you going?" Derek called after him.

"Out!" Isaac yelled back.

He didn't totally know where he was going, and somehow he ended up at Neris' front door. Hesitantly, he raised his fist to the wooden door and knocked. Neris' mom answered his beckoning.

"Hey, Mrs. Sangster," he said awkwardly. "Is Neris home?"

/

Neris sat in the small pool in her basement, leaning over the side with her wings outstretched. It was late in the night, and it was the hardest part of the molting. Red, raw patches were scattered around the fleshy parts of her wings where new feathers were trying to push through. Small spatterings of her old feathers were dotted around her wings, gray and weak as they slowly shed themselves.

She screwed her face up as a fresh wave of pain rolled over her. Her cheeks were already caked in dried tears when the process started. Small beads of moisture lined her forehead and she slammed a belled fist against the tile floor as she stopped herself from crying out in pain. It was a good thing molting only happened once a year. There was no way she'd be able to put up with it more than that, what with the utter crap that was her 'lady time', as she euphemistically referred to it in order to save Scott and Stiles from embarrassment.

Another wave of pain raked through her, and she groaned in pain through gritted teeth.

"Mom," she cried out.

Her mother had gone to the kitchen to prepare a healing salve for Neris. It was a recipe that had been passed down almost all the way back to the original sirens. It greatly helped the pain and accelerated the already fast process.

"Coming sweetheart," she heard her mom call.

She looked up to see her mom walking down the stairs to the basement carrying towels, with Isaac behind her carrying a bowl with the salve.

"Isaac?" Neris was confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay, and your mom told me what was going on with you." He replied.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Neris' mom smiled as she put the towels next to the pool.

"But mom – " Neris began.

"I told Isaac what to do; it'll be fine."

"Okay," Neris replied, confused and unsure, as she watched her mom leave.

"So, um," Isaac began awkwardly. "Where do you want to do this?"

Neris chuckled, "Would you mind getting in the water?"

"Sure," he put the salve next to the towels and stripped down to his underwear. He gently got in the water and moved behind her. "This is shallower than I expected."

"There's a switch on the wall to start a current so we can swim with our tails. Mostly mom and I just like to lounge down here."

"You guys have tails, too?"

She nodded, "But thanks to a genetic quirk, we can't have them out at the same time as our wings."

"Interesting." Isaac grabbed a small towel and applied some salve to it, "You ready?" She nodded, and he gently swiped the salve across a red patch. Neris hissed in a breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it stings at first, but it feels really good now," Neris sighed, laying her head against the cool tile of the pool's edge.

Isaac paid the same attention to the other spots, rubbing the mixture gently across the fleshy bits of her wings, and within minutes her wings started to shudder.

"Is it supposed to do that?" He asked worriedly, backing up.

She giggled, "Yeah, just watch."

As if in fast-forward, the silver-gold feathers grew back, a soft glow around them that lasted until they were fully grown.

"I told you they weren't always black," she smiled.

"Wow," he ran his fingers across the feathers. "That is so cool."

She retracted her wings back into her shoulder blades, turning around.

"Whoa, you're topless," Isaac shielded his eyes.

"It's not like you haven't seen me topless before." She chuckled.

"Yeah, but I didn't know if I was allowed to, what with me being a jerk."

"It's okay; besides, I thought you wanted to see my tail." She leaned back, flicking her legs upward as they grew into a tail.

"That's so…pink." He remarked, quirking his head as he looked at the pink iridescent scales on her newly grown appendage.

"What; is there a problem with pink?"

"No, I just didn't expect you to have a pink tail. I just figured it'd be green or something."

Neris, laughed shaking her head. Isaac moved over next to her, wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

"Yesterday was pretty crazy." He said, running a hand through her hair.

"Every day is going to be crazy. I mean, what are we going to do? All this business with the Kanima, and you and I being…whatever we are. I mean, I'm in Scott's 'pack', and you're in Derek's. And they don't listen to each other."

"Yeah, well, Derek doesn't really listen to his own pack."

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't taught us how to control our changes during the full moon, so he's going to lock us up. I think it's a bad idea with the Argents and the Kanima running around, but when I tried to bring it up to Derek he shot me down."

Neris sighed. "We had to lock Scott up during his first full moons. In fact, we still have to lock him up sometimes."

"Do you think we'll be able to stop the Kanima?"

"I hope so."

/

Things at school were tense. Scott and Stiles had been slapped with a restraining order when it was discovered they had kidnapped Jackson and held him in a prisoner transportation van – one that Stiles had stolen. Neris was glad that the inopportune molting had actually done some good in keeping her from getting one as well. That, and she was glad things with Isaac were slowly starting to work themselves out.

What wasn't working out in the slightest were the attempts by her friends to meet up to discuss what Allison had found out. She had managed to get Lydia to translate the Kanima page on the bestiary, and they convened in the library to avoid more suspicion than necessary. Neris was standing next to Allison, pretending to read a book, as Allison slipped her tablet through the bookshelf to Scott on the other side, letting him take hold of it. Scott flipped the switch to unlock it and zoomed in on the text from the bestiary.

"That's everything Lydia can translate, and trust me she was very confused." Allison whispered.

"Yeah, what did you tell her?" Scott kept his voice low, abiding by the library's rules.

"That we were part of an online gaming site that battles mythical creatures." Allison scoffed.

Stiles' head popped up from his book as he stood next to Scott. "I am part of an online gaming site that battles mythical creatures."

"Oh, great." Allison said, completely flabbergasted. Neris snorted unattractively as Scott and Stiles began to read the information on the screen.

"Does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked.

Allison shook her head. "Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers." Neris saw through the bookshelf that Stiles was doing a little victory dance. "It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the Kanima to execute the murderers in the village."

"Alright, see," Stiles commented. "So maybe it's not all that bad."

"Until the bond grows strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"And there's the bad side," Neris remarked.

"All bad; very, very bad." Stiles agreed.

"Here's the thing, though. The Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf, but they can't be – "Allison stopped herself, not wanting to talk while the library attendant was within earshot

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifests it." Scott read from the tablet.

"Okay, that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy; I could have told you that myself." Stiles rolled his head back.

"What if it has something to do with his parents? His real parents?" Allison looked at the boys through the stack of books.

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might." Neris proposed, tapping her fingers against the book.

"But what if she doesn't know anything?" Scott returned.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so…" Allison put her book back "I'll talk to him myself."

"I don't have one either," Neris muttered.

"Yeah, but you're one of us," Stiles retorted through the bookshelf. "The Nerd Herd."

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked.

"You have a make-up exam, remember?" Allison reminded him.

Scott looked from Neris to Stiles, both of whom nodded in agreement. Allison took Scott's hand through an opening in the shelf.

"Promise me," Allison requested.

"But if he does anything to you, run the other way."

"I can take care of myself."

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's gonna need to take care of me. If he does anything…"

"Like?"

"Anything weird, bizarre, anything."

"Anything evil," Stiles interjected, sticking his head through the shelf. Allison placed her hand on Stiles face and shoved him backwards.

"Guys, chill," Neris rolled her eyes at her male friends. "I think Allison has proved herself more than capable of taking care of herself. Why don't we extend a little trust, huh?"

"Thank you," Allison acknowledged pointedly.

"You're welcome." Neris returned in the same manner, both females glaring with raised eyebrows and pursed lips at the boys on the other side of the bookshelf.

/

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Lydia said simply as she walked down the halls, Stiles and Neris at her heels.

"Anyone who ever says I'm not supposed to tell someone is always dying to tell someone, so tell us!" Stiles pointed out.

Lydia rolled her eyes, cocking her head to the side. "Why do you want to know?"

"We can't really tell you that," Neris replied hesitantly.

"Then I'm not telling you."

"But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Stiles asked.

Lydia turned to him, a confused looked on her face. "Was that a question?"

"It felt like a question." Stiles sighed, defeated.

"Well, tell me if this feels like an answer: no." Lydia dragged out the word no before stomping off down the hall.

Neris and Stiles groaned, taking off after her.

"Lydia! Come on! Wait!" Stiles called as Lydia got lost in the crowd.

Suddenly, he was slammed against the wall. Neris gasped as she saw Erica was holding him to the wall, claws out against his chest.

"Why are asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" She demanded.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" Stiles asked as Neris stepped in between the line of sight between Erica's hand and the camera.

"The Argents have eyes everywhere, Erica," Neris informed her, lips pursed and an eyebrow raised in annoyance, as Erica turned around in surprise to look at the camera, retracting her claws. "I know it's not your strong point, but let's be smart about this."

"That's right," Stiles sang. "You wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman." Stiles pushed off the wall and walked past Erica.

"You did not just relegate me to Robin," Neris scolded as she made to follow him.

"What about Poison Ivy?"

"What about 'I'll punch you'?"

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about a half a mile from here." Erica called after them. "In Beacon Hills Cemetery."

"Okay, wait!" Neris cried out as she and Stiles chased after Erica, finally catching up to her. "Do you know how they died?"

"Maybe. If you tell me why you two are so interested." Erica said, looking straight ahead. When the two remained silent, Erica connected the dots herself, stopping in the middle of the hall, "It's him, isn't it?"

"What?" Stiles asked worriedly. "Him who?"

"The test didn't work, but it's still him," Erica continued walking down the hall. "It's Jackson."

The two gaped as Erica walked away. Neris groaned as Stiles hitched up his backpack and ran after her. Neris, hating running as always, followed behind.

"Listen, you can't tell Derek. There's a lot more to this that you don't know about." Neris said as they came up behind Erica.

"And just because you got the Alpha-bite makeover doesn't give you the license to go around destroying people." Stiles lectured her.

"Why not?" Erica whirled around to face the two. "That's all anybody ever used to do to me. You abandoned me, Neris. And you, Stiles…I used to have the worst crush in the world on you."

Neris breathed in sharply as she looked at Stiles, who stared at her in surprise his eyes slowly trailing downwards to the floor.

"Yeah, you Stiles." Erica continued. "And you never once even noticed me...just like you're not noticing me now."

Neris followed Stiles' line of sight to see a puddle of water forming from the boys' locker room. Suddenly, the door swung open as Scott was thrown back from the locker room. Jackson came out after him, wearing only a pair of shorts. He reached down to grab Scott, but Erica grabbed him and pulled him off. Stiles grabbed Scott as Jackson struggled against Erica's grip.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris' voice carried from down the hall. "You and you." He pointed to Jackson and Scott.

"You dropped this." Matt said from behind Mr. Harris, holding out Allison's tablet.

Mr. Harris glared at him, "Actually, all of you, detention. Three o'clock."

"Uh, Mr. Harris," Neris piped up, catching him before he left. "I actually have a really important thing with my _mom_ after school."

At the mention of her mother, Mr. Harris stiffened a little. "Fine, I want a 1,500 word essay on mitosis on my desk tomorrow." He said before walking off down the hall.

"And that's how you play the game," Neris smirked at her friends.

/

Neris walked down the hallway, pleased at her escape from detention.

"Hey Neris," she heard from behind her.

"Hi Isaac," she called, not turning around.

"Aw, I liked it when you give that little jump," he teased, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

She laughed lightly, "What do you want?"

"There's this concert Friday. It's a great band. I was wondering if you wanted to check them out."

"I'm sorry, was that your way of asking me out?"

"Yeah," he replied, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Well, Mr. Lahey, that simply will not do."

Isaac sighed, grinning slightly, as he walked in front of her, cutting her off. He got down on one knee, and Neris almost fell over laughing.

"I didn't ask for a bended knee proposal," she laughed.

"Will you hush? I'm trying to be romantic," he chuckled.

"Okay," she stifled her giggled. "Alright, I'm good."

"Alright," he smiled. "Neris Sangster, would you do me the glorious honor of accompanying me to the concert this Friday?"

"Isaac Lahey, I would be delighted."


	28. Wild and Crazy Kids

Neris was more than appropriately happy to have escaped detention. Jackson had gone into Kanima mode, attacked Scott, Stiles and Allison, knocked Matt unconscious, and paralyzed Erica. Being a former epileptic, Erica had a negative reaction to the toxin and began to seize, necessitating a rescue from Stiles and Scott. The pair of them had brought to her Derek, who triggered the healing process by breaking her arm.

If it wasn't for the fact that Jackson – or rather, the Kanima – had killed a man the night before detention day, the wife killed by different hands that night, Neris would seriously be considering homeschooling. However, since he had, Neris felt she had to stay, if only to keep her friends from suffering the same fate. Damn her protective nature.

Dr. Deaton, with his knowledge about the supernatural goings-on in Beacon Hills, would probably have an idea on how to stop the Kanima. With the secret party in a matter of days and Jackson having been spotted buying a ticket – and, more importantly, not acting like himself while doing so – it was safe to say that something was going to happen. Scott called an impromptu meeting at the clinic to talk strategy. A light rapping on the locked door told them that Derek had arrived.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked as he opened the door to the vet's clinic.

Derek walked in, followed closely by Isaac, "I need him."

"I don't trust him." Scott replied as they walked into the examination room.

"Yeah, well he doesn't trust you either." Isaac replied, sitting lazily on the reception desk.

"And Derek really doesn't care." Derek said with finality. "Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends." Dr. Deaton said from the doorway. They turned to see him, with Neris standing next to him. "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him." Derek said, at the same time as Scott said. "Save him."

"Save him!" Scott repeated to Derek forcefully. It was tense for a moment. Derek conceded, and Scott turned back to Dr. Deaton. "Save him."

Dr. Deaton led them into the examination room. As he passed her, Isaac brushed his fingers lightly over Neris' arm. The three werewolves stood on one side of the examination table, while Neris and Dr. Deaton stood on the other. He opened the only cabinet that Scott and Neris didn't have access to and pulled out a small with vials containing different powders. Isaac moved to touch but Derek stopped him.

"Watch what you touch!" He scolded him.

Isaac leaned on the table, gazing up at Dr. Deaton. "So, what are you? Some kind of witch?"

Neris laughed lightly.

"No," Dr. Deaton replied. "I'm a veterinarian. Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that will be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're opened to suggestions." Derek stated.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked.

"We already tried." Derek reminded him. He turned to Deaton. "I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. That thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" He asked him.

"One; it can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No." Neris answered. "He's the captain of the swim team."

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." He moved to his drawers behind him, returning with a small metal pendant of the Wiccan Horned God, Cernunnos. "A puppet and a puppeteer." He set the pendant down on the examination table, the two metals scraping against each other. "One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott explained. "His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered."

"What?" Neris was taken aback.

Scott nodded, "I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

Isaac seemed deep in thought. "How'd you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murders. If Jackson kills the wife, the baby dies too."

"Like with female pirates," Neris mused, turning to Dr. Deaton. "They couldn't hang them if they were pregnant. The child was innocent."

"So, does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked Isaac. Neris' head snapped in their direction.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac stated. He met her eyes, giving a small, sad smile, before looking away.

"Hold on. The book said they're bonded right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but by the person controlling him?" Dr. Deaton opened a bottle up and poured its black powder around the Cernunnos pendant. "What if something that affects the Kanima, also affects the master."

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"That's genius," Neris leaned over, taking the bottle in her hands. She turned to Scott. "Mountain ash."

"Meaning we can catch them." Scott told Derek and Isaac, giving a small grin. "Both of them."

/

Neris was waiting in front of Stiles' usual spot the next day at school, not even flinching when the blue jeep lurched to a stop in front of her.

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked as he hopped out of Stiles' jeep.

"It's a secret show," Stiles replied, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and joining his two friends on the sidewalk. "There's only one way, and it's a secret."

"Hey!" Matt called, jogging over from where he hooked up his bike. "Any of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it, okay? Nobody got hurt!" Stiles told him.

"I had a concussion!" He argued.

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt!"

"I was in the ER for six hours!" He told him. Stiles was annoyed at this point.

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head," Stiles crouched down and put his hand right above the sidewalk. "Is about this high on our list of problems now!"

Neris thwacked the top of his head.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his skull as he stood up.

"For being a jerk," she turned back to Matt. "Are you okay now?"

He gave her an appreciative smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. So, you didn't get any tickets last night either?"

"No, are they still selling?" Scott asked him quickly.

"No, but I managed to find two online." He replied. "You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's going to be there."

"I don't like him." Stiles told them as Matt walked away.

"So you've said," Neris murmured.

Scott started to leave, but he was stopped by Stiles.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Stiles asked.

"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's gonna do this time?"

"Be there to make sure it happens," Stiles answered reluctantly.

/

Coach Finstock burst out of his office in the boy's locker room following lacrosse practice that morning. Scott and Stiles were interrupted from their attempt at finding out if Danny knew where to get tickets for the secret party. Or, better yet, if he had extras to give them.

"Can anybody tell me where the hell Jackson is, and why he missed morning practice?" He demanded.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on him," Stiles whispered to Scott.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled, hearing his voice. "Jackson?"

"Sorry coach," Stiles replied. "I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him."

"Oh, and when was that?"

"Last time I saw him? It's definitely the time I saw him last."

"Again, Danny," Coach leaned down to the boy's level. "Tell Jackson, no missing practices this close to the championships, okay?"

"Sure, coach," Danny replied.

Coach stood up, looking at his players. "That goes for all of you." He turned and walked back into his office, "I should be coaching college."

Scott leaned down to Danny, who told them, "Sorry, but I only got two myself."

"Well, do you even have a date yet?" Stiles asked, exasperated.

"I'm working on it."

"Okay, okay, hear me out. You give us the tickets, and you devote your life to abstinence."

Isaac walked swiftly up behind them, grabbing their jerseys roughly and pulling them back, "How do you two losers even survive?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Scott asked. "No one's even selling."

Isaac looked over and saw tickets being exchanged by two of his teammates. "Wait here, boys."

He walked over to his teammate, and Scott and Stiles looked on, grimacing, as he 'persuaded' him to relinquish tickets.

"That's excessive," Stiles remarked, frowning, as he watched Isaac work the kid over. "That'll bruise. Wow, okay."

Isaac returned, holding two tickets, and pressed them into their chests, and turned to walk away. "Enjoy the show."

Scott looked down, seeing only two tickets, "Wait, we need one for Neris."

Isaac turned around, throwing a smirk at them, "Oh, she's already got one, thanks to me."

"I don't like him either," Stiles muttered, watching Isaac's retreating figure.

"Yeah, join the club," Scott replied.

/

"Ketamine?" Scott asked as he watched the vet fill the syringe.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." Deaton placed the syringe and the vial on the table. "If you can get close enough to Jackson it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This." Dr. Deaton held out a small glass bottle with the mountain ash, "Is some of what you will use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you." He slid the bottle over to Stiles.

"Sounds like a lot of pressure." Stiles said, reaching for the bottle. "Can we, maybe, find a slightly less pressure filled task for me?"

"It's from the mountain ash tree." Dr. Deaton explained, "Which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ash wood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble."

"Remember when Peter Hale couldn't get in that one time?" Neris asked Scott. "That's why."

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then neither Jackson nor the one controlling him can cross it?" Stiles asked.

"They'll be trapped." Deaton confirmed.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Scott remarked, looking to Stiles.

"That's not all there is," Deaton confessed. "Think of it like gun powder. It's just powder, until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles replied.

Neris and Scott looked at Stiles, both telling him not to push the sarcasm.

"Let me try a different analogy," Dr. Deaton chuckled. "I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind, and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will," Stiles repeated softly, not totally faithful of his capability.

"Hey," Dr. Deaton got his attention, "If this is gonna work, Stiles, you have to believe it."

/

Neris was waiting at the warehouse for Stiles and Scott to arrive. She and Isaac had agreed that while they both wanted to arrive together, for purposes of getting Jackson efficiently they'd have to stick with their respective packs. As soon as she saw the familiar blue jeep, she hopped off the steps she had been sitting on and walked over to them.

"Where's Isaac?" Scott asked her, seeing she was alone.

"He's coming with Erica." She replied.

"But I thought you two – "

She held up a hand to cut him off, "Yeah, well when date night turned into Kanima hunting season, we decided to put it off. It's fine, don't worry about it."

Scott nodded, turning to Stiles as he popped the trunk. "You okay?"

"Yeah why?" Stiles asked, the picture of nonchalance.

"Just didn't say anything the whole way here."

"Nah, I'm fine. Just grab the other bag."

"I can't." Scott protested. "Remember, Deaton said you have to do it alone."

"Okay, this plan is really starting to suck." Stiles threw his hands in the air.

A look of confusion crossed Scott's face, "No. Not here, not now."

"What, Scott! What am I supposed to –" Stiles called after Scott, watching him jog towards the warehouse. "Plan officially sucks!"

"Hey, we'll see you inside, alright." Neris told Stiles, turning to follow after Scott.

The music beat throughout the warehouse as she entered the scene. She spotted Isaac and Erica first, though neither were looking in her direction. She finally found Scott, and ran up to him.

"Scott, what –" She looked in the direction his eyes were locked in, seeing Allison. "Oh."

She spun back around and walked off, knowing Allison would soon come over to talk to him. She split her scanning between Scott and Allison's conversation and the dance floor. The music was loud and glow sticks permeated the crowd while lasers lit up to the beat of the music.

"Scott!" Allison's voice rang out over the music.

Neris looked over to see Scott stalking away from her, yelling "Just stay out of the way!"

Neris opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Scott roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her in his intended direction.

"Scott, what happened?" She asked.

"Allison told her dad about Jackson. The hunters are either here, or coming."

"What?! Oh, for the love of –"

She scanned the crowd for Isaac, knowing the plan would have to be put into action sooner than they intended. When she caught sight of him, she waved him to follow her. She and Scott ended up by a stone column, Isaac arriving moments later.

"Change of plans. The Argents are coming." Neris told him as Scott brought out the syringe, "You have to be the one to do it."

"And you have to watch over him; make sure Jackson doesn't get away no matter what," Scott ordered her gently. Neris nodded.

"Why me?" Isaac asked.

"Because I gotta make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan, and Neris won't be able to get close to him without him getting suspicious." Scott held up the syringe, showing it to Isaac. "You gotta do it intravenously, which means in the vein. You find him, you pull back on this plunger right here. Getting him in the neck is probably gonna be easiest; so you find the vein, jam it in there, and pull back on the trigger. Be careful."

Isaac chuckled. "I doubt I'll even slightly hurt him."

"No, I mean you." Scott corrected. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"For Neris' sake," Isaac looked over at her.

"No, for yours," Scott corrected again, walking off.

"Look, I'll be watching nearby just in case," Neris told Isaac. "Get in, get out as fast as you can. Alright?"

He nodded, planting a kiss on her cheek before melting back in the crowd. She watched as Isaac grabbed Erica, dancing with her as they made their way to Jackson. Jackson had been stalking forward through the crowd towards the DJ station. Erica pulled Jackson close to her and rubbed her body against his. Jackson, realizing what was happening, responded by moving closer to Erica. Isaac came up behind Jackson and moved his body up against his backside before moving behind Erica as she slid her hand up Jackson's side. Just before Isaac could jam the needle in, Neris saw Jackson's claws pierce their stomachs.

"Oh fucking shit," she hissed, watching the syringe dropped from Isaac's hands as Jackson stalked through the crowd.

She pushed through the gyrating bodies, picking up the syringe and came up behind Jackson, jamming it in his neck. She felt him collapse on her, and she was suddenly flanked by the two betas, assisting her with the weight.

"We gotta get him out of here," she grunted as Isaac shifted Jackson's limp arm over his shoulder.

Neris, Isaac and Erica dumped the unconscious Jackson in a small room in the recesses of the warehouse, far from prying eyes. They managed to find a chair and had propped Jackson on it, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly, Stiles unlocked the door to the room, making Erica and Isaac jump into attack mode.

"No! No, no. It's just me. It's just me." Stiles put his hands up in defense, reaching behind to close the door when the wolves had relaxed, "You okay?"

Isaac walked around to stand beside Jackson. "Well, let's find out."

Isaac bared his claws and lunged for Jackson's sleeping body, but Jackson intercepted his claws, twisting his wrist back and breaking it. Isaac fell to his knees in pain. When Jackson had released him, he stumbled to rejoin his friends, immediately seeking out Neris for comfort.

"Okay! No one does anything like that again! Okay?!" Stiles waved his hands at his friends.

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac groaned as Neris rubbed his back.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're gonna get. So, let's just hope that whoever is controlling him decided to show up."

Suddenly, Jackson's eyes flashed open. "I'm here." Jackson's voice was somehow different, otherworldly, as if two Jacksons were speaking at once. "I'm right here with you."

"What the shit?" Neris breathed shakily.

Stiles knelt down in front of Jackson, "Jackson, is that you?"

"Us." He growled out. "We're all here."

Stiles turned to look at Neris, who shrugged in response, shaking her head with uncertainty.

"Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the ones killing murders."

"So all the people you've killed so far…"

"Deserved it."

"See we got a little rulebook that says you only go after murders."

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied."

"Alright, so the people you're killing are all murders then?"

"All. Each. Every one."

Stiles gulped. "Well, who did they murder?"

"Me." Jackson growled out viciously.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"They murdered me."

Stiles turned back to his friends to gauge their reaction, only to see them beginning to step back. He didn't think much of it until Neris spoke.

"Stiles, get back," she commanded urgently. "Get back!"

Stiles turned around and saw that Jackson's eyes had shifted to that of the Kanima's.

"They murdered me." Jackson repeated, snarling.

Stiles scrambled backwards. Jackson's hand, which had begun to generate scales and grow claws, slowly came to rest on top of his leg.

"Alright, more ketamine," Stiles advised urgently. "The man needs ketamine. Come on."

"We don't have anymore," Isaac told him, showing him the empty vial.

"You used the whole bottle?" Stiles threw him a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, that was my fault," Neris admitted, not taking her eyes off Jackson. "I got a little overexcited. But, we have bigger problems."

They looked over to see Jackson standing, half his body already taken over by the Kanima transformation. He opened his mouth, showing razor sharp claws, and shrieked loudly.

"Okay, out! Everybody out!" Stiles exclaimed. They scrambled for the door, tripping over themselves, and slammed it behind them, "We need to find something to barricade the door –"

Stiles was cut off by the wall next to them exploding as Jackson tore it apart, racing into the part of the club that the dancing was. The teens walked through the club, trying to see where Jackson may have gone. Stiles found himself outside. He carefully stepped over the boundary, careful not to mess it up. Derek came up behind him.

"Hey, um. So we kinda lost Jackson inside, but it's– " Stiles trailed off as Neris came outside, followed closely by the two betas. The three of them stared at the solid line of ash, an uneasy feeling washing over them as the mountain ash worked its magic. "Oh my God! It's working! Oh this is…yes! I did something!"

Suddenly, the ears of the wolves perked up, something that Stiles or Neris couldn't hear.

"Scott." Derek uttered, his voice full of worry.

"What?" Stiles asked, unsure he heard correctly.

"Break it." Derek commanded.

"What?! No way!"

"Scott is dying!"

Stiles' face paled. "Okay, what? How do you know that?"

"Oh my god, Stiles! I just know! Break it!" Derek screamed.

Stiles fumbled for another solution and, finding none, crouched on the ground. He waved his hands over the ash to generate a breeze and dispelled the powder, breaking the barrier. Derek patted Stiles'' shoulder as he sprinted inside the warehouse.

Stiles looked over to see Neris seated on the steps, a look of pure apprehension on her face as she massaged her cheeks with her fingertips.

"You okay?" He asked.

She looked over to him, her expression unchanged. "I just have this overwhelming feeling that everything we did tonight made no difference whatsoever."

"Yeah," Stiles breathed. "Let's just hope Scott's okay."


	29. Spiked

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're excited for the premiere of season 3!**

**I would really appreciate some reviews just to know if you like what I'm doing so far, or if you guys want to see something in particular. Thanks, my dearies! Stay gold!**

* * *

"I'm saying that we need a new plan because next time one of us is going to be too hurt to heal." Derek said, stepping into the abandoned subway train.

Scott and Neris followed him, looking around the empty station.

"I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott said, leaning against one of the bars.

"We can't seem to kill him either." Derek said as he sat in one of the seats, rubbing his hands together. "I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. And every full moon is just going to make him stronger."

"Then how do we stop him?" Neris said softly.

Derek took in a breath and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't even know if we can."

"Maybe we should let the Argents handle it." Scott carefully suggested.

"No, I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault."

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. This happened because of something in his past, right?"

"It's a legend in a book, it's not that simple."

"Why do I have the feeling there's more to this that you're not telling us?" Neris asked.

Derek looked at her with a hard stare, "Maybe I don't want to discuss pack business with someone who isn't in my pack."

"Hey," Scott interrupted, "If I'm going to be part of your pack then she's part of it too, okay?"

Derek looked like he wanted to strongly disagree, but relented, nodding his head.

"Good; now, what aren't you telling us?"

Derek huffed, "Why do you always think I'm keeping something from you?!"

"Because you always are keeping something from me!"

"Well maybe I do it to protect you."

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott softly asked.

"Go home, you two." Derek commanded, looking at the ground. "Sleep, heal, make sure your friends are safe. The full moon is coming and with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's going to be a rough one."

/

The next night, Neris threw some candles and a lighter in her purse and grabbed the little box that held the spirit stone. She fidgeted all the way to the graveyard and hoped that, for whatever reason, Isaac wouldn't be there. It was the only night she could talk to her father. It was his birthday.

She walked up slowly to his tombstone and carefully arranged the candles around her, far enough away so she wouldn't catch fire. After lighting them, she pulled the spirit stone from its container and held it in her hands. Nothing. She heaved in a heavy sigh, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Come on, dad," she breathed.

"Hi sweetheart."

Her eyes shot open, locking on her dad. She immediately burst into tears, rocking forward on her knees. She felt her dad's arms wrap around her. They were cold, and didn't feel totally solid, but he could hold her there and support her while she cried. He began to gently rub her back, and she attempted to control her sobs.

"I'm so sorry, daddy." She hiccupped. "I'm so sorry."

"Honey, no," he pulled back, brushing away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "It wasn't your fault. You were only a child; you had no idea what you were doing."

She opened her mouth to speak again, but only choked sobs came out.

"Neris, I am so proud of you," he told her, squeezing her arms gently. "You have grown up so much, and you have helped so many people. You need to stop punishing yourself for this."

"I don't know how," she wept.

"Yes, you do. You were young and were unaware of the repercussions. And I don't blame you." He took her head in his hands and pressed his lips against her forehead. "You are my perfect little girl. You made every moment special, and I am so proud of the woman you've become."

"I love you, daddy," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around her dad's waist.

"I love you too, my dear girl." He replied, planting another kiss on her head.

She felt him begin to slip away, and when she looked up she saw what little corporeal form he had was becoming more and more transparent.

"No, dad! Don't go!" She cried, but he faded off into darkness.

She stared at the place where he once had been, partially in shock, before her breath began to quicken and she dissolved into sobs. She curled into a ball on top of her father's grave, bawling as her body shook from the force of her cries. She didn't know how long she had been in that position until she felt warm arms around her, lifting her up into a totally solid embrace.

She looked up through tear dotted lashes, "Stiles?"

"Your mom called me and told me to come here." He replied as he held her, rubbing her back in an effort to calm her sobs. "She told me what you came here to do; saying she knew you were here because she saw the stone missing in your room."

She sobbed quietly, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course I'd come; you're one of my best friends."

"Here," she sniffed, holding the stone out to Stiles. "I want you to borrow it. You can talk to your mom."

Stiles hesitantly took the smooth rock from her palm, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

/

Neris toyed with the bubbles the floated on top of her bath, wiggling her toes through the warm soapy water. One of the things she loved about spring break is that she could take as long of a bath that she wanted at any time in the day, and after all that she'd been through she felt like she deserved it. She would've rather been in the pool in the basement so she could stretch out with her tail, but her mother was adamant about not putting the bubble solution in there. Sighing, she scooted further into the water, her neck resting against the edge of the porcelain bathtub.

Just as she was relaxing, she heard a noise outside the bathroom door, like someone was unlocking her balcony door. The problem was it could only unlocked from the outside if someone had keys, and she hadn't heard footfalls inside her bedroom that would suggest it was her mother unlocking it from the inside. She heard the creak of the balcony door opening, footsteps padding on the carpet.

There was a knock on her bathroom door, "Neris?"

She scrunched up her face, "Isaac?"

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"Uh," she looked down. "I'm in the bathtub."

"Naked?"

"That's generally how you take baths."

"Okay," the door swung open and Isaac sauntered in with a smirk.

"Really?" Neris asked as he closed the door behind him.

"What? I've seen you naked before," he replied, mimicking what she had told him days prior.

She rolled her eyes as he sat next to the tub, "You do realize it's broad daylight out there; someone might've seen you breaking into my room. And besides, shouldn't you be with the rest of your pack waiting for tonight to end? It's a full moon after all."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Derek said Scott was a part of the pack, but he wasn't going to be with us tonight because he had you to look out for him."

"Yeah," she nodded. "It wasn't so easy when he first turned since I had suppressed my abilities for so long; but, I got more in control of them and if he freaks out I can usually stop him."

"Usually?"

"It's not an exact science." She grinned.

He nodded, "Derek also mentioned that you were part of our pack, too."

"And you're wondering how when I'm not a werewolf." She stated; Isaac nodded in response. She breathed in heavily, screwing up her face in reluctance, "Okay, two conditions for telling you. One, you don't freak out, and two, you don't tell Scott."

"Um, okay."

"Alright, the first thing you need to know is that sirens and werewolves have this…weird relationship with each other. They're both creatures of ancient Greece that are tied to certain forces. Wolves are creatures of the moon, and sirens are creatures of the water, so there's a sort of symbiosis between them. A wolf pack with a siren in it is stronger than a normal wolf pack, just like a siren flock is stronger with a werewolf. All of this, Scott knows."

Isaac nodded, though his expression showed he was reluctant for her to continue.

"The reason why Scott was so adamant about me becoming part of Derek's pack as well is because we have a blood bond." Isaac opened his mouth, but Neris held up a hand. "Please let me finish. If a werewolf or siren use their blood to heal each other, a bond is created. It can range from anything to romantic to dependence to loyalty. Scott's my friend, _only_ my friend," she added for emphasis, "and when I gave my blood to heal him, the bond that was created was of loyalty."

"That doesn't seem all that bad," Isaac told her.

"There's a bit more." She confessed. "There's also what's known as an Alpha bond. It's pretty rare nowadays since we're all so spread out, and it can only be created once. Even if an alpha dies or falls to beta status, the siren will still see that wolf as their alpha. I had already used my blood to heal him, and when he used his to heal me at the ice rink, the Alpha bond was completed."

"So what you're saying is…"

"Scott's my alpha. I wasn't sure at first, but all the signs are there. He's been subconsciously leading me as one, like at the rave when he told me to watch over you. I mean, I would've done it anyways, but he said 'make sure Jackson doesn't get away'; he gave me a direct order as a leader. So, if I had to choose chasing Jackson over staying with you, I would've had to do it. Scott doesn't know this because he never even wanted to be in a pack, much less be the alpha of one."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"No. I never wanted an alpha; I never even wanted to be in a pack at all. Sometimes it just happens." She reached over and ran a hand through his hair. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not," he told her, sincerely. "Though, I am thinking about what kind of bond we'd have."

Neris chuckled, "Well, let's hope one of us gets seriously injured and the other has to heal them."

"Deal," Isaac grinned, pulling her in for a kiss.

His hands cupped her cheeks as their lips moved in a slow rhythm. She threaded her fingers through his hair, massaging the base of his skull gently. He moaned softly against her lips as he pressed his lips against hers, deepening the kiss, his fingers tangling in her hair, pulling it slightly out of the messy bun it had been in.

She lifted herself slightly out of the soapy water, wrapping her arms around Isaac's shoulders as he flicked his tongue against her lips. As she allowed him access, he rose off his knees, one hands trailing down her spine and coming to a rest just below her shoulder blades. Their tongues gently swirled with each other, and Neris felt herself getting lost in the kiss until she felt a sharp pain where Isaac's hand was.

"Ow," she pulled back. "What the –"

Isaac lifted the hand that had been resting on her skin; his claws had come out. "Neris, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know; it's the full moon." She pressed her lips to his softly. "Get back to Derek. It's going to be a rough night."

He nodded, pressing his lips to hers one final time, before walking out of her bathroom.

/

Neris was apparently one of the first ones to arrive at the party. There were a few people there, but not the normal attendance rate one would expect form Lydia's party. She caught up with Stiles and Scott as they were walking through the house towards the patio.

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked, directing his question to Scott.

"No." He replied. "Have you seen Allison?"

"No; we should probably tell her what we found."

"Still kinda not sure what we found."

"We figured it had something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team. The way the Kanima reacted around the pool."

"So, whoever is controlling the Kanima really hates the swim team." Neris stated, still not understanding the connection.

"Hated the swim team." Stiles corrected. "Specifically the 2006 swim team. So, it could be another teacher, maybe, like, a student back them. I mean, who are we missing? What haven't we thought of?"

"It's ironic that Jackson's now killing them, what with him being the captain of the current one and all." She mused.

Allison climbed up the stairs from the pool area up to the patio to meet up with the three. "Uh, Jackson's not here." She told them.

"Yeah. No one's here." Stiles scanned the pool area.

"Maybe it's just early." Scott assumed.

"Or, maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town wack-job." Stiles said.

"We have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison said.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." Scott countered.

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet." Stiles responded.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott told Allison.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison asked.

"Normal?"

"Allison's right." Neris agreed. "She wouldn't be the town wack-job if it wasn't for us."

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott sighed.

"Yeah, I also know some people who could get this thing going." Stiles said, whipping out his cell phone. "Like, really going."

"Who?" Allison asked.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party."

The people Stiles had been referring to were the queens he had met at Jungle, and in turn they brought along a number of their friends. It wasn't long before the party was in full swing. Neris was leaning against a column on the patio as Stiles and Scott stood next to her. Scott, as always, was watching Allison.

"Are you going to apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles asked.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked, dumbfounded.

Neris rolled her eyes, clicking her nails against the glass of her drink. "Because you're the guy. It's what you do."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well then you should definitely apologize," she laughed lightly. "Anytime a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong."

"I'm not apologizing." Scott said, sitting up.

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?" Stiles asked, sipping his drink.

"Probably." Scott nodded. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here. I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked if you hadn't noticed. People are dying, I got my dad fired, you're going to be held back in school, I'm in love with a nut-job, Neris is dating the enemy –"

"We're not dating and he's not the enemy," Neris interjected, rolling her eyes.

"And," Stiles ignored the interruption, "if on top of all that I have to watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm going to stab myself in the face."

Scott stood up quickly. "Don't stab yourself in the face."

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"Because Jackson's here." He replied.

The other two looked over to see Jackson walk out onto the patio. Lydia moved towards him, handed him a drink and spoke to him a little, and then returned to where she had been standing. Jackson started at the three teens intently, unblinking, as he raised the glass to his lips and took a drink.

/

Neris walked through the house, trying to see where Jackson had disappeared to, when she caught sight of a man staring intently at her. Her breath caught in her throat as he stared at her, his glare deepening into anger. She recognized him immediately. Tall, muscular build with broad shoulders and fiery red hair.

"Hello, Neris." He said darkly.

"How are you here?" She asked shakily.

"Why? Because I should be in prison?" He stalked towards her. "It's your fault I was put there in the first place. You and your little song."

"What are you talking abo –"

"Don't!" He cut her off, jabbing a finger into her chest. "Don't play that game with me, little girl. I know what you are. Your daddy may have forgiven you, but I haven't." He lifted up a knife, pressing the tip into her neck. "I'm going to mount your head on my wall once I've cut it off your neck. A nice trophy, don't you think?"

He reared back with the knife, and Neris braced herself, preparing to fight back, but in a blink he was gone. She looked around frantically, her eyes darting around. Nothing was out of place. There was no sight of him at all. As her breathing slowly calmed, Neris looked at the drink in her hand.

"Have I been drugged?"

She looked around for her friends, abandoning the punch for the safer option of a water bottle. When she found Scott he was leaning over Stiles, who was acting dazed, trying to thrust a water bottle in his face. She rushed over to him.

"Did you see stuff too?" She asked Scott, standing behind him.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I think it was the punch."

"Yeah, me too."

"Stiles. Look at me." Scott returned his attentions to Stiles, "Drink the water. Stiles, drink it! Something's happening and I need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles."

"What do you think you're doing?" Danielle, one of their classmates, asked as she leaned against the paved edge of the hot tub. "You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it."

"You can do better?"

"I can do best, boy," She grabbed Stiles' arm, gripping her other hand on the back of his neck, and dunked him in the pool. After a moment she pulled him up. "How do you feel?"

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles seethed, blowing water out of his mouth.

"He's sober." She chirped, Scott and Neris looking at her impressed.

The three now-sober teens began to scour the house, looking for Lydia so she would give them answers as to why people were acting like they were high.

"Hey. I can't find her." Stiles said coming up to Scott.

"I can't find her, either." Neris said as she bounced up to them.

"And anyone who drank that crap; they're freaking out." Stiles said.

Neris looked on as various people began to jump in the pool, some being thrown in.

"I can see that." Scott said, eyes wide.

"What the hell do we do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, but we got –" Scott trailed off, hearing someone's desperate pleas soar over the crowd.

"I can't swim! I can't –"

The rest was cut off by a splash as Neris watched Matt being thrown into the pool. Acting purely on instinct she threw off her jacket and dove in after him. She grabbed his waist as she surfaced beside him.

"Matt," she said, trying to calm him. "Matt, I've got you. You're okay." Matt began to relax slightly in her grip. "Okay, I'm going to move you towards the edge."

He nodded and she shifted her body to propel him to the side. A hand stuck out and Matt grasped it, pulling him up onto the patio. Once he was on his feet, the same hand was offered to Neris. She took it, and climbed out of the pool only to be met with Jackson's blank stare.

"Thanks," Matt said gruffly, glaring at all those who didn't help.

"No problem," Neris nodded, walking back to Scott and Stiles.

"What are you looking at?" Matt glowered at the crowd before beginning to stalk off, pausing only when he saw Scott, Stiles and Neris looking at him with confused and horrified expressions.

He walked past them, glaring in return, before pushing his way through the rest of the crowd. Sirens permeated the air, and there were yells of the partygoers for everyone to leave. Scott handed Neris her jacket as she, Scott and Stiles followed after Matt. She bounded up to Scott, who had stopped in front of a police car outside the house, just in time to see Matt standing there, shivering, the Kanima by his side as it wrapped its long tail around Matt's legs. She blinked and they disappeared.


	30. Angel of Death

**A/N: Whoop! Ten days until Teen Wolf Season 3 begins! A big thank you and hello to those who followed/favorited the story!**

**joannacamilley:**** Thank you for the lovely review! And I'm glad you like learning about sirens! In a few chapters you're going to learn a lot more, so get ready!**

**Have a good Memorial Weekend, and be safe my lovelies! Stay gold!**

* * *

Neris went home to change from her wet clothes, telling Scott and Stiles that she'd meet them at Stiles' house when she was done. Throwing on a fresh jacket, she pulled out her phone with the intention of making the call, but was caught off guard when she saw she had a message.

"Hey, Neris. I called Scott too, but I need you to call me back. I'm probably going to need some help." She heard Derek's voice on the recording, but just before the call ended, she heard the roaring of shifting werewolves.

Quickly, she dialed Scott's number as she walked down to her car.

"Hey," he answered. "Are you on your way?"

"Change of plans. I'm heading over to Derek's," she replied. "He needs help controlling his pack tonight."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, it's either you or me, and you're more important to getting Matt caught than I am."

Scott sighed, "Okay. We're on our way to the police station. Meet us there when you can."

"Will do."

/

Neris walked down the wooden stairs leading down into Derek's lair. She had expected some kind of struggle as Derek fought to keep his betas in check, but she was met with only silence.

"Derek?" She called.

"Neris?" She heard Isaac's voice.

"Isaac," she called back, running down the remainder of the steps and into the abandoned subway car. "What's going on…"

She trailed off, her eyes immediately going to the unconscious bodies of Erica and Boyd crumpled in a head in the back of the car.

"Neris, what are you doing here?" Isaac questioned urgently.

She looked down at him, seeing he was still shifted, "Derek called me. He said he needed help."

"Derek's not here. Lydia came by –"

"Lydia?"

"Yeah, she blew some purple powder at him and he collapsed."

"Wolfsbane," she said, leaning against a pole in shock. She then turned to him, "Wait, how are you not freaking out?"

"I found an anchor," he replied, looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you seeing me like this." He replied softly.

She chuckled, "Isaac, you saw me when I was at my worst point of molting. You've seen me in semi-harpy mode, you've seen my with my tail; hell, you've seen me naked. I think I can handle seeing you like this."

She walked over and sat beside him, gently nudging the chains he was bound in with her foot.

"How do you deal with it?" He asked.

"With what?"

"Not being normal anymore."

She smiled softly, "Isaac, I was never normal. I was born like this, just like Derek was born being a werewolf. We've never known anything different, try as we might. But, if you're asking about loss of control, then I know what you mean. It's just a learning process; you have to work your ass off to get it."

"Does it get easier?"

"It does." She reached over, grazing the flesh of his neck with her fingertips. "So, you've found an anchor."

"My dad."

"Your dad?"

Her cell phone rang, causing her to jump slightly. She saw Derek's name on the caller ID.

"Derek?" She answered.

"Neris, where are you?" he asked, sounding a little frantic.

"I'm watching over your betas like you asked."

She heard Derek groan heavily, "Is Scott with you?"

"No, he's at the police station with Stiles." Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Derek, what's going on?"

"Something's happened. I think Matt's either there or on his way. Either way, Scott's in trouble."

"Shit," Neris hissed. "Shit, Derek, you have to get there. I don't care if you have to kill that stalker sonofabitch, he needs to be stopped."

"I will, don't worry."

"And try not to get paralyzed."

"Not planning on it." He replied, hanging up.

Neris put her phone back in her pocket, eyebrows still knitted, as she gave a heavy sigh. "Well, this night sucks."

"Tell me about it," Isaac muttered.

She ran a hand through her hair exasperatedly. "Okay, change of topic. Your dad's your anchor. After what I've heard about him, I have to admit I'm a little surprised."

"He wasn't always like that. He had a hard time after my mom died, but he didn't start turning into what he was until after my brother died."

"I'm sorry," she told him softly. He shrugged. "But is it wrong if I say I'm a little upset it's not me?" She flashed him a small grin to show him she was joking.

He smiled softly. "No, it's not wrong. I just wish I knew how to change back. Yeah, having an anchor is great because it kept me from going out of control, but I just wish I knew how to change back." He thought for a moment. "Neris, I want you to use your powers on me."

"What?"

"I want you to make me change."

"Isaac, I don't know –"

"Please, Neris," he pleaded desperately. "I just want to control it."

Neris thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll use my abilities on you _only_ to help you get control. I don't want to _make_ you do anything."

Isaac nodded, "Deal." Neris moved over, straddling his waist, "What are you –"

"Just trust me okay?" She smiled softly.

He watched in amazement as the purple ring around her pupil began to cloud the rest of her iris, slowly coating the gray with a lavender hue.

"Isaac, I want you to focus on your anchor." Her voice became ethereal, and Isaac felt himself floating at her words.

_He saw his dad, laughing as he taught him how to play catch, Camden alongside. He saw himself with his dad, camping in the backyard, making s'mores over the barbeque. He watched as his dad taught him how to ride a bike, and flip pancakes._

"I want you to hold tight to your anchor."

_His dad had his arm around him his first little league baseball game. They were play wrestling in the living room. He was hugging him at his mom's funeral, and when Camden died._

"I want you to let your anchor bring you back."

_He saw himself, in his changed state, being approached by his dad. His dad held out a hand, and Isaac took it. Together, they walked through a hallway with a brilliant white light at the end._

"And I want you to remember this process for the next time you want control over the change."

Isaac slowly came back to reality. He could feel Neris' hands against his cheeks, cheeks that were no longer covered in fur. He looked up into her eyes, seeing they were once again gray, and started laughing for joy.

He brought his hands up and laced his fingers through her hair, the chains cuffing him in place jangling in response, as he brought her down to meet his lips. Neris smiled into the kiss as she grabbed the metal bar behind Isaac's head, shifting herself to a more comfortable position on top of his lap. Their lips fell into a slow cadence as they held their own private celebration.

"Wait," Isac said, pulling away slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, quirking her head to the side.

"You have to go help Derek," he admitted after a short internal battle.

"Isaac, I –"

"Neris, I want you to stay. Believe me, I would love nothing more; but if the kanima is there then he and Scott are going to need all the help they can get."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, not totally trusting himself to let her go. She bit her lip, thinking over the possibility, and then reached down to undo his shackles.

"No, Neris –"

"Isaac," she cut him off. "You're in control; and if those two wake up, you're going to need to be able to take care of yourself."

He nodded an allowed her to remove the chains on his wrists. He stopped her from undoing the ones around his ankles, telling her he'd undo them himself and that she needed to get to Derek quickly. She nodded, pressing her lips firmly against his once more before racing out of the abandoned station.

/

Neris landed on top of the police station. The stench of death permeated the air around her and she almost gagged. Never before had she smelled such a strong concentration of death around her. She shook her head to clear it and pried open an emergency escape window, sliding through and almost falling to her feet as she landed in a puddle of blood. Her breath hitched as she steadied herself and squelched out of it, searching for any of her friends. Coming from the room that held the officer's desks was Matt's voice and, as she heard him speaking to Scott, Neris crept towards it.

"You know, I feel sorry for you McCall," she heard Matt said in faux pity. "Cause right now, you're thinking 'how am I going to explain this when it heals?' And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually _are_ healing. 'Cause you know what usually happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die."

"Is that what happened to you?" Scott asked. She heard Matt scoff, but said nothing in response. "You drowned, didn't you?"

"He shouldn't have let them drink," Matt replied weakly.

"What – who? Matt, what do you mean?"

"Lahey!" Matt fired back roughly. "He shouldn't have let them drink."

"Who was drinking?"

"The swim team, you idiot. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know that they had just won state. And Lahey's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares that they're 17, right?"

"Were you at Isaac's?"

"He had this first edition Spiderman – or, was it Batman? – and we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music and everyone's having a good time, and I see John. He throws Jessica in the pool, and then Bennett goes in…"

"Bennett? Wha – the hunter?"

"And then Camden, Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me; he thinks it's funny."

"They threw you in." Scott surmised, his voice holding a quiet horror.

"I yell that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater; I see Jessica's got her hands down Shaun's board shorts, Tucker's grabbing Cara, and I'm drowning. I'm dying and they're laughing!"

Neris pressed a hand against her mouth to stifle her breathing; she had begun to breathe heavily during Matt's story, his anger causing her to tense up in case she had to leap in at any moment. Sure, she felt sorry for him, but the things he had been doing and were doing now were inexcusable.

"And all of a sudden I was just – I'm lying by the pool." Matt continued. "And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says, _You tell no one! This! This is your fault! What little bastard doesn't know how to swim?! You say nothing! You tell no one!_ _No one! _And I didn't; I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night and I'd gasp for breath. My parents, they thought I was asthmatic. They gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I…I was drowning."

Story time was almost over, and Neris knew that soon Matt would make his move. She didn't know if Jackson was right there with him, or if Matt had the gun Scott had been shot with. However, she wasn't about to risk the safety of her friends by hiding away. She pulled out her wings, keeping them as close to her as she could, as she allowed darkness to take over her features and morphed into her Harpy form. It would catch Matt off guard, and she was less vulnerable in it than in any other form.

"You know about that little white light that they talk about you see when you die?" Matt went on. "I didn't see anything. Just darkness; everything was dark. But then…then came the Argent's funeral. And everything changed. I was taking some photos, and then purely by accident Lahey gets in one of the photos. I looked down at the screen of my camera, and I just – I have this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just – I look at him and I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was."

Neris slid into the room as inconspicuously as she could. The side of the room she was on was darkened, but not enough that she could creep in unnoticed. Instead, she had to slither in on her belly, her wings pressed tightly against her back as she crawled on the floor, using the desks to hide her entrance.

"You know, Einstein was right." Matt furthered. "Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was something out of Greek mythology; like the Furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott asked.

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass! The Furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the Furies would do the punishing." Matt looked over to Jackson, who was half transformed into his Kanima state. "Jackson is my Fury. And when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again."

Neris brought herself up gently onto a desk, sitting on it. Matt was so enthralled in his story that he didn't even notice her sitting there. He barely even noticed Scott was still in the room with him. Scott shot a frightened warning glance towards her, but didn't dare say anything.

"So, I went to Tucker's garage." Matt turned to Scott, his back facing Neris. Scott, knowing she was there, made sure not to look anywhere else but Matt. "I even paid for an oil change. And guess what? He didn't even recognize me. So, when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him with my camera. Then, in a few hours, he was dead. So, I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture and Jackson would take their life."

Knowing it was now or never, Neris made a tutting noise and feigned a disappointed face when Matt spun towards her. He held the gun in her direction, fear crossing his face as he took in her form.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"You know, Matt, you should really brush up on your Greek mythology," she informed him. "The Furies didn't have snakes for hair. Those were the Gorgons. The furies were, however, entwined around the waist with snakes, and their eyes always dripped blood. They never _cried_ tears of blood because the Furies never cried. They didn't punish any crime, just the ones the god's deemed most offensive: the murder of your own family. Next time, please don't speak of my cousins as if you know them."

"Neris," Scott hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Neris?" Matt stuttered. "Jesus. What are you?"

"Like I said, brush up on your Greek mythology." She smirked. "Now, why don't you put the gun down? It won't do you any good; in this form I can catch the bullet before it even breaks my skin."

But Matt didn't have the chance to reply, because all the lights in the building shorted out and the three teens were plunged into darkness.

"What is this?" Mat asked roughly.

The emergency lights and alarms came on in the building.

"What is this? What's happening? What's going on?" Matt yelled viciously, and Neris could see through the rotating emergency lights that he was switching the gun's aim between Scott and Neris.

"I don't know!" Scott returned.

"Guys," Neris interrupted urgently, pointing to the windows they were next to.

From outside the large windows, they saw the Argents standing there with rapid action rifles. The men opened fire, breaking the glass panes instantaneously. The three teens dove for cover behind the desks as the bullets burrowed in the walls behind them. Neris reined her Harpy form in, retracting her wings and letting her features return to their normal state. Hiding was so much easier without all of those things to worry about.

"Neris, do something!" Matt yelled.

"Like what? One bullet I can catch. A lot of bullets, not so much!" She shouted back at him.

Then, there was silence as the gun fire ceased. A small clink like metal on metal was heard before a shrill, steady beep, and the tiny bomb that was thrown into the room exploded and smoke began to pour out and envelop the room. Coughing, Neris felt her wrist gripped as Scott pulled her to her feet. The pair took off running out of the room, slamming in Jackson on their way out. Scott grabbed him and threw him into the room before he and Neris ran into the Sherriff's office. They quickly kneeled to the floor beside Derek and Stiles.

"Take him." Derek ordered, rolling to his side as the paralytic toxin wore off. "Go!"

The teens complied and pulled Stiles to his feet, draping his arms over each of their shoulders. They ran out of the office, dragging Stiles behind them.

"Scott, we have company," Neris warned, peeking over her shoulder.

Jackson was following behind them. Scott stalled him by locking every door that they passed through, but the deterrence didn't last long as soon as Jackson had kicked the door down. Finally, they ended up in an interrogation room. When Scott locked the door behind them, they waited in agonizing anticipation for Jackson to break it open, but he never did. Neris and Scott gently guided Stiles into a chair, making sure he was situated so that he wouldn't slide out.

"Don't move." Scott instructed him, earning an incredulous glance. "You know what I mean."

Scott took off for the door, calling Neris to follow. With a reassuring squeeze to Stiles' shoulder, Neris followed Scott. The pair ran through the hall, but skidded to a stop as Allison jumped out and aimed her crossbow at them.

"Woah. Woah!" Scott cried in surprise. "Allison?"

Allison didn't move, keeping the crossbow aimed at the two in front of her. "Where's Derek?"

"What are you doing?" Scott questioned, confusion and shock flooding his face.

"Allison, what is going on?" Neris asked.

"If you aren't going to tell me, then get out of my way." Allison commanded.

"Allison." Scott repeated weakly.

Allison lifted the crossbow, resting the end of it on her shoulder. "Where is he?" She whispered, with partial venom and a hint of what Neris supposed was pain.

"What happened?" Scott started to take a step forward.

Allison skittered backwards, returning the aim of her crossbow forward. "Scott, you just need to stay out of my way right now." She said through gritted teeth. "And keep your pet siren away from me too."

"What did you call me?" Neris asked horrified.

"I need to go," Allison informed them, "Just stay out of my way."

Allison shoved by them and ran off down the darkened hallway. Scott and Neris looked at her retreating figure, both horrified and confused.

"What the fuck was that?" Neris asked, her breathing hitched.

"I don't know," Scott responded.

"So, what do we do?"

"We get my mom and Stiles' dad out, and we stop Jackson."

Neris nodded weakly, "Okay."

They reached to room as the kanima was pressing its face in between the bars of the holding cell, hissing viciously at Mrs. McCall. She backed up against the wall, covering her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. Scott jabbed his claws into the kanima's back, pulling it back from the bars. He threw it to the ground as he shifted into a wolf. The kanima leapt out of the room, followed closely by Derek. Neris crouched down beside Sherriff Stilinski, who was passed out on the floor.

"He's okay," she told Scott. "Just knocked out."

"Scott," Mrs. McCall whimpered.

Slowly he turned, looking at his mom and standing up; seeing his transformed state, she began to sob and back further into the cell. Scott bowed his head in shame.

"Scott –" Neris tried, but Scott ran out of the room. Neris sighed and turned back to Mrs. McCall. "He's still your son, you know."

Neris jogged out of the room, catching up with Scott – who was now back in his human form – just as he rounded a corner and came upon Gerard Argent.

"What are you doing here?" Scott questioned furiously. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard replied.

"Scott, what – " Neris began.

Scott whipped around to face her. "Neris, do you trust me?" he asked urgently.

Neris looked uncertainly at Gerard before looking back to Scott, still unsure. "Yes."

"Then please, don't ask questions." He waited until she nodded before turning back to Gerard. "I've done everything that you have asked of me! I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you want, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson – "

"Then leave him to us." Gerard cut him off silkily. "Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!"

Scott nodded and looked at Neris, silently beckoning her to come with him. She nodded and began to walk forward to follow him, stopped only when Scott bumped into Gerard, causing a metal pill contained to fall to the floor.

Scott bent down to pick up the container, handing it to Gerard, "You dropped this."

"Go," Gerard repeated weightily.

Scott walked quickly out down the halls, with Neris right behind him. Though she had a million questions burning in her mouth, now was neither the time nor the place to unleash them on Scott. She just hoped that he'd trust her with the truth.


	31. When the Lines Are Drawn

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and hello to the new followers/favorites! Less than a week until season 3!**

**Stay gold my lovelies!**

* * *

"The police say that you found Matt's body in the creek." Ms. Morell stated to Neris, looking across her desk at the silver-haired girl.

"Yeah, I – um, I wasn't actually looking for it. I was taking a walk, trying to clear my head and I just saw it…him." Neris shrugged.

_Lie._ Neris thought to herself. She _had_ been looking for a body, having smelled the soft stench of death as she was flying home. She had expected to find another of Matt's victims, rather than Matt himself. When she saw him floating there, she was truly caught off guard.

"It must have been alarming."

"Yeah, I guess." Neris shrugged lamely. "Especially since the creek isn't really deep."

"Are you saying you don't think it was an accident?"

"I'm saying Matt couldn't swim and had quite a few enemies once it came out that he was the murderer. If someone wanted to make it look like an accident, they could."

"And how are you coping since his passing?"

"I don't really know if 'coping' is the right word since his death wasn't exactly tragic. He threatened my friends and my friends' parents. Had my mom been there, he would have done the same to her. Yeah, he died young and that's sad, but his death means a lot more people are still alive."

"And how are Scott and Stiles?"

Neris shrugged weakly. "I haven't really spoken with either of them since that night. Stiles…I mean, his dad got reinstated as Sherriff and that's good. Other than that he seems normal but a bit distracted. He came in here earlier, so I guess you'd know better than I would."

"I do; though, I'm not at liberty to say."

"I figured," Neris gave a humorless smile.

"And Scott?"

"Scott's been having issues. Allison's a bit off the rails since her mom died, so he's worried about her. His mom – well, she's not talking to him, and I'm really talking to him either."

"And why's that?"

"He's keeping something from me. I want to trust him and let him tell me on his own time, but I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt that he didn't tell me in the first place."

"Do you feel like you can't trust him now?"

"No, it's not that, it's just – we all have our roles to play in our little trio. Scott's the one obsessing over protecting and saving people. I'd think it was a hero complex except he doesn't do it for recognition or positive self-worth. Stiles is the brains of the operations, I guess, and he's part of the driving force that's pushing Scott to be better, but I also know he's terrified of getting caught in the crossfire. He's terrified of getting hurt, and I don't blame him."

"What about you?"

"I guess I'm the brains too, and I used to be able to do more to help them. Now it just feels like whenever I try to help, it either doesn't work or I'm left out of the action completely."

"You mean Scott's lie."

"I do."

Ms. Morrel nodded knowingly. "Have you heard of _Tuesdays with Morrie_?"

Neris cocked her head, "The book by Mitch Albom? Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because in that book there's a passage that might help you. It says: _You see, you closed your eyes. That was the difference. Sometimes you cannot believe what you see, you have to believe what you feel. And if you are ever going to have other people trust you, you must feel that you can trust them, too – even when you're in the dark. Even when you're falling._"

/

Neris walked into the vet's clinic for her shift, the front door jingling as she walked through. She was met with a concerned Scott.

"Neris, I – " He began, but was cut off when Neris held up a hand.

"It's okay, Scott. You don't have to explain anything. I may not know your reason for doing what you're doing or what you have planned, but I trust you."

Scott opened his mouth, but no words came out. Letting out a relieved sigh, he pulled Neris into a tight hug, whispering thanks to her.

"Okay, you two," Dr. Deaton smiled as he put a Daschund on the examination table. "You can have your friend bonding time later. Now is time for work."

The teens laughed and pulled out of their hug and apologized to their boss. They set off to work, and about an hour later, they began on Cupcake, a very cute but very sick Peekapoo. Dr. Deaton was filling a syringe when the bells of the front door jangled.

"Would you mind seeing who that is?" Dr. Deaton asked Scott, who was helping Neris set up the other equipment they would need.

Scott nodded and began to walk towards the front, but the dogs in the kennel rooms began to bark wildly. The three exchanged cautious glances; the only time the dogs had acted like that was when there was a werewolf on the premises. Dr. Deaton set the syringe and the medicine vial on the examination table, and the trio went over and stood in the doorway that led to the waiting room at the front of the clinic. Standing there, with his hands in his pockets, was Isaac.

"It's okay Isaac," Dr. Deaton reassured him as he walked to the white plastic gate that separated the clinic from the waiting room, swinging it out to let him through. "We're open."

Isaac hesitated, but walked through the gate nonetheless.

"Hey," Neris greeted softly as he walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I just have to talk to you guys about something."

"Yeah, sure," Scott told him, motioning with his head for Isaac to walk into the examination room.

"But first," Dr. Deaton said as he brushed past the three teens, "we need to give someone their shot."

Cupcake was still lying on the metal table, quiet whimpers coming from him. Scott and Neris walked over to their respective sides, Scott placing his hand on Cupcake's chest to keep him from squirming, and Neris by Cupcake's face to keep him calm. Dr. Deaton slowly began to administer the medicine, and Cupcake whined again.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked, his nose scrunched in disgust.

Dr. Deaton looked from Isaac to Scott, who laughed as he looked as a softly smiling Neris.

"What?" Isaac asked, not understanding the exchange that had taken place.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago," Dr. Deaton stated, Scott nodding in agreement. "One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which," he looked sadly at the fluffy dog on the table, "were not."

"He's not getting better, is he?"

Dr. Deaton shook his head.

Isaac jaw tightened momentarily. "Is it cancer?"

"Osteosarcoma; it has a very distinct scent, doesn't it?"

Scott nodded. Neris looked up at Isaac to see his eyes shining as if he were about to cry. Her heart leapt to her throat, wanting to comfort him.

"Come here," Dr. Deaton instructed gently before Neris could open her mouth. Tentatively, Isaac walked beside him. "I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you: improved strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others?"

"You mean like with sirens?" Isaac asked, his eyes flitting to Neris.

"No," she told him. "He means for non-supernatural creatures."

"Give me your hand," Dr. Deaton requesting, holding out his own. Isaac placed his wrist in Dr. Deaton's palm, the older man gently guiding the younger's onto the dog's body. "Go on."

Isaac pressed his hand softly against the dog's fur, and drew in a sharp astonished breath when inky tendrils began creeping through his veins and up his arms. Scott and Neris exchanged small smiles as Isaac slowly withdrew his hand and pulled up his sleeve, watching the blackness disappear.

"What did I do?" Isaac asked.

"You took some of his pain away," Scott informed him.

"Only a little bit," Dr. Deaton explained. "But sometimes a little can make quite a difference."

Isaac brought his wrist to his nose, sniffing the flesh in an attempt to hide the tears that were brimming in his eyes.

"It's okay," Scott told him. "First time he showed me, I cried too. Eventually, Neris had to make me stop."

Isaac smiled widely, giving a small breathy laugh through the whirlwind of emotions he was experiencing. He didn't really say much until Neris and Scott began to clean up. He started to explain how he, Erica and Boyd weren't happy with how Derek was leading them. How he was keeping them from their families and from a functioning teenage life.

"They're leaving. Tonight." He told them. "During the game."

"So why are you telling us?" Scott asked, closing the storage case and walking over beside him. Neris grabbed a small tray with surgical tools on it and took them over to their appropriate place

"I'm not telling you, I'm asking you." Isaac clarified. "I'm asking for your advice."

"From me? Why?"

"Because I trust you," he admitted.

"Why?" Scott asked, not totally convinced.

"Well, mostly because Neris trusts you, and I trust her," he began, casting a small smile in her direction, "But also because you always seem to want to do the right thing."

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually, I always have no idea what I'm doing."

"Do you wanna let me know what you're doing right now?"

"I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me."

"Well, I guess that makes me lucky, 'cause I don't have anyone, so..." Isaac trailed off, looking down. "I mean, not as far as a pack goes. Derek's not much of an alpha, and he pretty much made it clear that we won't live long without one."

Isaac sighed and got up from his leaning position, heading towards the door.

"Are you going to go with them?" Neris asked him.

Isaac turned to her, indecision clouding his features. "Do you think I should?"

"I can't answer that." She told him, smiling sadly. "As much as I want to be selfish and tell you to stay here with me, I can't make the decision for you. If you want another pack and a better alpha, if you want to leave, then I'll support you."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I will." He said, kissing her softly on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Isaac drew in a steadying breath and looked to Scott. "Good luck with the game."

"Thanks, but I'm not going, either. I can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now." Scott replied.

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?" Isaac asked him.

"No, I skipped it. Why?"

"And you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Scott asked, his voice conveying his concern.

"Jackson was there."

"What- what do you mean there?"

"As if nothing had happened." Isaac clarified.

"Oh my god," Neris breathed worriedly.

"That-that means the game tonight…" Scott trailed off.

"Yeah, he's playing." Isaac told him sadly.

/

"Did I do the right thing, mom?" Neris asked as she and her mom walked towards the lacrosse field.

Neris had explained everything to her mother. About the kanima, about Matt, and about what was going on with all the other aspects of her life. She had convinced her mother to come to the game to keep an extra eye out in case anything else happened, as well as keep Mrs. McCall and Sherriff Stilinski safe.

"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If not, it was never meant to be," her mom recited, putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"That doesn't really help, mom."

"I know, but things like this have a way of working out. Just keep your chin up; maybe something will happen tonight that will surprise you."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Now, you go sit with your friends. I'm going to go find the sheriff."

"They're not even out here yet. They're still in the locker room." Neris chuckled as she branched off from her mother and made her way to the forbidden zone.

She ran into Mrs. McCall just outside of the door, and after a brief awkward moment, the pair shuffled into the room, looking for Scott.

"Good morning!" Coach Finstock spoke through a megaphone. "In less than an hour, aircrafts from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind."

"What?" Mrs. McCall was confused.

"This has nothing to do with lacrosse," Neris muttered.

"Mankind – that word should have a new meaning for all of us today." Finstock continued, looking around at the players.

Ms. McCall tapped Stiles on the shoulder. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Oh, he does this every year." Stiles informed her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"We're fighting for the right to live!" Finstock shouted. The whole locker room cheered.

"Wait, is this?" Ms. McCall began.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, it's the speech from Independence Day."

"That's not even a sports movie." Neris remarked.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice…" Coach Finstock recited.

"It's coach's favorite movie." Stiles informed them.

"We will not go quietly into the night!"

"He doesn't know any sport speeches?" Ms. McCall asked in disbelief.

"I don't think he cares." Stiles said truthfully.

"Today we celebrate our Independence Day!" Finstock finished with a smile and the whole locker room erupted with cheers.

"Well spoken, Coach." Gerard Argent said as walked up from behind Coach Finstock. Neris felt Ms. McCall tense up beside her. Scott had told her about Gerard using the kanima to threaten his mother; there was no telling what he might try tonight. "I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you. Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan, so don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them."

Neris gripped her jaw tightly, noticing the similar looks for fear on the faces of her friends and Mrs. McCall.

"You heard the man! Asses on the field!" Finstock yelled at the player enthusiastically and they cheered and started to leave.

"Well, that's an interesting choice of words," Neris remarked lowly as she stepped aside to let the rambunctious players walk out of the locker room. She turned to Mrs. McCall, "Listen, stay close to my mom tonight, okay? She'll look out for you."

"Is she…" Mrs. McCall trailed off.

"Like Scott? No, but she is something. I am too, but that's a story for another time. Just stay close to her. Promise me."

"I will."

Neris nodded and the two walked out of the room to the field in silence. As she promised, Mrs. McCall walked over and sat by Mrs. Sangster. They were soon joined by Sherriff Stilinksi. Neris took her usual seat on the bleachers by Stiles, holding her notebook in case she was questioned.

"Is your Dad coming?" Scott asked as they sat on the bench, waiting for the game to start.

"Yeah. He's already here." Stiles turned and pointed at his father, who was talking animatedly to Mrs. Sangster. "Seems pretty happy that your mom is here, Neris."

"Yeah, though she's only here in case Gerard tries to pull something tonight." Neris replied.

"Seen Allison?" Scott asked.

"Nah, you seen Lydia?" Stiles returned.

"Not yet." Scott's foot began to jiggle from nerves.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Not yet."

"It's gonna be bad, isn't it?" Stiles looked at his friend who was staring at the field. "I mean people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad."

"Looks like it." Scott replied, his voice low.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Neris asked weakly.

"You don't understand, Neris. The other night, seeing my Dad get hit over the head by Matt while I'm just lying there and I can't even move, it just – I wanna help, you know? But I can't do the things that you can do. That either of you can do. I can't." Stiles looked over at to his friends, who were looking at his with new eyes.

"It's okay." Scott tried to reassure his friend.

"We're losing, dude." Stiles admitted.

"The hell are you talking about? The game hasn't even started!" Finstock exclaimed, looming over the teens. "Now, put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg."

"What? What happened to Greenberg?"

"What happened to Greenberg? He sucks, you suck slightly less."

"I'm playing? On the field?" Stiles face paled as excitement slowly overtook his surprise, his friends smiling in astonishment. "With the team?"

"Yes. Unless you'd rather play with yourself."

"I already did that today…twice."

"Get the hell out there!"

Stiles fumbled for his gear, jogging out onto the field. Neris laughed lightly.

"My mom was right. Something did surprise me," she remarked.

"My son is on the field!" Sherriff Stilinski cried out as he stood up, proud of his son.

Neris chuckled, but was stopped when Scott gripped her wrist in a tight embrace. She looked over at him, and he communicated as best as he could without words that someone was talking to him. Neris mouthed 'Gerard' and Scott nodded.

She waited anxiously for Gerard to stop speaking to Scott, wanting to know what new threats he had piled on to the teen. She felt Scott grip her wrist tighter as his breathing began to accelerate.

"He says if Derek isn't here by the time the clock starts counting down the last 30 seconds of the game, he's going to have Jackson kill someone." He said finally.

"Did he say who?" Neris asked worriedly.

"No, but he named a lot of possible people. Our parents included."

"Maybe he's bluffing."

"Do you really think so?" Scott asked, unconvinced.

"Not at all."

The pair of teens turned their attention to the game as best as they could, the opposing team already having scored two points. As the whistle signaled the start of the next play, the ball landed in Stiles' net. He was then promptly slammed to the ground, the ball escaping and rolling away. Shaking it off he got back up and fumbled to get the ball back, being smashed to the ground yet again as the crowd let out sounds of secondhand pain. They cringed and began to boo when Stiles missed a tossed ball and letting it hit his faceguard instead.

Scott stood up to help, but was forced back into his seat by Coach Finstock.

"Sit down, McCall," he instructed.

"But Coach, we're dying out there," Scott protested.

"Oh, I'm aware of that. Now sit."

"Coach, don't you think a win would be good for front page news?" Neris asked, waggling the notebook for him to see.

"Sangster, you don't even write for the paper, do you?" Coach asked her reproachfully.

"No," Neris replied guiltily.

"Uh huh, nice try. McCall stays benched."

Neris and Scott sighed in defeat when they felt a body sit on the bench next to them. They looked over and Neris smiled widely in shock as she saw Isaac sitting there.

"You came to help," Scott was amazed.

"I came to win." He replied confidently.

"If there weren't so many people around I would totally take you right here," Neris admitted, still smiling.

"Save it for my reward," he grinned, his smile fading as he looked over to Gerard. "You got a plan yet?"

"Right now, it's pretty much keep Jackson from killing anyone," Scott told him.

"Well, that might be easier if you were actually in the game. We have to make it so Coach has no choice but to play you."

"But how do we do that?" Scott asked. "He's got a bench full of guys he could use before he ever puts me on the field."

"I could sing," Neris suggested lamely.

"No, we need something less conspicuous," Isaac replied.

Scott looked over to Isaac, a plan forming in his mind. "Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?"

Isaac exhaled sharply, "I can try."

He put on his helmet and walked onto the field.

"This is gonna be bad, isn't it?" Neris asked Scott as Isaac took his place.

"I really hope not." He replied.

As soon as the play started, Isaac floored someone. Coach called out a reprimand and put in Ramirez as a replacement. The next play started, and Isaac hit another Cyclone with just as much force, sending him flying through the air and landing right in front of the benches. Frustrated, Coach Finstock put Murphy on the field.

"Yeah, that's totally inconspicuous," Neris remarked sarcastically as Isaac took down two more Cyclones, the crowd booing behind her.

"Lahey!" Coach Finstick yelled. "Seriously! What the hell is your problem?"

Isaac merely shrugged as the teams set up for the next play. The whistle blew and a number of Cyclones collided, Isaac included. When he didn't get up, Neris and Scott became worried, standing up out of reflex. Jackson stood up and removed his helmet, throwing a smirk in their direction before stalking away as the EMTs ran over. Scott and Neris rushed over to join them.

"Are you okay?" Neris asked worriedly as he gripped his leg.

"It's not broken, but I can't move it." He replied. "I think Jackson nicked me because I can feel it spreading."

He groaned out as EMT's leaded him onto the stretcher. Scott stood, looking over towards Gerard, who was obviously gloating.

"Crap," Coach moaned as he walked over. "McCall, you're in or we forfeit." He flung the gear at Scott.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Neris asked Isaac as the EMT's began to wheel him off the field.

"No, stay. Keep an eye out. I'll be fine," he reassured her.

Mrs. McCall rushed up to the teens, passing a grumbling Finstock on her way over. "Something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?"

"You should go," Scott advised his mother.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." She returned. "But everything I said before, forget it. All of it, okay? If you can do something to help, then you do it. You have to."

"I will," Scott promised.

"Come on, Mrs. McCall," Neris said, taking the woman's arm in hers. "We should get back to the stands."

Mrs. McCall nodded and allowed herself to be led back. Once Mrs. McCall was seated, Neris perched on the bleachers yet again. Another play began, and soon Scott was knocked down, followed by Stiles. Neris grimaced, clutching her head as her friends hit the ground. Scott sat up, looking dazed, and paused as if he was listening to someone.

"Neris!" He yelled, getting up quickly and running towards the main building.

In a flash, Neris was trailing behind him. She had no idea what had happened, but there was no way in hell she would make Scott face it alone. Not when he was her Alpha.

/

"It was a good effort, Isaac. It was," Gerard said mockingly as the young werewolf struggled to crawl away from the three hunters who had trapped him in the locker room.

One of the hunters handed him a sword, the metal singing as it was unsheathed.

"This would be so much more poetic if it were half time," Gerard smiled to himself.

As Isaac regained the use of his legs and backed up as far as he could against the sinks, Gerard dragged the tip of the sword menacingly against the ground as he walked forwards. The two hunters trailed behind, waiting for their leader to give them permission to attack. Gerard brought up the sword, ready to swing, when he paused. Isaac wore a smirk that caught him off guard, and when he shifted his focus to the mirror behind the young wolf, he saw a yellow-eyed Scott and an extremely pissed off Neris.

"If you hurt my boyfriend in even the most minor of ways," she warned, "I'm going to rip out your spine vertebrae by vertebrae."

Gerard, with a mere nod of his head, sent his underlings after the two teens. While one threw a punch at Scott, the other came after Neris, jamming a Taser in her gut.

"Seriously? A Taser?" she asked as soon as the electricity died down.

She took the front of his shirt in her hands and threw him against the lockers. He lunged at her, grabbing her hair, and pulled her backwards before striking her across the face. She swung her elbow into his nose, reveling in the sound of the bone cracking from the impact. It didn't slow him down for long, and he swung at her. She dodged it, grabbing his head and slamming it into the lockers.

"Where is he?" She heard Scott ask worriedly.

Neris groaned. "Finish knocking yourself out!" She commanded, glowering at the hunter with her purple gaze. She left him and walked out to join the two wolves. "He got away?"

Their response was delayed by the sound of something slamming against the lockers repeatedly before the sound of a body collapsing.

"What?" Neris asked as they looked at her in amazement. "I told him to knock himself out."

"You are awesome," Isaac remarked, looking at her appreciatively.

"That is awesome," Scott replied with more urgency, "but Gerard is probably on the field. With Jackson."

"Oh shit," Neris muttered in realization.

The trio rushed onto the field, pushing past the cheering spectators, as the clock began to count down from 30. They scanned the field for Jackson, trying to find him amid the rejoicing Cyclones.

The clock hit zero. The crown burst into cheers, Beacon Hills having won the game, but Neris was in no mood for celebrating. She was too shocked.

"Nothing happened," Scott remarked, just as amazed as she was. "Nothing."

He had spoken too soon, however, as the stadium lights switched off and the field was thrown into darkness. Scott grabbed Neris' arm and led her through the terrified crowd, using his enhanced night vision to lead them onto the field. Neris' vision was slowly adjusting to the darkness, and she could see a body lying on the ground in the distance.

"Scott!" She heard Mrs. McCall yell. "Scott!"

She rushed up to them, Scott letting go of Neris to take hold of his mother's arms. "Mom, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, panicked. "But somebody is hurt; somebody is down on the field."

One by one, the lights to the stadium turned on. Coach Finstock raced towards the body, screaming for people to get out of his way. Scott, Mrs. McCall and Neris ran over to the small crowd, utterly shocked to find Jackson laying there. From behind her, Neris could hear Lydia screaming for Jackson as she ran towards them.

"Can we get a medic over here?" Coach Finstock yelled as Mrs. McCall dashed next to Jackson and began to check his vitals. "We're going to need a medic!"

Neris could feel someone come up behind her, and she turned to see Isaac. He placed his hand reassuringly on her waist as they returned their worried gaze to Jackson.

"He's not breathing. No pulse." She relayed, reaching down to pull up his jersey. Neris gasped as she saw the wound and the blood surrounding it.

"Oh my God!" Lydia cried out, horrified. "There's blood!"

"Look." Scott said, getting his friend's attention and gesturing down to Jackson's hand. His claws had retracted, but his fingers still had blood on them.

"He did it to himself?" Isaac asked.

"If he did, I doubt it was voluntary," Neris shuddered.

They watched as Mrs. McCall began chest compressions, ordering Lydia down to assist her. Sheriff Stilinski walked over, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. Not finding what he was searching for, he began to look at every corner of the field.

"Where's Stiles?" He asked worriedly. "Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?"


	32. Battleground, the Second

**A/N: Only a few more days until season 3! Just so you guys know, I'll be adding chapters in between this and the beginning of season three to show what they've been up to during the break as well as set the tone for where season 3 is going based on the promo material.**

**Also, there's a new update to the Sangster Bestiary for those who aren't following it. You'll see a couple phrases in this story that will be elaborated on in the new entry.**

**As always, stay gold.**

* * *

"I gotta meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened to Jackson, I've got an APB out on Stiles. His Jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means…well, hell, I don't know what that means." Sherriff Stilinski trailed off.

He, Scott, Neris, and Isaac were in the almost empty boy's locker room. The boys had changed into their street clothes and they were all trying to figure out what had happened to Stiles after the game. Sheriff Stilinski was visibly upset, and understandably so.

"Um…look if he answers his phone or if he answers his e-mails, if any of you see him…" He trailed off.

"We'll call you." Isaac promised him softly.

"Look, he's probably freaked out from all the attention or something." Scott told him, "We'll find him."

"Yeah, I'll see you okay?" Sherriff Stilinski replied and walked away, his spot being taken by Coach Finstock.

"McCall, we need you on the team, okay?" He told Scott, his usual bravado gone from his voice. "You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up."

"Yeah, I know, Coach," Scott replied.

"Yeah. I mean, I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kinda hate Greenberg, but that's different. It's Greenberg. I'm just saying, we – I need you on the team. Get your grades back up."

"I will," Scott promised him.

"I know," he nodded, walking off.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked as Coach walked out of the locker room.

Isaac pushed off of the locker he was leaning against and went closer to the door to check. "I think so." The tail end of his sentence was drowned out by the sound of Scott taking off Stiles' locker door. He looked over to see Scott take out some of Stiles' clothes. "You're going to find him by scent?"

"Yeah we both are." Scott said, handing him an item of clothing.

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked.

"Well, because – " Neris began, but she caught sight of Scott's astonished expression and trailed off, turning towards the direction he was looking.

"We need to talk." Derek told them, his hands behind his back.

"All of us." Peter finished, stepping into their line of sight.

"You," Neris breathed, horrified.

"Holy shit!" Scott exclaimed surprised. "What the hell is this?"

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Derek retorted.

"Okay hold on! He – he threatened to kill my mom! And I had to get close to him! What was I supposed to do?" He asked him.

"I'm going to go with Scott on this one." Peter chimed in. "Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous!"

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott yelled in unison.

Isaac leaned in to Scott and Neris, "Who is he?"

"He's Peter, Derek's uncle." Scott explained. "Little while back, he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

Peter raised his hand in a wave and said hi.

"Good to know." Isaac whispered

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"It was him the whole time," Neris breathed, the shocked expression still plastered on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh my god, why did I not see this before?" She scolded herself. "She's _kuuro ja sieluton_."

"We prefer to call them _enemies of the moon_," Peter replied, a small satisfied expression crossing his features.

"Yeah, I bet you do," Neris sneered. She turned to Scott. "Lydia's immunity was natural, not supernaturally manifested. The spirit that was clinging to Lydia, it was Peter." She whipped her head towards Peter, "You transferred your essence onto her when you bit her as a back-up plan in case you were killed. Her immunity only cemented the connection. You've been getting into her mind and manipulating her so – " Neris' eyes widened as realization took over her features. "So she could bring you back. _That_ was your unfinished business."

"Very good, Neris," Peter looked appreciative.

"Okay," Scott interjected. "But how?"

"The short version is that he knows how to stop Jackson." Derek broke in. "Maybe how to save him."

"Well, that is very helpful, except Jackson's is dead." Isaac told them.

"What?" Derek was taken aback.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott explained. Peter and Derek looked at each other unhappily.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac questioned.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter explained.

"I knew it," Neris breathed, suddenly hating being right.

"But why?" Derek asked.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out." Peter replied. "And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing quickly."

/

"Oh, they found Stiles." Scott sighed in relief as he relayed the text he had just gotten.

The three teens had followed Derek and Peter to the dilapidated Hale House, and had just walked in when the text came.

"Thank god," Neris breathed, running a hand through her hair.

"Look, I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek insisting as Peter bent down next to the steps of the broken staircase.

"You didn't look here." Peter replied proudly as he pulled a black case out, blowing the dust off of it.

"What is that, a book?" He asked.

"No!" Peter scoffed. "It's a laptop. What century are you living in? A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

As Peter stood up and walked into where the living room used to be, Scott cellphone rang.

"Hey mom, I can't talk right now," he apologized as he answered the call. He paused, listening to her response. "What's wrong?"

At the mention of the word wrong, Neris stepped closer, making sure Scott saw her worried expression. He held up his index finger, asking for a moment before answering her silent question. She heard the buzz coming from the speaker as Scott's mom spoke, and Scott promised he was on his way before hanging up.

"My mom called from the morgue," he told her quickly. "She said something weird is happening to Jackson."

"She didn't say what kind of weird?" Neris asked.

"What's happening?" Isaac asked, walking to them.

"I don't know," Scott replied. "But we need to get over to the morgue, and fast."

/

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked as he and his friends stood around Jackson's body.

The entire exposed area, save for his head, was covered in a clear gooey substance that Neris could only assume was the venom from his claws. Neris bit her lip as she looked at the body before her; while Jackson had been presumed DOA, there was an aspect of his condition the doctors were unable to recognize the way Neris could.

"I thought you were going to tell me! Is it bad?" Ms. McCall asked him, just as confused.

"It doesn't look good." Isaac said truthfully.

"And he doesn't smell dead," Neris admitted nervously.

Jackson's head jerked, his whole body jolting from the rapid twitch, and all of them made noises of surprise and moved back.

"Um, mom, could you zip it up, please?" Scott asked not taking his eyes off the body. Mrs. McCall looked at him incredulously, but moved forwards anyway.

"Okay, okay, okay." She repeated, making false starts to grab the zipper before finally taking it and beginning to pull the zipper tab upwards. "Okay, okay, here we go."

The body bag began to close seamlessly until Mrs. McCall reached Jackson's chin. She struggled with the zipper as gently as she could, but to no avail. Suddenly, Jackson's mouth opened, baring his Kanima fangs, as he let out a hiss. Caught by surprise again, the four of them jerked away in shock.

"Mom, zip!" Scott pleaded, as he started moving again. She repeated 'okay' as she pulled the tab upwards. "Zip! Zip, mom, zip!"

"We have to get him out outta here." Neris breathed as Jackson lay still inside the zipped body bag. She looked up to Scott, "Call Derek. Have you heard anything from Stiles?"

"No," Scott shook his head, "he's not answering any of my messages."

Neris sighed. "I'll text him. Maybe he'll answer me."

Neris pulled out her phone and quickly typed a message to Stiles: _Jackson's not dead after all, but he's practically cocooned in kanima venom. Something's happening and we need you! Call me!_

"He's moving again," Isaac whispered, taking her arm and pulling her back towards the wall.

"Scott, bring him to us," She heard Derek say through the cell phone speaker.

"Not sure if we have time for that," Scott confessed, watching as Jackson began to write under the plastic body bag.

"Scott, get him out of there now. Go now."

Scott turned to his friends as he hung up the phone. "We're getting him out of here." He turned to his mother. "Mom, we have to go."

"Be safe." She said earnestly, pulling him into a tight hug.

As she left the room, Isaac and Scott took opposite sides of the body bag.

"What if he wakes up?" Isaac asked worriedly as he gripped his end.

"I'll have to sing," Neris sighed. She looked into the worried faces of the wolves in front of her. "It won't be discreet as what we might need, but I can single him out and it'll keep him down long enough for us to get him out of here."

The wolves looked at each other in a silent discussion before turning back to her and nodding. Closing her eyes and taking in a steadying breath before walking over to Jackson's head and leaned down, singing softly in an ancient, unknown language. The boys lifted up the body bag and began to carry it out of the morgue, struggling a bit under the weight of a human body.

"Where exactly are we going?" Isaac asked as they exited the back of the building.

"I don't know," Scott confessed, "I'm hoping he'll text me. Wait, hold on, hold on!" He hissed urgently, seeing visitor's walk into the parking lot. "Okay, go! Go!"

They swiftly moved to get to Neris' car, but Scott accidently dropped his end and Jackson's head landed on the ground with a thud. He looked at his friends in shock, Isaac's mouth open and Neris with a similar expression, her singing stopped. Scott quickly bent to pick it up when a car pulled up behind them. Neris felt her heart rate increase when she saw Chris Argent step out of the car.

"You're alone." Scott stated.

"More than you know." He replied soberly.

"What do you want?"

"We don't have much in common, Scott. But, at the moment, we have a common enemy."

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here." He said motioning to the body bag that contained Jackson.

"I didn't mean Jackson." Mr. Argent shook his head. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head the way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too."

"You're right." Scott agreed with him. "So can you trust me to fix this?" Chris sighed, thinking over his answer, and gave a small nod. "Then can you let us go?"

"No." He replied. "My car's faster."

The three teens grinned at the surprise assistance and the boys lifted the body bag into the trunk. Scott slid into the front seat to direct Mr. Argent to where they would be meeting Derek and Neris sat in the backseat with Isaac, ready to let out a song should Jackson start to move again.

/

"I think he stopped moving." Isaac remarked as stepped out of the car.

The four looked out across the empty street, looking in vain for Derek.

"Where's Derek?" Mr. Argent asked.

Scott opened his mouth, just about to reply, when he caught Derek's scent. He turned to see Derek running towards them on all fours. He was picking up speed, ending his gait with a jump and a flip in the air, landing expertly on his feet. Neris desperately wanted to comment on the excessiveness of that action, but thought better of it given the circumstances.

"I'm here for Jackson," Mr. Argent told him. "Not you."

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Derek remarked, turning to his wolves. "Get him inside."

They complied, getting back in the truck so Mr. Argent could drive it into the warehouse. Once they were parked, Scott and Isaac placed him on the floor.

"Where are they?" Scott asked, looking around confused.

"Who?" Derek asked, rather insincerely.

"Peter and Lydia." Scott stated. Derek looked away, his face contorted in an unknown motion, as he bent over the bag and began to unzip it. "Okay, whoa, hold on a second! You said you knew how to save him!"

"We're past that." Derek said shortly as he opened the bag to reveal Jackson in his cocoon.

"We can't be," Neris debated.

"What – what about – " Scott spluttered, trying to come up with a plausible argument.

"Think about it, Scott, alright?!" Derek shouted. "Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog! And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!"

"No." Mr. Argent opposed. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not!" Gerard's voice came from the shadows. Every head turned in his direction, seeing him standing in the center of the warehouse. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead!"

Derek drew in a quick breath, raising his claws to strike a fatal blow, when Jackson's eyes snapped open and he plunged his own claws in Derek's chest. They all jerked back in horrified astonishment, Mr. Argent pulling out his gun and aiming it at Jackson, as he stood up and threw Derek into a different section of the warehouse.

"Well done to the last, Scott." Gerard gloated. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me."

They heard the hum of an arrow flying through the air and Scott ducked just in time, only for the arrow to strike Isaac in the chest.

"Isaac!" Neris shrieked, dashing to his side.

"Allison?" She heard Scott inquire before turning over to Neris' side. He helped her carry Isaac over to a secluded part of the warehouse, Mr. Argent covering their exit with gunfire.

"You've got to pull it out." Scott instructed Isaac.

"I'm gonna kill her," Neris seethed.

"Neris, don't." Scott warned.

"She shot my boyfriend!"

"Just focus on Jackson, okay!" Scott commanded, looking over to a now arrow-free Isaac. "Healed?"

Isaac nodded, "Yeah."

The three walked out, the boys transforming to their wolf state and Neris shifting into a complete Harpy form. The Kanima was surrounded, Scott's pack on one side, Derek on another.

Derek dove in first, running over to the Kanima with his teeth bared. He blocked the first hit and landed a punch across the Kanima's face, but earned a slash across the chest for his actions. As Derek stumbled backwards Isaac leapt in, digging his claws into the scaly back of the Kanima. He was thrown off, but retaliated by gripping the Kanima tightly by the throat, pushing him back to where Derek had been climbing up the construction equipment. The Kanima broke free from Isaac's grip and grabbed him by the neck, throwing him backwards onto wooden scaffolding. Seeing the Kanima was distracted, Derek leapt down and struck the Kanima in the back of the neck.

Though momentarily caught off guard, the Kanima blocked Derek's next blow, tossing him effortlessly off. Derek regained his composure while spinning through the air, and as he landed on his feet he attempted to strike the Kanima yet again. However, his attack was deflected yet again as the Kanima gripped Derek and threw him against a large concrete column. As Derek fell to the ground, the Kanima gave a screech.

Neris and Scott, who had been waiting for a moment like this, exchanged knowing glances and nodded. Neris strode forward first, locking eyes with the Kanima. It hissed at her and began charging, only to be floored by an ear-shattering shriek from Neris. Seeing it was incapacitated, Neris flicked her eyes over to Scott and nodded, keeping the scream up until the last second. Scott ran over and kicked him in the spine a split second after Neris had ended her scream. It stumbled into the wall but as Scott came up to attack again, the Kanima threw him into the wall of the warehouse.

The Kanima turned his attentions back on Neris, who sneered at him viciously. He raced towards her, swiping at her with his claws but she ducked out of the way, slashing him across his torso instead. As he screeched in pain, Neris dug her talons into the Kanima's arms, using his weight to counter hers as she brought her knees up and swiftly connected with his jaw. She pressed her feet against his chest and propelled herself off, knocking him backwards into a wall as she landed on her feet. Derek, who had regained his composure, leapt up and attempted to attack the Kanima yet again, but the Kanima slashed at his chest and he fell to the floor, this time prevented from getting up by the toxin the Kanima had finally decided to use.

Isaac saw Derek fall and went to help him but was stopped by Allison. She slashed him twice across his chest, ducking and stabbing him in his stomach when he tried to swipe at her. She moved behind him and, with a knife in each hand, stabbed him twice in the back. As she was reveling in her victory as he fell to the floor, she felt a sharp pain in her jaw as Neris' fist connected with it.

"Scott said not to kill you, but he never mentioned punching," Neris spat at Allison, who was clutching her jaw. "If you touch my boyfriend again, I don't care what Scott said, I will kill you."

Neris turned to go wallop the Kanima some more, but was taken aback to see him standing right behind her. He jerked forward, cracking his skull against hers and sent her to the ground in pain.

"Are you okay?" Isaac groaned, struggling to pick him up off the ground.

"Yeah," Neris whimpered. "Are you?"

Isaac hissed in pain as he stood up and held a hand out to Neris. "Yeah."

"Allison." She heard Scott cry out, and Neris looked over to see the Kanima gripping Allison by the throat.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard's voice came from the shadows, yet again.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked, confused.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott stated somberly.

"Then, you know?" Gerard questioned, seeming impressed.

"What's he talking about?" Allison whispered, looking between Scott and her grandfather.

"It was that night outside the hospital; wasn't it? When I threatened your mother." Gerard continued as he looked at Scott, ignoring his granddaughter's question. "I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac offered.

"I am." Gerard confirmed. "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

Allison gasped, realizing what his actions had all been leading to. Gerard looked at her, bitterness in his eyes, as the Kanima gripped her throat tighter.

"You monster!" Mr. Argent growled.

"Not yet." Gerard smirked.

"What are you doing?" Allison cried, fear filling her voice. Gerard glared at her again, and the Kanima gripped even tighter.

"You'll kill her too?" Mr. Argent's voice hitched. It was clear that after losing his sister and his wife, it would destroy him if he lost his daughter too.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard spat coldly. Mr. Argent stared at him, hatred pouring out of his eyes. Gerard paid no attention, looking over to Scott. "Scott."

Scott looked around, desperate for any means of escape from Gerard's plan, but seeing none he reluctantly reverted back from his wolf state. He walked over to Derek, still shifted and paralyzed on the floor, and grabbed him by his neck in order to force him on his feet.

"Scott, don't!" Derek pleaded. "You know that he's going to kill me right after. He'll be an alpha!"

"That's true." Gerard recognized smugly. "But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison! Do this small task for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And, in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love."

"Scott! Don't!" Derek repeated weakly as Gerard removed his jacket.

"I'm sorry!" Scott apologized. "But I have to!"

"Scott," Neris implored frantically.

"Neris, you trust me, right?" Scott returned powerfully, looking at her for support.

She drew in a steadying shaky breath and nodded. Scott returned the nod, jerking Derek into a forced bend backwards. Gerard walked over as he rolled up his sleeve, his face triumphant. He placed his arm in Derek's mouth, yelling out in pain as his flesh ripped open. Scott let Derek fall to the ground as Gerard pulled his arm free. Laughing in victory, though still reeling in pain, Gerard displayed the wound as if it were a trophy. What he didn't realize was that the blood dripping from his arm was an inky black.

They looked in horror at Gerard, who – seeing their expressions – became mildly worried. "What?" He looked to his arm, revulsion rippling through his features. He looked to Scott, incensed. "What is this? What did you do?"

Scott looked to Derek. "Everyone said Gerard always had a plan." He returned his gaze to Gerard, "I had a plan, too."

Gerard, realizing what had happened, fumbled in his pocket for his pill container. "No!" He refused to believe as he dumped the white and blue pills into his hand, crushing them. "Mountain ash!"

Gerard's anger dissipated as he fell to the floor, black blood streaming out of his ears, eyes, and nose. He threw back his head and began to convulse, expelling a steady jet of black blood. Weakened, he collapsed onto the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek looked to Scott, confused.

"Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine." He replied.

"Okay," Neris managed a smile. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, but then you said you didn't need to know and that you trusted me." He grinned.

"Well, damn my big mouth."

Their moment was interrupted as Gerard stirred one more, spitting up smaller threads of black blood.

"Kill them!" He ordered the Kanima through bloody coughs, "Kill them all!"

Gerard's words reverberated through the warehouse as he fell back to the ground, eyes open and lifeless. The Kanima dropped his grip from Allison's throat, torn between following his master's orders and the confusion from no longer having a master. In is distraction, Allison swiftly elbowed it in the face. As it recovered, it threw Allison to the ground. Just as it went to lunge for Scott, the wall behind it broke to pieces as Stiles' Jeep came crashing through. The jeep veered through the warehouse and connected with the Kanima, sending it flying to the ground.

"Did I hit it?" Stiles asked, looking past Lydia at Scott. Scott opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as the Kanima jumped on top of Stiles' hood. Stiles let out a shrill scream of terror as he scrabbled to get out of his vehicle, running over to Scott.

Lydia did the same, but moved over to the Kanima. "Jackson!?"

The Kanima stood up, rearing back its claws to strike when his attention was grabbed by the key she was holding up. Gently, he took the key from Lydia as he began to transform back to Jackson. Realization of what was going on sweeping over him, Jackson stepped backwards. He looked to the rising Derek, his arms open as if inviting Derek to attack. Derek sprinted towards him, Peter doing the same from his hiding spot, as the buried their claws deep in Jackson. The men lifted him into the air, Jackson coughing and gagging as he slowly died. When they finally let him go, he stood for mere moments, still choking, before beginning to crumble. Lydia rushed forward and caught him, cradling him as they sunk to the floor.

"Do you – Do you still – " Jackson sputtered.

"I do." Lydia told him, taking his face in her hands. "I do still love you. I do – I do still love you."

Jackson sighed, his eyes fluttering closed, as his head fell forward onto Lydia's shoulders. Crying, Lydia held him and laid him gently onto the floor. Neris felt her hand being held as Isaac stood beside her, silently crying at the scene before her. As Lydia gingerly placed Jackson's head on the ground, the last of the scales disappeared, his skin unblemished with the mark of the Kanima.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked, looking around for him.

"He can't be far," Mr. Argent told his daughter.

Lydia stood up, wiping away her tears, as she turned to face the group. Stiles moved to go and comfort her when the sound of claws scratching the ground stopped him. Lydia whirled around in shock, the rest of the group staring in a mix of shock and apprehension as they braced themselves for another Kanima attack, as Jackson began to slowly get up. When he stood fully upright, they could see that his features had turned wolfish, his eyes the same brilliant blue that Derek's had once been, as he threw back his head and howled. Reverting back to human as the howl ended, Jackson looked at Lydia and surprise and she ran towards him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Scott looked over to Stiles to see how he was handling the change in event. Stiles, his cheeks littered with stray tears, began to walk to his jeep.

"I scratched my cheek," he told him unconvincingly.

"As happy as this is," Neris whispered to Scott, "how are we going to explain his sudden revival to his parents?"

"I have no idea." He replied grimly.

/

"So you really think that she's gonna come back to you?" Stiles asked Scott as they hopped out of his Jeep, just on the outskirts of the lacrosse field. Allison had broken up with Scott one the incident at the warehouse had ended. Neris hopped out to the back seat as Scott opened the trunk hatch to get the lacrosse gear out.

"Yeah. I know she is." Scott said, smiling. "What about you and Lydia?"

"Well, my ten year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to fifteen," Stiles replied as the boys pulled their gear bags out of the back," but the plan is definitely still in motion."

"That's what I love about you, Stiles." Neris grinned. "You never give up."

"That's me," he nudged her.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Scott asked as the three walked onto the field.

Stiles laughed, "Yeah, okay, why don't you just get in the goal and help me make team captain like you promised, big guy."

Scott walked over to the goal as Stiles dropped his bag to the ground, Neris sitting on the grass beside it.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Scott mused. "I'm right back where I started."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, scooping up the ball.

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing." Scott listed, rolling the stick in his hand.

"Dude! You still got us!" Stiles pointed out.

"I had you guys before."

"And you still got us! Okay? So life fulfilled."

"And besides, you'll get back on the team as soon as you start studying," Neris reminded him. "Popularity and Allison…well, it may take some time to get those back, but you can do it!"

"See? Problem solved," Stiles playfully rejoiced. "Now, remember, no wolf powers."

"Got it." Scott nodded.

"No, I mean it." Stiles said, pointing the stick at Scott, "No superfast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing, none of that crap. Okay?"

"Okay." Scott said, crouching into position.

Stiles wound back his arm, but stopped halfway. "You promise?"

"Would you just take the shot already!" Scott groaned.

Stiles readied himself as he lobbed the ball towards the net. Scott's eyes flashed gold as he swiftly caught the ball. Stiles looked at his friend arms wide.

"I said no wolf powers!"


	33. Where Rivers Run Deep

**A/N: Hello to all my new followers and favorites! The season premiere was amazing! Like I said, there'll be extra chapters before I start season 3 in this fic, and here's the first one! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Guest reviewer Alyssia: I didn't make the Allison/Neris fight scene longer because the focus in that chapter was on fighting the Kanima, but you're right - it _would _be awesome to see those two fight.  
**

**Guest reviewer Guest:**** Don't worry, you'll be getting more of what came in Chapter 20! And no, there won't be marking in this story, but 'blood bonds' that I have mentioned in previous chapters will play a big part in later chapters.**

**joannacamilley: No, it's not bad that you got excited at all! I hope Isaac doesn't get a love interest either, but if it does I already have an idea of how I'm going to work with it. Never fear!**

**Stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

"Summer! Summer!"

Neris danced around the edge of her pool as her friends lounged in the water. Stiles rested his elbows against the plastic edge of the swim ring he was in while Scott lounged in the floating recliner.

"What are you so excited about?" Stiles asked as he watched his friend hop around. "I mean, I like summer too, but, wow."

Neris gave a small squeal and jumped in the water, some of it splashing on Scott, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"You don't understand," Neris said as she resurfaced, perching on the swim ring. "Every summer, mom and I go the island where my aunt lives. We spend a month there and it's always the most fun I have all summer! But, that's not even the best part."

"Then what is?" Scott asked, mildly intrigued.

"Well, given everything that's happened this year, mom decided that I should bring my friends along with me."

"You mean –" Stiles began excitedly.

"I mean my two best friends, if their parents say yes, are going to spend a month surrounded by at least seven totally hot sirens."

Stiles threw his arms into the air in celebration and high-fived with Scott.

"And your mom's invited too, Scott."

"I don't think she'll be able to come," he replied. "I mean, work keeps her pretty busy, and we need the money."

"That's why my mom's on a date with her boss, and is 'convincing' him to give her paid vacation." Neris grinned.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

While Scott marveled at the news, Stiles looked confused, "My dad's not invited?"

"Well, he would be, but men aren't usually allowed on the island where we're staying unless they're family. I mean, it took us forever to convince my aunt to let three teenage boys visit. Adding an adult male to the mix and she would have definitely said no." Neris explained. "Besides, do you think your dad would have been able to handle my mom _and_ my aunt?"

"Fair point," Stiles conceded.

"Wait, _three_ teenage boys?" Scott asked.

"Well, yeah. I invited Isaac too." She replied. "I mean, that's okay, right? Since we're all on the same side now, I didn't –"

"No, Neris, it's cool." Scott reassured her, smiling.

"But, do you think Derek's going to let him go?" Stiles asked. "I mean, he's the only member of the pack still here now that Erica and Boyd ran off."

"Shit, I didn't even think about that." Neris admitted.

"Hey, I'm sure Derek'll let him. It's not like there's any reason for him to stay." Scott reminded them. "And besides, Peter's here."

"Ugh, don't remind me about him." She huffed. "He's the reason Lydia went through that freak-out phase."

"And how much do you wanna bet he's got some underhanded plan up his sleeve now that he's back?" Stiles added.

"Look, I don't like him as much as you guys do." Scott pacified. "All I'm saying is that with Peter here, Derek will probably be more likely to let him go."

"I hope so," Neris replied, sliding back into the water. "I don't wanna put the beat-down on someone just to go on a vacation with my boyfriend."

/

"Italy?" Scott asked as he looked at his ticket. "Why are we going to Italy?"

"Because that's where the island is, duh." Neris chirped.

The three boys were standing in the foyer, their luggage piled around them. They had been handed their tickets, and were now staring at them confused. Securing the tickets was easy enough, but getting a passport of Isaac – seeing as how he was technically an orphaned minor – required a bit of finagling from Mrs. Sangster and Sherriff Stilinski. For reasons unknown to the sheriff, Derek was named Isaac's guardian, and Derek had graciously permitted his new ward to go on vacation.

"But, I though sirens were Greek," Stiles commented, on the same thought train as his friend.

"We are; werewolves are too." Neris replied.

"Okay, but if you're Greek, why aren't we going to Greece?"

"Because the island isn't in Greece, it's in Italy."

"I think what he means," Isaac interjected, "is why your aunt bought property in Italy and not Greece."

"We don't go to Greece," Neris answered firmly.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

Neris sighed, "It's a long story."

"We have a long ass plane ride," Stiles reminded her. "I think we'll have time."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm the right one to tell it."

"Tell what?" Mrs. Sangster asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"The reason we don't go to Greece," Neris replied, the last word said as if it tasted bad.

"Ah, no; you're not." Mrs. Sangster agreed. "Your great-aunt Ioannina, however, is."

Neris' eyes widened in excitement. "Ioannina's gonna be there?" Mrs. Sangster nodded. Jumping lightly in excitement, Neris turned to her friends. "Oh my gosh, you guys. You're going to love her; she's awesome!"

"And it'll only take you about fifteen hours to meet her!" Mrs. Sangster grinned. "Now, get your things together, the hire car is almost here with Melissa."

/

"Okay, I have to admit, this is awesome," Stiles grinned as they walked through the Naples International Airport.

They had been traveling for a long time, taking a connecting flight through London. Neris had slept through most of the flights, but she was still pretty worn out. She knew that the jet-lag was going to be the worst part of it all, what with Italy being nine hours ahead of California.

"Yeah, but the jet-lag's not going to be awesome," Scott nudged his friend, grinning as he voiced Neris' thoughts.

"You'll adjust," Mrs. McCall told her son, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

His friends looked on, smiling as they watched the mother-son interaction. They were all glad that Mrs. McCall had become as comfortable as she was with Scott's condition. It had taken her a while to be okay with the fact that Scott had been in multiple fights since then, and even longer when she was told what Neris was. However, once Scott's circle of friends all assured her that Neris wasn't a danger to her son, Mrs. McCall returned to treating Neris as she always had.

"Okay," Mrs. Sangster broke the silence as they reached the outside of the airport, "I've hired us two cars to take us down to Positano, since there's no way we'll all fit in one car." She chuckled, eyeing her companions. "How about Melissa takes Scott and Stiles and I'll take Neris and Isaac."

"Sounds like a plan," Mrs. McCall grinned.

"Uh oh," Neris smirked to Scott, "our mothers are bonding."

"Oh, you hush," Mrs. Sangster admonished jokingly.

The drive was over an hour with traffic. Neris leaned her head on Isaac's shoulder, smiling as he made comments of amazement. When they entered into the village of Postiano, Isaac fell silent in awe. Neris had the same reaction when she first came there, and still thought it was the most beautiful place ever. The city was built on the coast, the main part of the city sitting in a district in the hills and lead down to the beach.

The cars pulled up to curb right next to the beach, boats on the shore and floating in the water. The Americans exited their cars, Mrs. Sangster paying the drivers as Neris lead the group down to the sand, their luggage in tow.

"Giuseppe!" Neris called, waving excitedly to a tanned, curly-haired man standing next to the boat he had just pushed into the water.

"Neris!" He exclaimed, hoisting into her into the air as the reached them. "_Bella ragazza_, you've grown! You have werewolves," he gestured to Isaac and Scott, surprised.

"I don't _have_ them," Neris corrected, pointing out her friends as she introduced them. "This is Scott, Isaac, Stiles, and Scott's mom, Mrs. McCall."

"_Signora_," Giuseppe took Mrs. McCall's hand, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Giuseppe's my cousin," Neris explained.

"Wait, I thought sirens only had girls." Stiles remarked, remembering what he had read in the Sangsters' bestiary.

"Yeah, and he's a werewolf," Scott added.

"Whoa, really?" Stiles took a slight step back.

"Sirens do have only girls – the majority of the time – and _si_, I am a werewolf." Giuseppe answered. "Constance adopted me after my parents died. She and my mother were very close."

"And he's been the best nephew anyone could ask for," Mrs. Sangster agreed as she walked over.

"_Mia zia cara_," he smiled, hugging Mrs. Sangster.

"So, you really have grown up around all this," Isaac remarked, "I mean, I remember saying you never knew what normal is, but I just thought you were exaggerating."

"Oh ye of little faith," she smiled, linking her arm in his.

"What do you mean 'the majority of the time'?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"That's not for me to tell. Once we get on the island, you'll get all the answers you want. With that said," Giuseppe laughed, having let go of Mrs. Sangster. "Everyone into The Rooster."

"The what?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"My boat," he clarified.

The six heaved their luggage in the boat and climbed in.

"This boat is, uh, really nice," Mrs. McCall commented as she sat down.

"Yeah, and big," Stiles added.

"It's a Rivale Palm Beach." Giuseppe explained as he began the boat. "52-ft, the deck and hull are finished with desert sand colored lacquer, Roman bronze detailing on the dashboard. The cabins down below are the two guest cabins, both with twin beds, and the master cabin, located at the bow with an en suite bathroom. It's got two 1100-hp Man engines; it can reach up to 40 knots and can cruise at 260 nautical miles."

"Dude, I could live on this boat," Stiles breathed, wide-eyed.

"You won't be saying that when we get to the island," Neris grinned as she leaned back against the leather seats.

"Whoa, is that it?" Scott asked in amazement, standing up to get a better view.

"The big one?" Giuseppe asked. "No, that's Gallo Lungo; when it was first colonized it was a monastery and then a prison, but now it's a luxury residence that's rented out by Giovanni Russo. Thankfully, it's far enough away from Gallo dei Briganti."

"That's our island," Mrs. Sangster added. "It means 'the rooster of thieves'."

"So, your boat is called 'The Rooster', and the island has rooster in the name." Mrs. McCall began. "I'm sensing a pattern here."

"When sirens…_relocated _from Greece in the ancient times, they settled on these islands. The ancient peoples of Italy started calling the islands _Le Sirenuse_, a name which has lasted until today." Mrs. Sangster began, "When they found out henbane had the same effect on sirens that wolfsbane had on werewolves, they started calling the islands _Li Galli_, or the Roosters, as an insult."

"They called us roosters too," Neris added. "Which is stupid, because roosters are all males. I told you the ancient people were dumb."

"And, we're here," Mrs. Sangster finished.

Giuseppe steered the boat next to a small wooden dock that lead to stone staircase. He helped his passengers get their bags from his boat and lead the up the stairs as it curled into the high rock face of the island.

As they reached the top, they walked into a large stone courtyard set in front of a two story, whitewashed house and a blue tiled roof. On each side of the courtyard was a stone and wooden canopy, a fountain of Poseidon in the center. There were two cobblestone trails that led away from the house, the one directly behind the Poseidon fountain led towards a man-made oasis and the other to a smaller version of the large house in front of them. A woman with strikingly blonde hair and pale purple eyes walked out of the front door and squealed as she saw the small party.

"You're here!" she ran up to Mrs. Sangster and gave her a tight hug before moving over to Neris, squeezing her tightly.

"Hi, Aunt Constance." Neris managed. "I need my lungs back, please."

"Oh, sorry," Constance apologized, letting go. "These must be your friends. Hi, I'm Riga's cousin, Constance. Feel free to call me Constance, or Aunt Constance as Neris does, or Mrs. Passerini if you're formal."

The humans and werewolves introduced themselves, each earning a bone crushing hug from Constance as a result. Once introductions were over, Constance began to detail the layout of the island.

"We have the main house right here," she said, pointing to the large building beside the courtyard. "It has seven rooms, three on bottom and four on top; it's where we adults will be staying." She finished with a smile as she pointed to the smaller house, "That's the guest house, where the teenagers will be staying. There are three rooms; and don't worry boys, there's a room with three beds for you."

"So," Neris began, a large smile creeping across her face, "What other teens are here?"

Constance was unable to answer, because three teenage girls all sporting silver-gold hair and the gray eyes of the siren burst out of the main house, squealing in delight when they saw Neris. She, in turn, began screaming in excitement as she rushed over to them and began hugging all of them at once. The boys all winced at the shrillness of the sound. When they pulled away from the hug, the girls began to chant.

"We're the sirens of Li Galli and we're better than you; looking pretty, fightin' baddies, it's what we do! Alma, Maree, Lei and Neris toppin' all the charts; boys better run for cover or we'll break their hearts!" The girls laughed as they finished, and Neris waved them over to where her friends were standing.

The three boys were slightly stunned when the four sirens walked towards them. They had grown used to Neris' odd looks, but seeing it repeated three more times was a little unsettling. Though their faces were different, it was difficult to tell them apart when they were standing right next to each other.

"Okay, so this is Maree, Alma, and Lei," Neris introduced, pointing each girl as she named them off. "Ladies, this is Scott, Stiles, and Isaac. Isaac's off limits, FYI."

The girls giggled as they said hi to the guys.

"Don't worry, it'll get easier to tell us apart," one of the girls – it may have been Lei – told them.

"Come on, we wanna show you the guest house!" Another one of the girls – possibly Maree – interjected.

"Are we rooming together again?" Neris asked, looping her arm into the arm of the one that might've been Alma.

"Of course," Alma giggled as they began walking down the path to the guest house, Neris' bag in tow.

Lei rolled her eyes as she turned to the boys. "Don't worry, we'll make sure they don't shut you guys out. They can get pretty clingy to each other since they're the same age."

"Lei and I are older," Maree explained as they helped bring the boys' luggage to the guest house. "Only by a few years, though. And Alma and her mom were there for Neris and her mom when Neris' dad died. The Sangsters moved in with them after it happened."

"Wow," Stiles remarked as they reached the guest house.

"Was that for the story or the house?" Lei smirked.

"Uh, both."

The guest house had two floors, like the main house, and had similar coloring as well. There was a porch that wrapped around one side of the house with blue wicker seats on it, and the doors and window shutters were blue as well.

"So, I have a question," Isaac piped up. "This all looks very Greek, but Neris said you guys don't go to Greece. Why is that?"

Like Neris had back at her house, Maree and Lei became quiet and tense.

"Bad timing?" Isaac winced.

"We just don't like to talk about it." Maree said quietly.

"Ioannina's the one who tells that story," Lei continued, opening the front door. "We're having story time tonight, apparently. And, by the way, we only get wi-fi at the main house."


	34. Origins

**A/N: Hello new readers, favorites and followers! Thanks to you guys, and thanks to all who reviewed! Just a reminder for everyone, this story is updated every Wednesday and Friday, but once I get caught up with the new season the schedule will revert back to just Wednesday updates. **

**Also, there's a new chapter in the bestiary, and I would recommend checking it out!**

**Stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

The rooms where the girls would be sleeping were on the top floor, and the boys were downstairs with the lounge area and the mini kitchen. Stiles immediately went to the fridge and began raiding it, and was promptly scolded by Lei and told not to ruin his dinner. After stowing his bags in his room, Isaac made his way upstairs, following the noise of giggles to find Neris and Alma sitting on a bed sharing a moment.

"Oh my gosh, I totally ran off on you guys," Neris remarked apologetically when she saw Isaac standing in the doorway.

"It's alright, but do you mind if I borrow you for a sec?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, getting up from the bed and motioning to Alma to hold on. When they were in the semi-privacy of the hallway Neris asked, "What's up?"

"As much as I love seeing you smile, I do hope you're not going to let your cousins monopolize all your time will you?" He asked, sweeping a stray strand of hair away from Neris' face, tucking it behind her ears.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she leaned her head against his chest, smiling through her embarrassment. "I get a little girl crazy when I'm around my cousins. I'm not going to abandon you, I promise."

"Good," he leaned down, giving her a small peck on the lips. "Also, should we be scared of this Ioannina woman?"

"What, why?"

"The way you guys talk about her, that she's the one who tells why you don't go to Greece, it just seems a little intense."

"She's the matriarch of the family; it's how the siren culture works, the matriarch is our leader – all sirens alive defer to her until she dies, and the next oldest siren becomes the matriarch. She's our historian, too. Werewolves on the island means we get story time tonight."

"So I've heard."

/

Dinner was in the main house, and following it the large group gathered in the living room and curled up on the mismatched sofas and plush chairs for Ioannina's tale. Isaac was right to be wary of her; though she appeared as any other older woman, her white hair peppered with gold strands and her deep indigo eyes made it clear that Ioannina was lethal even in old age. When she spoke, her voice didn't waver, and was almost musical.

"Long ago, when the gods still interfered in the lives of mortals, our kinds came into being. The sirens were first, born out of the handmaidens of Persephone. Their days were spent picking flowers and singing songs to entertain their mistress. When Persephone was abducted by Hades and dragged to the underworld, Demeter gave the Sirens their wings and their ability to sway the minds of men, giving them an order to search the earth for her daughter. When the sirens failed to find Persephone on earth, Demeter gave them the ability to travel into the underworld, and thus they transformed into the countenance of the creatures of the underworld. There they found Persephone and set in motion the plan for her return.

"Once Persephone was returned to her mother and the seasons were created, Demeter no longer had use for the sirens. She gave them to Poseidon, god of the sea, to do with what he wanted. He granted them the ability to shift into a mermaid like form to help protect his waters. Because of their time in the underworld, the siren's song was tainted. It could seep into the souls of men, clouding their minds and making them inclined to perform any task a siren set them to, even if it were driving their ship against the rocks.

"The werewolves soon followed, created from the royal family of Arcadia. Lycaon the king had diligently been guarding the laws established by his father for the Arcadian people. He had sired 50 sons with many wives, and taught all of them to be sentinels in upholding the laws. In order to keep his subjects from injustice, he would tell them that Zeus frequented his home in the guise of a mortal man so as to keep watch over how lawful the humans were. One day when he was about to perform a sacrifice, the people were eager to know if the god was present. The people murdered one of Lycaon's sons in secret, mixing his entrails with the sacrificial meat, whereupon all of them were killed by lightning.

"Desperate to protect his remaining 49 sons, Lycaon cried out to Zeus to protect them and give them means to defend themselves. Zeus, who favored Lycaon for his faithful service, granted Lycaon and his sons the ability to transform into wolves. Hera, wife of Zeus, scorned his love of the mortal king and cursed the royal wolves. She gave the full moon power over them, and made them vulnerable to the poison of the aconite flower, earning it the name 'wolfsbane'. Forced into the woods, the werewolves were separated from their human friends and shunned by those who once loved them.

"The sirens found them, taught them how to control the change and taught them how to live side-by-side with man. It was then that the alliance between the sirens and the werewolves was struck. Though each side kept vital secrets from each other, bonds were forged in blood and they relied on each other for protection; especially when the centaurs rose to power."

"Centaurs?" Stiles was confused.

"More importantly, what secrets?" Scott interjected.

"We have yet to know why some werewolves can turn to the form of a true wolf or a giant wolf-like beast," Constance supplied.

"Okay, but what secrets did the sirens keep from the werewolves?" Isaac furthered.

"Sirens and werewolves can have children together and they wouldn't always be sirens."

"So, you're saying a siren and werewolf could have a werewolf child?" Scott asked.

"Or a hybrid?" Stiles added.

"There has never been nor never will be a wolf/siren hybrid," Ioannina told them firmly. "Werewolves were never told of this to protect their lineage. When two werewolves mate, their offspring isn't always guaranteed to be a werewolf, and the chances of that decrease significantly if one of the parents is human. If a siren and werewolf were to have a daughter she would always be a siren, but if they were to have a son there would only be roughly a 30% chance he would be a werewolf. No one wanted werewolves to be burdened with this knowledge. That's why werewolves and sirens don't marry."

"But what about the blood bonds for love?" Isaac asked.

"Isaac," Neris hissed. "Shut it."

"You told him about blood bonds?" Riga scolded.

"He's my boyfriend, mom. Of course I told him about blood bonds."

"Even Alp –"

"Can we not?" Neris cut her off. "Let Aunt Ioannina finish her story. She had just gotten to the centaurs."

"Centaurs have an origin as cloudy as both sirens and werewolves in the ancient myths," Ioannina continued the saga, "though their true origins lie in that of the Titan god Cronus. Taking the form of a stallion, he impregnated the nymph Philyra. The centaur Chiron was born, and he in turn fathered the centaurs whose offspring still roam the earth today. While Chiron's half-horse, half-man form was permanent, his only son – whose mother was a nymph as well – was gifted the ability to shift from the half-horse form to a fully human form whenever he wished. The son, Carystus, was unlike his father in every way. While Chiron was peaceful and wise, Carystus was war-mongering and thick headed. He decided sirens were mongrels, trying to steal the duties of his mothers' kind, and vowed to wipe their existence from the face of the earth.

"Chiron attempted to dissuade his son from this path to no avail. Carystus begged his grandfather for assistance, and Cronus obliged. Cronus created a legion of shifters like his grandson from the clouds, and gave them the ability to sprout unbreakable horns made of bronze, and their hooves to turn bronze as well. Numerous battles took place, and lives of sirens, werewolves and centaurs alike were lost. Fearing the demise of all these creatures, Zeus ended the war. Using his power as ruler of Olympus, he decreed centaurs were to remain in their homeland of Greece as its caretakers, while sirens were to seek living elsewhere. The werewolves, had only intervened to protect the sirens, were free to live wherever they chose. Because of this, sirens and centaurs are born with a natural hatred of each other. And that, dear guests, is why we don't go to Greece."

As Ioannina concluded her tale, the only sound heard was the soft whirring of the air conditioner. Even for those who had heard the story before, there was a stunned silence among the group.

"What about mermaids?" Stiles finally broke the silence.

Ioannina responded with a wry smile. "Our cousins, created by Poseidon to punish those who would abuse the power of sailing for selfish or cruel deeds. However, they did their job too well and attacked innocents as well, which was why he was grateful for Demeter's gift of the sirens."

"So when you said they protected the waters…"

"It was protection from mermaids. They enjoyed dragging men down into the sea, ripping them open and eating their insides. Someone as pure as you would be like a feast to them."

"Okay, that's a bit _too_ creepy," Neris warned gently.

"Will we see mermaids here?" Scott asked.

"I hope not," Mrs. McCall said lowly.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about, Melissa," Giuseppe told her. "When the migration happens, the boys and I will be at a safe distance to watch."

"Migra – oh, that's right; it's been three years," Neris said in realization, turning to her friends. "Mermaid eggs take three years to hatch, and there's this big migration afterwards to familiarize the newborns with the waterways. It's really cool."

"And it's happening in a few days, so be ready."

/

The next day, the teenage sirens lounged in the oasis pool, their tails stretched in front of them. A scrim was pulled over the water so any photographers on a plane passing over couldn't see them.

"Pink?" Scott asked as he sat next to Neris as she soaked her scales in the cool water. Isaac, sitting on the other side of her, chuckled lightly.

"Why does everyone diss the pink?" She asked, shrugging in bewilderment, flicking her tail for emphasis.

Scott snorted and stuck his feet into the water, gazing over at Stiles, who was sitting on the opposite side of the pool and chatting with Alma, whose iridescent neon blue tail was rippling gently in the water. Neris could feel him get a little tense beside her.

"I know what you're thinking, Scott," Neris began, "Alma's a good girl. I think she'd be good for Stiles."

"But Lydia –"

"I think it's time for that ship to sail, don't you?" Neris looked to her friend. "I mean, after everything that's happened, it'd be nice for Stiles to have a romance that is not only not dominated by a 'will they or won't they' plotline, but also isn't shadowed by something trying to kill us."

Scott sighed, "You're right, as usual. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"He won't be. I think they both know it'll be a summer romance, and it won't go on once we leave the island. Just enough time to help him get over Lydia."

"Something else is bothering you," Isaac remarked, looking over to Scott.

"My mom," Scott confessed. "I just – she knows why things got crazy and why things happened after I got bitten, and she's been really cool about trying to accept what we all are, but I still feel bad. Like I have to make it up to her somehow, be a better son, I don't know."

"Hey," Neris said soothingly, "you have time for that. We all just went through a really crazy time, and speaking from experience as the shitty supernatural child the only thing you owe her is learning from your mistakes and not letting them happen again. I mean, I love you; you're my best friend. But, next time something happens, try not to go 'I'm Scott, and I have to fix everything all by myself'."

"I don't sound like that," he protested.

"You do," Neris and Isaac shot back in unison.

/

It was days later when the migration crossed the Sirenuse. The males were standing on the top of the stairs that lead up from the docks, each equipped with a pair of binoculars. The women were standing on the docks, waiting for the mermaids to pass them by. Mrs. McCall looked both excited and nervous. Riga smiled and patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Melissa," she told her, "You'll be fine. The boys will be fine."

"I know," Mrs. McCall replied. "This is just all so surreal."

"So," Neris grinned, nudging Alma with her shoulder, "Stiles is pretty cute, huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alma smiled furtively.

"Uh huh," Neris returned disbelievingly.

"And we have liftoff," Constance's voice came from behind them, and pointed to a small ripple growing in the distance.

To the naked eye, it would just be a ripple cause by various boats passing through the waterways. But the sirens knew better. As the ripple came closer to them, they could make out the figures moving underneath the surface. The veered close to the island, and some even dared to jump out of the water like dolphins to greet their supernatural cousins.

Through their binoculars, Scott, Stiles and Isaac could see how different mermaids looked when compared to the sirens in their sea form. While the sirens looked like the stereotypical idea of mermaids, with their colorful tails with cycloid scales covering the surface, the actual mermaids had smooth mottled sea green tails that blended into the rest of their body, which was colored a lighter shade of green. Each side of their torso had a set of five gills, their jaw and forearms had fins and their hands were webbed. Their copper and black hair was matted and clung close to their bodies as their leapt out of the water.

"They're not particularly attractive," Stiles commented.

"No, they're not." Giuseppe agreed. "But if we were down there and there were no sirens around, the mermaids could lure us into the water without a problem. And then we'd be lunch."

Stiles gulped. Their eyes were caught when a small mermaid swam up to the dock; when her face appeared, the three teens were in for yet another surprise.

"Are their eyes really like that?" Scott asked in surprise. The young mermaid's eyes were disarming; the sclera was a cornflower blue and her iris was stark white.

"They're only blue when they're newborns," Giuseppe informed them. "Look, the mother's coming."

The mother came and grabbed her child away gently, flashing an apologetic, green-toothed smile at the sirens. Giuseppe was right; the eyes of the older mermaid were the same save for the coral red sclera. If anything, it was scarier than the newborn.

"That's how the evil eye was invented," he went on. "The ancient Greeks believed that if they had an evil eye talisman on their body, or if they painted it on their ship, the mermaids wouldn't attack them. That's how the evil eye turned into something to ward off evil. If you had a better view, you'd be able to see the small ring of lighter blue around the newborn's pupil. The adults have a darker blue ring around their pupils."

"But did it work?" Isaac asked.

"Sometimes."

The mermaid horde faded off into the distance as their migration continued. The women made their way back to the main house, chattering amongst themselves at the size of the new mermaid horde. They made to walk in the house, but Isaac grabbed Neris' wrist gently, preventing her from following her family.

"What's up?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I want to spend alone time with you," Isaac whispered, wiggling his eyebrows deviously.

"You mean –" Neris rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly, "you're insatiable."

"You're irresistible." He countered, winding his arms around her waist.

Neris looked from the main house to Isaac, debating whether or not to go along with him. A smile crept on her face as she decided, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Lead the way," she told him.


	35. Possess These Shores With Me

**A/N: WARNING! Mature content ahead. Skip if you are uncomfortable, please.**

* * *

As soon as they entered the guest house his lips crashed against hers and her eyes flew shut, startled at the suddenness of his actions. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as his hands went to her waist, hoisting her up so that her legs were around his waist, pressing her against the wall. Her hands flew into those wavy strands of his hair, tugging on them gently as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, and she began to fight with him for dominance. He won, of course, but that was what she had been planning anyway.

Remembering that they did, in fact, have to breathe, he wrenched his mouth away from hers, eliciting a whimper from her lips. Neris didn't want to stop; Isaac was so much better than oxygen. However, her lungs disagreed and a burning that she didn't even notice was satiated when she gulped air into them. Instantly, his lips were on her neck, finding her pulse point and nipping at it playfully. Neris moaned, tilting her chin to give him better access as he began suckling and biting. She was vaguely aware that a mark would be present later, and she'd have to cover it up somehow until it faded to keep her family from suspicion. However, the thought was fleeting as Isaac left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses to her collarbone. At the same time, she felt herself being lowered so that she could stand, which was fine with her. She could kiss him better this way.

Neris' hands went to the front of his shirt as she began to return the favor, kissing his neck as his head was tossed backward, a breathy moan escaping him. She began to unbutton the shirt, taking her time and leaving a soft bite on each patch of skin that was exposed to her. Isaac's hands were buried in her hair, urging her on silently. However, she stopped when his shirt was fully unbuttoned, and she pushed it to the floor before returning to his lips, crushing her own to them forcefully. Her lips would be bruised later as well, but that didn't matter, or even cross her mind for very long.

"Bedroom," he muttered.

"Yeah," she replied breathily. "Yours or mine?"

"Mine's closer," he replied as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom he shared with Scott and Stiles.

With a growl that resonated from his throat, Isaac pressed her into the mattress and kissed her firmly as she ground against him, and she could feel a growing hardness pressing against her abdomen. His hands went to the hem of her sundress, and he quickly pulled it off of her body, breaking the kiss for only a moment and leaving Neris in a black, lacy, strapless bra and matching panties, which were growing increasingly moister. Isaac pulled away from the kiss, pausing to take in the sight of the girl in nothing but a matching underwear set. A low growl rumbled forth from his chest and through his lips, making the coiling in Neris' belly pull tighter.

Her hands slid down the front of him, brushing against the erection that was making itself very obvious. Another moan escaped his lips and his head dropped to her shoulder, which he proceeded to bite and then suckle on as she palmed him through his pants. After a few moments, Neris hooked her fingers on his belt, pulling him close before undoing the buckle and sliding it out, tossing it to the side and pushing his pants down quickly. This left him in just his boxers, which did little to hide his excitement. Neris' was a little easier to conceal, or it would have been had she not been rubbing her thighs together for some kind of friction.

Isaac didn't notice her dilemma just yet, but he did flick open the hooks of her bra. He tossed the garment toward the crumpled mass of the rest of their clothes before taking one of her breasts in each of his hands, toying with the nipples with his thumb.

"Oh," she sighed lightly.

Her head rolled back as he leaned forward, taking her nipple into his hot mouth and biting it gently. Jolts of electricity and pleasure sent little shocks throughout her system, making the heat pooling in her lower abdomen even more unbearable.

"God, Isaac, touch me," Neris begged, grabbing his wrist with her hand, placing it over her lace-covered mound, moaning loudly at the contact. He obliged quickly, ripping the lace open and tossing it away, forgotten. His fingers trailed slowly along the dripping slit, and she shuddered against him with pleasure. Then, suddenly, one of his fingers plunged into her, her knees almost buckling at the intrusion.

"Fuck, Neris," he sighed. "You're so wet for me. So wet and so tight."

Isaac pumped his finger in and out rapidly, his thumb rubbing and circling her clit. A flurry of noises emitted from Neris' mouth as he added a second, her fingers gripping his shoulders for dear life. She could feel the tension in her stomach winding tighter and tighter, and she whimpered to let him know of what was coming, unable to form words. In a snap she fell over the edge, clamping down on his fingers and almost screaming in pleasure. She ground herself on his fingers as she rode it out, collapsing lightly against him as the orgasm faded.

"Isaac," she murmured softly.

He didn't answer, but merely locked eyes with her, closing his mouth around the fingers that had been inside her. Sucking lightly he tasted the juices, sighing and moaning at the taste of her. The sight of the boy tasting her essence drove Neris wild; she flipped them over and propped herself on her knees as she lowered herself quickly before Isaac could process what she was doing.

"Neris, you don't have t–" he started, but she waved a silencing hand as she pulled his boxers down.

He kicked out of them quickly, gently so as not to accidently kick her, and his boxers joined the pile of the other discarded clothes. Neris began to gently stroke him, his eyes closed and his head tilted backwards as he surrendered himself to her hands. It was only when she pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his erection that he began to protest again.

"Neris, honestly, don't feel like you have to – ohh…" he trailed off as she took him in her mouth, massaging his shaft with her tongue. Suckling lightly, she brought up a free hand to stroke what couldn't fit inside her mouth. Isaac hissed in pleasure, his fingers knotting through her hair as her head bobbed delightfully on his manhood.

"Uh, Neris," he grunted. "Neriiiis, stop. I want to…cum inside of…you…"

With a slight pop she released him. Isaac hastily picked her up, flipping them so that she was underneath again. He kissed her, a little more gently this time, but with just as much urgency.

"Are you ready?" he growled in her ear.

The only answer she could give him was a pathetic mewl and a nod of her head as she gripped his shoulders with her fingers. Knowing that to be a 'yes', Isaac plunged his length into her, causing the pair to shudder and moan. He began to work at a torturously slow pace, and Neris couldn't stand to be denied his full glory.

"Faster," she demanded, digging her nails into his skin. "Harder. Oh god, please."

Isaac hissed and obliged, spearing her rapidly as he lifted her hips so he could reach her deepest points. With a guttural moan, Neris thrust her hips, working to meet every thrust. She could feel the warmth building within her. Tears prickled the edges of her eyes as it began to intensify, the sensation clouding her mind. His fingers curled around her hips as he thrust harder, pushing her up against his car.

"Fuck," she whimpered. "Isaac, oh, I'm going to – oh god," the words spilled out of her lips, sparks beginning to dance in front of her.

His hand slid down, pinching the bundle of nerves lightly as his thumb played with it, his hot mouth encasing one of her painfully taut nipples. Neris groaned as she fell over the edge, screaming his name. He pumped her wet folds, the walls constricting against him as her juices trickled down his thigh.

"Isaac, come for me. Oh god, come inside me, please." She practically begged him.

With her name on his lips, his body shook as he spilled his warmth inside her as she tightened around him. With a sigh he pulled out of her, pressing his lips gently on her temple.

"I'm not going to lie; I loved hearing you say my name like that."


	36. The Belly of the Beast

**A/N: Hi to all my new followers and favorite-ers! **

**Liberty Blake, ELECTRA13, and joannacamilley, thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate that, and I'm glad you liked the story time in 'Origins'! **

**There's more action in this chapter, and there's also a new update to the "Sangster Bestiary" for the creatures we meet in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

Breakfast the next day was slightly awkward, to say the least. Everyone knew what Isaac and Neris had been up to the previous evening, though no one mentioned it. Everyone steered the conversations towards more appropriate topics, though Neris could feel her mother's eyes burning into her. Neris knew her mom was fine with her having sex, but it was one thing to do it in their own home and another to do it at a family member's home.

Swiftly, a wave of unease washed over the sirens, and they grew tense. Lei's hands gripped her utensils tightly, bending her knife in half.

"What's going on?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Shit," Giuseppe swore, "They're not here, are they?"

"Who are _they_?" Stiles asked, his voice slightly worried.

In a flash, all the sirens were up and out of the house, the others following close behind. They made their way quickly to the docks, staring angrily at a boat that was slowly coming to a stop.

"What's happening?" Isaac asked as he reached Neris.

"Those are centaurs," she replied, her voice tight in her throat.

The boat was anchored a good distance away from the island, the two centaurs aboard standing to get a view of the island, but that didn't stop the sirens from bristling in irritation at the interruption.

"What do you think they want?" Maree asked, pursing her lips.

"I don't think I even want to know." Riga confessed.

"But we have to find out," Constance replied. "Giuseppe, can you take the boat out to meet them? Find out what they want? And take the other two with you."

"No," Neris interrupted. "We should have one of them stay back here so we can know what they're saying. You guys can hear each other from this far away, can't you?"

"Yeah, we can," Isaac replied. "I'll stay back."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all," Constance replied.

Scott and Giuseppe took The Rooster out to meet the centaurs. They pulled up next to the side of the centaurs' boat, but didn't board it.

"What's happening?" Maree asked nervously.

"Giuseppe just asked why they came here," Isaac told them. "The centaurs only said they want to come onto the island and talk with all of us."

"That's not going to happen," Constance replied.

"That's what he told them. But they said something's happening in Greece and they want to ask our help."

A confused and hesitant quiet came over the group, making the lapping of the water on the rocks seem louder.

"Why would they want our help?" Lei said quietly, breaking the silence after what felt like an eternity.

"There's only one way to find out." Riga replied in a defeated tone.

"Riga, you're not suggesting –" Constance began.

"Let them come ashore," Ioannina interrupted, her voice stained with finality.

Constance, though unhappy, conceded to her mother's decision. The two boats began snaking their way through the water and pulled up to the dock. Giuseppe and Scott were the first to disembark their boat, and Isaac instinctively went to join them. The centaurs were next, walking towards the small group on the dock but keeping a healthy distance from the sirens.

"So…what exactly is going on?" Stiles asked nervously.

"They tell us why they want our help and we try not to rip each other's' throats out." Neris told him, her voice clipped.

"Someone is murdering our herd." The tallest centaur spoke, his voice thick with both an accent and grief. "A werewolf."

"How do you know it's a werewolf?" Mrs. McCall asked, coming to the defense of her son even though he hadn't been accused.

"My brother was bitten," the shorter one answered defiantly. "By an Alpha."

Seeing the muted horror on the faces of his hosts, Scott asked, "What does that mean?"

"If an Alpha werewolf, or any other shapeshifter that gives a changing bite for that matter, bites a born shapeshifter like sirens or centaurs, the bite always leads to death." Ioannina answered. "A slow and painful one."

"But there is a way to stop it," the shorter centaur added.

"There's no guarantee it will work," Constance replied. "And if it does, then a sacrifice will be made."

"A sacrifice?" Stiles gulped. "You don't mean –"

"Not that kind of sacrifice," Neris clarified. "If the cure works, then he'll never be able to shift again."

"For some of us, that's a fate worse than death," Maree added.

"We cannot give you a cure," Ioannina told the pair. "The Alpha that bit him must be dead and burned in order to do so. And you know if we could, your brother would be dead by the time you got it to him."

"It's not for his brother that we have come," the taller centaur told them. "Others have been found torn to shreds. And it's not just our herd. There have been other centaur deaths throughout the country."

"There's a werewolf killing centaurs in Greece, and we have come to ask for your help." Said the shorter one. "We don't have the ability to track him like your wolves can."

"Why should we help you?" Isaac retorted, his arms folded defensively across his chest.

"There have been rumors that once the centaurs are exterminated, sirens are next."

"But werewolves and sirens have always –" Lei began.

"This wolf is committing genocide." The shorter centaur interrupted. "I don't think he's concerned with upholding ancient alliances."

"So, if we help you, what do we get out of it?" Scott asked, still not fully convinced.

"The knowledge that your siren friends won't be targeted next."

Scott looked over to Neris, who returned his uneasy gaze. Clenching his jaw to steady his resolve, Scott turned back to the centaurs. "We'll do it."

/

"You're not doing this," Mrs. McCall told them.

The centaurs had returned to the sea in their boat, waiting the final decision of the group. The sirens and their company went into the main house and sat around the dinner table to discuss. Riga had made a statement similar to Mrs. McCall's moments before, but that wasn't stopping the teens.

"Mom, I'm not going to let this guy target Neris' family next." Scott protested. "We have to do something."

"We've taken on an Alpha before," Neris agreed.

"Yeah, and hunters and a kanima. Multiple times." Stiles added.

"Are you sure Beacon Hills is a safe place to live?" Alma asked, her top lip curled in distress.

"Look, we can argue about this all night, and while we're doing that more centaurs will die." Neris threw her hands against the table. "I can't stand them as much as the rest of you, but that does not mean they should be killed!"

"Neris is right," Ioannina finally spoke. "While I don't enjoy the idea of my great-niece fighting against a murderous werewolf, I do have to acknowledge the things she and her friends have accomplished. They are a pack, and we should trust that they are capable enough to handle this."

"But Aunt –" Riga started.

"My decision is final. They leave immediately."

/

It took fifteen hours to get to the city the werewolf had last been seen. It was nighttime, and the streets were devoid of all life. The deaths hadn't gone unnoticed – even if the victims weren't human, the people living in the city believed they were. Their footsteps seemed unnaturally loud, and the street lamps and flashlight beams didn't add much to the creepy atmosphere.

"Can you guys smell him?" Stiles asked his wolf friends.

"The scent's jumbled," Scott admitted. "It's like he's gone in all these different directions."

"So, we're just walking around aimlessly until you find the right scent path?"

"Basically."

"This isn't how it was supposed to be," Neris lamented. "We came here to get away from the supernatural, not jump into a whole other country's worth."

Isaac looked to her, conflicted. "Neris, I don't think you should go ahead with us."

"What?" She looked insulted.

"You and Stiles should stay back." He continued, his voice lacking conviction. "Scott and I can take care of this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Stiles cut in. "I'm not staying behind while my friends are out risking their lives. I've taken on an alpha before," he held up the large bottle in his hand that he smuggled across the ferry, the self-igniting Molotov mixture swishing against the glass, "and I can do it again. Ioannina said the body needs to be burned, and that's what I'm going to do."

"I'm with Stiles." Neris nodded. "If you guys go, we go. End of story."

Isaac looked to Scott, almost pleading with him for back up. Scott, however, gave him a look that said he supported his friends. Isaac sighed, looking back to Neris.

"Okay," he conceded. "But, can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything," she replied.

He cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips against hers. They were warm against hers, and she could almost taste the worry as his lips moved in rhythm against hers. Pulling away, he threaded his fingers into her hair, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Stay alive." He whispered.

"Isaac, you know –"

"Promise me," he pleaded. "I've lost too many people; I can't lose you, too. Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to stay alive."

"I promise."

A shrill howl cut through the night air. The four teens tensed up as it reverberated off the walls.

"He knows we're here," Isaac whispered into the dim light.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked, chewing worriedly on the inside of his cheek.

"There's an open area over there," Neris pointed down an alleyway that appeared to lead to a field. "We need to get him away from people he could hurt."

"Let's go," Scott commanded.

The four teens ran as fast as they could down the path, skirting around trashcans as they dashed to the field. The dim light from the town barely lit the grassy area, though they could see they were standing on the edge of a forest. A large lumbering figure bounded over the tops of the roofs and sped towards them, stopping just in front of them. Shuddering slightly, he transformed back into his human form, though his eyes still glowed red.

"So the centaurs sent children to stop me, I see." He sneered.

"You have no idea what we're capable of," Neris retorted, sounding significantly braver than she actually felt.

"Ah, Americans." The alpha spat, his heavily accented voice full of scorn. "I thought so; I can smell your '_freedom'_ from here. Tell me, what part of America."

"Why should we tell you?" Isaac asked, the assuredness in his voice taking the alpha slightly aback.

"Let's call it curiosity." The alpha smirked.

"California," Scott replied.

The look on the alpha's face became a sick mask of glee. "Beacon Hills?"

"How'd you know that?" Neris questioned, eyebrows knitted.

"I've heard rumors," the alpha smirked. "First you had the abomination, and soon…"

"Soon what?" Scott pressed.

The alpha chuckled darkly. "You should be thankful it will be me killing you, and not what's coming."

"Hate to break it to you, pal," Stiles retorted, attempting to keep any tremors out of his voice, "but we're not dying any time soon."

"We'll see about that, human. Tell me, do they keep you as a pet? Don't you want to be like them? I can help you."

Stiles gulped, anger and fear at the collection of the alpha's words as well as seeing the alpha begin his transformation into a beast knotting his stomach. There was movement in front of him, and he looked to see his friends blocking the alpha's way to Stiles.

"Touch him and you die," Scott growled lowly, claws beginning to emerge from his fingertips.

Stiles looked on at his friends, curling his fingers tighter around the neck of the bottle. The radiance in Scott and Isaacs's eyes increased, Neris' eyes and hair turned black, sending a shudder over his skin. Suddenly they weren't his friends anymore. They were stuff of fairy tales.

"Try and stop me, little wolf," The alpha taunted.

With a chest-ripping roar, Scott zoomed towards the alpha. The alpha met Scott's chest with one arm just before he struck, flicking the younger wolf off as if he were dust. Scott few backwards, smacking against the pavement. A curly mass of bronze hair flew past Stiles as Isaac leapt into the battle, attempting to tackle the alpha's legs and knock him to the floor. The alpha slashed at Isaac's torso, snarling as he deflected the attack. But before he could strike a fatal blow, the alpha was attacked from two sides. Neris on one side clawing at his face, and a Grecian beta on the other digging his claws into the alpha's back.

The centaurs had found the rogue Alpha's pack, and they had arrived as reinforcements. Other werewolves were bounding out of the forest, their features hidden save for the amber glow in their eyes.

"Nikolas," the alpha snarled to his beta, "what are you doing?"

"What is right," Nikolas growled back.

The alpha gave a roar, flinging the two creatures off of him. He was seconds away from going on a rampage when he saw his own pack in battle formation against him, a young woman at the front.

"Delia," the alpha half-snarled, pain leaking through the hate.

"Your own daughter should not have to teach you that genocide, even on a supernatural level, is intolerable," she replied.

"You would stand with this filth against your own father?"

"I already stand with them."

The alpha's face contorted, different emotions pouring across his face as his daughter challenged him. He let out a roar that shook the whole forest, and raced towards his former pack. They were five in total, but were more than a match for their alpha, especially with Isaac, Scott and Neris in their company.

However, the alpha was still a strong opponent. He threw off his attackers forcefully, one by one. Isaac landed hard on the ground, Neris being thrown on top of him. Scott, who the alpha had tossed off by the scruff like a puppy, had landed expertly on his feet. He took off running for the alpha again as the alpha began to race towards him. Neris watched, time slowing down, as they collided with a thunderous crack in the air. The alpha had maneuvered his legs in front of him, and as he and Scott collided the alpha kicked off, sending Scott careening towards a tree. Neris reeled as she heard her friend's bone shatter.

Suddenly, a white hot rage built up inside of her. She stood up swiftly, drawing out her blackened wings as her skin turned the light silvery gray, and stalked towards the alpha in full harpy form. She grappled with the alpha; he struck her across the chest, leaving a section of her skin and shirt in tatters. As her wound slowly healed, she bared her teeth and jammed her hand forward with every intention of throwing him back into a tree.

She only registered that she hadn't done what she had intended when she saw a look of horror cross the Alpha's face. She looked down at her hand, having felt something squishy enclosed in it and a wet sensation running down her arm, to see the Alpha's heart gripped tightly by her fingers. She hadn't even felt her talons cut through flesh and bone. Neris froze, utterly shocked, as the Alpha collapsed limply in front of her, his eyes glazed and lifeless. He was dead.


	37. Resilience

**A/N: A big thank you to those who've favorited and followed this story. You all are so wonderful!**

**sarah0406: No, Neris isn't an Alpha. It's explained in this chapter what will happen to the Greek pack, and I got the information from the Teen Wolf Wiki page to make sure it was as canon as possible without going to Jeff Davis himself. As for your first question, the Beacon Hill gang was just covering all their bases. They'd taken down Peter using the Molotiv cocktails, so they wanted to be prepared if they had to use them again.**

**joannacamilley: I'm glad you caught the connection! I've been wanting to write a scene like this for a while, but couldn't fit it in with the events of S1 and S2. Now I can use it to add more flavor to S3! And, sadly, centaurs and sirens will never get along. The hatred is too ingrained in their nature.**

**And thanks to Jason F, narusakulove97, and Liberty Blake for your reviews as well!**

**As always, stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

"Neris. Neris!" Isaac shook her, but still she didn't respond.

She had sunk down to her knees, unresponsive, staring at her bloodied hand. Isaac was crouched down next to her, holding her shoulders in his hands, trying to snap her out of it. The Greek werewolves weren't paying attention to the pair, having taken Stiles' Molotov cocktail to set fire to their fallen Alpha's body that they had cut in half.

"Had she never killed anyone before?" Delia, the former Alpha's daughter, asked as she walked over to them.

"No," Scott informed her as Isaac pulled an expressionless Neris into his arms. "None of us have."

"Oh," Delia replied, mildly confused. "She must've been taught how, then – unless she has an alpha bond with one of you. I've only seen sirens kill anyone like that when they have an Alpha bond."

"A what?" Stiles asked.

"An alpha bond. It's a blood bond formed between a siren and a werewolf; she'll see the werewolf as her alpha regardless of their pack position, even after the wolf dies."

Scott looked over to Isaac, whose lips were pressed to Neris' forehead. "Did you know about this?"

Isaac drew in a deep breath before looking over to Scott and nodding.

"So is it true?" Stiles asked. "Do Neris and Scott have an Alpha bond?"

"Yeah," Isaac replied reluctantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott shouted. "Why didn't she?"

"You never wanted to be a werewolf!" Isaac shouted back. "And if she told you that you were her alpha in the midst of all the Kanima shit, be honest – what would you have done?" When Scott didn't answer, Isaac went on. "You would have asked her to break it, but she can't. Even if you died, the bond would still be there. So how about you support her, cause she's obviously in distress."

Scott looked at Isaac with new eyes, respecting him and thankful for his protectiveness of Neris. Scott ran his hands over his face and walked over to Neris, taking her head in his hands.

"Neris, come back," he commanded gently. "Snap out of this."

Large tears welled in her eyes as she came out of her stupor, her face screwing up in agony. "I killed him," she whimpered, clutching onto Isaac.

"Hey, hey; it's okay," Scott tried to calm her down.

"No, it's not," she cried. "I'm a murderer."

"Neris, stop." Scott instructed softly, and her breathing calmed in response, punctuated with small hiccups. "You were protecting us. We're going to get through this together, all of us."

"What's going to happen to you guys?" Stiles asked Delia. "Neris killed the Alpha before any of you could."

Delia gave a sad smile, "In cases like this, bloodlines take over." Delia flashed her now red eyes. "My dad was an Alpha, so the natural line of succession made me an Alpha." Her eyes reverted to normal. "Don't worry about us. Take care of your friend."

/

Neris locked herself in her room once the four teens got back to the island. She may have calmed down significantly since Scott had instructed her to, but she couldn't shake the feeling that continued to hang over her.

She was a murderer, plain and simple. She may have done to protect her friends, but it was killing all the same. She could pretend it was okay, to wrap a moral curtain around her actions, saying 'I did this because of this, and that's what's right!' But she still killed. However she tried to justify it, she was just as bad as that Alpha, as Peter, as Matt, as Gerard. She couldn't trust herself anymore.

She didn't even know if she could trust herself around her friends. She'd try, of course. The Alpha said there was something coming to Beacon Hills. Something bad. Something worse than the Kanima. Whatever it would be, Neris would have to stick close to her friends, no matter how scared she was of the possibility of hurting them.

There was a knock on her door, and she half expected her friends or cousins to be there trying to get her to socialize. She was surprised to see Ioannina there, a small white box in her hand.

"I've had a call from Arela, and she spoke about you," Ioannina told her, walking in and sitting next to Neris on the bed.

Arela was a direct descendant of a Pythia – an oracle of Apollo in the temple of Delphi. She had been the consultant of the siren matriarch for years. If she had contacted Ioannina, and not the other way around, it meant she had an unexpected vision.

"Was it about what I told you the Alpha said?" Neris asked. "The thing coming to Beacon Hills?"

"No, just that you needed this," Ioannina told her, handing Neris the white box.

Neris opened it and found a silver ring with a blue quartz stone. It was a bit lighter than the spirit stone she had leant to Stiles, but it still emitted the same thrum that told her it was connected to the spirit world.

"What is it?" Neris asked, turning the ring over in her hands. "I mean, it's a spirit stone, but why is it in ring form?"

"Arela said there may be a time when you need to use this – when you will find yourself in a situation that you cannot escape and this is your last resort."

"I don't understand."

"The silver in the ring binds the power of the spirit stone to the underworld," Ioannina explained. "When you need it, call to your ancestors in the tongue of the underworld and they will help you escape."

"But I don't know the tongue of the underworld."

"When the time comes, the words will as well." She gave a small smile. ""As for your friend Lydia, Arela said she may not be _kuuro ja sieluton_ after all."

"What do you mean?" Neris turned to face her, a confused look on her face.

"She wouldn't say, only that she had seen someone like Lydia before."

"But she didn't tell you what?" Neris asked. Ioannina shook her head. "I don't understand; what else could she be?"

"There are many things out in the world, Neris. Just because we don't know about them, doesn't mean they don't exist. She did, however tell me something she desperately wanted you to know."

"What?"

"There will be three signs: a stampede of a single deer, the fury of a friendly canine, and the coming of crows. That's when it will start."

/

When Neris finally emerged from her room, Riga decided to cut the vacation short. She rounded up the boys, with help from Mrs. McCall. Though Neris felt bad for making everyone leave early, but she didn't protest. For now, there was too much negativity inside her; she couldn't enjoy the island she loved so much. She wanted to go home where she felt safe.

She didn't know how long that safety would last though, with the Alpha's menacing words confirmed by Arela's vision. The ring made Neris feel safe, though. She was comforted to have a link with her ancestors, as if they were beside her – reassuring her that they'd help her protect her friends.

When they returned to Beacon Hills, Isaac had to return to Derek – and more importantly Derek's pack. The little bubble they were in during their time in Italy had definitely popped, though perhaps this time there'd be better relations between the Hale and McCall packs.

Scott enrolled himself in summer school, making Neris and Stiles promise to keep him focused. Though, with Allison in France for the summer, their task wasn't too difficult to carry out.

Neris didn't relay the information Ioannina had given her to her friends. At the beginning of the summer, they decided they wanted a supernatural free summer. The incident in Greece had derailed that, so Neris made it her personal mission to keep them ignorant until the time was right.

/

Before they knew it, they were half way through summer break. Scott was doing well in his summer school classes, and had raided both Neris and Stiles' bookshelves in order to broaden his literary horizons. Though she and Stiles knew he wanted too, Scott also refrained from attempting contact with Allison. He was even saving up money to get himself a motorbike. Neris was proud of him.

But she was also worried. She hadn't heard from Isaac since they had returned from Italy. Whatever Derek had him doing, it was keeping him extremely busy. Neris tried not to be, but she was worried – it was probably nothing, though. After all, with Peter back from the dead, there was probably a fair amount of discord in the Hale pack and Derek was probably distracting himself with training Isaac. If Erica and Boyd hadn't have run away, they probably would be a distraction as well.

She was sitting on her bed, watching The Road to El Dorado for the umpteenth time when she heard a knock on her balcony door. She looked over at the French doors, confusion crossing her features as she stared at their curtain covered windows. There were only three possibly people that could be on her balcony, but their purpose for visiting her so late – and for avoiding her front door – was a mystery to her.

As she rolled off her bed and made her way to open them, another knock was heard.

"I'm coming," Neris told the impatient knocker.

She opened the door, revealing Isaac in his curly-haired and dimply glory. He flashed a shy smile at her; obviously sorry for having left her in the dark while he was off doing gods-know-what with Derek.

"Well, hi there, stranger," she greeted with a raised eyebrow, propping herself against the door frame.

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized, stepping forward and cupping her face in his palms. "Things have just been a bit hectic with Derek and I haven't been able to come and see you."

"Yeah, what have you two been doing?" Neris asked, walking back inside her room and sitting on her bed. Isaac followed, an apologetic look on his face as he remained silent and sat beside her. "Let me guess, Derek 'Alpha ordered' you not to tell me."

"Not to tell anyone," Isaac informed her. "But what it is will take the rest of the summer, if not longer."

"Are you telling me your absence is going to be prolonged until school starts, and that school may be the only time I can see you?"

Isaac nodded again, the apologetic look still on his face. Neris gave a loud sigh, flopping back against the mattress, causing the water bed to ripple violently beneath them.

"Hey," Isaac said softly, leaning on his elbow and propping his head on the palm of his hand as he lay on his side, his free hand brushing the stray locks of hair from her face. "I'm here now."

Neris looked at him, a wry grin on her face, "Isaac, are you trying to seduce me?"

He chuckled, "No, I'm not. Though there is something I want to try."

Neris looked at him, confused. Not letting her question his meaning, he leaned down and swiftly captured her lips with his. She made a noise of surprise, but her lips quickly fell into rhythm with his. He moved away from her lips, kissing down her jawline to the soft flesh of her throat.

She gave a soft moan, which was quickly interrupted by a yelp of pain as she felt Isaac sink his fangs into her neck.

"Isaac," she shrieked, swatting him roughly on his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?"

He lifted his head, her blood staining his lips as he looked into her eyes. "I don't know how long this thing Derek and I are doing will last. I just want to make sure nothing happens between us while I'm away."

"And you thought making a blood bond would help?" Neris asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Bad idea?" He grimaced.

Neris rolled her eyes, "Well, were you planning on biting yourself? 'Cause my teeth aren't going to puncture flesh."

Isaac's face split into a glowing smile, "We're gonna do it?"

"You're just lucky I love you," Neris snorted.

"I love you too," he said softly as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Ugh, gross. You have my blood on you," Neris grimaced and moved out of the kiss.

Isaac just chuckled and brought his wrist up to his mouth, his eyes glowing yellow as his fangs came out once more, and he bit into his wrist. Holding it out to his girlfriend, Neris took his wrist gingerly and closed her lips around the wound.

Isaac was hit with so many emotions at once, they were overpowering. The feeling of her drinking his blood was _indescribable_. It was almost like having her joined to him, as if her mind was touching or merging with his own. Neris leaned closer to him and with his free hand he brought her closer, stroking her hair tenderly and lovingly as he was bombarded with a mass of feelings.

He was on _fire_.

It burned where her lips were latched onto his flesh brushing the skin there as she drank from him as the flesh on his wrist slowly knitted back together.

Pulling her closer and brushing her hair with his fingers he almost moaned aloud. Instead he pressed his lips firmly against her forehead, his mind hazy with desire and love and his own breaths leaving in gasps like her own. It was difficult to breathe at this point all he could do was hold her closer to his body and stroke her hair, encouraging her to keep drinking her fill.

Slowly she pulled away, a buzz making its way from the blood that still remained in her mouth to the very tips of her toes. She would never forget the feeling of him holding her tight against him as her lips connected with his wrist, of him kissing the top of her head, the rush of having his blood – his strangely delicious, divine blood – in her mouth, down her throat.

It was intoxicating, so much different from when she had drunk Scott's blood in the ice rink. She knew what to expect when creating an Alpha bond, though it would be something she would never experience again. A bond of love, however, was something entirely different. It was as if a chord had burst out of her chest and wrapped itself within Isaac's, connecting them on a whole new level.

She reached up, entwining her arms around his neck and hugging him close to her, "Whatever it is that you and Derek are doing, please be safe."

"I promise," he whispered, squeezing her gently in his arms.


	38. Pulled Through Fire

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter has scenes that depict torture. If this is a trigger for you, a brief summary will be provided at the end so no important plot points will be missed. ********Due to the nature of this chapter, the next installment is available for everyone, but especially those who needed to skip and missed out on the reading experience.**

**Thank you to those who favorited, followed, and commented on this story. I really appreciate your continued support.**

* * *

After her emotional night the previous night, Neris woke up still feeling jittery. With the heightened emotions buzzing inside of her, she felt restless and bored just sitting in her room. She didn't want to stay cooped up in the house all day, but she didn't want to bother her friends either – after all, the reason for her restlessness was because she had just created another blood bond, and the trio had sworn off supernatural talk once they returned home.

Deciding exercise was a better option than anything else, Neris pulled on some running shorts and a tank top, laced on her barely used tennis shoes, and popped her iPod headphones into her ears. She scribbled a short note to her mom to let her know where she'd be and left it on the kitchen counter before jogging out the front door.

She didn't really have any particular destination – she just needed to go somewhere. She ultimately decided on the Preserve. Maybe it was the trees that relaxed her, or the canopy the branches provided from the hot sun that seemed like it was the appropriate locale. Or, just maybe, it was the fact that the old Hale house was tucked away in the trees.

Of course, the Hale pack wouldn't be living there. After Peter's return and the loss of Erica and Boyd, Derek had no doubt moved the pack's headquarters from the abandoned station they once used, and Neris had no doubt that they wouldn't return to the dilapidated shell of a house.

Then Neris realized that Isaac hadn't told her where he was living now. Derek was his guardian, so obviously Isaac would be with him, but where exactly their new home was remained a mystery.

Neris slowed to a stop as she realized this. It was a pretty important piece of information to forget to tell someone you called your girlfriend. Especially someone you just created a blood bind with.

She noticed too late the movement behind her. A painful blow glanced the back of her head and her vision darkened, her knees gave out, and she fell to the grass covered ground.

/

Neris' eyes fluttered open tiredly, her head heavy and dizzy. There was a throbbing pain on her skull, and another in the back of her neck. She tried to get up but found that her arms were restricted, duct taped to the wooden chair she was sitting in. She looked down at her legs and arms, surprised to see there were cuts and bruises on the skin.

"What the – " She looked around, seeing that she was in the middle of a poorly lit room facing a wall. Beside her was a small table decorated with tools and devices straight out of a horror movie, and worst of all there was a jar of grayish-green powder and vials of similarly colored liquid. Neris' stomach bottomed out as she realized what it was. "Fuck," she muttered quietly. Biting her bottom lip, she heard the door behind her open and she braced herself for the worst.

"Looks like sleeping beauty woke up," a deep male voice dripping with sarcasm broke the silence. It filled the small room and a chill swept over Neris.

"What do you want with me?" Neris asked, cursing herself as her voice shook. "Why am I not healing?"

"We gave you a little something to slow down the process," a female voice was heard. "Not enough to kill you, though. Not yet."

"We won't hesitate to if you aren't more cooperative this time around," the male voice told her.

"More cooperative?" Neris asked, her breathing becoming staggered. "I just woke up after you goons knocked me out."

The voices chuckled behind her. "This is the third time you've woken up, girl." The male voice replied.

"What are you talking about?" Neris struggled against her bonds.

"Don't even bother," the female voice scoffed. "You're far too weak to get free."

"We had to put you back to sleep," the male voice informed her. "You weren't being helpful, and we thought some sleep would do you some good."

"So then why can't I remember that?" Neris demanded. The only answer she was given was a pair of voices chuckling darkly. "Okay, fine," she spat. "Don't answer. But how about you stop being cowards and show me your faces?"

"Now why would we do that?" The female voice cooed. "If you knew who we were then you'd be better able to get your little wolf pack to help you stop us; not that they could."

"Just give us what we want and we'll think about letting you go," the male voice finished.

"That's a little hard since I don't know what that is," Neris ground out.

"Break the Alpha bond," the male instructed.

"I can't," Neris told him.

"That's what you said last time. But everything has a loophole. Find it and break the bond."

"There is no loophole!" Neris shouted.

"Maybe when you've been broken, the bond will be easier to break," the female voice wondered, venom dripping off her words.

"You're idiots," Neris seethed. "I don't know what the fuck you are – hunters, or werewolves, or whatever – but you don't know the first goddamn thing about Alpha bonds."

"We'll see," the male voice chuckled. "But there's no harm in trying. Well, no harm for us."

Neris struggled harder against her bonds as a black piece of fabric was tied around her head, covering her eyes. She heard movement from somewhere behind her. And then there was pain.

It trailed over Neris' chest, the cold metal of a blade drawing blood as its holder circled the knife to her back. The blade was plunged into the meat of her shoulder and Neris screamed in pain. She heard the skin rip apart and felt unimaginable pain as the blade was twisted all the way around, unable to stop a second scream from escaping. As the blade was withdrawn, Neris whimpered.

Before she knew what was happening, searing hot agony hit her. Gasping and blinking even though her eyes were covered in the blindfold, she felt her tormentors pull whatever had burned her - a metal rod or even an actual branding iron - away from the sensitive underside of her upper arm. She heard a blow torch ignite; they had begun heating the metal again.

"We're running out of time, Neris. While we could do this all day, every day for the rest of your life, we all know there isn't that much time. It would be better for everyone if you just did as we asked." The male voice travelled around Neris and pressed the heated metal to the inside of one of her legs.

"I CAN'T!" Neris shouted, pulling on her hands again in attempt to free herself. She felt a sickly pop as one of her shoulders pulled out of its socket. White flashed behind her eyelids as she screamed in agony. Dazed by the pain, she didn't even register that the searing heat had been removed from her leg.

She slumped in her seat, her breathing hitched and weak. It hurt to breathe. Her throat felt raw and her body ached.

"Looks like she needs some more convincing," the female voice said in fake understanding. "Help me roll the machine in here."

"First, let's do this." The male voice said, and Neris heard the lid being unscrewed from its jar.

Pain quickly spread throughout her body as the powder connected with the open wounds. She didn't know how much they had used already. This could kill her if it wasn't treated immediately. But she couldn't escape.

As she heard the door open and close behind her, Neris' wits came back to her for a brief moment. The ring Ioannina and Arela had made sure she would wear. Her tormentors hadn't taken it off. Unfortunately, it was on the arm that was attached to her dislocated shoulder. She had to turn the ring around and touch the stone to make it work.

It hurt. It hurt, but she managed it. Breathing heavily through the pain, Neris pressed her thumb against the cool stone. Like Ioannina told her, the words came to her.

"_Eas zoyah dagar malaq hezfordiya._" She whispered though her staggered breaths.

Her whole body felt as if it was melting like hot wax. A tugging sensation emanated from her stomach and she felt as if she were being dragged through flames, freezing and hot at the same time. The sensation subsided, leaving her with the ache of her henbane infested wounds.

Without her sight, she couldn't tell where she was, but a familiar smell and sound hit her senses. The crisp biting clean of a sterile atmosphere combined with the musk of animals. The soft meows and snuffles of cats and dogs. She could only be in one place.

"Neris?!" She heard a familiar voice exclaim, confirming her suspicion that she was in the vet's office.

"Dr. Deaton," Neris whimpered, and she felt hands at the back of her head, fumbling with the knotted fabric that covered her eyes. "They used henbane. They hurt me and put henbane powder on me to stop the healing. I don't know how much is in my system, but we need to get it out."

"Who are 'they'?" He asked as he pulled the fabric off, and Neris could see the absolute horror on her face as he took in her condition.

"I don't know," Neris sobbed, shaking her head as much as she dared, the back of her still hurting. "I never saw their faces."

Dr. Deaton took out a scalpel, slicing through her duct tape bonds as swiftly as he could. "Whoever they were, they knew what you are. I'm going to call Scott."

"No," Neris contradicted quickly, anxiously. "No, not Scott. Call Stiles."

/

Stiles was sprawled across his bed, watching the Wolfman for irony's sake. His phone started buzzing on his nightstand, and the unknown number on the screen almost made him ignore the call, but a gut feeling told him to answer it.

"Hello?" He questioningly greeted the mystery caller.

"Stiles, it's Dr. Deaton," the caller said. "I need you to come to the clinic right away. It's Neris."

Stiles scrambled out of bed, shoving his feet into his shoes, "What's wrong; is she okay?"

"No, she isn't." Dr. Deaton told him.

That was all it took. Stiles grabbed his keys and snuck out of his house as stealthily and quickly as he could, making sure he didn't arouse the suspicion of his dad. He drove faster than reasonable; wondering what could've happened to Neris that she went to Dr. Deaton. Whatever it was, it was bad enough that she couldn't heal on her own.

Stiles almost ripped the door from its hinges as he barreled into the clinic, and his stomach bottomed out when he saw Neris sitting on the examination table. Her shoulders were slumped over and her skin was ashen gray as if she were ill. There were patches of black poultices on her skin, and Stiles swore he could've seen flecks of gold in it. Her eyes were downcast, red and puffy from crying. She didn't look up when he entered the clinic, though he knew she could hear him.

"Neris, what happened?" Stiles asked as he began walking towards her.

Dr. Deaton pulled him aside, away from the examination room, "She's still in a bit of a shock; she stopped answering my questions a while ago, but from what I gathered she was kidnapped while jogging," Dr. Deaton paused. "And tortured."

"Tortured?!" Stiles exclaimed, looking over at his friend. "By who?"

"She can't remember; she says she never saw their faces." Deaton explained. "But when I was putting the herb mixture on her wounds to draw the henbane out, there was a particular one on the back of her neck."

"What, like the kanima did?"

"No, they were claw marks, as if something – or rather, someone – had dug their claws into her neck."

"You mean a werewolf?" Stiles felt sick. Dr. Deaton nodded grimly. "How did she get out?"

"I didn't know at first; she just appeared out of nowhere, still strapped to the chair they put her in with a blindfold on." Dr. Deaton began. "Her ring. It's a tool for living sirens to evade extreme situations with the aid over their deceased ancestors. She literally went through hell to get here. It could've killed her."

Stiles sighed heavily, a mixture of emotions swirling vigorously inside of him. "What did Scott say?"

"She wouldn't let me call him," Dr. Deaton confessed.

"What?" Stiles asked, pulling out his cell phone. "He has to know."

"No Scott," Neris' weak voice was heard.

Stiles paused, phone still in hand, until reluctantly putting it back in his pocket and walking over to his friend. "Neris, you were kidnapped and tortured," Stiles began as gently as he could. "Scott needs to know."

"Stiles, we can't tell him," Neris pleaded. "Please, promise me you won't tell him."

"Wha – why?"

"Because whoever these people are, they wanted me to break the Alpha bond. The only blood bond that can't be broken and they wanted it done." Neris whimpered, fresh tears pooling in her eyes. "They already knew about the blood bond; they knew it was unbreakable, meaning they chose me. That means they want Scott to be weaker without me, and that they probably want to be stronger as a pack, too."

"Which is exactly why we need to tell Scott," Stiles argued.

"We promised each other a supernatural free summer!" Neris sobbed. "We owe him that! We owe ourselves that!"

"Neris!" Stiles exclaimed, grabbing hold of her trembling shoulders to steady her. "This could be what that Greek Alpha warned us about. Scott needs to know."

Neris shook her head, sniffing as the tears kept falling. "It's not what the Alpha said. Ioannina's oracle friend gave me three signs: a stampede of a single deer, the fury of a friendly canine, and the coming of crows. Whatever the Alpha threatened us about, it won't start until those three things come to pass."

Stiles pulled her into a hug, and he felt her arms wrap around him tightly. "We should still tell Scott."

"I know," Neris admitted. "But not yet. Not until the signs happen. We deserve the rest of this summer to be without anything bad happening."

Stiles wanted to argue, but in the condition Neris was in meant that it would fall on deaf ears. Even after she was tortured, her focus was still on making sure her friends had a normal summer. It only made him hug her tighter.

He knew why she had Dr. Deaton call him. Scott would worry and start pressing for information, and would proceed to try and locate her torturers and attempt a dialogue in his typical diplomatic Scott way to come to some agreement and avoid any unnecessary violence. Isaac would immediately start tearing the city apart to find them and probably get himself killed or seriously hurt in the attempt to kill her torturers. He was fiercely loyal, in love with Neris, and trigger happy enough abandon her in the effort to destroy those who hurt her. What she needed was comfort, pure and simple. Ordinary human Stiles was what she needed for that.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked, rubbing her back consolingly.

She nodded, sliding off the cold metal of the examination table to follow him out to his car.

"The henbane should be out of her system by now, but I'd keep the poultice on until you get home just in case." Dr. Deaton told her, taking her arm gently as he guided her out of the clinic. "Get a warm shower, and please, get some food in your system."

Neris nodded and managed a smile. "Thanks, doc."

"Call me if anything happens," Dr. Deaton directed his statement at both teens. They nodded, and Stiles wrapped a supportive arm around his friend as they walked to his car.

* * *

**BRIEF** **SUMMARY:**

**Neris goes out jogging and is kidnapped by an unknown male and female. They want her to break the Alpha bond, and when she cannot comply they hurt her and use henbane powder on her wounds. She uses the ring Ioannina gave her to escape, and is pulled through the Underworld to Dr. Deaton's clinic. Dr. Deaton tends to her wounds, and calls Stiles to pick her up.**

**When Stiles arrives, Dr. Deaton relays her experience and Neris informed Stiles of the three signs: stampede of a single deer, fury of a friendly canine, and the coming of crows. She makes Stiles promise not to tell Scott what happened until those things come to pass. Stiles then takes Neris home.**


	39. Prelude to a Crash

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. Here is the extra chapter promised for you guys. It is the first half of the first episode of the new season of Teen Wolf! Yay! The second half will be posted on Friday, so fear not! You won't have to wait for long!**

**Stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

Neris was thankful – overjoyed, almost – that the rest of the summer had gone by without any other supernatural incidents. Stiles kept his promise and kept Scott in the dark about the mysterious torturers. For the week and a half following the 'incident' as they were now calling it, they spent the night with each other. Neris found herself plagued with nightmares, and with Scott unawares and Isaac absent she had no one else to turn to but Stiles.

Each night, Stiles would sneak out of his house to go the Neris', or she would sneak out of her house to go to his. Sometimes they wouldn't even sleep – they'd talk about anything and everything. From Allison's escape to France, Lydia and how she might be handling Jackson's move to London, and even Neris and Isaac's new blood bond. It was safe to say that the pair had become closer, more resolved to help each other one once the Greek Alpha's warning had come to pass. Whatever they'd be dealing with, Scott would be sure to be put in the middle of it and Stiles and Neris wouldn't just have to be on the same page as each other to help him; they'd have to be on the same sentence.

The night before school started Scott decided he wanted a tattoo. No explanation, just herded his friends into Stiles' jeep and directed him to a tattoo shop in the far corner of Beacon Hills, far away from prying eyes and wagging tongues.

The tattoo artist – a burly man with tattooed sleeves and a great fiery red beard – greeted them upon entry, looking skeptically at their youthful appearance. But Scott's brand-new fake ID, one of a higher caliber than the one he used to have before their visit to the Jungle club, managed to pass the inspection. The tattoo artist nodded and Scott sat in the chair, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and handing it over to the artist.

The bushy bearded man unfolded the paper and stared at the scribbled design. "Boy; good thing you drew me a picture." He said sarcastically, a slight southern accent to his voice.

Scott merely grinned.

"Hey Scott," Stiles called from where he had been perusing tattoo sketches, "sure you don't want something like this?"

Stiles whipped the large book around, showing a depiction of a lizard creature with its mouth pulled back in a hiss. Neris and Scott looked at the design disapprovingly.

"Too soon?" Stiles asked with slight embarrassment, looking down at the drawing and nodding in assent that it was a bad idea. "Kay," he flipped the book around, flicking through the pages. "I don't know, man; are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?"

"I'm not changing my mind," Scott replied, a grin on his face.

"Okay, but why two bands?" Stiles pressed.

"I just like it," Scott shrugged lightly.

"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know – or something."

"Better yet, don't you think any tattoo you get should have some meaning to it?" Neris asked, before holding up an apologetic hand to the tattoo artist, "No offense, or anything."

"None taken," he replied as he prepped the ink and the tattoo machine. "I happen to agree with you."

Neris held her hands up and pulled her face into an expression that clearly read 'See, I told you so!'.

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott countered.

"I don't think that – " Stiles began.

"He's right," the tattoo artist interrupted. "Tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word _tatau _means 'to leave a mark', like a rite of passage."

"Dude," Neris looked betrayed. "You just agreed with me."

"But I agree with him too. Getting a tattoo means has just as much significance as the tattoo itself."

"Yeah, you see," Scott looked at his friends, gesturing to the artist. "He gets it."

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott." Stiles protested, turning to the burly man, "Literally."

The tattoo artist ignored Stiles and turned to Scott, holding the ink loaded tattoo machine, "Kay, you ready?" Scott looked nervously at the intimidating looking contraption, taking a steadying breath and nodded. "You, uh, ain't got any problems with needles, do ya?"

"Nope," Scott told him resolutely, though he looked a little nervous.

The tattoo artist turned the machine on, beginning to mark Scott's upper arm.

Stiles walked around, observing the action and scratching his chin lightly, "I tend to get a little squeamish, also. Uh – "

He trailed off, gazing intently at the needle's movement across Scott's skin. From her place in the chair across from Scott, Neris could see his eyes glaze over and she knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Oh, god," Scott breathed as the slight burning sensation fizzled where the needle bit into his skin repeatedly. He heard a thunk from beside the tattoo artist and looked over to see Stiles collapsed on the floor.

Neris sighed and rolled her eyes. "Where do you keep the ice packs?" She asked the artist.

"Freezer in the back room," he replied, not looking up from Scott's arm.

/

Little over two hours later, the trio piled into Stiles' jeep. Scott's arm was heavily bandaged, and Stiles grumpily held the ice pack to the back of his head.

"You okay?" He asked Scott, who was looking at the bandage with concern.

"It kind of burns," Scott remarked.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred thousand times by a needle."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this."

Stiles looked to Neris, who shrugged in response. He sighed and removed the ice pack from his head, moving his hand to grab his keys when Scott let out a grunt of pain.

"Ugh, god – no, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this," Scott managed through gritted teeth. "Agh, I gotta take this thing off."

"No no no no, stop; aw, Scott," Stiles whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly and shaking his head. "Please stop, man."

Scott unwrapped the bandage from his arm, and the skin around the black bands was red and inflamed.

"Whoa," Stiles frowned.

"Yeah, that's not normal," Neris agreed.

"Whoa," Stiles repeated, his tone more intrigued as the black ink began fading into Scott's skin.

"Oh, no – what?" Scott moaned. "No, no; come on." But the ink wouldn't listen, and it receded until there wasn't a mark left. "It healed." He remarked disbelievingly.

"Ah, thank god; I hated it," Stiles remarked with a great exhale. Scott looked to him in disbelief as Stiles started the engine. "Sorry."

"Maybe we should've tested that before you spent all that money," Neris mused as they drove back to inner Beacon Hills, staring at Scott's freshly unblemished skin. She looked up to see the disparaging look on Scott's face. "Sorry, not helping."

The trio dove in silence until Stiles couldn't take it anymore. "So…have you heard from Allison?"

Scott shook his head sadly.

"Whoa, really?" Neris questioned. "I mean, I know you guys broke up and all, but really? After all, you basically saved her life. She could at least send occasional messages to let you know she's still alive."

"She's alive. All I'm saying is that I'm not going to expect to see her in school tomorrow," he shrugged dejectedly.

"What do you mean? Like, she's staying in France?"

"Did she tell you that?" Stiles asked.

"No, we agreed to give each other the summer," Scott told him. "No texts, no calls."

"So, how do you know she won't be back at school, then?" Stiles questioned, and his eye caught on something outside the passenger window.

Scott blew out a breath, "After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all."

"I think she is," Stiles told him assuredly. "I'd say pretty definite, you know. Like, 100%"

Both Scott and Neris looked at their friend in confusion. Stiles looked out the passenger window again and inclined his head, pointing to something. Scoot turned to look, and Neris jutted her head out over the center console. There, in a bright blue car, sat Lydia and Allison. They were talking and laughing, like best friends do. Then, Allison looked over and locked eyes with Scott, her smile fading into a look of shock.

"Oh my god," Scott spun in his seat and began to try and hid himself.

Lydia looked over, and Neris and Stiles gave a half-hearted wave. Neris pulled herself back into her seat, trying to contain her smile. Awkward teenage moments. This is what she needed.

"Can we just drive, please, Stiles?" Scott asked desperately, gesturing to the red stoplight.

"Scott, it's a red light," Stiles informed him. "I think we should talk to her. I think we should say something."

"No," Scott protested.

"Oh, you just want to talk to Lydia," Neris teased.

"No, I'm trying to be a supportive friend, Ms. Giggle-pants," Stiles retorted. "I'm just gonna say something."

"No no no," Scott objected, attempting in vain to stop Stiles from leaning over and rolling the window down. "Stiles, what, no – oh my god."

"Hi – hey!" Stiles called over, but was met only with the sound of screeching tires as Lydia sped off.

"Classic," Neris snorted.

"You know, they probably didn't see us," Stiles suggested lamely.

"Yeah, that's totally it." She agreed sarcastically.

The light turned green, and Stiles continued on his way, incidentally the same way Lydia and Allison were taking.

"What are you doing?" Scott questioned nervously.

"Driving," Stiles answered, his tone stating that Scott had asked a silly question.

"We're right behind them," Scott went on.

"Okay, well, do you see any turns?"

"I don't want it to look like we're following him."

"Scott, relax," Neris told him. "It's not as if they'll actually think we're stalking them."

"But what if they do?" Scott questioned.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles inquired.

"I don't know – anything!"

So, Stiles stamped on the breaks and brought the car to a complete stop.

"Yes, because this looks less weird than following them." Neris muttered under her breath.

From up ahead, she could see the brake lights of Lydia's car come on, signaling she too had stopped her car in the middle of the road. All three occupants of the jeep looked on, confused, and shared a look that told each other that they had no idea what was going on. For a moment, the pair of cars sat there, the passengers of each trying to figure out what the other was doing.

From out of the fog, a stag barreled down the road and charged horns-first through Lydia's windshield. Stiles and Scott bounded out of the car, Neris having to climb over the seats to follow. The three rushed over to Lydia's car as she and Lydia fearfully exited the carcass inhabited car.

"You okay?" Scott asked Allison worriedly as he rushed over to her.

"It came out of nowhere," Lydia cried as Stiles ran over to check on her.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles checked her face for signs of damage, holding her shoulders to steady her.

"It ran right into us," was all Lydia managed.

"Are you okay?" Scott repeated when Allison didn't answer.

"I'm okay," she assured him.

"Well I'm not okay!" Lydia shrieked. "I am totally freaking out! How the hell did that just run into us?"

Scott walked over to the front of the car, standing next to Neris as she gazed down at the stag. It's head had completely broken through the glass and hung limply over the dashboard, blood and bits of fur splattered on the hood and shattered window.

"I saw its eyes right before it hit us," Lydia wept. "It was like it was – it was like it was crazy."

"No, it was scared," Scott said, staring at the broken animal. Slowly he reached out and pressed his hands against the fur on the bottom of the stag's wilted neck. "Actually, terrified."

Scott looked out to the fog, trying to make out any shape he could that would give him a clue as to what had scared the stag, but he found nothing. He turned to look at Neris, hoping she would have an idea of what might've occurred, but faltered when he saw her expression. Her eyes were wide with horror and shock, but there was an underlying expression of a different kind of fear – as if bit by bit her world was crumbling away.

"Neris?" He asked, putting a hand on her arm to bring her back from her reverie.

"A stampede of a single deer," was all she said.

"What?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes glazed over like she was remembering something she didn't want to. "Nothing," she told him, turning her gaze to Stiles, "Just weird, that's all."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed grimly. "Weird."

/

Neris didn't get much sleep, and when she woke up for school she found herself cursing the days she missed it. She was just immensely thankful for her expanse of beauty products to help her remove any similarities she shared with the undead.

Neris' mom poked her head in the room, a plate of waffles in her hands. "Hi honey," she greeted.

Neris looked over from her closet to her mother, then down to the plate. "Mom, you don't have to be worried about me."

"What do you mean?" Riga feigned innocence.

Neris gestured to the waffles. "Pumpkin chocolate chip waffles. You only make those when you're worried about me."

Riga sighed and put the plate on Neris' dresser. "Okay, you caught me. I am worried about you. What with the 'incident' and the passing of the first sign last night, I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

Neris looked over at her mother, confused by her words. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's not too late to transfer. We can go to North Carolina, or Colorado like you've always wanted." Riga offered, halfway desperately. "I don't want you to keep putting yourself in danger."

"But you're okay with me running away?" Neris asked, offended.

"It's not running away –"

"It is," Neris protested. "You didn't raise me to be a quitter. You taught me to fight. I'm not going to abandon my friends just because things get hard, because bad things happened, because bad things will happen. I'm not just going to give up and run away with my tail between my legs because someone hurt me because if I do then they're in even more danger than if I stayed. We're a pack, mom; we're stronger together. End of discussion."

Riga took a deep breath, and nodded stiffly. "Well, since there's nothing I can do to talk you out of this, the least I can do if help."

"Help would be nice," Neris conceded.

"I'll, uh, let you finish getting ready for school." Riga said as she uneasily left the room.

Neris regretted being so harsh with her mother, but there was no way she would abandon her friends. Her mom would just have to come to terms with it.


	40. Fulfillment Unwanted

**A/N: Hello to all those who favorited and followed this story, and to the Guest reviewer and ThePhoenixAndTheMockingjay for your reviews!**

**As always, please review! Stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

Neris pulled into her usual spot, thankful that some hopeless new student hadn't tried to take it. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder as she made her way to the school. As she stepped onto the sidewalk, she heard the hum of a motorcycle engine and looked over reflexively. She grinned as she recognized the obnoxiously green bike and skipped up to the rider.

"Really, Scott?" She asked as he pulled off his helmet. "Neon puke green?"

"I like it," he said defensively.

She snorted, "Yeah; you would."

He mocked offense and playfully pushed her shoulder. She laughed as she swatted at him, and her gaze caught on two identical black motorcycles parked nearby.

"I wonder who those belong to," Scott mused.

"Probably douchebags," Neris answered. "For some reason they remind me of Jackson." Scott shot her a condemning look and she raised her hands defensively. "What? Yeah he had his issues, but he was still an asshat."

"I think I'm finally realizing why we don't have a lot of friends," Scott scolded her impishly as he got off his motorbike.

"Because of me? No no no, it's all because of your 'furry little problem'," Neris returned in the same tone, laughing lightly.

"So you really don't like the bike?" Scott asked as they walked up to the front entrance of the school.

"I love the bike," Neris reassured him. "I just want to give it a makeover."

"Not a chance," he replied. "You'll try to make it sparkly."

"I would do no such thing," she protested. "Pink, on the other hand –"

"Hey guys," Stiles greeted as he walked up to them.

"Oh thank god," Scott sighed. "A change of subject. Neris was trying to paint my bike pink."

"But it would totally bring out your eyes," Stiles disputed.

"No," Scott said firmly, though his smile told his friends that he knew they were joking. "Anyways, you guys remember how my tattoo didn't work out?"

"Uh, yeah. We were with you when you got it," Neris snorted.

"Well, I'm thinking of asking Derek about it."

"You wanna ask Derek for help?" Stiles questioned. "Why? Why?"

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back, so there has to be a way to do it without healing," Scott answered.

"Alright, yeah," Stiles conceded as they passed the announcement board. "But, still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles gestured to the missing posters of Boyd and Erica.

"They ran away, Stiles," Neris interjected. "Why would he be bothering with them? _They_ left _him_."

Stiles didn't have an answer for that, and Scott was pondering both of his friends' points when an old and familiar voice caught their ears.

"Look, these are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted." The voice said, and the trio crept over to peek into the principal's office. "And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up."

Their old principal was back, now that they had pretty much poisoned Gerard with mountain ash and he had crawled off somewhere to die. However, they weren't too overjoyed to see their old principal return because Scott and Stiles were the ones responsible for the damage to the library.

"And what the hell is this?" the principal continued, pulling Gerard's sword out of one of the desk drawers.

The three teens looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Go, go go," Stiles instructed quietly, hiding his face and continuing on down the hallway, his friends following suite.

/

English class was the first period of the day – which Neris was thankful for, as it was one of her better subjects – and she sat in front of Stiles as she and he surreptitiously made sure the seat in front of Scott remained vacant. When Allison and Lydia walked in, it was close to the beginning of the period. Lydia sat next to Stiles, leaving the seat in front of Scott the only vacant one. Reluctantly, she made her way over to it.

"Is anyone…" she trailed off, gesturing awkwardly to the vacant chair.

"No," he told her quickly, "No no no; no, it's all you. All yours. It's totally vacant," he rambled as she sat in front of him.

Scott looked over to his friends, both of whom were looking at him with pity. Stiles gave a mocking 'thumbs up' and Neris mouthed 'smooth' sarcastically. Suddenly, all the phones in the classroom began to make some kind of noise – buzzing, beeping, ringing – as each of the students received a text message.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A female voice read the text message they had all received aloud, and their teacher walked to the front of the classroom as she did so. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

The students complied, and in the rustle Neris tore a scrap of paper from her binder and scribbled a message onto it, handing it to Stiles.

_Heart of Darkness_? he read her looping handwriting, _Couldn't she have picked something a little less mind-numbing?_

_You know how these things go_, Stiles wrote back_, the books we read in class reflect the goings on in our actual life._

_This isn't Easy A, Stiles._ She replied, and he could feel the eye-roll in the purple ink.

_A boy can dream, right?_

Ms. Blake, the new English teacher, had the students read out of their text books and take notes for their first 'Heart of Darkness' assignment. Not too long into the class period, an office administrator walked in and whispered something to her.

"Mr. McCall," she called out, causing Scott to look up from his work. She curled a finger at him, indicating he was to come to the front of the classroom.

Scott piled up his things, albeit confused, and made his way to the front of the classroom and Ms. Blake brought him out to the hall. After a short conversation, she returned alone.

Stiles breathed out a sigh and fidgeted with his pen, realizing why Neris disliked Heart of Darkness so greatly, when his eye caught on something. A bandage – a rather large bandage – on Lydia's ankle.

"Hey, Lydia," he whispered, and she looked at him reluctantly. He pointed at her ankle with his pencil, "What is that? Is that from the accident?"

She looked down, somewhat embarrassed, before looking back at him, "No; Prada bit me."

"Your dog?" Stiles pressed.

"No, my designer handbag," she corrected earnestly. Seeing Stiles didn't get her sarcasm, she went on. "Yes, my dog."

Stiles tapped Neris' shoulder to get her attention, and she looked over her shoulder questioningly. "Lydia's dog bit her."

"So?" Neris asked, looking at her friend as if he grew a second head.

He motioned with his head at Lydia for Neris to listen before turning back to the redhead. "Has it ever bitten you before?"

Lydia looked back at Stiles, the concerned and embarrassed look on her face as she pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Mm-mm"

"Okay, what if it's like the same thing as the deer?" Stiles asked, more for Neris' sake than Lydia, hoping she would catch his meaning. "You know, like how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?"

"The fury of a friendly canine," Neris whispered worriedly.

"Exactly," Stiles confirmed grimly.

"Meaning what?" Lydia asked them. "There's gonna be an earthquake?"

"Or something," Stiles finished. "I just – maybe it means something's coming."

"It definitely means something's coming," Neris voiced.

"Something bad."

"Really bad."

"It was a deer and a dog," Lydia informed them, not understanding why they seemed so upset. "What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice – "

She was cut off as something hit the window. Neris looked over to see a splatter of blood and what looked to be black feathers stuck there. Ms. Blake stepped away from the chalkboard and wiped the chalk off her hands as she stepped closer to the windows. A giant black mass of birds was heading towards them, fast.

"Holy murder," Neris breathed as the horde of crows came nearer. She reached behind her and gripped Stiles' arm tightly in her hand as panic washed over her.

The kamikaze birds began barreling into the windows, the sheer force behind them and the number of them caused the windows to splinter and shatter, sending the panicked birds into the classroom. Chaos broke out.

"Get down, everyone!" Ms. Blake shouted.

Claws were tearing at flesh as the craws swarmed the classroom, terrified of whatever caused them to flee and fear of the humans they were now surrounded by. Stiles shielded Lydia as best as she could, and Neris grabbed Allison out of instinct. Sure, the dark haired girl had done some awful things, but awful things had been done to her as well. She didn't deserve to have her face clawed off by suicidal crows. She didn't heal as fast as Neris did.

Plus, Scott would throttle her if he found out Neris didn't at least try to help. So, Neris covered Allison from the worst of the attack.

Slowly, the birds wore themselves out, or died of a heart attack or other fear-induced health complications. Feathers and crows bodies littered the classroom. The students slowly lifted themselves from their cowered positions, surveying the classroom carnage.

"You okay?" Neris asked her friends.

Allison nodded, Lydia copied the action shakily. Stiles looked at Neris gloomily. "I'm fine. Just a coming of crows, right?"

Neris pulled in a deep breath, "Yeah, Stiles. Just a coming of crows."

/

The police were called, and as soon as they arrived they began to look for any plausible reason as to why this had happened. But they weren't going to find any. Not unless any of them were in tune with the supernatural. Neris and Stiles, who were off in their won unit as the rest of the students sought solace with each other, were the only ones who actually knew what was going on. Unfortunately, they ran the risk of being institutionalized if they told the authorities.

Ms. Blake looked shell-shocked. Having your first day of class disrupted by a swarm of sharp clawed crows tearing at your face wasn't an ideal situation in the least.

"Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked her, but earned no reaction. "You okay?"

She nodded wordlessly, her eyes still planted on the same floor tile, as Stiles walked over to her and gingerly lifted a feather out of her hair.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my first day," Neris muttered as Stiles sat back next to her.

"But dad, the deer and now this," they heard Allison remark to her father, who – like many other parents – came to check on his child. "It can't be a coincidence."

Sherriff Stilinski overheard it too and walked over to the Argents. "Mr. Argent, you would've have any insight into this, would you?"

"Me?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Yeah, all this bizarre animal behavior, it's, uh – you must've seen something like this before, right?"

"Not sure why I would or why you would think I would," Mr. Argent deflected.

Sherriff Stilinski stood there awkwardly, "I'm sorry. I, uh, I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter."

"Ah, right," Mr. Argent looked semi-relieved. He shared a look with Allison before turning back to Sherriff Stilinski. "Well, not anymore."

Sherriff Stilinski nodded, though unsatisfied with the answer, and turned to Allison. "You alright?"

She nodded and Sherriff Stilinski nodded, striding awkwardly off to join his deputies.

"Stiles," Neris questioned softly. "Do you think we should call Scott?"

He looked up at her, uncertain. They had agreed until the passing of the three signs to tell Scott, but neither of them were ready to give up on the little bit of normalcy that they had been clinging to. "Yeah," he finally assented, pulling out his phone. He pulled the much dialed number up from his contacts and pressed send. Neris heard the familiar buzzing on the other end of the phone that told her Scott had answered.

"Hey, Scott," Stiles greeted once the call was answered. "We've got a serious problem in school; Ms. Blake's class –" But he was cut off; Scott apparently had news of his own. "Uh, well, nope. Pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." Another pause. "Derek's house?! What? What the hell are you doing at –" He was cut off again, and after a few more words, Scott had apparently hung up.

Stiles groaned and looked to Neris. "So, I'm guessing we're going to Derek's." She stated, earning another huff from Stiles as he got up from his seat.

The pair snuck out of the school and made their way to the parking lot. Neris was about to ask Stiles which car they should take, but when she saw the state of her vehicle she realized the question would be unnecessary.

"What the…" she trailed off, looking at the scratched paint and shattered windows.

"They hit your car," Stiles noticed the blood stains and black feathers in the window cracks.

"Yeah," Neris nodded dazedly, "but it's like they just slammed into it and continued on their way. Look, no bodies."

She walked around to the driver's seat side and her eyes widened in surprise. Stiles, noticing her expression, hurriedly went over to join her. On the driver's seat was a dead dove, its stark white feathers patched with red and its wings sprawled out on either side of it.

"A dove?" Stiles asked, looking at the bird in confusion.

"It means death," Neris answered, her mouth pulling into a hard line.

"Not your death," Stiles asked her to clarify, hoping her answer wouldn't affirm his fears.

"I don't know," was her answer, not helping to quell his fears. "It just means death. Of someone. But since it was my car, I think it's pretty obvious that it'll be someone close to me."

Stiles groaned and the pair walked over to Stiles jeep. On their way to the abandoned Hale house, Neris called her mother and relayed the events of the day. Her mother promised they'd get her a new car when they could, and would send someone over to tow her ruined car from the school's parking lot.

When they finally reached Derek's house, Neris was shocked to find Isaac lying unconscious on a wood plank in the remains of the family room.

"What the hell happened?" Neris demanded, walking over to her boyfriend and taking hold of one of his limp hands.

"He got attacked by an Alpha," Scott told him, though Derek's expression made it clear he didn't want her to know. "That's why mom called me; he was scheduled for surgery and healing. She was she wanted to get him out so people would ask too many questions."

"So why is he lying unconscious if he's healed?" Neris pressed.

"Because it only healed on the outside," Derek told her. "Don't worry about it; I've taken care of it."

Neris scoffed and looked to Scott for answers, but he gave her none. "I hope you guys know what you're doing."

The two wolves said nothing, but looked at her with mixed expressions of guilt and resolve.

Derek turned to Scott, "So, about that tattoo. I'll need to take a look at it."

Scott took off his jacket and long sleeved overshirt, leaving him clad in only a grey tank shirt. He sat on a chair, holding his bare arm out on display. Derek leaned forward, his Alpha eyes flashing red.

"Yeah, I see it." Derek spoke, his eyes reverting back to normal. "Two bands, right?" He gestured to where the ink formally sat. Scott nodded. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know," Scott admitted after a moment of deliberation. "It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott drew a circle with his finger in the dust on the table they were seated by, and then a thicker circle around it.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek looked at the younger wolf with a small, intrigued smile on his face.

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?"

"To mark something," Stiles supplied, leaning forward and winking at Derek with a proud smile on his face.

"Well, that's in Tahitian," Scott went on. "In Samoan, it means 'open wound'. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen; I'd always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward."

"For what?" Derek asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes." Scott paused, trying to formulate his thoughts into words. "You know, I'm just trying to give her the space she wants." He sighed and looked down, "You know, and four months later it still hurts, still feels like…" he trailed off, unable to finish.

"Like an open wound," Stiles finished for him, nodding in understanding.

"Yeah," Scott confirmed softly.

Derek looked at him a moment longer, before grabbing a blowtorch spark lighter off the table beside him. "The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"Oh," Stiles chirped, scrunching his face in displeasure. "That's great."

Scott braced himself, "Do it."

Derek snapped the spark lighter in front of the blowtorch, and the gas ignited in a blue flame.

"Oh, wow…that's –" Stiles exclaimed in nervousness. "That's a lot for me, so I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'll – I'm just gonna wait outside."

Stiles made to leave, but Derek stopped him with an outstretched arm, his open palm smacking against Stiles' chest. "Nope, you're gonna help hold him down." He turned to Neris, "You too. He's going to be fighting a lot."

She nodded, and she and Stiles took their places behind Scott, putting their hands firmly on his upper body to keep him in place. Once they were situated into position, Scott nodded to Derek, who took Scott by the wrist and pulled his arm slowly into position.

"Oh my god," Stiles moaned in apprehension.

"Dude, not helping," Neris scolded.

Derek leaned forward, pressing the flame into Scott's skin. As predicted, Scott struggled fiercely against the pain, but Stiles and Neris held him as still as they could.

"Hold him," Derek commanded.

They tightened their hold, and Neris could hear the skin blistering as the flame continued searing the flesh. Scott's eyes began to glow amber as the pain continued, and his teeth elongated as the agony brought out his primal side. He soon passed out from the pain, but Derek still continued burning the marks into Scott's skin.

When Derek pulled the flame away, the skin was blistered, puffy and raw, shining an angry red in the dim light. Stiles and Neris let go of their friend, backing away until he woke up again. Soon, the angry red marks began to fade back into Scott's skin, and he jolted awake with a gasp. He looked down to his arm, the blisters having faded completely, and was greeted with the sight of two black bands on his upper arm.

Scott looked over to his friends, both of them wearing similar expressions of surprise that the process had actually worked. With a short laugh of happiness and relief, Scott stood up from his seat and pulled his over shirt on, rolling up one of the sleeves so he could continue to admire his new tattoo

"Well, looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles remarked as the trio walked out of the derelict house.

"Yeah, kind of needed something permanent," Scott agreed as he rolled the sleeve back down. "Everything that's happened to us, and everything just changes so fast – everything's so, uh, ephemeral."

"Studying for the PSAT's?" Stiles asked, looking impressed.

"Yep," Scott answered briskly.

"Nice."

Scott pulled open the front door, and Neris was about to tell her friends that she was going to stay behind to keep an eye on Isaac. She never got the chance to, because the trio noticed the blood red paint on the front door. She and Stiles hadn't noticed it when they first got there because they were still a bit shaken up from the events earlier that day, and Neris surmised Scott hadn't noticed because he was distracted with helping Isaac.

"You painted the door," Scott called to Derek. Derek looked up from attending to Isaac, slightly shocked that the topic had been brought up. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott," Derek commanded, as if he was afraid of Scott finding out the reason behind the redecoration.

Scott ran a hand up the door, "Why only one side?" Not waiting for an answer, Scott extended his claws and ran a single finger against the paint.

"Scott," Derek implored sharply, walking over to them.

Scott didn't listen, and began furiously scraping the paint from the door. Neris and Stiles backed away slightly, both to shield themselves from the flying paint chips, but to also reduce the chance of accidently getting in Scott's way. When he was done, the image under the pain was revealed. A triskele peered back at them, its edges pointing sharply and the lines curling around the center to create a triangle shape.

"The birds at school, and the deer last night," Scott began, putting the pieces together. "Just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha." He paused as the final piece slid into place and he looked to Derek. "How many are there?"

Derek sighed deeply, "A pack of them."

Stiles looked at Neris in despair, and she returned with an equally despondent gaze. This was worse than anything they had imagined. A pack of wolves that had already attacked Isaac, and were probably the ones behind Neris' capture as well.

"An Alpha pack." Derek went on.

"All of them," Stiles questioned, confusion shadowing his gloom. "How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader," Derek informed them. "He's called Deucalion."

"Deucalion?" Neris repeated, laughing humorlessly. "Really? More Greek?"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Deucalion was the son of the titan Prometheus; the guy who stole fire from the gods to give to the mortals," Neris explained. "Deucalion was the 'savior of humanity' when the great flood came – basically the Noah of the Greek myths."

"Do you think that's what the Greek Alpha was talking about?" Stiles asked her. "When he said we would be glad he'd kill us and not 'what was coming'."

Neris shrugged. "Probably. I'd even venture so far as to say definitely now that the three signs have come to pass."

"What three signs?" Scott interjected.

"Ioannina has a friend that's a descendant of an oracle. She gave us three signs to look for to let us know when the thing the Greek Alpha threatened us about was going to happen. The deer, Lydia's dog, and the birds – they've all happened."

"What if they're the ones that tortured you?" Stiles asked abruptly.

"Stiles…" Neris breathed, looking at him despairingly.

"What?" Both Scott and Derek questioned.

Neris looked between them guiltily before her shoulders dropped and she resigned herself to the coming onslaught of questions once she explained. "Yeah; little over a month ago I got kidnapped and tortured. A man and a woman, they wanted be to break the Aplha bond." She turned to Derek. "And no, before you ask, I didn't see their faces. They made sure they kept them hidden."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott pressed.

"We needed a normal summer," she confessed. "And there was no way I could've known an Alpha pack was coming, or if they were the ones who tortured me. I didn't want to start a man-hunt, or a wolf-hunt, or whatever without any of the facts. I made Stiles keep this from you until we did." Neris paused, steadying her uneven breaths. "I just wanted – we needed a normal summer, and I didn't want to ruin it."

"Neris," Scott walked over, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't be afraid to tell me something. You're one of my best friends, and I don't want you to go through things alone. Especially since you've already done so much for me."

Neris gave a bleary eyed smile and pulled Scott into a hug, mumbling a "Thanks" into his shoulder.

"That's not all," Derek confessed.

"Oh, god. What now?" Stiles moaned, flailing his arms in frustration.

"Boyd and Erica. They didn't run away; they were captured."

"By the Alpha pack?" Neris questioned, pulling out of the hug.

Derek nodded grimly. "We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter and I have been looking for them for the last four months, and Isaac joined us when you guys got back from Italy."

"Let's say you find them." Scott stood steps towards him "How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get." He answered simply.

Scott looked surprised, and looked to his friends to see their reactions. Neris was covering her fear with a look of determination, and Stiles gave a head nod and a lip purse that signified his reluctance resolve to help.

"Where is she?" A voice asked from the other room, and they all turned to see Isaac sitting up. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, what girl?" Neris repeated quieter, an eyebrow raised and a soft look of hurt in her eyes.

"The girl who saved me," Isaac elaborated. "She revived me and we almost got away, but there were these two other werewolves and they…they morphed into one."

"I hate this town," Stiles muttered as he ran his hands through his hair. "Mighty morphing werewolves. That's just perfect."

Neris walked over to Isaac, sitting on the wood next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" He returned.

Her eyebrows scrunched together, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I realized I must've sounded like a dick when I asked about a girl." He confessed, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Yeah, you kinda did," she laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry," he pulled her into a hug, kissing her lightly on the temple.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she told him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.


	41. Aneatanga Kakenga

**A/N: Hello to all my new readers, and a big hug to all my old ones! Thanks to those who favorited and followed this story! And Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf, Isaacfan, and the nameless Guest reviewer, thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**heartlessyukiXD: The topic of their bonding will come into conversation in a few chapters. Like you, Isaac doesn't understand what bonding fully means, and this influenced his reasoning behind its formation.**

**_Aneatanga Kakenga _[Māori] – Chaos Rising**

* * *

Though the day's events were rough an emotional draining, Stiles still managed to talk Scott and Neris into going to a party. Neris had thrown together an outfit, not really trying to make an impression on complete strangers but also not wanting to look like a hot mess. Grabbing her purse, she bounced down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm heading out with the guys," she called as she headed towards the door.

"No, you're not," she heard her mother call from behind her.

Neris stopped in her tracks and turned around, watching as her mother walked into the foyer. "What do you mean?"

Riga waved her hand, beckoning Neris to come into the kitchen. "Neris, follow me."

Neris frowned at the vagueness of her mother's actions, but did as her mother told her to. Walking into the kitchen, she was greeted by three people she didn't recognize sitting at the breakfast table. A man and a woman – both with tanned skin, deep black hair, and almond shaped eyes that were a dark brown and hazel green, respectively – stared up at her.

Sitting in between them was a boy that looked to be Neris' age. He had a tan complexion, but he favored the lightness of his mother's shade. He long deep brown hair was pushed back as if he was constantly running his fingers through it. His eyes, dark brown like his father's, were framed by long eyelashes. His ears were pierced and he was adorned with a collection of 'surfer' type necklaces and bracelets.

"Is this an intervention?" Neris asked, looking from the seated trio to her mother, confused. "Because I haven't done anything to warrant an intervention."

"Neris, sweetheart," Riga began. "This is the Ngarimu family. They've come from New Zealand at the behest of your great-aunt."

"Why would Ioannina ask them to come here?" She frowned again, looking to the boy, "You're not a mail-order husband or anything like that, are you? Because I have a boyfriend."

"No," he answered, his deep voice clipped and heavily accented. "I'm a _tohunga mākutu_."

Neris stared at him, "I have no idea what those words mean."

"Long story short, I can do magic."

A look of suspicion passed over her face before angry realization, and she whipped her head to her mother. "You got me a handler?" She accused. "Was it the kidnapping or the Alpha pack that sent you over the edge, or do you just like making me feel like I can't take care of my own business?"

"I hand no part in this decision, Neris," Riga snapped. "So, if you want to get angry with someone, don't look at me. Besides, Kaeho isn't a handler; he's just going to help keep an eye on you."

"So, you got me a bodyguard." Neris criticized.

"Neris, he isn't a bodyguard." Riga was exasperated. "He's agreed to come and help out with what's going on, and his abilities are – "

"I don't care if he can recite the Gettysburg address backwards in Klingon." Neris protested. "_I_ don't need any help. _We _don't need any help, and we definitely don't need any more supernaturals getting involved in this!"

"Can I say something?" Kaeho suddenly asked.

"What?" Neris asked harshly.

"In private?" He added, looking to Riga and then to his parents.

The Ngarimu parents looked at each other, some kind of silent conversation happening between them, and they looked to their son.

"We'll be at the house," Mr. Ngarimu told his son.

"Wait," Neris interjected. "Do you live in the neighborhood?"

"Three houses down," Mrs. Ngarimu nodded.

Neris cast her mother another accusatory look. "I'll be in my room." She threw a sardonic smile to Kaeho, "Follow at your own risk."

She stomped up the stairs to her bedroom, pulling out her phone on the way.

_Where are you? _A text from Stiles read. _Don't tell me you bailed on us!_

_Something came up._ She quickly replied. _Mom decided I needed a bodyguard. I'll explain later._

She plopped on her bed as Kaeho walked in the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well?" Neris asked, the disgruntled expression still on her face.

"Look, I didn't want to move here any more than you want me here," he told her. "But your great-aunt's psychic friend –"

"She's not a psychic," Neris corrected tonelessly. "She's an oracle."

"What's the difference?"

"Oracles are given visions by the gods; psychics see the future of their own accord."

"Well, your gods aren't my gods, so it's all the same to me." he replied, the corner of his lips quirking upwards. "Regardless, her _oracle_ friend advised me that being here would help everyone."

"How so?"

"Each Tohunga possesses the natural ability to communicate between the spiritual and earthly realms through different rituals passed down to by tohunga before us." Kaeho explained. "There are different branches of Tohunga that specialize in different things. _Tohunga mākutu_ like me study the mastery of witchcraft."

"Yeah, you said you can do magic earlier," Neris said. "But why would you being here help you?"

Kaeho looked down for a moment and sighed, "The power that comes with being a _Tohunga mākutu_ more often than not goes to the person's head. They become obsessed, selfish, and start to practice dark magic. My teachers at the whare-maire – the house of learning – test every one of their students to make sure they don't go down that path. And I, personally, don't want to either."

Neris stood up, taking in the boy standing in front of her. At his full height, he was a head taller than her, and she could see his narrow-shouldered and slight frame more clearly. He was looking at her apprehensively, awaiting her reaction.

"I understand, and I respect that," Neris finally answered, her tone softening considerably. "But you're asking me to put my friends at risk."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he told her. "If there was any other way to do this, trust me, I'd take it. But, there aren't. The elders have already decided, and there's no way I can go against them."

Neris nodded, understanding the finality that comes with an elder's words from her own experiences with Ioannina. "Okay," she conceded. "I guess, for the time being, we can see how this thing plays out."

Kaeho gave a small smile, "Cool." He turned and made his way towards her door. "I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow. Or, do you want a ride since your car's all jacked up?"

Neris gave a short, humorless laugh. "Of course you're going to my school."

"Well where else do you expect me to go if I'm gonna be your bodyguard," he teased as he opened her door.

"Oh don't make me hate you," she shot back, but her lips turned upwards in spite of herself.

/

The next morning, Kaeho made good on his offer to take Neris to school the next morning. The pair walked into the empty classroom Stiles had specified, and as expected she was met with a mountain of questions.

"So this is your bodyguard?" Stiles asked, arms crossed as he sized Kaeho up.

"Kaeho Ngarimu," he answered. "And I'm not a bodyguard; I'm a _Tohunga mākutu_."

"He can do magic," Neris stated simply.

"Wow, way to undermine me completely." Kaeho said in incredulous amazement.

"Meh," Neris shrugged.

"So what's a to…tu…whatever it is?" Scott asked.

"_Tohunga mākutu_," Kaeho repeated.

"What language is that?"

"Māori," he replied. "I'm Māori." Scott and Stiles' faces were still blank. "The indigenous people of New Zealand…"

"What tribe?" Lydia asked from behind them, and the four looked to see her and Allison walk into the classroom.

"Lydia, please don't," Neris pleaded, noticing Lydia had her carefully constructed alluring expression on. "We kind of need Kaeho to _not_ be heartbroken or chewed up and spat out. Just…stick with freshmen or something."

The door opened again, and Derek strode through. "Well?" He asked expectantly. "You had something to show me? Who's this?"

"Kaeho; he's a friend of Neris' and he's going to help us out." Scott explained quickly. "And it's actually them who have something to show you." He gestured to Allison and Lydia.

Derek frowned and crossed his arms. "Well?"

Allison clenched her jaw at Derek's rudeness, but the girls rolled up their sleeves and pressed their arms together, combining their bruises into one image.

"I don't see anything." Derek said as he looked at the supposed pattern, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Look again." Scott said.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked.

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same." Scott indicated.

"It's nothing." Derek denied, staring coldly at Allison, who threw a cutting glance at him in return.

"Pareidolia." Lydia spoke up. Derek just looked at her, "Seeing patterns that aren't there?" When she was met with silence, she continued. "It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia went on, as if the explanation made everything completely clear.

"They're trying to help." Scott defended the girls.

"These two?" Derek asked, his eyebrows rising. He pointed to Lydia, "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He turned his attention to Allison, "And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, alright, now c'mon." Stiles piped up, "No one died, alright. Look, there may have been a little maiming, kay, a little mangling, but no death." Stiles said, raising his hand in the air, "That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died." Allison said softly, sending another scathing glare at Derek.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." Derek stated indifferently.

"That girl is looking for Scott; I'm here to help him, not you." Allison said as she shook, a bitter smile crossing her lips.

"Wanna help? Find something real." Derek said, before turning away, Scott went after him.

"That was handled nicely," Neris muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Are things always like this in the pack?" Kaeho asked.

Neris and Stiles looked to him, a mixed expression of guilt, regret and pity on their faces for the teenager who just came in to their chaotic city. When Scott rejoined them from his little powwow it Derek, the four set off to their first class of the day.

Although he was in most of her classes, Neris was thankful that she didn't have every single class with Kaeho. However, he was in their next class with Finstock, so he walked with them past the sports fields to the classroom.

"Kay, what would a pack of Alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure it's them they want," Scott answered.

"You mean they might be a distraction?" Neris postulated. "Keep us busy trying to find them until the Alphas get what they really want?"

"Kay, what, like Derek? They're recruiting?" Stiles pressed.

Scott didn't answer, his attention focused somewhere behind him.

"Scott?" Neris asked. "What is it?"

But Scott didn't answer, and he seemed to be in a trance as his focus remained on the mystery target.

"Does he zone out like this often?" Kaeho asked.

"Not normally," Neris replied. "Scott!"

"Hey, Scott," Stiles repeated a little louder, and Scott snapped out of his trance. "You coming?"

Scott didn't reply, but sent a final glance behind him before turning and walking wordlessly to class. Stiles watched him leave and turned to Neris to see what she made of it. With no explanation to give him, she merely shrugged her shoulders, and the trio followed behind.

/

In Economics class, Finstock put the textbook they were using roughly on his desk, causing the students to look up.

"The stock market is based on two principles." He began. "What are they?"

Scott quickly raised his hand.

"Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom," Finstock brushed him off. Scott's hand lowered and he looked defeated. "Anybody else?"

"Uh, no, Coach. I know the answer." Scott told him.

Finstock began laughing, but it swiftly faded as he noticed Scott's expression. "Oh, you're serious."

"Yeah, it's risk and reward."

"Wow; who are you? And what have you done to McCall?" Finstock walked up to Scott, crouched over in excitement. "Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better." He straightened up. "Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter?"

Stiles rummaged in his pocket to grab the quarter he knew he had, but as he was pulling it out the foil package he had forgotten to remove the previous night flung out and clattered to the floor. Neris looked down, her confused look melting into one of humored shock, and she clamped her hand over her open mouth to stop her laughter as she saw the XXL condom lying on the floor.

Finstock knelt down to pick it up, "Stilinski, I think you, uh, dropped this." He traded the condom for the quarter. "And congratulations." There was a small spattering of laughter as Coach walked back to the front of the classroom. "Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward." Finstock grabbed a mug off his desk and set it on the ground, backing up a few paces. "Okay, watch Coach."

Finstock blew on the quarter for luck, lined up his shot, and bounced the quarter into the mug. "Huh?" He questioned proudly as the student applauded. "Huh? That's how you do it. Okay, Danny." Finstock tossed the quarter to him, and he caught it in between his palms. "Risk, reward?"

"What's the reward?" Danny asked.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow." Finstock replied.

"Uh, Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it," Danny informed him, leaning forward slightly.

Finstock leaned over Danny's desk. "Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point. Really." He took the coin from Danny and placed it on Scott's desk. "McCall. Risk, reward. The risk: if you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop – the…the quiz. And – and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work," he gesticulated with one hand. "Reward," he blew into the fist of his other hand, mimicking blowing away something he was holding. "No work at all. Or, choose not to play."

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asked.

"No." Finstock told him. "You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience – all factors affecting the outcome. So, what's it gonna be, McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play." Scott deliberated for a moment, turning the quarter over in his hand, and placed it on his book. "No play." Finstock took the quarter form Scott and held it up for display. "Okay; who's next? Who wants the quarter?"

Stiles looked around, seeing no other takers, and drummed his hands on his book before standing up.

"There you go!" Finstock cheered as Stiles strode to the front of the classroom. "There's a gamblin' man! Come on! Step up, step up," he clapped. Stiles got into position, lining up his shot. "All right, Stilinski."

The classroom door opened, and Sherriff Stilinski stepped inside the doorframe, though Stiles wasn't paying attention. "Stiles."

"Yeah, Coach," Stiles didn't look up. "I got it."

"Stiles." His dad repeated, and Stiles finally looked up.

He was understandably surprised to see his dad standing in the doorway, and even more so when his dad pulled him out to talk in the hall.

With the mug free, Finstock turned to the classroom, "Anybody else?" Kaeho raised his hand. "Yeah, you – uh, what's your name, again?"

"Kaeho," he answered, standing up.

"Kaeho," Finstock repeated. "Alright, take your best shot!"

Kaeho crouched down a few paces away from the mug and lined up his shot. He overshot it, but the quarter bounced back into the mug anyways. Neris grimaced, pressing a hand to her forehead - did he really just use magic in front of a full classroom? Really?

"Okay," Finstock said slowly, getting back into his normal animated manner. "Okay, who's next?"

She felt something press against her elbow and looked to see Scott passing her a folded piece of paper.

_Stiles' friend at the party is missing._ The note read. _Stiles was the last one to see her._

Neris looked back to Scott, exchanging worried glances, as Kaeho walked back to his desk next to Neris and sat back down.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did," Neris whispered as she leaned over to him.

"Okay, I won't tell you," he whispered back with a smirk, causing Neris to lower her head into her hands.

As they spoke, Danny had stood up and taken the quarter, flicking it into the mug swiftly. The metal tinkled against the ceramic as it hit the bottom.

" Yes! Reward!" Finstock cheered. "Okay, who's next? Greenberg, put your hand down. You don't have a chance."

/

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott asked as the four walked through the hallways.

"Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles replied.

"But what would a pack of Alphas need with a beta?" Scott pressed.

"Scott, I don't know; I don't care. Alright, this girl…our moms were best friends before mine died. Alright? We used to take friggin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her."

Scott nodded.

"What if Heather's just another distraction?" Neris ventured. "You know, keep Derek's pack busy looking for Erica and Boyd, and keep us busy looking for Heather."

"What if it's something else?" Kaeho offered. "What if they've kidnapped her to cast suspicion on Stiles?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"They're acting from behind the scenes, never participating directly. When they do, they make sure to erase the memories of those who saw them." He explained. "If they want you out of the way, they're not going to do anything themselves – not when you know they're here. They'd get other people to do it for them."

"Like the police," Neris realized anxiously. "They said Stiles was the last one to see her."

"So if you're right, what do you do?" Scott asked.

"Their faces." Kaeho stated. "We need faces, hideouts; even finding Erica and Boyd would help."

"Then we need Isaac to remember," Scott agreed.

"How?" Stiles asked. "Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?"

"Maybe not a werewolf," Scott came to a stop, "but someone who knows a lot about them."


	42. Into the Lion's Den

**A/N: Hello to all my readers, and a big thank you to those who've favorited and followed this story! Thanks for your support of this fic; I really appreciate it! And thanks Wolf9lucky for your review for Chapter 25!**

**Jason (Guest):**** Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you liked the inclusion of Kaeho. Yes, he'll be sticking around Beacon Hills for a while, and he'll have a big role to play later on. **

**Isaac fan:**** There might not be as much Isaac in the next coming chapters as you would like, but you'll see why when you read. But don't worry, Neris/Isaac are endgame as always!**

* * *

At Dr. Deaton's behest, they gathered in his clinic just as dusk fell. The situated a large aluminum tub in the center of the examination room and filled it with water. Derek and Isaac joined them, carrying bags of ice.

"Who's this?" Isaac nodded to Kaeho.

"This is Kaeho," Neris introduced. "Ioannina asked him to come and help us."

"Yeah, supernaturals getting tortured isn't really something anyone in our world can abide by," Kaeho told him.

"Yeah, Derek told me about that," Isaac replied, looking down to Neris. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, looking away. "You had your own things to deal with, and then you got tortured. I just didn't want to dump all of it on you."

Isaac laughed lightly and pulled Neris into his arms. "You're an idiot."

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around him, "How can you say that and make it still sound like an 'I love you'?"

"Cause they're both true."

"Asshole," she teased, pulling out of the hug.

"You love me."

"I do."

"Isaac," Dr. Deaton called, gesturing for Isaac to join him. "In order to do this properly, you're going to have to be fully submerged in the ice water for lengthy periods of time. Obviously, it's not going to be particularly…comfortable, but if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized," Isaac offered.

"Exactly," Dr. Deaton confirmed. "You'll be half-transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

The tub was now completely full, and all the ice bags had been emptied. Dr. Deaton brought Isaac back over to the tub, Isaac crouching down the eye-level of the ice water as the rest stood around it.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow." Deaton replied.

"Yeah, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked, leaning on his hands against the edge of the tub.

"Nearly dead." Deaton clarified.

Isaac reached into the tub to test the waters, and instantly pulled his hand back, hissing at the contact. "It's safe, though. Right?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton returned, looking down at Isaac.

Isaac deliberated for a moment. "No. No, not really."

From behind them, a plastic snap was heard, and they turned to see Stiles waggling his fingers in a glove. Everyone in the room stared at him incredulously.

"What?" He asked.

"Timing, dude." Neris chastised.

Stiles ripped the glove off and threw it down, walking away with a pout.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek looked at Isaac as the younger wolf stood up. Scott nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing you could do, is there?" Isaac turned to Neris hopefully.

She looked at him apologetically, "We can't access memories unless we're allowed, like that time in the train station." She turned to Kaeho, "Can you do anything?"

He shook his head, "Getting into someone's head is dark stuff." He looked to Isaac, "Sorry, Isaac. This is your best bet."

Isaac gathered up his courage and stripped. He blew out a breath to rid himself of the remaining nerves and quickly got in the tub, breathing heavily as he met the cold water. Neris quickly tied her hair up before she, Derek and Scott put a hand each on Isaac – Derek and Scott grabbing a shoulder and Neris pushing his torso – submerging him into the water.

Seconds later, Isaac pushed himself forward, roaring as his eyes turned amber and his fangs emerged. He started thrashing, trying to come back up for air and pull himself out of the tub.

"Get him back under," Deaton ordered calmly.

Derek, Scott and Neris pushed him backwards into the water, Kaeho and Stiles grabbing his feet and legs to stop him from thrashing too much. Again, Isaac struggled, pulling himself out of the water with a sharp cry.

"Hold him," Deaton commanded.

"We're trying!" Derek exclaimed, struggling to control Isaac's frantic movements.

Again they pushed him under. Neris could feel Isaac slowly go still. All hands were removed from Isaac, allowing him to float upwards to the surface, his eyes closed.

"Now remember; only I talk to him." Deaton said, "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." He looked to those surrounding him, making sure they all understood. He looked down to Isaac. "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you" Isaac replied, his voice hazy and flat.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" Deaton asked.

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about that night you found Erica and Boyd." He continued, and thunder clapped in the distance. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

Isaac began shifting around in the tub fretfully. "I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." The lights began to flicker as Isaac writhed. "I don't want to do that."

Derek and Scott grabbed his shoulders to keep him down, Neris' hands went to his torso, and Stiles and Kaeho returned to holding down Isaac's thrashing legs.

"It's alright, just relax. They're just memories." Deaton soothed, and the lights flickered again. "You can't be hurt by memories."

"I don't wanna do that." Isaac repeated, and Neris felt him grip tightly around one of her wrists.

"It's alright. Relax. Relax." Deaton calmed him, and Isaac stilled, "Good. Now, let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building, a house?"

"It's not – it's not a house. It's stone." Isaac shivered, "Like marble."

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked.

"It's dusty; it's, um, empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked. Thunder clapped again and the lights resumed their flickering. "Isaac?" Deaton called, but Isaac had begun to grow anxious again. "Isaac?"

Isaac's hand reached up and grabbed Scott's arm, and his grip around Neris' wrist tightened. "Someone…someone's here." He stammered.

"Isaac, relax." Deaton attempted to calm him as he began to thrash.

"No no no no. They see me…they see me!" Isaac cried out and began to struggle again, causing everyone surrounding him to attempt keeping him still. He screamed out as he struggled, still holding tightly to Scott and Neris.

"They're just memories. You can't be hurt by memories. Just relax." Deaton said again, "Relax." Isaac stilled, his grip slackening on the wrists he was holding. "Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

Isaac's eyes slowly opened, and he stared blankly at the ceiling. "I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so, but I can't – I can't see her. I can't – I can't see either of them." Isaac's teeth chattered.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked a bit louder.

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon." Isaac's voice grew serious. "They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek informed his companions, his voice low. The teens looked at each other in anxiety.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No." Isaac said.

"Do you know what kind of room it is?" Deaton pressed, "Is there any kind of a marker, or a number on a door? A sign?"

Isaac sat up abruptly, gasping deeply. His eyes were still locked in his memories and the lights flashed wildly. "They're here." He whispered. "They're here. They're here." His voice grew frantic, frightened.

"It's alright," Deaton attempted. "Just tell us –"

"They see me! They've found me! They're here!" Isaac shouted.

"This isn't working." Derek said, "Isaac, where are you!?" Derek yelled as Isaac began to thrash.

"No, I can't see! It's too dark!" He cried out.

"Tell me where you are!" Derek commanded.

"I can't see!" Isaac shrieked as Derek held him down.

"You're going to confuse him," Deaton protested.

Derek ignored him, "Isaac, where are you?! Just tell me where you are!"

"His heart rate," Deaton hissed. "He could go into shock!"

"Derek, let him go!" Scott yelled.

"Isaac, where are you?! What did you see?!" Derek screamed.

"Derek!" Neris shrieked pleadingly.

"It's a vault. It's a bank vault!" Isaac cried out, and then he shot up out of the water and into a sitting position. "I saw it! I saw the name."

Isaac looked around before clambering out of the tub, Scott helping him. Dr. Deaton wrapped him in a towel as Neris strode over. She pulled off her sweater and undershirt, leaving herself clad only in a bra.

"Whoa, Neris, what are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Body heat," she replied simply, getting under the towel that covered Isaac and wrapping her arms around him.

"It's, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank." Isaac told them, still shivering slightly as he encircled his arms around Neris' warm frame. "It's, uh, and abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside – inside the vault." Isaac looked around, noticing the looks on everyone's faces, and noticing Neris was holding him just a little too tightly. "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No." Isaac shook his head lightly.

"Uh, you said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room, and that there was body in it." Stiles said.

"What body?" Isaac asked.

"Erica. You said it was Erica." Stiles told him.

/

"Look, she's not dead!" Derek repeated as he paced in front of us.

The discussion – or rather, the debate – had been carrying on for a while. Neris and Isaac were seated on the examination table that was shoved up against the wall, both of their shirts back on.

"Derek, he said there's a dead body. It's Erica." Stiles rebutted. "Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation. Not to mention, there was a dead dove – a.k.a an omen of death – in Neris' car, so that's another reason to believe this."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek countered, stepping forward.

"Someone else obviously." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott added, turning to Isaac. "Kay, the one that saved you."

"No, she wasn't like us, and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac said from his position on the table.

"Could it have been one of the Alphas?" Neris asked.

"No," Isaac shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Boyd sounded like he was confiding in someone, and he wouldn't do that to one of the Alphas."

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles proposed. "They pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like Werewolf Thunder Dome."

"But why kill them?" Kaeho questioned. "Because it's obviously not for a distraction, or else Erica wouldn't have been killed. What if Boyd and this other person are being kept there for something else?"

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said.

"Be smart about this, Derek." Deaton instructed, "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek pressed.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton pointed out.

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek asked.

"Uh, I think somebody already did." Stiles answered, reading from his phone. "Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery. It doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles scoffed. Derek raised his eyebrows expectantly, "Kay? Minutes."

/

The next morning, still having found nothing, the four teens were scattered in various positions in Stiles' room sound asleep. They were surrounded by – and even sleeping on or covered with – papers, charts, diagrams and boards. Scott was slumped down on a chair by the printer, a page being printed onto his lap. Stiles was drooling onto a report. Kaeho was propped up against the edge of the bed, his mouth hanging open and a piece of paper in his hands. Neris was the only on in the bed, curled up near the top of it.

"Guys." Sherriff Stilinski opened the door, seeing the sleeping teens. "Hey, time to wake up." No reaction. He sighed and moved forward, "Guys." Still nothing. "Guys!" The teens jolted awake. "I gotta get to work. You guys, get to school." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Dad!" Stiles called after him, rubbing his eyes, "Heather?"

"No, nothing yet." His dad answered with a slight frown, turning and making his way downstairs.

"Ten hours and nothing." Stiles said, throwing papers to the ground.

"We're gonna find something." Scott told him assuredly.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about to be dead." Stiles said, picking up the pages from his bed.

"Well, we still have time." Scott answered.

"Is this whole like remain optimistic in the face of complete and utter disaster thing a part of the 'Be a Better Scott McCall' program?" Stiles asked.

"Uh, not if it doesn't work." Scott said, grinning up at Stiles.

"No, it works." Stiles huffed, looking down to the papers in his hand. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed something. "Oh, Dad!" Stiles called out, giving the paper to Scott. "Dad!" He ran out of the room, heading downstairs to catch his dad before he left.

Neris walked over to Scott, Kaeho following behind, as they looked at the paper Stiles had gotten excited over. It was an article about the vault robbery, and there was a clear picture of Sherriff Stilinski guiding a suspect into the back of his police car.

/

After much begging and pleading, Stiles had procured the blueprints and other various information papers about the bank. They drove to school in their respective cars – Stiles and Scott in the Jeep and Neris and Kaeho in his vintage Ford Bronco, since Neris' car was still out of commission. They parked next to each other close by the school, formulating the plan as they got out.

"Alright, so we meet at Derek's at 5 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark," Scott confirmed, looking at the text from Derek on his phone.

"Okay, what do we do 'til then?" Stiles asked, pulling his backpack on.

"Well, right now?" Scott questioned. "We go to English."

"Yeah, Stiles," Neris teased. "Life can't be all about our nefarious deeds. I mean, come on. We get to trek down the Congo River into the savage forests of Africa. How exciting is that?"

"I'm guessing you don't like Heart of Darkness," Kaeho grinned, noticing the obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"No, she hates it," Stiles told him.

"I really do," she confirmed.

/

The four teens brought the bank blueprints to Derek's new loft after school to come up with a plan. Isaac was sleeping when they arrived, his body needing as much rest as possible after the ordeal he had gone through the previous night. Much to their chagrin – save Kaeho, as he had no idea of their past interactions – Peter was there, chilling on the spiral metal staircase. They ignored him, though, and began laying out the papers.

"Kay, you see this?" Stiles asked, pulling out a blueprint sheet and pointing to an area with the cap of his red Sharpie. "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here," Stiles circled the area with the Sharpie. "Kay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small it took them about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is solid stone, by the way. Then, throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked, concerned.

"Yes we can, but very, very barely." Stiles replied. "And, they also patched the wall obviously, so we're going to need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit –"

"Forget the drill," Derek cut him off.

Stiles paused, biting back some choice words. "Sorry?"

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

Stiles looked to his friends before turning back to Derek. "What d'you – what do you think you're gonna do, Derek?" He asked. "You gonna punch through the wall?"

Derek stood upright, folding his arms across his chest. "Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall," Derek told him, a sardonic smile on his face.

"Okay, big guy. Let's see it," Stiles provoked. "Let's see that fist. Big ol' fist, make it. Come on." Derek looked away, clenching his jaw slightly as he lifted a closed fist. "Get it out there, don't be scared. Big bad wolf? Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this?" Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist, steadying it, as he held his own hand a few inches from Derek's knuckles. "Maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid –"

Derek cut him off with a swift punch in the palm, sending Stiles' hand flying and crashing into the table the blueprints were laid out on. Stiles cried out in pain, clutching his wrist and walking away to shake it off.

"Was injuring him really necessary?" Neris scolded.

"Yes," Derek replied curtly.

"He can do it," Stiles confirmed through his teeth.

"I'll get through the wall," Derek informed them. "Who's following me down?"

Eyes travelled over to the staircase, coming to a rest on Peter.

"Don't look at me," Peter responded. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly? With Isaac out of commission you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek countered.

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that," Derek firmly disagreed.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here?" Peter questioned as Stiles walked back over to the table, still holding his hand and grimacing. "A pack of Alphas. All of them killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're going to be missed."

"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked.

"Ooh, I'll do it," Neris offered.

Peter glared at them. "Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk." He leaned back, folding his arms across his chest.

"What about you?" Derek asked as he scanned the blueprints again.

"Yeah, if you want me to come –" Stiles started.

"Not you," Derek interrupted.

"Scott," Stiles gestured to his friend.

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd's still alive we have to do something." Scott replied. He looked back to Peter, who drew in a breath and looked away petulantly. "We have to try."

"But?" Derek pressed.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd."

"There's only one way to find out," Neris replied.

"No, Neris. I know what you're thinking, but no. You're staying behind," Derek ordered.

"What?" She demanded, turning to Scott. "Scott?"

"He's right," Scott admitted. "We need to get in there and get Boyd and the girl out. If you come, that means Kaeho will come, and that's too many people in there to get this done efficiently."

Neris floundered, looking for any excuse to come along.

"He's right," Kaeho voiced.

"Don't take his side," she snapped. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm on everyone's side," he protested.

"That helps nothing."

"Look, you have to admit that Scott has a point."

Neris frowned and crossed her arms. "I'll admit it, but I don't have to like it."

/

Stiles was gazing out of the window, chewing on his fingernails out of boredom. Peter had plopped himself on the couch, and Neris and Kaeho were seated on the table and next to the table, respectively. Derek and Scott had left, and the four were left behind to wait.

"I can't take waiting around like this," Stiles voiced, gazing up to the full moon. "You know, it's nerve wracking. My nerves are wracked; they're severely wracked. Wracked."

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over," Peter offered tonelessly.

"I could rip off your arms if you even dare," Neris replied in the same manner.

"You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles continued.

"You think I really care?" Peter countered.

"I just – I don't understand the bank, though. Okay, like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves, not Bond villains."

"Wait a sec. Wait a sec! Maybe they're living there, you know?" Stiles supposed, walking over to the giant hole in the brick wall in Derek's loft. "Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens!"

"Wolf dens?" Peter repeated quietly.

"Yeah, wolf dens" Stiles spun around. "Where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods."

Neris rolled her eyes, but Stiles didn't catch the sarcasm. "Whoa, really?"

"No, you idiot." Peter scoffed. "In an apartment downtown."

"I'm starting to see why you guys don't like him," Kaeho remarked.

"Took you this long?" Neris asked.

"Okay, fine," Stiles waved everyone off. "But still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic," Peter returned.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic," Stiles pressed.

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so anno –" Peter stopped, his eyes opening and his head lifting off the cushion.

"No, go ahead. Finish what you were saying." Stiles snarked. "I'm anno – I'm annoyin – what were you gonna say there?"

Peter sat up, "What are the walls made of?"

Stiles looked around, "What? Uh, I dunno; like, wood and brick, or…"

"No, no. The vault," Peter clarified. "The vault, the walls. What are they made out of?

"How is that relevant?" Neris asked, getting up off the table as Peter started to pick through the papers.

"Where would it say that?" Peter ignored her, scanning the papers. "It doesn't say it. Where – where would it say the materials, the type of stone?"

"Uh, oh! Hang on," Stiles rummaged through the papers in his backpack, finding the one Peter was looking for. "Yeah, here. Hang on, here. It's gotta be in there."

Peter took the bundles of paper, skimming through them until Stiles found what he wanted. "There! That's it!"

"Will you please tell us why this is so important?" Neris pressed.

"Hecatolite," Peter breathed.

"Is that awful? That sounds awful," Stiles spoke.

"Get them on the phone," Peter ordered. "Call him. Now!"

"Okay," Stiles fumbled in his pockets for his phone.

"Tell us why," Neris demanded, her voice dark.

"Cause Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other," Peter told them. "They're going to kill Derek and Scott."

"It wasn't a distraction," Kaeho realized. "It's a trap."

"But how?" Neris questioned. "What's so important about this Hecatolite?"

"Moonstone," Kaeho replied. "It's the only thing that can stop moonlight from getting to a werewolf. It scatters it, but the urge to turn is still there. They just can't."

"And without turning, they'll go crazy, won't they?" Neris asked, worriedly, turning to Peter for an answer.

Stiles put the ringing phone on speaker, interrupting Peter's response.

"Hey, Stiles," Scott answered. "Now's not the best time."

"Scott! Scott, no – listen to me, okay?" Stiles told him frantically. "Look, you gotta get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called Hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight."

"What does that mean?" Scott questioned.

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months."

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum," Peter interjected. "They used to starve the lions for three days to make them even more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger," Stiles continued.

"More savage, more bloodthirsty." Peter went on. "Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions and you and Derek just stepped into the coliseum."

They heard some faint roaring on the other end of the call, and they heard Scott tell Derek they had a problem. But there was no more noise after that.

"Scott?" Stiles called. "Hey, Scott!"

There was another loud noise, and they heard Scott yell, "No wait!" before loud snarls came through the phone.

"Scott," Stiles tried again. "Scott, are you hearing this?" The snarls stopped, and a clatter was heard. The call ended. "Scott!"

"That's it, I'm going after them," Neris spun around sharply, taking off towards the door swiftly.

"I can't let you do that, Neris," she heard Kaeho tell her, and her movement ceased as she felt something bind her.

She looked down and saw shimmering, translucent purple cords winding around her torso. She turned around, looking at Kaeho accusingly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I came here to do," he told her. "I'm protecting you."

Neris went to scream an ear-shattering siren scream, but no noise came out. She looked down at the cords before looking back up to Kaeho. "Are you neutralizing me?"

"You can't just rush in there, Neris." He replied. "You'll get yourself killed."

"But if I don't, Derek and Scott will be!"

"You don't know that," he argued.

"And what do you know? You've only just gotten here!"

"I know that there are many more forces at work than just Alphas. We've barely just scratched the surface. Running in there and getting yourself killed is _not_ the way of going about things."

"Neris," Isaac's voice came from the other end of the loft, and they turned to see him walk out, still looking tired. "He's right."

Neris looked from her boyfriend, to Stiles, to Peter, and finally to Kaeho. They all wore similar looks. Although they were concerned for the fate of Derek and Scott, they weren't going to let her put herself in the same position. They couldn't lose anyone else this early in the game. There would be no arguing with them.

Neris gave a heavy sigh. "Fine," she conceded, her shoulders dropped in defeat and she looked to the ground, her lips pulled into a frown.

She felt the cords loosen, and the shimmery purple light faded as they dropped away. When she was free, she walked over to the waiting arms of her boyfriend, who pulled her in a tight hug. He kissed her on the temple before looking over to Kaeho, nodding to him in thanks. Kaeho returned the gesture; a better understanding forming between the two teenage boys.

All that was left to do was to hope for the best and wait for Derek and Scott's return.


	43. Triumvirate

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story! I'm really glad that you guys are liking it! And thanks to the two Guest reviewers who reviewed!**

**lizzyhearts:****Thanks for the awesome review, and I'm really glad you think my inclusion of Neris in the TW universe was organic! I should warn you, it won't be smooth sailing for Isaac and Neris forever.**

**pres00: ****I may have Neris sing in future chapters, but the thing about it is it's difficult to integrate that into a storyline with a set outcome and make it plausible, so we'll see.**

**Stay gold, darlings!**

* * *

They waited in Derek's loft for any scrap of news from Derek or Scott. It was unbearable, and all Neris wanted to do was run to the abandoned bank and find out.

Isaac's phone rang, the noise jolting everyone from their thoughts. "Yeah?" He answered, pausing as he listened to whoever was calling. "Okay, where are you?"

"Lydia?" Stiles answered his phone after it buzzed in his pocket. "You found a what?" He listened, swatting Neris with his hand to get her attention. "Okay, I'm coming. Stay calm, I'll be there soon."

"That was Scott," Isaac voiced. "Boyd and Cora got out of the vault."

"Cora?" Neris, Stiles and Peter asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, Derek's sister," Isaac replied, throwing a glance at Peter.

"Well, shit," Neris breathed, looking from a stunned Peter back to Isaac. "So, what's the plan?"

"Derek and Scott are gonna try to catch them. They're heading to the woods."

"Lydia needs help, too," Stiles interjected. "She just called me, freaking out. She found a dead body."

"Dead from werewolf attack?" Kaeho asked.

"She didn't say," Stiles answered, looking from Kaeho to Neris. "But, I need you guys to come with me."

Neris nodded, "Yeah, you need some kind of supernatural protection with two moon-crazy werewolves running around." She looked to Isaac, "Are you okay to go without us?"

"Yeah," Isaac replied. "And it might be easier to track them without other scents around. Plus, if they smell you two, there's no telling what they'd do."

"Be safe," Neris told him.

"You too," he answered.

Neris, Kaeho and Stiles walked swiftly to Stiles' Jeep. Kaeho protested the fact that they'd be leaving his car behind, but Stiles and Neris impatiently reassured him they'd pick up his car later. As they drove to the location that Lydia had found the body, Kaeho leaned up from the backseat to whisper to Neris.

"You and Isaac didn't really have a normal goodbye," he whispered.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Well, when I first saw you two together, you were hugging and kissing. This time, when you said goodbye you just told each other to be safe."

Neris scooted in her seat to face him, "You know, there wasn't really time for a mushy goodbye. There's a dead body and two murderous werewolves running around, not to mention an Alpha pack that could be potentially lurking in the shadows."

Kaeho gave her a look that told her she knew what he was talking about, but before she could question him, Stiles chirped up from the driver's seat. "You know, secrets don't make friends."

"Yeah," Neris replied, turning back around in her seat, nudging Stiles in the arm and smirking. "But friends make secrets."

"Oh, ha ha," Stiles returned sarcastically.

The trio pulled up to the Beacon Hills pool, jumping out and quickly passing Lydia's little blue car once Stiles had turned the car off.

"Lydia!" Stiles called. "Lydia. Lydia, are you okay?"

Lydia was standing a few feet from the poolside, shivering from shock with her arms wrapped around her. "I'm okay," she told them. "That, over there," Lydia referenced the body slumped on the lifeguard's post, "not okay."

Stiles exchanged nervous glances with Neris and Kaeho before pulling out his phone. "Yeah, alright. I'm gonna call my dad."

"I already called 911," she told him.

"You called the police before you called me?" Stiles asked, sounding offended.

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" Lydia returned.

"She has a point, Stiles," Neris interjected. "I mean, calling you first instead of the police? Is that really going to make a difference?"

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed, looking at the two girls incredulously.

"There's a lot of blood," Kaeho stated, looking at the corpse. "No drag marks or smudges anywhere on the surrounding concrete. He was killed here."

"But why?" Neris mused, stepping as close as she dared to the body before the smell of death was unbearable. "Why kill him in a public place? Why was he even here after hours?"

"Well, to answer your first question: I don't think Boyd and Cora are in the state of mind to care about the location of their kills." Kaeho informed her. "Though I have no idea what to tell you about the second question."

"I gotta call Scott," Stiles dialed his friend's number. After a few rings, Scott picked up. "Hey, we're with Lydia. Looks like Boyd and Cora got to someone." He paused, listening to the reply. "Yup, throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the frickin' Shining over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods and start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not going to be surprised."

"Don't you think that's a little melodramatic?" Neris quipped.

Stiles waved her off, listening to Scott on the other end of the phone instead. "Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?"

After Scott's insistence, Stiles groaned and pulled the phone from his ear, stepping cautiously towards the body. His eyes trailed down from the wound on the throat down to the blood stained arm that hung limply off to the side. On the ring finger was a silver band with the word 'Purity' etched into it.

Pulling the phone back to his ear, Stiles spoke to Scott yet again. "Yeah, yeah, I think it was them. Dude, you gotta stop them. The police are going to be here soon, and they're going to have questions that we can't answer."

He hung up the phone and turned to his friends. Lydia was still severely shaken, Kaeho was still looking at the corpse, eyebrows furrowed, and Neris was trying to look anywhere but the body. She was biting her thumbnail, a habit she had broken freshman year after she learned how to manage her test anxiety. Although they weren't in school, Stiles knew that the giant problem they now had to solve was taking its toll on her.

"Neris?" He questioned gently, stepping towards her.

"The hunters code, Stiles," she told him. "Boyd and Cora have spilled blood. The Argents now have the right to kill them, and Cora is Derek's sister. He just got her back and now he's going to lose her and I'm tired of seeing my friends get hurt or killed or –"

"Hey," he cut her off quietly. "We don't even know if it was them."

"But you just told Stiles that it was!"

"Well, I could be wrong." He shrugged. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We're going to get through this. We're gonna figure this out and stop it."

"Yeah, but how long until we do that?" She returned miserably.

/

They waited until the police got there and, like Stiles predicted, there were questions that couldn't be answered. Not only for the fact that the victim had died a supernatural death, but for the fact that there was no actual explanation for why the four teens had come to the public pool after hours. When they were finally released, the trio followed Lydia and her police escort to Lydia's home. And when the police escort left, the trio followed Lydia in through her front door and up the stairs. Stiles opened her bedroom door for her and she flicked on the light.

"You didn't have to follow me home," Lydia told them as she walked in the room.

"We just wanted to make sure you got in okay," Stiles told her.

"I had a police escort," she replied, sitting on her bed.

"I know the inner workings of that force, alright? They're not nearly as reliable as people think."

"Well, you also didn't have to follow me into my room." Lydia pressed.

"Well, we didn't…yeah, uh, I don't have an answer for that." Stiles gave up, turning to Neris for assistance.

"Look, Lydia, what happened tonight was pretty gruesome and I'm sure finding the body isn't something you'll likely get over anytime soon." Neris told her gently. "We just want to be here for you in case you need us."

"I'm fine," Lydia asserted.

"We can leave." Stiles offered.

"Are you really gonna go without asking me the question that you've been dying to ask me?" Lydia questioned.

"Wha – I'm not – I haven't been dying to ask anything. No questions here for Stiles. Nothing." He turned to Neris and Kaeho, "You guys have questions? Nope? Yeah, no questions here."

Lydia sighed, annoyed. "I can see it on your face."

"Maybe my face just has, like, a naturally interrogatory expression." He shrugged.

"Your interrogatory expression is getting on my nerves." She fired back.

"Lydia," Neris began patiently, softly. "Please. You're right, we do have questions, and I'm pretty sure you know what they are."

Lydia's face changed, her defiant expression melting into one of apprehension and confusion. "The answer is: I have no clue how I ended up finding that body. I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car."

"Yeah, but the last time something like this happened…" Stiles trailed off, looking from Lydia to Neris, concerned looks on their faces.

"I know," Lydia finished, looking at them with pure terror on her face. "Derek's uncle."

"Peter."

/

"What if this has something to do with, what did you call it," Stiles racked his brain as they drove to the hospital. "Soulessness?"

"No, it doesn't." Neris replied. "Ioannina's oracle friend, the one who gave us the signs, said that she might not be _kurro ja sieluton_."

"So, if she's not, then what's going on?" He asked. "Why is she going into these fugue states?"

"I don't know," Neris shook her head, leaning back into the seat. "But whatever she is or can do, it's connected to the spirit world, or the Underworld, or something."

"Those are different?"

"Spirit world equals ghosts," Neris explained with a small smirk. "Once you get sent to the Underworld, there's no coming back."

"Unless you're Eurydice," Stiles joked.

"What I want to know is: why does Scott's mom want to show you the body? What does she hope to accomplish?" Kaeho asked, leaning forward from the backseat.

"I don't know," Stiles replied, shrugging.

"There was too much blood to see anything," Neris mused. "Maybe she found something."

"And what she found, if anything, might tell us whether or not Boyd and Cora killed him?" Kaeho continued. "And if they didn't, it could help us start figuring out who did?"

"Exactly."

/

The three teens walked into the hospital to find Mrs. McCall standing at the reception desk, leafing through some papers.

"Hey," she greeted quickly as they reached her.

"Hey," they replied.

"Over here," she told them, taking Stiles' arm and guiding him down the hall, Neris and Kaeho bringing up the rear. "And if you tell anyone that I showed you this, I swear to god, I will kill you painfully and slowly."

"Why do you want to show us a body we've already seen?" Stiles questioned her.

"Because you haven't seen everything," she replied softly.

Neris threw a knowing look at Kaeho, who returned with one of his own. The trio followed Mrs. McCall into the morgue, where two bodies were laying on the metal examination slabs, both covered head to toe in sheets.

Mrs. McCall lifted the sheet from one of the bodies, revealing it to be the pool victim. "See this around his neck?" She asked, pointing to a thin bruise that circle the entire neck. "That's a ligature mark; that means that he was strangled with something like cord or rope."

"Uh, okay, wait a second," Stiles voiced. "What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know, that's not very…werewolfy."

"And it's just the single cut," Neris added. "Just the one cut on his neck, almost precise. NO jagged edges or anything."

"Plus, no other cut wounds on the body. If Boyd and Cora are as moon-crazy as Peter says they are, this body should be way more torn up." Kaeho agreed.

"My thoughts exactly," Mrs. McCall nodded. "And then there's this," she moved around to the boy's head.

"Oh, please tell me there's not a cut on the back of his neck or anything," Neris frowned as she moved to look.

Mrs. McCall moved the boy's head only slightly, but it was just enough to reveal the wound to his head. It looked as if someone had hit his skull so hard that bits of flesh – any maybe even bone – were taken off.

"Oh," Stiles groaned, looking away. "Oh man, what is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah, it's brain matter, of course."

"See the indentation?" Mrs. MCcall asked him. "He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him."

"I don't understand," Neris shook her head.

"In fact, any one of these things could have killed him." She continued. "I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead."

"Alright, so then this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora, you know? Like, they wouldn't have done all that." Stiles voiced. "So, maybe this is just one murder. I mean, maybe it's just, like, random coincidence?"

"I don't think it was just one." Mrs. McCall told them.

"How come?"

She looked over to the second body, still covered in its sheet. "Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries."

The trio turned to look at the covered body, and Mrs. McCall uncovered her head. A blond girl, who looked to be their age, lay pale and lifeless against the slab.

"The M.E. said this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote, which is a stick that you put through the rope, and you just kind of keep twisting." She looked to Stiles, who had backed away slightly. "Stiles?"

Neris looked up to him, and noticed his eyes shining. Realization washed over her and she threw another glance at the body before turning her eyes back to him, "Stiles, tell me this isn't who I think it is."

"Oh my god, did you know her?" Mrs. McCall asked, and Stiles nodded wordlessly. "I'm so sorry," she pulled the sheet back to cover the girl's head once more. "I didn't even think."

"I was, uh – I was at her party." Stiles explained raggedly, trying his best to keep the tears at bay. "It was her birthday. Her name is Heather." He pulled his arm up, wiping escaped tears onto his sweater sleeve.

"Okay, we need to call your father, cause you're a witness." Mrs. McCall told him.

"I guess her disappearance wasn't to cast blame on you after all," Kaeho mused quietly. "Unfortunately, ruling that out doesn't help us either."

Neris noticed Stiles expression, practically seeing the wheels turning in his head as he looked at Heather's corpse, then at the pool corpse, and then back to Heather. "Stiles?"

"Stiles?" Mrs. McCall repeated when he didn't answer.

"Has anyone else been through here tonight?" He finally asked. "Any – any other bodies, or even anybody missing?"

"Uh, no. No, bodies, but…um," she trailed off.

"What?"

"Two girls, they brought the first one in – Caitlin – for a tox screen, and then I overheard that her girlfriend Emily just disappeared. I mean, they were out in the woods and –"

"Nobody's found her yet?" Stiles pressed.

"I don't know."

"Okay, first one –"

"Caitlin."

"Uh, is she here? Is she here right now?"

"I think so."

"Okay, where?" Stiles made to leave, but Mrs. McCall stopped him.

"Okay, wait. Just wait a minute," she instructed.

"I have to talk to her." Stiles insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I think I know what's happening."

/

"We weren't doing anything that bad," Caitlin told the trio as Mrs. McCall kept a lookout. "I mean, I've camped out there plenty of times."

"Right, but why tonight?" Stiles asked, a little more intensely than he should.

"Gently, Stiles," Neris told him under her breath.

"We wanted to be alone for one night." Caitlin answered. "Emily lives with her mom, and I have three roommates. It's not exactly romantic settings, you know."

"How long have you two been together?" Stiles asked, remembering to keep his voice tender.

"Three months."

"And you wanted to make it romantic."

"Yeah, you know, because…um…" Caitlin trailed off.

"Because it was her first time." Stiles finished for her.

"They're gonna find her, right?" She asked, looking up at the four standing near her. "Aren't they?"

But they had no answer for her – not one that would ease her pain, at least.

/

Though Stiles explained the basics of his theory to Neris and Kaeho, they had to wait until Scott joined them to hear the full story. Stiles was upset over the shock of seeing Heather's body in the morgue, so Neris and Kaeho let him grieve as they waited. When Scott arrived, Stiles showed him Heather's body, and Neris could see the shock register roughly within him.

"So, Boyd and Cora might not've killed anyone?" Scott asked as Stiles recovered Heather's head.

"You're gonna wish they did," Stiles replied grimly.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet, but the other girl who was out in the woods – Emily – eventually they're gonna find her." Stiles explained. "She's one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins, and they're all gonna have the same three injuries. Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death."

"So, if these aren't random killings, then what are they?"

"Sacrifices," Stiles answered.

"But who?" Neris asked. "Who would need virgin sacrifices in this day and age?"

"Taking human life for a sacrifice is dark stuff," Kaeho agreed. "Almost every practice of the mystic arts has banned it, and to sacrifice by threefold death…that's something I've never heard of in modern times. Doing that is almost a guarantee you'll corrupt your magic."

"Maybe whoever's doing this are the same people that kidnapped you." Stiles supposed, trying to make sense of the situation.

"No, they weren't." Neris disagreed, shaking her head.

"Neris, you don't know – " Kaeho tried.

"I do!" She argued. "I know you're going to say we need to look at all the possibilities, but I know they were werewolves! They wanted the Alpha bond broken; they were very clear about that. They didn't want Scott's pack to have an Alpha because in a peripheral way it would mean Derek's pack would have an Alpha. Whoever was torturing me was going after Derek and Scott, not random virgins. And anyways, the mythology doesn't even match up! Sirens don't kill virgins, especially not three times over! You wanna pin that on someone? Try the Celts! Case and point: the Lindow Man. Killed by three blows to the head, a slit throat and garroted. Sound familiar?"

"Celts? You think Celts are doing this?" Scott questioned.

Neris sighed, calming herself down. "I don't know. Threefold deaths in the ancient times weren't an uncommon practice, but the Celts methodology pretty similar here."

"But why?" He pressed.

"To appease the three gods." She replied. "Sacrifices were demanded. Taranis by burning, Teutates by drowning, and Esus by wounding his victims and hanging them from trees." Neris looked to the corpse of the boy, "I guess lifeguard posts work just as well."

"Those gods you mentioned," Kaeho interjected, "they all are associated with spirits and reincarnation."

"Yeah, I know." Neris nodded sadly.

"But three deaths, if Emily actually is dead." Scott considered. "That means it's over, right?"

"No, Scott. I don't think it is." Neris replied. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if this was just the beginning."


	44. Darach

**A/N: A big hello and thank you to all the new followers and favorites on this story! I hope everyone had a safe and happy 4th of July - even the non-American readers!**

**Stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

In the midst of everything, Scott and Neris still had to go to work. It was their only break from the supernatural and the short span of normalcy helped them de-stress. This one particular evening, they were helping Dr. Deaton look over a dog who had been having stomach issues. Dr. Deaton had prepared an injection and Scott was steadying the dog.

"It's not gonna hurt him, is it?" The dog's owner asked.

"Just a little," Dr. Deaton told him. "But I usually find that it's the owners who feel the most pain."

The guy, who had been wincing, smiled in embarrassment. Neris recognized him from school – he was a senior – but she couldn't remember his name.

"Alright," Dr. Deaton said as he finished, "well, we'll just check the stool sample for parasites, but my guess is that he probably just ate something he shouldn't have."

Scott placed the little dog on the floor, looking at the tag, "Cool name."

"What is it?" Neris asked from her place at the counter where she was disposing of the used needle.

"Bullet," the guy told her.

"Because he's really fast?" She asked, grinning.

"No," the guy laughed, "he's got two brothers at home named Beretta and Trigger. Military family."

Bullet had rolled onto his back, and Scott was rubbing on his belly, Bullet letting out little whimpers of happiness. "Looks like he knows who the Alpha is."

Scott looked up, a look of surprise shadowing his face, before covering it with a laugh. Neris looked to Dr. Deaton, whose expression was that of worry and uncertainty. She couldn't ask about it then, but she made a mental note to bring it up later. Dr. Deaton knew something; Neris just didn't know what.

The guy left with Bullet, leaving Dr. Deaton and the two teens to work in peace. Scott began poking through the stool sample while Neris cleaned up the examination room. There was no way she would be doing the dirty work that night.

"Found something." Scott told them as he stared at a white round thing in the clutches of the tweezers.

"Rinse it off," Dr. Deaton instructed, handing a squirt bottle of water to Scott, who complied.

"What is it?" Scott asked, holding the tweezers up for Dr. Deaton to examine.

"Definitely poisonous," Dr. Deaton told them as he held it under a lamp to examine it closer. "for the dog. Actually, for you as well."

"Wolfsbane?" Scott asked.

"Wolfsbane doesn't have white berries," Neris interjected. "Is it the White Baneberry?"

"Mistletoe." Dr. Deaton told them.

"That's a new one," Neris remarked. Though mistletoe was native to California, the clinic hadn't had an incident involving it. At least, not while Neris or Scott had worked there.

Scott helped Neris finish cleaning up the office, but his ears perked up when he heard something. Straining her ears, Neris heard the faint bark of a dog. She followed Scott out to the back parking lot, Bullet trotting towards them from an empty alleyway. Scott picked up the tiny dog and cradled him in his arms. There was no sign of the owner anywhere, and his car was still in the lot.

"Told you it wasn't over," Neris told Scott despondently.

/

"Going on this run without me is a bad idea," Kaeho told Neris over the phone as she drove to school in her brand new car.

"Look, you can't spend your whole time here attached to my hip," she told him. "Besides, Scott, Isaac and Stiles are going to be there, so if anything happens we'll be able to handle it."

"Will you?" He questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She countered.

"When was the last time you used your abilities?" Kaeho asked her. "It was in Greece, wasn't it?"

Neris didn't answer his questions. "What's your point?" She deflected.

"My point is that when it comes down to it, you're afraid of losing control again. Until you can get over it, I want to be there to help you."

"I can take care of myself," she argued, pulling her car into a parking space and getting out. "Look, I have to go, I'm at the school. I'll talk to you later."

"Neris –" Kaeho started, but Neris cut him off by hanging up.

She walked into the girl's locker room, quietly getting changed as she tried to think about anything other than what Kaeho had said. She walked out to the wooded area behind the school and lined up with the other students waiting for the run to start.

The whistle blew and the crowd took off jogging. In her daze, Neris followed blindly behind, not totally aware of where she was headed.

"Hey," she heard Stiles say from beside her.

"Hey," she replied simply.

"Are you okay?" He asked as his breathing became a bit heavier.

"I don't know," she admitted.

When they reached another part of the woods, a distinct smell hit Neris' sensed and she slowed to a stop, Stiles coming to rest next to her.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Death," she told him. "I smell death."

"The guy from last night?" Stiles asked more worriedly.

"I don't know."

A shrill female scream came from up ahead, and they raced towards it. When they reached the small group of students gathered together, they saw the corpse of the missing guy, strung up to a tree like the others had been. Scott and Isaac came sliding up next to them.

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked. He looked to Scott and Neris, whose crestfallen faces told him everything he needed to know.

"Hey, get out of the way, get back." Sheriff Stilinski's gruff voice could be heard as he pushed through the crowd to get to the body. "Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence."

"Back up! Everyone back," A female officer shouted.

"Get these kids out of here!" Sherriff Stilinski ordered.

"Dad, just come here; look, look," Stiles pulled his dad closer to the body. "Look at it; it's the same as the others, you see?"

"Yeah, I see it," the sheriff nodded. "Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah?" Stiles looked his dad open-mouthed, but made no arguments. Sheriff Stilinski turned to Finstock. "Coach, give us a hand here."

"You heard the man! Nothing to see here!" Coach Finstock shouted to the crowd. "Probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach, he was a senior," Scott told him.

Finstock blew out a breath, his hand cupped to his mouth. "He wasn't on the team, was he?"

Any response was cut off as another scream was heard, this time from a blonde girl that rushed up to the boy's corpse. She was pulled away from him by the female officer.

"Oh, god! Kyle," she yelled as she resisted.

Sherriff Stilinski ushered them off, and the four teens made their way back to the school.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked, glaring at the twin Alphas.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles countered.

"No; no, they knew." Isaac argued.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, alright? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolf-itude in these murders?"

"Um, hi," Neris interjected. "Do you not remember my whole spiel in the morgue?"

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac debated.

"No, but I still don't think it's them," Stiles replied.

"After all, it was a coincidence that you got turned right before your dad was killed. It was a coincidence that the majority of the Kanima victims were in Harris' class." Neris argued. "Coincidences don't add up to guilt; we've pretty much established that."

"Scott?" Isaac asked, looking to the other werewolf for defense. "How 'bout you?"

"I don't know yet," Scott shrugged.

"You don't know yet?" Stiles repeated.

"Well, he's got a point." Scott told him.

"No, he doesn't." Neris interjected. "He's got a theory with no evidence to back it up other than the fact that they're Alphas."

"They attacked me just now," Isaac growled. "And by the way, where were you? Scott came to help, but you were nowhere to be found."

"What are you talking about?" She hissed. "I didn't even know."

"Exactly. What is this bond even good for if you don't even know when I'm in danger?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Neris asked furiously, trying to keep her voice low so as not to attract unnecessary attention. "It's a love bond, not a psychic link. Our emotions towards each other are heightened, like right now when I want to claw your face off. If it were a psychic link, you would've known when I was being tortured which you didn't, thank you very much!"

"Guys, cool it!" Scott ordered harshly, stepping in between the two and pushing them apart. "Look, Neris. Whatever you want to call it, Isaac does have a point." Scott looked to Stiles. "Seriously dude, human sacrifices?"

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now it would just magically heal. One of your best friends can grow wings or a fish tail and can hypnotize guys, and her bodyguard is some kind of wizard from New Zealand, but you're telling me you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

"He's not my bodyguard, and he's not a wizard," Neris muttered.

"That's irrelevant," Stiles replied. "The fact of the matter is that we've seen some pretty strange shit before, and we can't afford to rule anything out."

Scott sighed. "That's a good point, too."

"I don't care, alright." Isaac told them. "They killed that kid; they killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them, too."

He stomped off, the three teens looking after him with mixed expressions.

"Please tell me he just left out avenging my torturing just to piss me off," Neris appealed angrily, but was met with silence. "I swear, if he cares more about that random girl just because we had one little fight, I'm going to break his nose."

/

"Alright, since inertia is a subject of which you all know plenty, why don't we start with 'momentum'?" Mr. Harris lectured the class, but certain members weren't paying attention.

"They're here for a reason." Scott pleaded softly with Isaac. "Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything, okay?" But there was no response. "Isaac."

"He's not going to agree, Scott." Neris remarked snidely from beside Scott. "He's far too trigger-happy to wait until we have all the facts."

"Danny," Mr. Harris called. "What do we know about momentum?"

"Its' the product of mass and velocity," Danny answered. "The more massive something is, the faster it's going."

"Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?" Isaac asked quickly.

Mr. Harris gestured with his hand and Isaac stood up and made his way swiftly out of the room.

"I have to go to the bathroom, too," Scott stood up.

"One at a time." Mr. Harris cut him off.

"But I really have to go," Scott protested. "Like, medical emergency have to go."

"Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I would still respond 'one at a time'." Mr. Harris told him blandly. "Is that enough hyperbole for you, or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?"

"No, no. That's pretty good." Scott sighed, sitting back down.

"That was disgusting," Neris frowned.

"Why'd you have to go and wind him up?" Scott asked.

"He was plenty wound up; I had nothing to do with it."

"Well, you certainly didn't help."

"Sorry if I didn't just roll over when my boyfriend stops acting like my boyfriend and more like a homicidal maniac." She fired back. "We have enough to deal with without him going off on his own and pulling some shit, and if I have to be petty in order to make him see that he's in the wrong, then so be it."

From outside the classroom, there was a noise, like something was hitting the lockers roughly. Mr. Harris made his way out of the classroom and into the hall, the rest of the class following behind. Isaac was standing while Ethan, one of the twins, was sprawled on the floor, his face bloodied.

"What is this?" Mr. Harris demanded. "What's going on?"

"You alright?" Danny asked, crouching down next to Ethan.

"Ugh, he just – he came at me." Ethan answered, his face pulled into a grimace.

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?" Mr. Harris demanded.

"Unbelievable," Neris muttered, crossing her arms.

Beside her, Scott was throwing angry glances at Ethan, turning it to Isaac.

/

"You don't actually think Isaac beat up one of the Alpha twins, do you?" Kaeho asked as he leaned against the lockers, watching Neris rummage through hers.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Neris answered tersely. "But you were right; Isaac and I aren't acting like a couple anymore."

"You're fighting," Kaeho corrected. "Lots of couples fight."

"He literally chewed me out for not being psychic," Neris argued. "He forged a blood bond with me without even bothering to understand what it actually means."

"He didn't grow up with this stuff like you and me. Give him a little leeway, okay?"

"Why are you even defending him? You're supposed to be on my side, remember?"

"I'm on everyone's side, remember?" Kaeho argued. "Look, not everyone knows that blood bonds heighten existing emotions. Not everyone knows that they only work with emotions. Maybe when Isaac made the blood bond with you, he was hoping to be connected with you mentally in case something happened."

"That still doesn't excuse him from being a douche."

"No, you're right; it doesn't." He agreed. "But it doesn't give you the right to be one, either."

Neris glared at him and groaned. "You're worse than my mother."

"Oh, shut up and admit I'm right," Kaeho teased, nudging her shoulder.

"Never," she grinned, closing her locker.

/

"Neris, we're skipping school," Stiles told her as he looped his arm around hers, guiding her swiftly towards the parking lot.

"Uh, okay," she agreed confusedly. "But can I know why?"

"I think you're right." He said as they slid into his car. "About the Celt thing."

"Look, Stiles, that was said in a moment of frustration." Neris sighed. "Besides, what would Celts be doing in Beacon Hills, unless they were the sports team?"

"Well, maybe not the Celts, but Druids." Stiles corrected. "When you mentioned them and the Lindow man and the threefold death, I started researching."

"And how much Adderall did you take this time?" Neris grinned.

"That's not the point," Stiles brushed her off. "A lot, okay? But not the point. Look, the triskeles – Druid. Threefold death – Druid. Mountain ash – Druid."

"Cernunnos." Neris breathed.

"What?"

"He's a horned nature god worshiped by the Celts. The Druids saw him as a representation of the power and peace of Earth."

"Okay, but why are you mentioning him?" Stiles asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he made his way out of the school parking lot.

"Dr. Deaton used a medallion of Cernunnos when he was explaining how an unbroken circle of mountain ash could contain the Kanima and its master at the rave."

"So he does know something," he said resolutely.

"Wait, did you drag me out of school to go see Dr. Deaton."

"He knows something; you basically just confirmed it," he told her firmly. "I just know it; he always seems to know something. And if he doesn't tell me, then you have to make him."

"Stiles – "

"Neris," he cut her off. "I know you. I know that after Greece you haven't wanted to use your abilities in any form, shape, or way. But there are lives at stake. You have to try."

"Yeah," she nodded, sighing heavily. "Yeah, okay."

Stiles pulled his jeep into the parking lot and the pair walked into the clinic, the bell above the front entrance jingling in welcome.

"You're out of school early," Dr. Deaton greeted them.

"Yeah, free period actually," Stiles lied. "Um, I was just headed home to see my dad. He's, uh, you know – I guess you probably heard people are kind of getting murdered again. It's his job to figure it out."

"I gathered as much from the Sheriff title," Deaton grinned slightly.

"Yeah, um, you know it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information – and we all know he's missing pretty much half the story here, right?" Stiles asked rhetorically. "So, then I started thinking, and I remembered someone who _does_ have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here. You."

"Please, Dr. Deaton," Neris besought. "If you know something – if you can help us stop this – then we could really use your help."

Dr. Deaton sighed, looking back and forth between the two teens, before nodding his head to his examination room. The teens followed him inside, and Stiles launched into a monologue before they had even passed through the door frame.

"All these symbols and things – the triskeles, the bank logo, the mountain ash – all of it is from the Celtic Druids, and anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the Druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the Lindow man? 2,000 year old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut – threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite Druid plant that was?"

In response, Dr. Deaton pulled one of the glass containers – much like the one that held the mountain ash, and pulled a leafy green plant from inside. "Mistletoe."

"I'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't I?" Stiles asked incredulously, and Dr. Deaton looked away guiltily.

"Did you know when Scott found out Bullet had eaten mistletoe?" Neris asked.

"I began to suspect," Dr. Deaton answered.

"Then why aren't you telling us?" Stiles pressed.

"Maybe because when you've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away – denying it, lying about it – it becomes a pretty powerful habit." Dr. Deaton replied.

Neris looked down at Stiles, whose expression was somewhat ashamed, before returning her gaze to Dr. Deaton. "Habits can be broken," she told him gently. "And since people are dying – in pretty brutal ways, I might add – now would be a pretty opportune time to start trying."

"Agreed," Dr. Deaton replied with a small, forced smile.

"Alright, so this guy – is he a Druid?" Stiles asked.

"No. It's someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should've known better." Dr. Deaton explained. "Do you know what the word 'Druid' means in Gaelic?"

"No," Stiles and Neris shook their heads.

"Wise oak," Deaton continued. "The Celtic Druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."

"Yeah, well – this one is," Stiles debated, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, grumbling as he answered it. "Hey, I can't talk right now." His face changed as whoever on the other end spoke. "Wait, what?" Another pause. "Okay, are you sure he's missing?" He listened to their response. "Okay, don't move, I'm coming."

"Who was that?" Neris asked.

"Lydia; the music teacher was taken." Stiles answered.

"Taken as in…?"

"As in she found scratch marks and what looks to be blood on the piano."

Neris pulled out her phone, quickly sending a text to Kaeho to go to the music room and keep an eye on Lydia just in case. "Okay, we need to go. Now."

/

When the three teens arrived, Lydia presented them with a recorder that had been in the music teacher's possession. As Stiles, Neris and Kaeho began searching his desk and the surrounding areas for clues, Dr. Deaton gave the audio a listen. Chanting - that if she had known better, Neris would've sworn was Latin – came pouring from the tiny speakers.

"Can we get a copy of this?" Dr. Deaton asked, and Lydia began sending the file.

"Hey, doc, any help would be, you know, helpful." Stiles grunted from his hunched over position.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power." He explained. "Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors."

"Wait, wait, wait," Stiles cut him off. "Warrior; could that also be like a soldier?"

"Absolutely," Deaton confirmed.

"What are you thinking, Stiles?" Neris inquired.

Stiles held up a photo of the music teacher in dress blues with his wife on their wedding day. "Kyle was in R.O.T.C. with Boyd."

"That's got to be it." Dr. Deaton surmised. "That's the pattern. Where's Boyd?"

Stiles dug in his pockets for his phone, "He's probably home by now. I'm gonna try and get him on the phone."

"No, it wouldn't be him," Kaeho argued. "He's a werewolf. He's supernatural. I don't think they could use him."

"Are you basing that on _mākutu_ rules?" Neris asked. "Because I don't think this guy is going off any kind of guidelines; I think he's just sticking to the bare bones."

"Lydia?" Dr. Deaton asked, noticing her faraway expression. "Something wrong?"

"No, it was – I mean, I just thought of someone else with a military connection." She answered.

"Who?" Stiles asked, dropping the phone from his ear.

"It's sitting right on his desk: the West Point Honor Code."

"Oh my god, I know who you're talking about." Neris breathed, running her hands through her hair. "Oh, now I'm really conflicted."

"Who is it?" Stiles repeated.

"Harris." She replied.

/

"This is just one of many possibilities," Dr. Deaton told them as he looked at the plaque with the honor code on it, the teens searching Harris' empty classroom. "He could have simply left for the day."

"Yeah, well," Stiles reached under the desk, pulling up Harris' bag. "Not without this."

He set the bag down and began rifling the papers, pausing when his eyes caught something strange.

"What?" Deaton asked.

"This test is graded 'R'." Stiles told him, turning the page around so everyone could see.

"This one's an 'H'," Lydia held up another paper.

Dr. Deaton pulled the papers from their hands and put them on the desk beginning to align them in a way known only to him. "Stiles, Neris, you remember I told you 'Druid' is the Gaelic word for 'wise oak'?"

"Yeah," they answered.

"If a Druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well. Darach."

They looked down at the papers on the desk, Deaton having arranged them to spell out that word.

"Neris, I don't think I was brought here because of the Alphas." Kaeho remarked.

"Yeah, I don't think so either." She agreed.

'_There's something else,' _his voice spoke inside her head_. 'Virgins, soldiers – those are two of the three Celtic goddess types.'_

'_First off: holy shit, you're talking inside my head, how are you doing that?'_ Neris asked, unable to believe she was having a telepathic conversation.

'_I'm not; at least, not on my own. My teacher back home created a ring for me to link me to you in times of upmost need. And that would be – in this instance – conveying some very sensitive information.'_

'_You mean the third goddess type? You think that's what this guy is using to pick his victims?'_

'_It's certainly a possibility.'_

'_Well, what's the third type?' _

'_Mothers.'_


	45. In Cold Blood

**A/N: A big hello and hank you to all the new followers and subscribers! And I really appreciate the reviews from you guys! **

**I know a lot of you don't like the fact that Neris and Isaac are fighting, but it's going to get better! It may take a while, but it will! And no, Kaeho is not going to be the new/temporary love interest in case you all were wondering.**

**Stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Neris demanded as she followed Kaeho into the school's parking lot.

"What do you mean?" He returned, not looking back at her.

"Kaeho, you don't just drop a bomb like telepathy on someone, especially the way you did," she pulled at his arm to stop his gait, forcing him to turn and face him.

"It's not telepathy." He argued exasperatedly.

"We were having a conversation in our heads." She returned. "That's pretty telepathic to me."

"Okay," he admitted with a small smirk, "it's kind of telepathic."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I was kind of hoping never to have to tell you," he admitted. "_Karakia _like this – magic, basically – always has some kind of downside or repercussion. The magic in my ring connects to yours and allows our minds to link up and communicate in times of emergencies."

"And the downside?"

"If it's used too much, we run the risk of linking our minds permanently. That means no mental privacy, no individual thoughts, and potentially no independent actions."

"Yeah, something like that, you tell someone," Neris told him. "Especially someone whose supposed to trust you."

"I know. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. Is there anything else I should know about?" She asked. Kaeho gave her a regretful look and she groaned. "If you say this is a need to know thing, I'm going to punch you."

"You know, you threaten physical violence a lot." He laughed.

"Well, when you're pretty much surrounded by werewolves on a daily basis, threatening physical violence is usually the most effective way of getting results," she grinned.

"That's a little depressing," Kaeho muttered.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills," she shrugged.

/

Though Neris had been praying for any kind of distraction from her homework, she wasn't expecting it to take the form of a text from Derek. She found herself on Kaeho's doorstep, giving him a vague explanation – vague because that's what she had been given in the first place – and the pair of them made their way over to Derek's loft.

When they arrived, they found Peter, Derek and a girl Neris assumed was Cora standing near a table, with Boyd close by. When the doors opened, all four heads turned in their direction.

"What are you doing here?" The girl was the first to speak.

"Derek texted me," Neris told her, slightly annoyed at the tone she had chosen. "You must be Cora."

"You must be the siren." She returned, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I have a name." Neris spat back.

"So I've heard."

Taking a deep breath so she wouldn't slap the girl – knowing her attitude was probably some kind of after effect of the moon rage mixed with having to be in the same room with the man who killed her sister – Neris turned to Derek.

"Where's Isaac?" She asked.

"He doesn't live here anymore," Derek told her plainly.

"What? Why not?"

"Having him here is too much now that Cora's living with me. Isaac's staying with Scott; I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Too much?" Neris repeated. "That's bullshit, Derek."

"Where is Scott?" Kaeho voiced, attempting to steer the conversation to a better topic.

"He's coming," Derek told them. "We'll need him in on this too."

"In on what?"

"We know where the Alpha pack is," Boyd spoke. "We're going to get them before they get us again."

"You've got to be kidding me." Neris' eyes were wide with disbelief. "This is a really bad idea."

The scraping noise of the loft door being opened again was heard from behind them, and they turned to see Scott pushing it open.

"I know where they are," he told them.

"Same building as the Argents," Derek told him. "We know."

"Cora and I followed the twins," Boyd added.

"Then they want you to know." Scott informed them.

"My thoughts exactly," Neris agreed firmly.

"Or, more likely, they don't care." Peter argued.

"They're not stupid enough to be apathetic," Kaeho countered. "My money's on they _want_you to know."

"What is this?" Scott asked as he walked forward, noticing the blueprints on the table.

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter asked. "The schemers are scheming. Coming up with a _coup de main_, better known as a preemptive strike."

"You're going after them?"

"Tomorrow." Derek confirmed. "And you're gonna help us. They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison."

"So, kill them first; that's the plan?" Scott questioned.

"They won't even see it coming." Boyd replied.

"Unless they're counting on it," Neris muttered.

"Why is the default plan always murder?" Scott asked. "Just once can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral do you?" Peter returned. "Not that I disagree with him." He added.

"I do." Cora interjected. "Why do we need this kid? Or the other two?"

"This kid helped save your life." Derek reminded his sister. "And 'the other two' as you call them are just as powerful as we are."

"If not slightly more," Kaeho interjected quietly.

Derek scowled at him before turning to Scott, "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."

"You can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott said.

"That's why we're going after Deucalion." Cora told him. "Just him."

"You cut off the head of a snake and the body dies." Boyd furthered.

"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra," Peter informed them. "And like Scott said: they're all Alphas."

"Deucalion's still the leader," Derek argued.

"Well, let's hope so, because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?" Peter questioned his nephew.

"Two more grew back in its place." Scott answered.

Peter looked at him and smiled. "Somebody's been doing their summer reading."

"Well, one of my best friend's is a being of ancient Greece," Scott shrugged. "Seems natural to know about the others."

Neris smiled appreciatively at her friend before turning back to the others, "Well, this supernatural being isn't taking part in any of this."

"And if she's not, I'm not," Kaeho finished.

/

Later that night, Neris was curled on her bed, watching reruns of Boy Meets World when her cell phone started buzzing. Groaning as she rolled off the rippling waterbed, the trudged over to her desk and looked at the screen.

"Allison?" Neris answered the call. "What's…what's up?"

"You need to go over to Scott's," Allison told her hurriedly. "He's hurt."

"Please don't tell me they went after the Alphas," she pleaded, throwing on a jacket and some shoes.

"They did," Allison replied grimly. "But there's something else you should know. About Derek?"

Neris paused at the top of the stairs, not wanting to begin making her way down lest the news would cause her to fall. "What about Derek?"

"He fell. With the big male Alpha. They're dead."

"Oh my god," Neris breathed.

"There's something else," Allison continued.

"What else could there be?" Neris asked, making her way down the stairs.

"Scott's eyes turned red."

"What?" Neris demanded, shocked.

"It was only for a moment, but I thought you should know. I thought maybe you'd have some idea as to why."

"No clue whatsoever. I've only seen a werewolf get red eyes after they've killed an Alpha or inherited the Alpha role from family. I've never seen them or heard of it just happening."

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Allison sighed.

"Thanks for calling me," Neris told her. "And Allison, let's not mention this to anyone else. At least, not yet."

"That's a good idea. I'll see you later."

"Later," Neris hung up the phone and walked out to her garage.

She slid into her car and made her way to Scott's, hoping the damage done to him wasn't too bad. When she arrived, she pulled a Stiles and climbed up to Scott's window, pulling up the frame and rolling onto Scott's bed.

"Scott?" She asked quietly into the empty bedroom.

"In the bathroom," she heard him call to her.

Neris walked through the closed door to find Isaac and Scott there, with Isaac attempting to tend to a large gash on Scott's side.

"I thought we agreed that this was a bad idea," Neris began gently holding out a wrist for Scott, who shook his head.

"It's from an Alpha, your blood won't fix it," Scott told her. "And I didn't want to kill them; I just wanted to talk."

"So how did talking turn into this? Did they attack you?"

"Derek showed up."

"Yeah, Allison told me about that," Neris informed him, wetting a cloth in warm water.

"She did?" Scott groaned, wincing as Neris gently dabbed at the wound. "She wasn't even supposed to be there."

"But I bet you're glad she was." Neris attempted to lighten the mood.

"And where were you?" Isaac asked coldly.

"What? I didn't even know this was going to happen! Last time I heard about any of this was when Scott and I were saying it was a bad plan."

"Allison knew," he retorted.

"Well I'm not Allison," she fired back. "And, she lives in the same building as them, so obviously she'd know better than I what was going on."

"You should've known," he ground out. "Derek's is dead because you didn't even bother to show up."

"No, Derek's dead because he jumped into a situation he was ill-prepared for, risking all your lives in the process."

Isaac snarled at her and brushed past her roughly, making his way to his room in the McCall residence. Neris sighed and shook her head slightly and returned to cleaning Scott's wound.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She returned.

"Isaac shouldn't have said that. It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either, you know." She told him. "I know you, Scott. You're going to find some way to blame yourself."

Scott just shrugged despondently.

"Do you want me to put a bandage on it?" She asked.

"No, it'll heal eventually," he replied.

Neris left Scott in the best shape she could, and made her way back home. When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw her mom's door open and the light on. Knowing her mother would want to talk, Neris walked over and leaned on the doorframe. Riga was sitting in bed reading as she waited for her daughter to return home.

"Next time you go out late, please tell me beforehand," Riga told her daughter.

"Yeah, sorry." Neris apologized. "Mom, can you call Coach Finstock tomorrow and tell him I'm sick and won't be going to the cross country meet?"

"Sure, honey," her mom replied, putting the bookmark in her paperback and setting it on the bed beside her. "But you're not actually sick, so why are you not going?"

Neris sighed and made her way over to her mom's bed, plopping down on the fluffy comforter. "I think Isaac and I are done for. The pack wanted to attack the Alpha pack in a preemptive strike, and I said it was a bad idea. Then, they went ahead and did it and I didn't even know until afterwards when Allison called me, and Isaac blames me for Derek being dead."

"Derek's dead?" Riga asked, her voice catching slightly. Neris nodded sadly. "That poor boy; I knew him when he was just a child. He never did have the best mind for strategy, though. Always too quick for a fight."

"What should I do?" Neris asked.

"Give them some time to grieve, to heal. They can't blame you forever. And with this Alpha pack, your friends will realize they still need you."

"And Isaac?"

"He'll realize he still needs you too."

/

Neris decided instead of sitting at home doing nothing while the others were away for the cross country meet that she would pick up some extra shifts at the animal clinic.

"Dr. Deaton?" Neris called as she walked in. "Are you in?"

"Neris, what are you doing here?" He asked as he appeared out of the back room. "I thought Scott roped you in to going to the cross country thing."

Neris shrugged lamely. "Yeah, but um…I don't know if you heard, but Derek's…"

"I did hear," he replied, his voice soft.

"Yeah, well Isaac blames me and since he's going on the trip, I didn't think I'd be welcome."

"Neris, what happened wasn't your fault."

"No, I know." She replied quickly. "But having someone who's supposed to be my boyfriend convinced that it was isn't really the greatest feeling in the world. So, I skipped the meet and thought I could pick up an extra shift here."

He smiled warmly at her, "Sure. I could use the extra hands."

Neris smiled and followed him to the back. All had been relatively normal – they were starting to go through the X-rays of their most recent patient – until they heard the machinated bell of the front door go off.

"It's open," Dr. Deaton called, and made his way out to the reception room as Neris trailed behind.

They were greeted with the sight of Aiden and Kali propping a bloodied Ennis in between them, with Ms. Morrell standing directly in front of the gate that separated the reception room from the rest of the clinic, her arms folded. Dr. Deaton eyed them blankly as he made his way to stand eye to eye with Ms. Morrell. She lowered her head in response, but the two conscious Alphas stared him down. Neris glared fiercely at them.

"We could use a little help," Ms. Morrell told him.

"Try the hospital," Deaton responded.

"Open the gate, Alan." She ground out.

"No."

"Help us," Kali began as she stepped forward, her canines lengthened. "Or maybe I'll just kill her," she swept some of Ms. Morrell's hair aside to bear the flesh of her neck, Kali's eyes turning red.

"Not here, you won't," Deaton informed her steadily, utterly unfazed. Kali's eyes reverted back to normal instantly, blinking rapidly. "I suggest you leave. Don't make me insist."

Kali had backed away, looking mildly intimidated by Dr. Deaton. If she wasn't so determined to look strong and keep a hostile expression on her face, Neris would've been looking utterly in awe of Dr. Deaton.

"Alan, if he dies, they'll go after the others," Mr. Morrell appealed. "And don't think your little protégé Scott won't find his way into the middle of it. They'll kill him; you know they will. Alan, please."

Dr. Deaton stiffened his jaw, debating. He looked down to Neris as she turned her head towards him. She gave an almost imperceptible nod and Dr. Deaton opened the gate. Ms. Morrell walked through, the three Alphas following behind. Aiden and Kali helped Ennis onto the examination table while Neris and Dr. Deaton pulled on their gloves. Cutting the torn shirt and pulling it off, Dr. Deaton briefly examined the myriad gashes on the werewolf's torso.

"What the hell?" Neris breathed, seeing the inky colored blood.

"Someone please turn the sign on the front door to closed; this could take a while," Deaton remarked.

"Dr. Deaton, he's bleeding black." Neris stated, her face mildly horrified. "I mean, the last time we saw this was when Jackson was turning into the Kanima, and Gerard was –" She cut herself off, noticing the expression on Deaton's face. "Please don't tell me that Gerard _survived_."

"Neris, we have work to do," Dr. Deaton evaded answering.

"Sometimes I hate you," Neris muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Can we trust her?" Kali voiced, directing her question to Deaton. "She is sired to that Scott kid after all."

"First off, not sired to, bonded with. There's a giant distinction," Neris snapped. "Secondly, I know he's one of my torturers, you being the other one. I have a great ear for voices, being a siren and all. I remember exactly how you sounded, and after hearing Ethan and Aiden's voices – and finding out that Deucalion has an accent – Ennis is the only remaining male. I recognized your voice the minute I heard it." Neris walked up to Kali, lowering her voice to a soft threat. "Knowing that I've discovered the identities of my torturers, and that one half of them in on the brink of death, don't you think it'd be wise to _not _antagonize someone who's going to try to save his life?"

Kali didn't answer, but her face was contorted with rage that she was desperately trying to rein in.

"Now, if you don't mind," Neris continued. "Guests are expected to wait in the reception room. Off you go."

Glaring coldly at her, Kali removed herself from the room, with Aiden and Ms. Morrell accompanying her. Dr. Deaton looked at Neris impressed.

"I'm impressed." He told her as they set to work.

"Don't be," she replied. "I'm just not going to stoop to their level."

"I know; that's why I'm impressed."

"You know you're going to have to tell me everything you know eventually, right?"

Dr. Deaton didn't answer, only giving Neris a tight-lipped smile as they cleaned up the blood from Ennis' chest and gave him a sedative. Steadily, they began sewing up the wounds. They were just finishing up when they noticed a figure in the doorway. Looking up, they saw Deucalion standing there as still as a statue.

"How's our patient?" He asked lightly.

Dr. Deaton pulled off his gloves with a snap. "Out cold."

"The prognosis?" Deucalion questioned as he walked towards the examination table.

"Surprisingly optimistic." Dr. Deaton answered, pulling the other glove off. "He's gonna make it."

Deucalion gave a small smirk and a noise of disbelief. He lifted his hand and placed it gently on Ennis' chest, trailing it upwards to his face, the nails growing into claws as he did so. When the tips grazed across his neck, Ennis began to regain consciousness. Dr. Deaton and Neris looked on confused as Deucalion bent down and placed a kiss on each of Ennis' cheek, like some bizarre ritual.

Deucalion stepped away slightly and raised his arm, placing his hand over Ennis' face. The claws extended once more and Deucalion gripped Ennis' skull tightly, digging his claws into the flesh and squeezing as Ennis convulsed until the skull snapped. With a small sigh, Deucalion pulled the inky blood covered fingers from Ennis' broken head and turned towards the door.

"I think you might have overestimated his odds." He remarked and made his way out.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Neris grimaced. "How could he do that? His own pack."

"He's killed one of his own before," Dr. Deaton told her grimly, walking to the back room. "All of the Alphas did. That's why they're so strong."

"Is that what they wanted Derek to do?" Neris asked as Dr. Deaton grabbed the white sheet used to cover deceased patients from its shelf.

Though he didn't answer verbally, the regretful look he gave her was confirmation enough. As they walked back to the examination room, a loud howl was heard from outside, the pain of loss echoing within it.

Ms. Morrell was waiting for them when they walked into the examination room. She held out her hand for the sheet.

"Here, let me."

Dr. Deaton pursed his lips, but handed her the sheet nonetheless. Dr. Deaton walked over to one of the counters and leaned against it. Neris made her way to the door frame, leaning against it for support.

"I don't think you really know what you've gotten yourself into, here." He told her as she draped the white cloth over the corpse.

"It's a little late to be playing big brother, don't you think?" She returned.

Neris looked at the pair of them, flailing her arms in defeat. "I give up. I am never going to know anything." She groaned and kicked off the doorframe. "I'm going to go; gonna try to get to Scott before anything else happens."

"Neris," Dr. Deaton called after her. "Be careful."

"I'll try." She replied, and made her way out of the clinic.


	46. Snuff

**A/N: Hello darlings! For all those who favorited and followed this story (and me), I want to say a big thank you! Also, thanks to the two guest reviewers and ELECTRA13 for your reviews!**

**Stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

Once Neris had left the animal clinic, the awful image of what had transpired burned into the back of her eyelids, she made her way over to the Ngarimu household. With Deucalion having killed on of his own, Neris didn't know what he was planning, but a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her it was nothing good. She needed to get to Scott fast, and she could think of only one person who could do so without driving.

When she arrived, she made her way up to the door and knocked sharply. Kaeho answered the door, and his attempted greeting was cut off as Neris started rambling.

"Deucalion killed Ennis. Crushed his skull." She began. "There was a fight between the two packs and Derek is dead and Ennis was injured; the Alphas brought Ennis to the clinic and Deaton and I helped but then Deucalion came in and killed him and I have a really bad feeling that something's going to happen to Scott next and I need your help."

Kaeho blinked rapidly as she finished. "You need to learn how to breathe when you talk."

Neris huffed, "Was that all you took from what I said?"

"Oh, no. I got all of it. I'm just surprised at your ability to not breathe in the middle of giant run-on sentences."

"Are you going to help," Neris began exasperatedly, "Or are you going to be rude?"

"Yes," Kaeho chuckled. "I can help you help Scott, or whatever. Come in."

Kaeho stepped aside to allow Neris to walk in, a small grin still on his face. He led her to the dining room, making a pit stop in his dad's office to grab a map of California and to the kitchen to pick up some rock salt. He laid the map on the table and handed the salt to Neris.

"Do you know the route they took?" He asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Make a circle around the general area with the salt," he instructed, pulling a white crystal pendant from under his shirt. "It'll act as a conductor for the divining."

"Okay," she replied, confused, but doing as she was told nonetheless. "But how is this going to help? If we're trying to find out where they are, I could just call Scott or Stiles and ask."

"Yes, but they're moving, not to mention surrounded by dozens of other energies. This will help block them out and connect directly to Scott's. Using that as an anchor, we can go directly to him."

"And what? Magically appear inside a crowded bus?"

He shrugged with a small smile. "I never said it was subtle."

He took the pendant off his neck and began swinging it clockwise within the salt circle, the tip barely grazing the paper. Within seconds, it flopped on its side, pointing at empty space.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Neris asked.

"Obviously not." He muttered. "Let me try again."

He did so, but the end result was the same. Hoping that the third time would be the charm, Kaeho attempted to locate Scott again, but to no avail. Groaning in frustration, Kaeho tossed the pendant onto the map, causing the salt chunks to scatter.

"Do you know why it's not working?" She asked tentatively.

"My best guess is that something – or someone – it blocking it." He replied. "Whatever it is doesn't want us to find Scott."

Kaeho sighed and looked out the window to the beginnings of the sunset. "Call him. They should be at the meet by now, and getting a fixed location that way will be just as good."

"Gotcha," Neris nodded, pulling out her cell phone.

"Neris, where have you been?" Scott asked as soon as he picked up. "Stiles has been calling you all day."

"Yeah, sorry. I was at the clinic and we had a pretty…busy day. Look, I just have a really bad feeling and I need you to tell me where you are so Kaeho can bring us to you."

"We're just on the road, but coach says the meet's postponed until tomorrow." He told her. "Bad feelings about what?"

"So you're going to be stopping somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah; now – "

"Okay, so just text me the name of the place whenever you get there."

"Neris," he began sternly. "What are you having bad feelings about?"

Neris groaned. "I don't know. The Alphas brought Ennis to the clinic and Dr. Deaton and I did what we could, but then Deucalion killed him. Now I'm just worried they might try and do something to you guys."

"Deucalion killed one of his own pack?" Scott asked, bewildered.

"According to Deaton, all the Alphas did." She heard Scott groan on the other end of the line. "Yeah, that was my reaction too. Just – as soon as you find out where you're staying, text me, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Be careful," Neris told him before she hung up. She sighed heavily and looked up to Kaeho. "And now we wait."

It felt like it took forever to get the text. Neris couldn't even focus on the movie Kaeho had put on. When her text alert when off, Neris practically dragged Kaeho to the dining room.

"Motel Glen Capri," she read off the screen.

Kaeho laughed softly. "I don't need the map if I've got a name. I just need some of your blood."

"Blood?" Neris repeated. "As in, blood magic? What kind of downside is there to that?"

"If I use your blood too often, my magic would become dependent on it. But I'm just using it this one time to link you to Scott through the Alpha bond."

"Okay," Neris replied uneasily, holding her hand out to Kaeho.

He pulled a pocket knife from his pocket and made a small cut on the palm of Neris' hand, grabbing some rock salt from the map and holding it in his open palm. He took her wrist gently in his hand and twisted it so her palm was facing downward, hovering over the rock salt. As the blood dripped onto the salt, Neris could see black lines beginning to lace over the skin of Kaeho's arms.

Neris watched in amazement as the black lines began to form a pattern, spirals and thick patches that became a _Koru_ – the symbol for growth and rebirth – and above that a _Moana _– the symbol for water, and harmony with the forces of nature. The lines kept moving upwards to his bicep, where the lines coalesced into the image of Manaia – the bird-headed creature that was the symbol of protection in Māori mythology. Surrounding those three images were a collection of lines, dots and spirals, completely covering his arm in black designs.

Neris felt a pull from her navel, and she staggered a bit as she steadied herself on the asphalt. She looked around, stunned to see that their location had changed.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" He grinned.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Also, what was with the arm thing?"

Kaeho looked down at his arm, the flesh now free of the black marks. "It happens when I use my powers. I guess you didn't see it last time cause I had long sleeves on. They actually go further, but I'm not stripping for you."

"Ew, no. Please don't," Neris held up a hand for emphasis.

"Excuse you," he laughed as he shoved her gently. "I am delicious."

"I will take your word on that," she rolled her eyes. "Hey, do you feel that?"

"What?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It's like – it's like something's pushing in on me."

"Hmm," he frowned. "Maybe it's just an after effect of the trip."

"I guess." She shrugged, looking off to the roads. "Hang on, I think I see the bus."

Sure enough, the bus was ambling down the road, the neon lights of the motel sign casting an eerie glow on the yellow metal surface. As it finished pulling to a creaking stop the students disembarked, led by Coach Finstock. Neris and Kaeho walked over to the bus, where Finstock noticed her presence.

"Sangster, aren't you supposed to be sick?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah," she lied. "But, I'm feeling better, so I had Kaeho drive me up."

"Oh," Finstick nodded turning to Kaeho and giving him the once over. "You play lacrosse?"

"Uh, no sir." Kaeho answered.

"You wanna learn?"

"I think I'm good."

Coach Finstock huffed disapprovingly and walked away. From beside her, Neris noticed Scott walking up with Stiles mere inches behind.

"I've seen worse," Scott remarked.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles returned.

Finstock blew his whistle shrilly, his assistant walking over to him from the front office and handing him numerous keys. "Listen up! The meet's been pushed 'til tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up; choose wisely."

Finstock held out the mass of keys, the metal clinking together as they swung from the movement. One by one, the students grabbed at them randomly and made off to their respective rooms.

"And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that?" Finstock called after them. "Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

Neris shoved her hands in the pockets of her cardigan as she walked towards the building, watching Isaac as he and Boyd walked ahead of her.

"By the way, you should know that Isaac went crazy and started beating Ethan bloody at a pit stop." Stiles remarked lowly to Neris as he walked beside her.

"Are you serious," Neris groaned. "I honestly don't know what to do anymore."

"It's not your fault," he told her, swinging an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a quick hug. "He's just got a really quick temper. Personally, I think you're too good for him."

"You're just saying that because he tried to kill us," she joked.

"Well, that too," he remarked. "But mostly because you're my best friend and he can be a real jerk sometimes."

Neris merely shrugged in response. She and Kaeho followed Scott and Stiles to their room, planning on going to their own later in the night. When they arrived, Scott and Stiles flopped down on their beds, Stiles pulling Neris down to join them. Kaeho, not knowing the boys well enough to lay on a bed next to either of them, settled for leaning on one of the dressers.

"Alright, so I have four." Stiles began.

"Four?" Scott questioned. "You have four suspects?"

"What, you mean about the identity of the Darach?" Neris asked.

"Yeah, it was originally ten." Stiles admitted. "Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice."

"So who's number one? Harris?" Scott asked.

"The asshole teacher we found out was taken?" Kaeho interjected. "I'm pretty sure he's dead."

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles corrected.

"So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices." Scott outlined.

"Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head." Stiles admitted.

"He could be helping them," Neris added. "I mean, look at Kate Argent."

"Except for the part where he's probably already been sacrificed," Kaeho reminded her.

"Well, what if it's somebody else from school," Scott suggested. "Like remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people."

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked, sitting up. "I'm sorry, what?" He stood up, stepping away from the bed slightly. "I – yes we did. I called that from day one, actually."

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt." Scott argued.

"Yeah," Neris agreed. "You just didn't like him 'cause he was slightly weird, not because you knew he was a murderer."

"I was serious," Stiles defended himself. "I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me."

"Who are the other three?" Scott questioned.

"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her and she's Derek's sister."

"Ooh, yes, her!" Neris exclaimed. "My vote's for her. She's a bitch and I don't like her."

"Next, your boss." Stiles continued.

"Our boss?" Scott repeated, sitting up.

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know. Freaks me out." Stiles answered, but was met with a blank stare from Scott. "Oh my god, have you still not seen Star Wars?"

"I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie." Scott promised.

"It just makes me crazy."

"Who was the last one?"

Stiles sighed heavily. "Lydia." He walked back over to the bed, sinking down onto the mattress. "She was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea, so…"

The four were silent, and Scott and Stiles flopped back onto the beds. From her spot on the mattress, Neris squirmed uncomfortably, the feeling from earlier still clinging to her.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

"I don't – I just have this really weird feeling." She told him, "Like something's trying to get at me and pushing in on me."

"Neris, your ring is glowing," Kaeho told her.

She sat bolt upright and looked at her ring. True to his word, the ring was glowing a soft blue. Frowning as she looked at it, she turned her face upwards to see if Kaeho had any explanation. When their eyes locked, Kaeho's features melted into a shocked expression.

"Oh my god, Neris." He breathed. "Your eyes."

"What?" She asked as Scott and Stiles stood up to join him. When their expressions became similar to Kaeho's, Neris began to get worried. "What about my eyes?"

"There's no purple." Scott answered.

Neris jolted off the bed, racing in to the bathroom to see for herself. When she saw that the ring of purple around her pupil was no longer there, she gasped in horror. She returned to her friends and looked Scott square in the eye.

"Quack like a duck," she commanded in the same manner as she always did when she used her siren manipulation skills.

"Nothing," Scott shook his head.

Neris stepped back and opened her mouth, willing for a siren scream to come out, but there was silence. In desperation, she attempted to pull out her wings. Nothing.

"I can't do anything," she whimpered. "I'm – I'm practically human."


	47. Up In Flames

**A/N: Hello to all my lovely new followers and favorites! Thanks so much for your support with this story, and I'm glad you guys are liking it!**

**random-gurl531: Wow, thank you for your lovely review! In answer to your question, the supernatural back-story for the wolves I adapted from the mini-episodes "Search for a Cure" on the MTV website where they mention the ancient Greek king Lycaon. I added my own spin on the origin story to get it to fit with the siren's ancient days. A lot of research went in to creating the bestiary entries for all the creatures, along with bits of my own imagination. I'm still deciding how I want the interactions for Isaac and Kaeho to go, so we'll see.**

**And thanks to leelee971, ELECTRA13, Phoebe Nixon, guest user Jason, and the anonymous Guest for your reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

Neris had hidden herself away in the room that she and Kaeho were to share that night. The discovery that she no longer had control of her abilities had thoroughly shaken her. Sure, she wasn't too keen on being a siren ever since 'the incident', but having that stripped away from her was utterly unnerving.

She was snapped out of her pity-party when she heard a noise from the bathroom. A soft sigh, shallow and ethereal, came from the bathroom. Gingerly, Neris stood up and walked over to find the source of the noise.

As she walked into the small bathroom, she was shocked to see that it was occupied by her mirror image. Partially transparent, a silvery-haired young woman with purple-gray eyes stood there, a soft blue glow similar to the one coming from Neris' ring emanating from around her.

"My child, you are not safe here," the woman said. Her voice was hollow and distant, as if it were coming from somewhere else. "This place is full of anger, sorrow, and hatred. You are being stripped of your Self and the werewolves are in danger."

"I don't understand," Neris stuttered. "Who are you?"

The woman chuckled lightly. "Have you not yet noticed the family resemblance? Your ring is bringing me here because you are vulnerable. This place is sucking the life out of you. Someone is targeting the wolves and making sure you can't stop them."

"Who?" Neris asked, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"The Darach," the woman confirmed. "Listen, my child. Your sisters will try to protect you as much as we can, but even we are weakened. After all, we are dead. Now go, quickly; Isaac needs you."

At those words, Neris bolted from the room, making her way across the concrete walkway to the room Isaac was sharing with Boyd. She grabbed the door handle, relieved that the door was left unlocked, and wrenched it open. But when she walked in the room, there was no one there.

"Isaac?" She asked tentatively.

There was no response. She took a step forward to explore the rest of the room, but a giant force pushed against her, propelling her into the wall. Her back landed on one of the dressers, and the back of her head knocked against the edge as she slipped down to the floor.

"Oh, goddammit," Neris groaned, clutching the back of her head.

"Neris?" She heard Kaeho's worried voice. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts, but I'm fine otherwise." She muttered. "How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you go in when I was coming back from getting the extra pillows. I figured you were going to finally talk to Isaac, but then I heard a loud bang and I thought he…"

Neris shook her head. "He's not even in here. And he wouldn't attack me…again. Or maybe he would since we're fighting." She laughed humorlessly. "I don't know."

"Are you hurt?" Kaeho questioned. "I don't think you can heal when you're like this."

"You mean when I'm basically human?" Neris grumbled.

"What are you even doing in here anyways? I'm guessing it wasn't to talk to him since he's nowhere to be found."

"My ring. It connected me with one of my ancestors. She warned me that Isaac was in trouble, but when I came in, he wasn't here. And then when I tried to go look for him, I got flung against the wall."

"Neris, whatever's doing this to you obviously doesn't want you here."

"It's the Darach. Somehow he's gotten stronger, and he stripped me of my abilities because he doesn't want me interfering."

"Maybe you're just powerless here." Kaeho surmised. "Maybe as soon as you leave, you can return to normal. We need to get you out of here."

"No, we can't go. Isaac's in trouble; all the werewolves are." Neris replied, rushed. "I'm not just going to leave them; I have to help them."

"Neris, you could get seriously hurt in this state." He argued. "You can't just rush into things when you're not yourself and you can't protect yourself. You're not expendable."

"Neither are they." She fired back.

Neris' text alert interrupted them. Huffing, Neris pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the illuminated screen.

"Need to talk." The text from Lydia read. "Bring Kaeho."

"Lydia wants to talk to us," Neris related.

Kaeho nodded and held out his hand for her, which she took to lift herself off the floor. The pair made their way to Lydia's room. They joined Stiles as he knocked on the door.

Once the three had walked in, Lydia old them about the mass amounts of suicides in the motel, and Allison and Stiles swapped stories about Scott's strange behavior that night. Scott had come into the room when Allison was in the shower and Stiles related how Scott stared out of the window with his phone to his ear.

"Last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon," Allison told them.

"Yeah, I know. He was definitely a little off with me too, but actually it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine." Stiles added.

"See, it is the motel." Lydia whimpered. "Either we need to get out of here right now, or," she turned around to the side table drawer and grabbed the bible from inside, "someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism a.s.a.p. before the werewolves go crazy and kill us."

"Okay, just hold on, all right?" Stiles held up a hand. "What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?"

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison questioned.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?"

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd."

"Oh my god," Neris breathed. "What if that's the reason Isaac wasn't in the room when I went in there? What if he's already been taken?"

"No, I don't think so," Stiles told her. "This place is known for its suicides. People would notice three murders here, but not suicides. Maybe we were meant to come here."

"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now?" Lydia pleaded. "Please?"

Stiles looked at her, but his eyes were drawn downward to the red bible Lydia was holding. "Wait, hang on. Let me see this." He took it out of her hands, and when he opened it he pulled out what looked like a newspaper clipping.

"What is that?" Allison asked as he unfolded it.

"28 year old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri," Stiles read the headline aloud, putting it on the bed once he was finished. He looked in other pages of the bible, and then overturned it and shook other newspaper clippings onto the bed.

The five teens started sifting through the clippings. There was a headline that read "Modern-Day Romeo and Juliet: Suicides Continue at the Glen Capri Motel" and another one that was "Local Karate Instructor Commits Hara-Kiri at the Glen Capri"

"Oh, no. Look at these two." Lydia grabbed two of the clippings. "They both mention the room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room."

"So if every room has a Bible..." Allison began.

"There could be articles in all the rooms." Lydia finished.

"This place just got even creepier, if at all possible," Neris muttered.

"That's a beautiful thing." Stiles stated sarcastically. "Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred."

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia wondered.

The five looked to the door behind them, debating whether or not to go and check, but it was Stiles who made the first move. He took off rapidly, wrenching the door open as the others followed behind. When they reached the door, Stiles tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"No, that was not locked before." Lydia told them.

"Forget it." Allison quickly interrupted. "We need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here."

They turned to leave, but an electric whirring from inside the room caused them to turn back.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia questioned worriedly.

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Allison added.

"Handsaw?" Stiles repeated.

"Neris, break down the door," Allison instructed.

"I can't," Neris retorted. "I'm human!"

"I'll do it," Kaeho shoved past the group, gripping the handle roughly as red sparks shot off the metal.

The door unlocked and they burst into the room just in time to see Ethan standing there with the handsaw in his hands, slowly lowering it down towards his torso.

"Hey, no, Ethan, don't!" Stiles yelled, running up to Ethan and trying to grab the handsaw out of his hands.

The two boys struggled, the electric blade still spinning. Ethan flung Stiles off, the saw flying and hitting the ground, just as Lydia pulled the plug from the socket and turned the saw off. Stiles fell to the ground, his head mere inches from the blade as it spun to a stop. Allison grabbed Stiles and pulled him away from the power tool as Ethan unleashed his claws.

Stiles, Allison and Kaeho grabbed him as Ethan attempted to disembowel himself. They struggled with him until Ethan broke away, falling on a lamp that was still lit. He gave a cry of pain as his hand came into contact with the heated surface, breathing heavily as he came out of his trance.

"What just happened?" He asked as he stood up. He looked at the five other teens in the room before running out.

"Ethan!" Stiles called after him, as the five went after him.

"You can't just run away," Kaeho trailed Stiles. "We just stopped you from sawing yourself in half. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Ethan told them, not stopping in his attempts to get away from them.

"Well can you at least tell us what was going through your head?" He pressed as Ethan made his way towards the stairs.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Ethan ground out as he descended the concrete steps. "I don't know how I got there or what I was doing."

"Okay, you could be a little more helpful, you know." Stiles remarked as the rest landed on the lower steps. "We did just save your life."

"Yeah, well you probably shouldn't have." He replied, returning to his room.

"What now?" Lydia asked.

"I'll find Scott." Allison answered. "You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place."

Neris and Kaeho followed her as she made her way back up the stairs.

"What did you mean by 'you're human'?" Allison asked.

"Something has taken away my powers," Neris told her. "Most likely only while I'm here. But either way, I'm not really going to be of much help."

"Neris," Kaeho tried.

"No, Kaeho." She interrupted. "I'm useless like this. I don't have enhanced strength or my manipulation abilities, both of which would really help stop our friends from killing themselves. I don't know how to protect them if I'm not a functioning siren." She looked at the concerned faces of her friends. "I'm just going to get out of your way."

She ignored the protests of Allison and Kaeho and walked off, making her way back to the parking lot. She was making her way down the stairs when she noticed Stiles and Lydia running up to them. She opened her mouth to ask them what was wrong, but Stiles grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with them. The trio ran to the room Boyd and Isaac were sharing and Stiles ripped the door open.

There, lying in the tub with a safe on his chest, was Boyd; his feet dangled motionless over the edge. They ran over to him, Stiles reaching in the water to unstop the drain.

"He blocked it. He blocked the drain with something." Stiles struggled with the choked drain. "I can't get to it."

"What do we do?" Lydia asked.

"Here, help me." Stiles shifted to the safe, attempting to pull it up.

The two girls tried to help, but their combined efforts weren't enough to pull the safe off Boyd's chest.

"Is he dead?" Lydia whimpered. "How long can a werewolf stay underwater?"

"You think I know that?" Stiles responded, frustrated.

"Barely longer than a human," Neris answered, grunting as she struggled with the safe.

They set the safe down, unable to try lifting it any longer. Stiles backed away from the bathtub, his arm accidentally grazing against the wall heater.

"Ow!" He winced, but then his eyes widened in realization. "Wait a sec, the heater. Heater... Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater."

"What?" Lydia questioned.

"It's heat, heat, fire." Stiles elaborated. "Heat does it, all right? We need something – we need fire."

"He's underwater." Lydia yelled over him.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Stiles retorted.

"So, what, we turn on the hot water?" Neris' voice was shrill in anxiety.

"Wait, wait. The bus." Lydia began. "On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater."

"Are you serious?" Stiles stammered.

"Yes, go!" Lydia yelled, and Stiles ran out of the room as she and Neris struggled with the safe yet again.

After a while Lydia gave up again, leaving Neris to continue struggling with the safe. Lydia backed away into the bedroom, her lips forming a silent prayer for Boyd.

"Wait, Neris, shh." Lydia shushed.

"What?" Neris snapped, turning around to see Lydia looking towards the bed.

Slowly, Lydia bent down and pulled the covers up to look under. What she saw caused her to quickly stand up again just as Stiles reentered the room.

"I got 'em." He announced, turning the flare over in his hands. "What do I do? How do I do this?"

"The cap; it's like a match." Lydia instructed. "The cap's a match."

Stiles took the cap off and began trying to light the flare with no success.

"Stiles!" Lydia urged.

"Yeah, I'm trying." He replied. A few more strikes and red flames began shooting out of the end. "Ooh."

He rushed over to the bathtub, Neris moving out of the way, and stuck the flare under the water near Boyd's head. After a few seconds, Boyd shoved the safe away and sat up out of the water with a growl, his eyes glowing yellow and his fangs bared. Slowly, he stood up out of the tub, breathing heavily.

"Boyd, get to the bus," Neris instructed gently, her voice shaking. "Now."

Boyd nodded and made his way out of the room, stopping only to grab his things.

"Under the bed," Lydia told Stiles. "It's Isaac."

"Isaac's under the bed?" Neris questioned as Stiles lit the second flare.

Stiles lifted the bottom of the bed covers. "Hey, Isaac. Got something here for you." Quickly, before Isaac could retreat, Stiles shoved the flare under the bed.

Once Isaac was snapped out of his trance and safely on his way to the bus, Scott, Neris and Lydia rushed out of the room to find Allison and Kaeho.

"I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison told them as they descended the stairs to the parking lot.

"And we have literally looked everywhere," Kaeho added.

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles wondered.

"It has to be." Lydia affirmed. "Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I'll get it."

But when they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were met with a gut-wrenching sight. Standing in the middle of a puddle, dripping wet himself, was Scott. He was holding a lit flare in his hand and staring off at nothing.

"Scott…" Allison called gently to him as the four walked closer. "Scott."

As they got closer, they saw the horrible sight of the orange gas jug, lying on its side. Scott has doused himself in it.

"There's no hope." He told them, his voice broken and tearful.

"What do you mean, Scott?" Allison questioned breathlessly. "There's always hope."

"Not for me." He replied. "Not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott, listen to me, okay?" Stiles stepped forward. "This isn't you, alright? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now..."

"What if it isn't?" Scott asked him. "What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?"

"Scott, you know that isn't true," Neris stepped up so that she was standing next to Stiles. "This isn't you."

"It all started that night, the night I gotten bitten." Scott wasn't listening. "You remember the way it was before that? You two and me? We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

Stiles took Neris' hand tightly in his own, the pair waling forward to join Scott. "Scott, just listen to me, okay?" Stiles began. "You're not no one, okay? You're someone. Scott, you're my best friend, okay, and I need you. We both need you. Scott, you're my brother."

"We're family," Neris agreed, her eyes stinging with tears as she and Stiles stood in front of Scott, the two standing just a step outside of the pool of gasoline. "All of us."

"Alright, so," with a deep breath, Stiles took a step inside the gas puddle with Neris at his side. "If we're gonna do this," Stiles reached slowly for the flare, "then I think you're just gonna have to take us with you then."

Stiles took his hand from Neris' as he wrenched the flare from Scott's hand and flung it away, causing it to land on a dry piece of pavement. The flare, pushed by some unknown force, began to roll uphill toward the gasoline.

"No!" Lydia screamed as she saw what was happening threw herself at the trio, pushing them out of harm's way.

As the fuel exploded behind them Neris turned around instinctively, knowing Isaac and Boyd were passed out in the bus just behind the tower of flames. Inside the fire, Neris could see a figure, cloaked and with a deformed face, standing there glaring at them. She looked over to Lydia, who had turned around as well, and both girls wore similar expressions of horror.

/

"I don't wanna know. I really don't wanna know." Finstock said as he walked on the bus, noticing the eight teens asleep in the seats. "But in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!"

As the rest of the students filed on the bus, Ethan walked up and sat next to Scott.

"I don't know what happened last night," he began. "But I'm pretty sure you saved my life."

"Actually, I saved your life, but not that it matters that much." Stiles interrupted. "It's just... it's minor details."

"So I'm gonna give you something." Ethan continued, ignoring Stiles. "We're pretty sure Derek's still alive. But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack…"

"…and kills his own." Scott finished, understanding Ethan's ellipses.

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works."

"You know, your little code of ethics there is just barbaric. Just FYI." Stiles interjected, causing Ethan to pause only momentarily before he got up and made his way to the back of the bus.

Stiles huffed and moved so that he was sitting next to Stiles. Coach Finstock walked back on the bus, having finished returning the hotel keys to the front desk.

"Hey, Ethan, I wanted to..." Coach began, heading towards him.

"Hey, Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia asked, pulling it off of his next before he could answer.

"What's that? Hey, Eth…I'm gonna need that back." Finstock told her. "Ethan..."

Lydia shifted seats so that she was sitting adjacent to Stiles and Scott. Neris and Kaeho, who were sitting in the seat just in front of them, shifted so they could see what she was up to. Cupping her hand over the slit on the top of the whistle, Lydia blew into it. She lifted her hand up, and after looking at her palm briefly she turned it to face the others. A purple dust spotted the skin.

"Wolfsbane." She stated.

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd..." Stiles began.

"And Ethan." Lydia interjected.

"We all inhaled it." Scott realized.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison clarified.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads." Stiles surmised. "That's how he did it."

"But why weren't the rest of us affected?" Neris asked. "At Lydia's party, we were all dosed and all were affected. Why just the wolves this time?"

"The concentration was just strong enough to only affect them, I guess," Kaeho shrugged. "Though I wouldn't recommend testing my theory, and since I'm sure we all know how much Coach enjoys his whistle…"

Understanding what Kaeho was implying, Stiles grabbed the whistle from Lydia and flung it out the open window.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Finstock yelled. "Stilinski!"

However, the bus began to drive off and Finstock was unable to retrieve his lost whistle.

"Hey, Neris," Stiles asked, leaning over the seat to her. "Don't they know Deucalion's the one that killed Ennis?"

"If they do, I don't think they care." She replied. "I mean, they can't go after Deucalion, but they can go after Derek. Derek's the one that pulled Ennis off the edge with him; they fell together."

"You know what I think?" Kaeho asked.

"Hmm?" Neris quirked an eyebrow.

"I think you should put on your big girl pants and talk to Isaac."

"Did you just say 'big girl pants'?"

"Yes, now stop stalling and go." Kaeho commanded as he shoved her out of the seat.

Neris groaned and steadied herself in the aisle, shooting Kaeho a scornful look as she turned and made her way back to Isaac.

"Hey," she greeted awkwardly when she reached him. "Um, do you mind if I…?" She trailed off, gesturing lamely at the empty space beside him.

"Um, sure," he shrugged, scooting over to give her room.

They sat in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Can I ask you something?" Neris asked, breaking the unease. Isaac looked over to her, lifting his eyebrows in indication for her to continue. "Well, this could potentially be taken the wrong way, but why did you hide? I mean, when we found Scott, Boyd and Ethan they were all trying to kill themselves because you were all dosed with wolfsbane. But you didn't; you just hid under the bed. How were you able to resist the hallucinations?"

"I didn't," he told her simply. "Being under the bed was the motel version of the freezer. I couldn't get out."

"Oh," Neris looked down at her hands, embarrassed.

"By the way, I heard everything you said when you came in the first time." He continued. "About you being powerless back at the motel. You were really going to risk your neck to help us, weren't you? Even though any one of us could've flipped out on you, thinking you could handle it being a siren, and could've killed you."

"Yeah," Neris nodded.

Isaac laughed lightly, looking back to the bus window. "You're an idiot."

The corner of Neris' lip twitched upwards. That sentence still had the underlying 'I love you' in it. "Yeah, well, you are too."

"We're a crazy couple, huh?"

"That's putting it lightly."


	48. Lost and Loss

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thanks to all those who followed and favorited the story! We're now officially all caught up, which means there will only be one update per week (except in cases where I split an episode into two parts). Unfortunately, next week the update will be on Thursday instead of Wednesday. Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks to ELECTRA13 and Phoebe Nixon for your reviews!**

**joannacamilley: A lot of what goes into the writing is a mixture of research on my part and also the fact that the characters themselves don't know what's going on, which means adding speculation isn't harmful because I could write it off later as Neris or anyone else not knowing. However, if I'm right, it's a private little victory which makes it all the more better in my opinion.**

**Stay gold, my darlings!**

* * *

Neris wasn't normally a fitful sleeper. There could be an earthquake and a thunderstorm at the same time and she'd be able to sleep through it.

But that face.

That awful, distorted face that she saw in the fire at the motel kept appearing in her dreams, and each time it did, she jolted awake and had a hard time falling asleep again.

She had just woken up from a nap, thankful that her dreams hadn't been punctuated by images of that face, only to become aware that something was off as soon as she turned on the light. There was dried on one arm and the fingers of the other. While she was trying to figure out what exactly had happened, her eyes caught sight of her wall and she realized what, but not why.

Written on her wall, in her own blood were the words: _Sah__daneren hec cavoten. Sah__daneren gidow muyi vey cavote._

"Well," Neris muttered, grabbing her phone to take a picture of the scribblings. "This is a little fucked up."

/

"Neris, come to your front door." Stiles' voice emanated from her phone speakers. "We gotta go."

"Wait, why?" Neris asked, scrubbing the streaky reddish-brown marks off the wall. The blood had started to dry, and the stains were becoming very difficult to clean.

"Didn't you get Scott's text?"

"Um, no. I've been kind of…busy."

"Okay, well, two more people have been kidnapped and Scott at the hospital. So, un-busy yourself and let's go."

"Okay, alright," Neris told him. "Just give me a couple seconds."

She hung up the phone and washed the reddish soap suds off her hands before grabbing her bag and heading out to Stiles' car, which was idling just in front of her driveway.

"Took you long enough," he teased as she closed the car door behind her.

"I told you I was busy," She returned, rolling her eyes.

"Busy with wha –" Stiles began, but cut himself off when he noticed her hands. Grabbing one of them, he alternated examining them and keeping watch on the road. "Is that blood under your fingernails?"

"Um…" _Shit._ Neris thought. _I knew I should've washed my hands twice._ "…yes."

"Why?"

"I'll uh…I'll tell you when we get to Scott."

Stiles glared at her, unwilling to accept her answer, but knowing she wouldn't give in and tell him. When they got to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Scott told them all that had happened. Danny had been poisoned by mistletoe and his heart was pushing against his chest cavity, and was saved by Mrs. McCall. Two doctors were missing, and one of the doctors' car turned up driverless at the hospital.

Sherriff Stilinski came along soon afterward, armed with a number of questions.

"Two missing…" Stiles began.

"Hang on, hang on." Sherriff Stilinski cut him off. "They were both in the car?"

"No, dad, they're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay?" Stiles explained. "Two doctors, both gone."

"So whose car is this?" He asked, pointing to the abandoned vehicle behind them.

"Dr. Hilyard, the on-call doctor." Mrs. McCall informed him. "The E.R. Attending is the one that never made it in."

"Let me just focus on getting your story first, all right?" The sheriff asked.

"Yeah."

"Guys, give us a second."

They nodded and walked off, leaving the sheriff to continue his investigation.

"These are definitely sacrifices, right?" Scott asked his friends.

"Yeah, it's one Deaton mentioned," Stiles replied. "Healers."

"It's better than what Kaeho and I thought," Neris interjected. "Mothers."

"Better how?" Stiles argued. "Either way, people are dying."

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe." Scott protested. "That's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan he probably would've died. Danny's not a healer."

"I..." Stiles trailed off, looking for an answer. He looked behind Scott to see his dad on the phone. "Can you hear that?"

Scott turned around, listening closely to the conversation. He turned back around to face his friends once he had heard a crucial piece of information. "They found a body."

"One of the doctors?" Neris asked.

"I think so."

Stiles groaned, running his hands across his face. "Okay, well, Neris. You wanna tell us the blood is about?"

"Blood?" Scott grew concerned. "What blood?"

Neris threw Stiles a scathing look as she grabbed her phone from her bag. "When I was napping earlier I did this in my sleep."

She showed the picture to her friends, their faces contorting with confusion and disgust.

"With your own blood?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes, Stiles. Who else's?"

"I can't read this," Scott ignored them. "What does it say?"

"You can't read it because it's the language of the underworld. It means: 'The Circle is closing. The Circle must not be closed'."

"And what does that mean?" Scott pressed.

"I think it means the Darach is closer to sacrificing everyone he needs, and that we need to stop him."

/

"Good morning." Ms. Blake greeted them, although they were in the chemistry classroom and not the English classroom. "As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing...I mean, sick." She corrected herself. "Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started shall we?"

"Hey," Stiles nudged Scott and kicked at the chair in front of him that Neris was sitting in to get her to lean back. "My dad said that the E.R. attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how."

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott whispered.

"I don't know..." Stiles trailed off.

"I doubt it," Neris whispered, her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a picture message from Dr. Deaton. It was his hand holding a moth.

"But, Scott, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital at least, you know?" Stiles continued. "Any one of them could be next."

Scott's phone buzzed as well, and he ducked under his desk to answer it. "Hey, doc. Sorry I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?"

"Unfortunately, no." Dr. Deaton told him. "I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid, at the moment, you're my only hope. I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me."

There was a click, indicating that the call had ended.

"Doc. Doc…doc…doc?" Scott repeated, though he got no answer. "What's happening?"

Scott bolted out of his chair, grabbing at Neris and pulling her up and out of the door, despite the protests of Ms. Blake.

"Scott, what's going on?" Neris demanded as Scott continued to pull her through the hallway. "You know I can walk by myself."

"Deaton's going to be the third sacrifice," Scott told her, releasing her arm but continuing to walk at an accelerated pace. "He needs us to find him before that happens."

"Well what did he tell you?"

"Just that."

"Well, he texted me this," Neris said, pulling her phone out and showing Scott the image of the moth Deaton had sent her as they reached the parking lot.

"That's the same moth I found in the missing doctor's car," Scott informed her.

"Maybe that's how he takes them." Neris surmised. "I mean, moths have a connection to the spirit world, and some cultures even believe moths are spirits acting as messengers or guardians. Maybe the Darach somehow manipulates that connection to take the victims."

"Maybe, but first we need to get to the clinic."

Neris nodded, getting in her car to follow Scott to the clinic. She sent a quick text to Kaeho, attaching the image, asking him to find out what kind of moth it was. The pair went as fast as they could to the clinic, bursting through the door as soon as they had parked their respective vehicles.

They were greeted with the sight of Sheriff Stilinski and his deputy as soon as they ran into the reception room.

"How did you know?" Scott asked them.

"Stiles called me as soon as you left school." He told them. "I'm sorry. Your boss' car is still here, and the back door was wide open."

Scott gave a heavy sigh and fell into one of the chairs as Neris ran her hands across her face and through her hair, a similar noise emitting from her.

"Scott, Neris…" Sheriff StliIinski continued. "I need you to tell me everything."

The pair told him what they could, which was very unhelpful given the circumstances. Soon, Stiles arrived, though he wasn't required to give a statement as he didn't really have any connections to Deaton.

"All right, we're gonna do everything we can." Sheriff Stilinski began, lightly patting Scott's shoulder. "Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school."

The trio nodded and the Sheriff walked off to join his deputy. Scott looked at his friends and gave his head a tiny jerk, indicating his friends to join him in the other room. The teens stood up and made their way to the Cat Clinic where the cages were stacked.

"We have to tell him." Scott informed Stiles as soon as he shut the door behind them.

"You mean, like, 'tell him' tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles rambled.

"You know what I mean."

"You remember how your mom reacted?" Stiles argued. "She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week."

"And she got over it, and... and it actually made us closer."

"I don't know, dude. I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is."

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening." Scott reasoned. "He's got people dying in his town – the town that he's supposed to protect – and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Okay, but is now really the right time?"

"In my opinion, we should have told him as soon as Scott's mom found out," Neris interjected. "Now that all of this is happening, now seems like a pretty good time."

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott reinforced.

"What if telling him gets _him_ killed, huh?" Stiles returned. "I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m – Scott, this is my actual father. I can't…I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them."

"You're right." Scott admitted gently.

Stiles sighed, "No, I'm not. I'm not right. I'll tell him."

"I'll help you."

"Me too." Neris nodded.

Stiles took a steadying breath and the trio walked back out to the reception room. There they saw Ms. Morrell talking with Sheriff Stilinski and his officers.

"Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother." She finished speaking to the officers.

Stiles and Scott exchanged surprised looks with each other, Neris nodding unamusedly at them. She was still extremely irritated with Ms. Morrell after their last encounter.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" The sheriff asked her, and as they walked off she came over to the trio.

"Okay, listen closely, all of you." She began in a low voice. "No sheriff, deputy, or detective is going to be able to find him."

"You don't have to ask us for help." Scott told her.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you, because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural."

Stiles pulled in a breath and looked to his friends as he figured out who she meant. "Lydia."

/

The trio returned to school, each going off on their own to find Lydia. While she was searching, Neris ran into Kaeho in the hall.

"Hey," she greeted. "Have you seen Lydia?"

"No, but I did find out about that moth Deaton found." He replied.

"Deaton and Scott," she corrected. "There was one in the car of the doctor that was taken."

"Either way, as far as I can tell, I'm pretty sure it's a _Callosamia promethean_ – or, rather, a Promethea Silkmoth. But other than that, nothing. There's nothing connecting this breed with druids. But the thing is, it was a brown one – that's the female of the species. The males are a black color."

"You think that's significant?" She asked skeptically.

"Well, it could mean that the Darach is female," he shrugged.

"No, I saw it; definitely not female."

"You saw it in a fire." He reasoned. "I don't think that's enough of a clear view to determine gender."

"Regardless, what I'm focusing on is the fact that it's called a Promethea moth," Neris repeated. "Promethea as in Prometheus."

"You think _that's_ significant?" He asked.

"But it's called a Promethea moth," Neris repeated. "Promethea as in Prometheus."

"You think that's significant?" He asked.

"I think he's taunting us." She amended. "The titan Prometheus stole fire from the gods. The _Greek_ gods."

"Oh," Kaeho breathed in realization. "You and Scott – creatures of ancient Greece – being stolen from."

"Another thing I don't like, Prometheus' son was named Deucalion."

"Do you think the Alpha Deucalion is involved?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But I wouldn't doubt that he knows more about this than we do."

"Honestly, I wouldn't doubt he knows almost everything." He mused.

A buzzing sensation emanated from Neris' pocket, and when she pulled out her phone she saw there was a text from Stiles. He had found Lydia and was asking her to meet them in the chemistry classroom. The pair made their way over, Neris groaning when she saw who had joined Stiles and Lydia.

"Why is she here?" Neris asked, gesturing to Cora.

"Why are _you_ here?" Cora snapped.

"Because Deaton's my boss and a friend, and someone I _don't_ want sacrificed," Neris retorted. "_You_ on the other hand I don't trust nor like. You who has a what – a ten year gap during which no one knows what you were doing, some of that time being spent with the Alphas –"

"Okay, okay," Stiles interrupted, waving his hands wildly at the bickering females. "We don't have time for this, alright? We need to find Dr. Deaton." He slammed down what looked like a box for a board game in front of Lydia.

"A ouija board?" She asked doubtingly.

"Also called a spirit board, and it's worth a shot." Stiles replied, pulling the lid off the box.

"A shot in the dark." Lydia muttered as he grabbed the board and set it on the table.

"Could you just try it, please, okay?" Stiles pleaded, grabbing the planchette and throwing the empty box in the floor. "Let's not forget who this is for... Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"Okay, so do we all do this?" Cora asked, gesturing to the board.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles nodded.

"Nope," Kaeho backed away from the table.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sit this one out too." Neris nodded, joining him.

"What, why?" Stiles questioned.

"Because this isn't some little tool you can use to talk to spirits," Neris told him.

"It's not opening a door to the other side, it's opening a floodgate." Kaeho elaborated.

"And if the two of us were to join in, I don't doubt the result would be astronomically worse." Neris finished.

Stiles groaned. "Fine." He looked to the two other girls, who had already placed their fingertips on the planchette, and did the same. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Lydia replied, her lips pursing.

"Yes." Cora was also unenthused.

"Where's Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked the board.

Nothing happened. The four teens looked to Lydia expectantly.

"What?" She questioned defensively.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles asked, nodding his head to the board.

"Oh, I don't know the answer." She replied. "I thought we were asking some sort of spirit."

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked her.

Lydia turned to Stiles, gesturing to Cora. "Is she for real?"

Stiles sighed heavily, digging around in his pocket and pulling out a set of keys. "Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic."

"Why do you have those?" Neris interrogated him. "And why would you even take them in the first place?"

"I'm trying to cover all our options, okay?" He defended, and turned back to Lydia. "Close your eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry."

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia informed him.

"You're something! Okay?" Stiles burst out, frustrated.

"He does have a point, Lydia," Neris agreed. "I mean, you did spend almost an entire night listening to suicidal ghosts."

"Just, Lydia, put out your hand, and..." Stiles trailed off as Lydia held out her hand obligingly. When Stiles set the keys in her palm, she gave a small shudder. "What?"

"They're cold."

Stiles eyes twitched as he grew ever more irritated with the situation. "Lydia, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives here, for the love of God."

Lydia rolled her eyes, but closed them as she concentrated on the keys she was holding in her hand. The others leaned in, waiting for a response. For a moment, Lydia's forehead crinkled.

"Yeah, what is it? What do you see?" Stiles asked her.

Lydia opened her eyes and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Okay, how about this," Stiles suggested, pulling out a spiral notebook from his bag, "automatic writing." He held up a pencil in front of Lydia's face for emphasis.

"Automatic writing?" Lydia repeated.

Stiles nodded firmly, his mouth set in a hard line. Lydia opened her moth to protest, but decided it was better to humor Stiles. She grabbed her pen and pressed it to the paper, beginning to doodle.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Stiles questioned, aggravated. "What... what the hell is that?"

"A tree." She replied simply.

"A tr –" Stiles couldn't believe it. "Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences. Something like a location, something that would tell us where he is."

"Well, maybe you should've said that." She returned.

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora asked.

"Genius? Yes. Psychic, no." Lydia corrected her. "Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"Wait, what? Why Danny?" Stiles was confused.

"Because..." Scott's voice came from the doorway, and the five teens looked over to him. He was holding a hand to his shoulder, blood slowly dripping onto the skin. "Last night, he was a target, but it wasn't a sacrifice."

"Oh my god, Scott," Neris walked over to him, surveying the damage. "What happened to you?"

"Deucalion was here," Scott told them. "He knows something about where Deaton is, but all he said was 'let the current guide you'."

"And then what, he stabbed you?"

"Let the current guide you?" Stiles repeated. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know," Scott shrugged wearily. "But I think Danny knew something, which is why he was targeted."

"We need to talk to him," Neris decided.

The bell rang, and soon the class would be full of students. The teens grabbed their things and followed Scott as he made his way out the door.

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked Scott.

"Yeah, that's where we're going right now," Stiles answered.

"I'll meet you there," Scott informed them.

"Why?" Stiles and Neris asked in near unison.

Scott turned around, showing them a text from Allison saying she had found something.

"I think I'm going to let you two go alone," Kaeho told them. "It might look weird if three teenagers were out of school and in a hospital."

Neris nodded. "I'll let you know what we find."

/

Neris and Stiles made their way over to the hospital, sneaking as surreptitiously as they could to Danny's room. The light was off, Danny sleeping in his hospital bed. Stiles walked over to the head of the bed, leaning over to check on him.

"Danny, you awake?" Stiles whispered. When there was no response, he gently shook Danny's shoulder. Danny remained sleeping. "Danny," Stiles whispered again, gently tapping Danny's face, repeating the action a few more times.

Stiles gave Danny another tap on the face, a bit harder and with the back of his hand. Danny jolted and Stiles fell backwards into Neris. However, Danny still didn't wake up.

"Wow," Stiles breathed.

"Yeah, because hitting him definitely isn't going to wake him up," she hissed sarcastically.

Stiles smiled sheepishly at her before noticing the backpack lying on the floor. Stiles bent down quickly and pulled the zipper open, beginning to sift through the contents.

"What are you doing?" Danny's hazy voice asked.

"I'm not doing anything, Danny." Stiles replied softly, sitting up to look at him. "This is just a dream that you're having." He leaned back down and returned to rifling through Danny's bag.

"Why are you going through my stuff?" Danny pressed.

"Right, but only in the dream, remember?" Stiles shot up again. "Dream. Dreaming."

"See, hitting him was a bad idea," Neris whispered to Stiles, earning a sharp swat on her leg as he went through the bag again.

"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?" Danny asked.

"I don't know that, Danny, okay?" Stiles replied as he sat up a final time, slightly irritated. "It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep." Stiles crouched back down and peeked in between notebooks, noticing a thick document wedged in between two spiral notebooks. He pulled the paper out slowly, reading the front page. "Oh, Danny boy, you might've actually found something here."

"What is it?" Neris asked, walking over to look for herself.

"Not here," Stiles grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room as the pair snuck out of the hospital.

They skimmed over the contents of the report, noticing some very interesting information within it. As they walked in front of the hospital, Scott called them. He relayed the information he had learned from Allison's dad.

"Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town." Scott finished. "I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough."

"Well, we might not have to." Stiles answered. "Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris's physics class, and I think it actually means something."

"What project?"

"Something on telluric currents."

"Did you say currents?" Scott pressed.

"Yeah."

/

They decided to meet in Deaton's office, figuring it was the best place for both privacy and space – both of which they needed to spread out their maps.

"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked as Scott and Stiles spread the maps on the table.

"Because it's not just homework, okay?" Stiles informed her. "It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right?"

"Actually, they're affected mostly by the sun, as telluric currents are diurnal." Kaeho interjected. "During the day time, the currents flow towards the equator and during the night they flow to the poles. They happen when two regions of differing electric potentials struggle to attain equilibrium."

He looked around to the opened-mouthed faces of his companions.

"What?" He shrugged. "I wanna be a geophysicist."

"Perfect," Stiles remarked as he finished laying out the map sections before gesturing to Danny's report. "Now, look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal."

"I strongly advise you to choose another subject." Lydia read Harris' note. "The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class."

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice." Scott added. "He knew something."

"Which is exactly what I said at the motel," Neris interjected.

"Now, check this out." Stiles fumbled with a standard map of Beacon Hills. "Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too." He spread the map on the examination table as Scott held onto the map sections from Allison's dad. "Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town."

"Stiles, look, they match." Scott remarked, lining up a section of the Argent map with Danny's. ""All right, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped," he circled the animal clinic, "and then the place where their body was found." He circled the place where Kyle's body had been discovered.

"Look, that's right on the telluric current." Lydia pointed out.

"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between." Scott surmised.

"Not somewhere," Kaeho interjected. "Theoretically, in order to infuse the current with enough spiritual energy to harness later, the sacrifice would have to be almost dead center."

"Let me see that." Stiles took the pen from Scott. "You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?"

"Stop." Cora grabbed hold of Stiles' hand, guiding it down the current. "He's in the vault. He's in the same vault."

"Almost dead center," Neris whispered.

"We gotta go," Scott ordered.

They began hastily grabbing their papers and began making their way out of the office.

"Guys, hold on." Lydia stopped them, noticing Cora's expression as she looked at her phone.

"Lydia, we don't have time." Scott quickly told her.

"It's Boyd." Cora spoke, looking up from her phone with a worried expression. "The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

The teens looked to each other worriedly. Without the power, the plan to electrocute the Alphas when they stepped into the water on Derek's loft floor was no longer possible. And if the plan was impossible, then Derek, Boyd and Isaac were in a lot of trouble.

"It's just like he said." Scott breathed. "Go. I can save Deaton myself."

"What? Scott, what about us?" Stiles questioned.

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you." He told them. "Go. We can save both of them. You go too, Neris."

"But Scott –" She protested.

"Go," he repeated, running off without further argument.

"All right, let's go." Stiles threw his hands up in defeat, making his way out of the clinic.

Neris growled at the place where Scott had stood, but turned around and followed behind the other teens reluctantly.

"You didn't put up much of a fight," Cora remarked.

"Yeah, well, when he uses his Alpha voice, it's kinda hart to argue."

"But he's not an Alpha."

"According to the blood bond we share, he's mine." Neris looked over to Stiles. "I'll ride with Kaeho; you guys lead the way."

Both cars drove as fast as they legally could to get to the loft in time. When they got to the loft, they rushed out of their cars to the electrical room.

Of course, it wasn't that simple. They faced a wall full of levers.

"Okay, what do we do?" Stiles asked Cora.

"Pull them," she replied. "Pull all of them."

They began pulling every lever they could find, making sure each of them were on.

"I'm texting Isaac," Neris informed them, pulling out her phone from her back pocket.

"Already done," Stiles told her, showing her the text he sent, which only read 'Now'.

"Well, I hope he knew what that meant," Neris sighed as she pushed the last lever up.

The light flickered on and the crackle of electricity surged through the room, prompting the teens to run towards the stairs.

They got there too late. Stiles and Cora reached the door first, with Lydia, Neris and Kaeho seconds behind. When the final three arrived they saw Derek in the water, Cora cradling Boyd's lifeless body in her arms. Stiles stood off to the side, unsure of what to do.

"Neris," Kaeho whispered. "Is there –"

"No," Neris shook her head, the words catching in her throat. "He's dead. I can't help him." She looked down at the two forms near her feet, her eyes widening when she saw one of them. "Ms. Blake?"

The English teacher was shell-shocked; barely registering her name had been called. Neris' eyes shifted over to Isaac, who looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes. She knelt down beside him, wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, too," he replied as he clasped tightly to her.

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because I've been a jerk."

Neris gave a short, breathy laugh and pressed her lips against his temple. "You're were right all along." She whispered, shifting her head so her lips were next to his ear. "We have to kill them."


	49. Riga's Song

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thank you for being patient with me and the delay in the new update! A big thank you to all those who favorited and followed this story.**

**I want to give a special thank you to random-gurl531 for the idea for this chapter, and to lizzyhearts and the anonymous Guest for your reviews!**

** thatredheadgirl12: I usually add scenes in between the episodes if it feels natural, but because I'm writing each chapter before the next episode comes out, I don't have the future knowledge to add extra scenes and feel comfortable about it.**

**Stay gold, my darlings!**

* * *

Neris was exhausted – both physically and mentally – after the events that led up to Boyd's death. She felt like she had slept for days, though it didn't really help much. She walked downstairs to grab some food from the kitchen, and found her mother there, flanked by Isaac and Kaeho.

"Please tell me this isn't another intervention attempt." Neris groaned as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Neris, I've invited the boys over for a talk," her mother began. "It seems as if you plan on going after the Alphas to kill them."

Neris looked wide-eyed at Isaac, "You narced on me?"

"It was him!" Isaac pointed an accusing finger at Kaeho.

"And for good reason, too," Kaeho defended. "They're really powerful. Going after them is going to be dangerous stuff; especially with all the Darach stuff going on."

"But we can't just sit back and wait until they kill everyone here!" Neris fought. "I mean, Derek's crawled off to whatever hole he could find to recuperate, so we're going to have to do this by ourselves."

"Sweetheart, they're strong." Riga informed her. "Especially when they're in a pack together, and especially with Deucalion as their leader."

Neris looked at her mother in confusion. "How much do you know about the Alpha pack?"

"Firstly, that is isn't the first time the Alphas have been to Beacon Hills." Riga confessed. "Though at the time the three packs were still whole, and the twins hadn't yet joined."

"So, you've known Deucalion for a long time?"

"Yes; we were quite close at one point."

"Close as in…dating?" Neris winced.

"No," Riga gave a small chuckle. "Though he would've liked to. But my allegiance was to Talia; I wouldn't let anything get in the way of that."

"But the Alphas kidnapped and tortured Neris," Isaac interjected. "What if he had Kali and Ennis do it as some sort of revenge, and not to break the Alpha bond."

"Deucalion didn't even know about it until after it had happened," Riga informed them.

"How do you know?" Neris asked.

"He came to check on you after Stiles brought you home. He assured me he had forbidden it, but Kali and Ennis decided to ignore him."

"And you believed that psycho?" Isaac demanded.

"Deucalion would never lie to me, not even now," Riga fixed her steely gaze on Isaac, who shrunk back slightly. "So yes, I believed him."

Neris sighed and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, motioning for her mother and the two boys to follow her. When her mother sat down, Neris drew in a fortifying breath.

"Tell us everything."

"The last time they were here, Derek was in high school. A sophomore." Riga began. "He was a sweet boy, but very sure of himself. In fact, he had just started dating this girl Paige when the Alphas first came."

"Wait, how do you know this?" Isaac questioned her.

"Talia Hale, Derek's mother, told me," Riga answered. "She was my best friend. She was the Alpha of the Hale pack at the time, and was both an exceptional woman and an exceptional werewolf. She had the ability to shapeshift into an actual wolf."

"Like Laura, Derek's older sister." Neris remarked.

Riga nodded. "But Laura's ability only manifested after Talia died. At the time, Talia was to the werewolves what Ioannina is to the sirens. Other wolf packs would come to her for advice."

"What did they want when they were last here?" Kaeho asked.

"Peace." Riga replied. "With the hunters."

"Peace?" Isaac half-laughed. "The Alphas?"

"Remember, they weren't an Alpha pack back then," Riga interjected. "And Deucalion was much more idealistic. He had not yet lost his eyes; he wasn't consumed by anger."

"So what happened?" Neris pressed.

"Ennis happened. You've seen how quick to anger he was; his betas were just the same. One of them killed a hunter, and in return the hunters killed the beta. Ennis wanted revenge; Talia agree that it was his right as it was his beta that was killed, but Deucalion and I disagreed. He and I didn't want any more bloodshed."

"You mean he actually wasn't a psycho killer?" Isaac questioned.

"No," Riga shook her head. "In fact, he believed that if Ennis hunted the Argents, that it would eventually escalate to a war. And, if it did, no one would've survived. But Ennis didn't care. You know that old, abandoned distillery just outside the woods?"

"Yeah, I've seen it," Isaac affirmed as Neris nodded her head beside him.

"And you've seen the spiral sliced into one of the walls?" She furthered, and they nodded. "That was Ennis' handiwork. The spiral is the werewolf's symbol for vendetta. He was incensed when the Beacon Hills' authorities wouldn't let Ennis see the body of his dead Beta. Sheriff Stilinski was known as Deputy Stilinski then; he was in charge of the investigation and was the one who sent Ennis away from the hospital."

"But Ennis didn't get his revenge against the Argents, did he?" Kaeho wondered.

"No, he didn't. Back then, Peter was just as conniving and manipulating as he is now. He saw Derek's relationship with Paige as the perfect opportunity to get in the good graces of Ennis, and by doing that he would be favored more by Talia. He went to great lengths, lying and manipulation just to name a few, to convince Derek that if Paige found out Derek was a werewolf it would end their relationship. He persuaded Derek that the only way they could be together would be if Paige was turned."

"What did Paige say?" Isaac asked.

"They didn't ask her." Riga told him.

"You mean Derek had the bite forced on her without even asking her?" Neris interjected.

"You have to understand, Peter is very skilled at manipulation. He had Derek convinced that the only way Paige would accept Derek as a werewolf was if she became one herself. He made Derek believe that if he asked Paige first, she'd be repulsed and terrified of Derek."

"But what does Ennis have to do with this?" Kaeho asked.

"I'm getting there. Derek wrote Paige a note asking her to meet him at the school at night. According to what he told Talia, he hid out in the locker room while Ennis went after Paige. The plan was that Derek would show up and comfort her through the transition once it was all over."

"But why Ennis?" Neris questioned. "I mean, he's huge, unrelenting, and terrifying."

"But he had just lost a member of the pack," Riga answered. "Peter had convinced Ennis that if Ennis did a favor for Derek he would earn Talia's favor."

"And Peter would gain from it too by being in both of their good graces," Isaac finished.

"Exactly," she nodded. "But Derek couldn't go through with it. He could hear her suffering and ran out to help her. Ennis had her crawling on the floor and Derek went after him."

"High school Derek went after Ennis?" Neris asked disbelievingly.

"And you can imagine how well that went over. Ennis had Derek beaten before they even started, but it didn't matter. Paige had already been bitten."

"So where is she now?"

Riga breathed in deeply, "Sometimes, the bite doesn't always take. Teenagers have a higher change of a successful transformation because they're young and strong, but even then there are chances that it won't work."

"She died?" Isaac asked.

"It was slow and painful," Riga nodded. "Derek took her to an abandoned house the Beacon Hills wolves would hide in when they were wounded and needed to heal. There was a large tree growing out of the foundation. The house was considered a 'Nemeton' – a sacred space for ancient druids. The druids would find an older tree to represent the center of the world and would mark it with a five-fold knot. It was a meeting place for them. Many believed that cutting or harming the tree would bring severe problems like fires, plagues, strife, 'death and destruction of all kinds' to surrounding villages."

"And Paige died there?"

"She was suffering. Derek took as much pain away from her as he could, but it wasn't enough. She told him she suspected that he was a werewolf and asked him to end it."

"Wait, she knew?" Kaeho asked.

"Derek wasn't subtle while they were dating, to say the least. She had seen things around town, but Derek also said things like 'he caught a scent'."

"And did he?" Isaac asked. "End it, I mean?"

"He broke her neck as gently as he could. Peter took Paige's body to the woods where she would be found. Her death was chalked up to another one of Beacon Hills' animal attacks. Derek was still in the basement when Talia and I found him. When a werewolf kills an innocent, it takes a piece of their soul, turning their eyes from golden yellow to a cold blue."

"Like Jackson's." Isaac nodded.

"What I don't understand," Neris interjected, "is why there's so much druid stuff in Beacon Hills. I mean, this Nemeton thing, and now the Darach. What is going on?"

"You know the myth of Lycaon?" Riga questioned her daughter. "The true one."

"Lycaon had 50 sons, one of which was sacrificed by the townspeople to test the gods. To protect them, Zeus gave Lycaon and his sons the ability to transform into wolves. Hera cursed them." Neris answered.

"And the false one?"

"Lycaon invited Zeus to a banquet where he tried to serve him the flesh of his son to challenge his power, saying a real god would know what he was being fed. Angered, Zeus punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves."

"You know why we perpetrate the false myth."

"To prevent anyone from angering the gods." Neris answered.

"When Hera cursed Lycaon and his offspring, she made the wolf aspect of their nature near unbearable. They could only transform when the moon was full, and made them weak. The sirens taught the wolves how to control the change during the full moon, to stay in control of themselves, but it didn't erase the betrayal Lycaon felt. He believed he could no longer trust deities who viewed humans as their playthings. So, he sought the help of others."

"Druids."

Riga nodded. "Lycaon wanted to be human again. The gods were angered, and refused to aid werewolves again. When this happened, the Druid felt responsible and became emissaries to the wolf-kind."

"You mean like Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morrell?" Neris asked.

"It didn't work did it?" Kaeho interjected. "I mean, turning Lycaon and his family back to humans."

"No, but they did teach him how to shift back and forth without the moon's control, and how to anchor themselves to humanity when the moon was full so they didn't go on rampages." Riga told him.

"Why didn't Deaton ever tell us he's an emissary?" Isaac wondered.

"Emissaries are kept a secret even within the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows their identity."

"And the sirens?" Isaac furthered. "Why didn't the gods cut them off too, or forbid them from interacting with the werewolves."

"Think of it like a family. The parents may have cut off one child, but they wouldn't forbid the other from speaking to them. They're still family."

"But that's not all, is there?" Kaeho asked. "Deucalion was looking for peace with the hunters. What happened there?"

"The wolves went to their emissary," Riga told them. "Talia, Deucalion and I met in the Animal Clinic for a discussion about just that. Deucalion wanted to approach Gerard about a truce, a call for peace between the Argents and the packs. Talia, however, believed Gerard might be the wrong one to approach. Deaton thought it wass because the Argents have a matriarchal leadership structure but Talia replied that Gerard was the wrong one because he is a – and I quote - complete psychopath who cuts people in half with a broadsword."

"Something that is totally accurate," Neris muttered. "Scott said he cut an Omega in half the night he returned."

"Yes, but Deucalion used to see the best in everyone back then. He was surprised that Deaton and Talia would have so little faith in people. He believed Gerard was worried about the deaths on his own side as well. So, Deaton in his eternal wisdom, told the story of the Scorpion and the Frog."

"Yeah, I know that story." Kaeho voiced. "A scorpion and a frog meet on the bank of a stream and the scorpion asks the frog to carry him across on its back. The frog asks, 'How do I know you won't sting me?' The scorpion says, 'Because if I do, I will die too'. The frog is satisfied, and they set out, but in midstream, the scorpion stings the frog. The frog feels the onset of paralysis and starts to sink, knowing they both will drown, but has just enough time to gasp 'Why?' And the scorpion replied: 'It's my nature...'"

"Deaton told the story is to point out to Deucalion that his faith in humanity won't matter if he underestimated Gerard's nature." Riga continued. "Talia advised Deucalion to meet Gerard on neutral ground and to not walk in alone. Deucalion replied that he was an Alpha; he never walked alone."

"So he brought his whole pack to the peace meeting?" Neris asked. "Wasn't he worried that would be taken as a sign of aggression?"

"Gerard brought his hunters along. If Deucalion had showed up alone, he would've seemed weak."

"So what happened?"

"Gerard to this day claimed that he knows a werewolf's nature and knew that Deucalion's offer of a peace meeting was a trap. He claims the wolves ambushed him." Riga tersely replied. "But, obviously, it's a bold faced lie. Gerard never wanted peace. He wouldn't even tolerate the notion. He was waiting with several hunters when Deucalion arrived at the abandoned distillery with only three members of his pack. Gerard ambushed the wolves, cranking open a valve to release gas into the room from several sources. Both werewolves and humans went down."

"But not Gerard?" Kaeho asked.

"I'm almost positive Gerard gave himself something to make him immune to whatever affected the others. After the release of the gas had them down, Gerard took out a homemade spiked mace. He beat down his own men."

"What?" The three teens gasped.

"Deucalion was just as shocked, not only from the attack but because Gerard was killing his own men too. Gerard told him that the hunters with him also believed in peace with werewolves and therefore had to go. He would go on to ensure their deaths were blamed on Deucalion."

"Which is why Deucalion survived." Isaac surmised.

"But not unscathed. He managed to crawl out of the distillery with Gerard following him close behind. Deucalion begged Gerard not to harm him, still attempting to achieve peace. However, Gerard pulled out two specialty arrows the hunters favor – ones with the flashbang grenades on the tip – and plunged them into Deucalion's eyes."

"Oh my god," Neris breathed, her face twisted in horror. "Gerard blinded him?"

"Who hasn't that guy screwed over?" Isaac wondered.

"We took Deucalion to Dr. Deaton, who treated him as best he could," Riga continued. "But the grenades had gone off and done considerable damage. The tissue would grow back, but Deaton believed his sight would never return. Deucalion was beside himself with anger."

"But his sight didn't go completely, did it?" Isaac furthered. "I mean, I've seen him in action; some things he does makes me think he can see."

"And you'd be right. Deucalion found out he could somewhat regain his sight after he had asked to be left alone. His beta, Marco, stayed behind to attack him. Deucalion partially shifted to protect himself and realized that in a shifted state he could see. He killed Marco right there on the examination table."

"And that's when he realized he could form an Alpha pack." Neris stated. "That's when he changed."

Riga nodded sadly.

"Thanks for telling me this, mom." Neris placed a comforting hand over her mother's.

/

"Hey Stiles," Neris answered his call later that night, once Isaac and Kaeho had returned home. "You were right; as soon as Kaeho told her about my plan to kill the Alphas, she spilled everything."

"And did she know Deucalion?" Stiles asked.

"Better than I wanted. He had a thing for her, and might still have one."

"But the Alphas tortured you," he protested.

"Deucalion, according to my mother, didn't know Kali and Ennis had gone through with it. Apparently he had forbidden it."

"Do you think that's why Deucalion killed Ennis?"

"I hadn't even thought about that," Neris admitted. "But no, I don't think so. At least, it wasn't the main reason. Did you find out about Deaton from Peter?"

"You mean about the emissary thing? Yeah, I did."

"I hope Scott found out what he wanted from Gerard."

"If he did, I doubt it was the truth," Stiles remarked lowly.

"We can always cross reference it with what my mom told me." Neris replied. "I just don't know how any of this is going to help us with the Darach. The Alphas, maybe, but the Darach…"

"There's always something," Stiles reassured her. "Now that we know what Deaton actually is, I'm sure it'll be easier to get his help."

Neris sighed. "I hope you're right."


	50. Mortality

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! Thank you to all who favorited and followed this story! Fun fact: this chapter's title comes from a theory posted on the DenofGeek website that the Darach chant is a Gaelic translation of the William Knox poem 'Mortality'.**

**In answer to the questions from TwasABanshee'sLonelyWailing and IAmWhatIAm99 regarding my research into the mythology, I want to start by saying I graduated from University with a minor in Classics and studied much of the mythology of the ancient Greeks, Romans and Etruscans. A lot of my knowledge simply comes from that. However, a lot of the mythology was altered for this story. As for websites, I suggest theoi and greekmythology [both dot com websites], and the textbooks I used throughout my years were _Classical Mythology Ninth Edition _by Morford and Lernadon, _Metamorphoses_ by Ovid and _Ancient Greek Religion_ by Jon D. Mikalson.**

**Jason (guest): I don't know what fate they have planned for Isaac. I know Jeff Davis wants to upgrade Daniel Sharman to regular, but that the decision wasn't up to him. Personally, I don't think they're going to kill him off any time soon since he acts as a kind of foil for both Derek and Scott, as well as there being a planned development in Isaac's relationship with Allison.**

**Also, thanks to Phoebe Nixon and GuardianAngel45 for your wonderful reviews! **

**Stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

Neris had a hard time being around her mother after it was revealed that she had been keeping things to herself. It wasn't so much that she was angry with her mother for having secrets – every person was allowed to have secrets – but rather she was upset to find out her mother had been keeping things for the flock.

Sirens through the years were never told the reason werewolf's eyes would sometimes turn blue. That, among other things, was a mystery to them.

What other things was her mother hiding? Had her mother told her the full truth, or just what she felt they needed to know?

It's why Neris was relieved when Scott called her and asked her to meet them at the school. Lydia had called Stiles, which meant there more than likely was a dead body there, but it was an excuse to get out of the house.

Neris had almost burst in on her mother numerous times to demand more answers, but there was no doubt that if she did that Riga would clam up. It was her specialty, apparently. Sirens were skilled at keeping secrets – mostly because of what they were to the human world – and it was a skill Riga had mastered.

Neris pulled up to the school just as she saw Scott's motorcycle skid to a stop and Stiles' jeep pull in behind them.

"Where is she?" Stiles asked as he jumped out of the driver's side.

"Over here." Allison's voice came from her spot beside Lydia.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked as the trio walked over to the two girls.

"It's the same thing – same thing as the pool," Lydia sighed. "I got into the car heading somewhere totally different and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body."

"You found a dead body?"

"Not yet." She shook her head.

"Not yet?" Stiles repeated. "What do you mean 'not yet'? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body."

"Oh, no, I'm not doing that again." She protested. "You find the dead body from now on."

Neris looked to Scott, and when she had caught his attention, she pressed a finger to the side of her nose. She had smelled it – the smell of death, sickly sweet and acrid at the same time. Scott understood her gesture, nodding. The body was most likely a Darach victim, and there would be blood. Blood that Scott could smell. He looked off to the side as his nose caught the scent, moving towards it as his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Stiles had continued. "You're always the one finding the dead body."

"Guys," Scott interrupted. "I found the dead body."

Sprawled on top of the Beacon Hills School sign in the middle of campus, blood dripping down the concrete, was the body of Deputy Grahame.

"A police officer?" Neris breathed. "The hell could that mean?"

"It's another set of three," Allison answered. "I think my dad will know what it is."

"Just be careful, alright?" Scott informed her, and Allison nodded in reply.

Neris' phone buzzed in her pocket. Kaeho wanted her to come to his house, apparently having something to discuss with her. She excused herself from her friends and made her way over to the Ngarimu house. When she got there, she was practically dragged through the front door and up to Kaeho's room by an overeager Kaeho.

"Dude, relax," Neris scolded him as they reached his room. "There's no need to manhandle me."

"Someone else has died, haven't they?" Kaeho questioned.

"How did you – " Neris cut herself off as she walked in Kaeho's room.

It was dark, with red, blue and green cloths over the lamps, casting an eerie glow throughout the room. There were over turned jars and opened books covering his desk, and what looked like a small apothecary set up in the corner. On the floor of his bedroom, on top of a white sheet, was a circle of mountain ash and salt, and within it was another circle and numerous symbols painted in a red substance.

"Is that blood?" Neris asked, her nose scrunching as she looked at the sheet.

"It's chicken blood," Kaeho replied.

"And you used to draw," Neris looked at the symbols again, now noticing words in the circle as well. "Hebrew, Latin, Greek, Chinese and alchemical symbols? What the hell is this?"

"It's a channeling circle," he explained. "It's not used a lot because the power generated can sometimes attract unwanted attention."

"So why use it?"

"Because it's going to help me figure out who the Darach is, and when they're going to strike again. But it's going to take time."

"How much time?"

"All night and maybe most of the morning, but I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow. I won't be at school so you have to be careful. If the Darach somehow catches on there could be a lot of trouble, maybe even an attack on you or one of your pack."

"And what about you?" Neris questioned. "What will this do to you?"

"I'll be severely weakened for a while, but I'll be okay." He told her. "Just keep me updated if anything happens."

Neris nodded. "I will."

/

Neris walked around campus for a bit, unable to find any of her friends. After what had happened last night, and what Kaeho had told her, she wanted to make sure they were okay. She didn't know if she should tell them what Kaeho was up to, knowing that it could potentially be overheard by the wrong ears.

She sighed and hitched her backpack up higher on her shoulders, and came across Stiles and his father in the midst of a heated discussion. She stood back, not wanting to interfere with family issues – though she stood near enough to overhear what they were saying.

"I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes..." Sheriff Stilinski told his son.

"Dad, murdered, okay?" Stiles argued. "Sacrificed, actually."

"I've got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own."

"Dad, they killed Tara." Stiles' tone weakened. "You know, how many times did she help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?"

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Just, uh, get to class, okay?"

Stiles stood there for a moment, watching his dad walk away.

"Are you okay?" Neris asked as she came up to him.

"He just – " Stiles sighed and turned around, putting his backpack on his shoulders as the pair walked towards their first class. "He doesn't know what's going on. His deputy just died, he already has ten murders on his hands because of the Darach and counting, and he has no idea what's actually happening."

"But they all die the same way," Neris voiced. "I mean, he's got to believe you on the pattern thing, even if he doesn't know about the reason why."

"He just thinks it a serial killer. They all do. And the FBI that's coming in won't have a clue what's going on either."

"Which is why we're going to get him first." Neris told him, looping her arm through his to comfort him. "And I will personally rip out his heart for Heather and Tara if you want me to."

Stiles gave a small smile and a soft, breathy laugh. "Thanks."

"Have you seen Scott or Isaac?" Neris asked. "I haven't been able to find either of them."

"Well, Scott's there," Stiles gestured towards the English classroom. Scott was hovering near the doorway, waiting for them. "But I haven't seen Isaac. You know, busy with my dad and all."

"Yeah," Neris nodded as they reached Scott. "Have you seen Isaac? He's missing way too many days of school."

"Ah…um…" Scott trailed off.

Neris pursed her lips. "Where is he?"

"She isn't here," Scott began tentatively. "Lydia says she's not coming today, so I asked Isaac to check up.

"You do realize Allison can take care of herself." Neris informed him.

"That's what she keeps saying." Scott groaned.

"Well maybe you should start listening." She instructed, brushing past him and making her way towards her seat.

The boys followed behind, Stiles sitting behind her and Scott to the left of him.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." Ms. Blake began as she started the day's lecture. As she walked through the rows, she noticed Lydia drawing a tree in her notebook. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way." Ms. Blake smiled, though it was clear she was disconcerted.

Neris assumed it was because four of her students in the room were involved in the supernatural and she was uncomfortable being around them so soon after she witnessed Boyd's murder. Or the fact that Boyd's murderer were another two of her students.

"Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture." Ms. Bake continued, throwing meaningful looks at Stiles, Scott and Neris. "They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying 'jump the gun' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like 'seeing the whole board'."

"Like chess." Stiles voiced softly.

"That's right, Stiles." She smiled "Do you play?"

"Uh, no. My father does."

She gave him another smile before turning around. "Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?"

"I think I can get to Ethan." Scott leaned over to his friends, whispering. " I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles questioned.

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?"

"But I thought Ms. Morrell was the Alphas emissary," Neris interjected. "Are you saying she's the Darach or that she _replaced_ the Darach?"

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas' actually makes sense to me." Stiles commented. "And second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

"What's that?" Scott wondered.

"Going through Aiden." Stiles answered. "Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together. How are we gonna separate them again?"

The three shared a look, knowing they had a secret weapon. They turned around to look at Lydia, who was still drawing in her notebook. When she noticed them staring, she grimaced.

"What now?" She asked.

/

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ethan asked as the trio cornered him on the stairwell. Lydia was distracting Aiden, leaving them ample time to question him. "I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?"

"Is he looking at me?" Stiles asked. "Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking..."

"Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott calmed him down, turning back to Ethan. "We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd, and I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion." Ethan argued. "We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?"

"Omegas. In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?" Stiles snarked.

"Something like that." Ethan replied.

"Stiles, can we not antagonize him, please?" Neris asked. "We need him to _want _to talk to us."

"What happened?" Scott asked him.

"They were killers." He sighed shakily. "I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation, and our Alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Stiles questioned. "Form voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan replied sharply.

"So you _did_ have it from birth?" Neris asked. "How come no one taught you how to control it?"

"Deucalion taught you." Scott realized.

"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one by one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally."

"And now you think you're in debt to the Alphas," Neris sighed.

"What about your emissary?" Scott pressed. Ethan shook his head. "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion." Ethan told him.

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles questioned.

Ethan gasped, clutching his hand to his chest. "Ah!" He groaned.

"What?" Scott asked. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Not me." He replied. "My brother."

The four took off to where they knew Aiden would be. The no-so-secret place where he and Lydia made out was the coach's office, and if he was hurt he couldn't have gotten far from there. When they arrived, they saw Cora crumpled on the ground – Lydia by her side – with Aiden standing over her, a large weight held over his head as he positioned himself to strike her again. Stiles went over to help Lydia as Scott and Ethan grappled with Aiden to hold him back, Neris wrenching the weight from his hands.

"Aiden, stop! Stop! Stop!" Ethan yelled, Aiden growling in response. "You can't do this!"

"She came at me!" Aiden argued, his teeth still bared.

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her."

Aiden withdrew his fangs, looking down to Lydia and saw fear and disappointment written on her face. His anger faded to something akin to shame as he gave his head a small shake, as if to say sorry. Ethan gave a small nod to Scott and took his twin from the room.

Neris threw the weight she was still holding to the ground. "I really hate this school sometimes."

"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles told them as he leaned over Cora.

She brushed them off, struggling to her feet, as she grabbed a washcloth and began cleaning the blood off her face.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia answered for her.

"I'll heal." Cora stated. She stepped back, but stumbled and Stiles reached out to steady her. "I said I'm fine."

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?" Stiles questioned her. "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd." Cora argued. "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott protested gently.

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." Cora retorted as she turned and walked off.

"She's definitely a Hale." Stiles remarked. "I'll make sure she gets home."

Neris' phone buzzed in her pocket, seeing that she had a text from Kaeho that read: _Stay with Lydia._ She had no idea what it could mean, but knowing it probably had something to do with Kaeho's fact-finding mission last night, she wasn't about to argue.

"You don't like her, do you?" Lydia sked as they made their way down the hallway.

"I don't trust her," Neris replied. "Liking her has nothing to do with it."

"Are you worried she's going to try to steal Isaac away from you or something?"

Neris sighed, "Isaac's a whole other story. I mean, we haven't spent a minute together that didn't have anything to do with the Darach or the Alphas. I can't even remember the last time I kissed him – really, fully kissed him. That's bad, isn't it?"

"That's bad," Lydia agreed.

Then, as if a trance took over her, Lydia veered off. Neris followed close behind and Lydia came to a stop outside Mr. Westover's classroom. A piece of chalk rolled out the door of the empty classroom and into the hallway where it bumped into Lydia's foot. She picked it up and entered the classroom wordlessly, walking over to the blackboard that had a five-fold Celtic knot drawn on it.

"Lydia?" Neris asked.

Lydia didn't respond, simply writing the number '2' in one of the knots. She stepped back and began to scream, the shrill sound causing Neris to clasp her hands over her ears.

Attracted by the noise, Aiden was the first to arrive. "Are you okay?" He asked. "What happened?"

"What the hell was that?" Neris asked Lydia. "That scream…my ears are still ringing."

"Are you okay?" Aiden repeated, directing his question to Lydia.

Neris held a hand up to him, "Stuff it, wolf boy." She turned back to Lydia. "What is the 2 about?"

"He's going to be the second," Lydia answered. "He's going to die."

Other students and teachers came in to the room to find out what had happened, Ms. Blake being one of them. Aiden made his way to stand by Lydia in support as the school security officer and the vice principle began taking Lydia and Neris' stories.

"I don't get why no one's calling the police." Lydia protested.

"They're gonna make an announcement over the P.A." Ms. Blake told her.

"That's not gonna do anything!" She protested. "I told you, he's gone. Like the others, taken."

Ms. Blake sighed, "Okay. Look, we're just trying to understand, okay? All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show up for class."

Neris looked over to the door and saw Scott and Stiles there. The trio exchanged worried glances.

"And the last time that happened was Mr. Harris." Lydia continued. "Anyone heard from him lately? He's gone." Lydia stomped over to the board, pointing at the 2 she had written. "And he's going to be the second murder."

"But, Lydia, you wrote that number." Ms. Blake protested.

"Okay, fine." Lydia pursed her lips. "I'm psychic."

"You're psychic?"

"I'm something!" She exclaimed.

Neris made to go to Lydia to comfort her, but she was stopped by a firm grip on her arm. She looked over to Aiden, giving him a disdainful look that caused him to release his grasp.

"These things come in threes," he whispered. "But a deputy and a teacher? There's no pattern there."

"Maybe there is and we're just not seeing it," Neris responded.

/

Scott and Neris were perched on the rooftop of the school. Stiles had taken Cora to his house to reveal the truth to his father, where she had passed out from her earlier injury. Allison had just informed Scott that she, Isaac and her father found Mr. Westover dead. Once he had that information, he promptly called Stiles, putting the phone on speaker so Neris could be involved as well.

"It's not guardians as in law enforcement. It's philosophers as in teachers." Scott told him. "Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover."

"That makes sense." Stiles replied. "Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school."

"But they didn't find him in time," Neris added. "He was strangled, but not bashed in the head and his throat is still intact. But that's probably enough to count as a sacrifice."

"Then the last one's gonna be another teacher." Scott surmised.

"Yeah, but there's dozens of them, Scott," Stiles informed them, "and they're all headed home."

But Scott and Neris' eyes were drawn elsewhere. A line of teachers was heading into the auditorium for the recital. Ms. Blake stood outside the auditorium, hugging tightly to herself against a sudden gust of chilly wind.

"No. No, they're not." Scott told Stiles. "They're all going to the recital."

Scott and Neris quickly made their way to the auditorium, scanning the crowd for any trouble. The twins were standing off by themselves, talking to each other. Ms. Morrell was speaking to some of her colleagues. Then they noticed Lydia standing beside them.

"I thought you were going home." Scott remarked.

"I can't." She replied, almost shakily. "I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stopped trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you two to do something about it."

"You get me the time, and I'll do something about it." Scott promised her, Neris nodding in agreement. "I swear to God, I will."

Neris looked down in time to see them briefly hold hands. The concert began, the music haunting and sad. She could hear Lydia's phone buzz twice as she received messages, and then heard her mumble "It better be". From behind them, the door opened and Scott and Neris turned to see Mr. Argent, Allison and Isaac walk in. The teens all locked eyes, but a buzz from Neris' phone pulled her away.

'_Parking lot. Urgent!_' Read the text from Kaeho.

"I've gotta go," she whispered to Scott, who nodded though he looked confused.

Neris brushed past Allison and Isaac and made her way out to the parking lot.

"What did you find out?" She asked.

"Short answer: everything." He replied.

"Okay, give me the long answer."

"Well, to start with, there was this patient – a Jane Doe – brought into the hospital. Slash marks all over the body.

"Wait, how'd you find this out?" Neris asked.

Kaeho wiggled his fingers. "Magic. And a little computer hacking. Anyways, the date on the file was 3/02 which could mean anything. March 2002, March 2nd with no year – I don't know – but the doctor's wrote it off as another animal attack."

"Kaeho, why is this important?"

"Because something happened at the same time that was even stranger." Kaeho was almost giddy as he recited the story. "They took the woman to the O.R. and she was barely hanging on when hundreds of birds came crashing in."

"Birds?"

"Hundreds of them flying into the walls, windows, like they were committing some kind of mass suicide. Or like they were sacrificing themselves."

"For what?"

"Not what. Who."

"The Darach? This unnamed woman is the Darach."

"Oh, you know her name," Kaeho informed her. "Jennifer Blake."

"The fuck? How is that even possible?" Neris questioned. "Oh my god, her name. Jennifer is an anglicization of _Gwenhwyfar _which is Cornish for 'white fairy' and it's also derived from Juniper which is a sacred Druid tree, and Blake means darkness. And – AND – the tree Lydia's been drawing is a goddamned Juniper tree….probably. Maybe. I don't know; it's a theory."

"Well, the _facts_ are that she's a mass-murdering fuckhead that's also toying with Derek and is the reason why the Alphas are here."

"Are you serious?"

"They want her dead – why, I couldn't find out."

"So what should we do?"

"Simple answer: kill her," Kaeho replied. "Complicated answer: team up with her to kill Deucalion so he won't screw up Scott's potential as a True Alpha and then kill her."

"Hold on, what the hell is a True Alpha?"

"Another thing I found out," Kaeho grinned. "A True Alpha is an Alpha that rises to the status on the merit of his character, not by taking it from another."

"And that's Scott?" Neris wondered. "It would explain the red eyes Allison saw."

"Well, he's not one yet, he – "

Kaeho was cut off as a shrill scream ripped through the air. The pair of them covered their ear, doubling over as the piercing tone pained them. Once it let up, they tentatively pulled their hands away.

"What the hell was that?" Neris groaned.

"Lydia. She's a banshee." Kaeho informed her.

"Those still exist? Wait, if she's screaming, that means…"

The pair exchanged worried glances before breaking into a run. There was no actual destination; they followed were their feet led them. The found Stiles walking through the halls as well, and they stood in front of a classroom where Ms. Blake was standing, Lydia duct taped to a chair with a loose garrote around her neck behind her.

When she noticed them, Ms. Blake shoved a desk in front of the door with one hand, closing it in the process. Stiles struggled with the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me," Neris offered, but no matter how hard she tried, she could only move the desk a few inches. "Brilliant, she used frickin' magic on it."

Inside the classroom, they could see Sheriff Stilinski – a knife in the right side of his chest – rise off the ground and to his knees with his gun in hand. He leveled it at Ms. Blake, who began walking confidently toward him.

"There was a girl." Sheriff Stilinski began. "Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should have started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." Ms. Blake mocked.

Sheriff Stilinski fired his weapon, striking her in the leg. The wound healed immediately, to the surprise of everyone watching.

"Healers…" She smirked.

Ms. Blake grabbed the dagger and lifted him off the ground, simultaneously twisting his left wrist so that he released the gun. Neris struggled with the door harder, not wanting Sheriff Stilinski to be hurt.

Ms. Blake forced the sheriff back, slamming him into a stack of chairs at the back of the classroom.

"Warriors…" She continued, ripping off the sheriff's badge. "Guardians…" She crushed the badge, folding the metal and dropping it to the floor, before moving in close to Sheriff Stilinski's face, "Virgins."

She leaned in and kissed him, in the midst of it transforming into the disfigured, burned and scarred face Neris had seen at the Motel Glen Capri. She could see the huge white eyes of the Darach. Ms. Blake backed up, a guttural shriek coming from her scarred mouth. Using the last of her strength, Neris forced the door open just as the sound of shattering glass echoed in the dark classroom.

Scott made it back to his feet, but they were too late. Ms. Blake has escaped through the broken window, taking Sheriff Stilinski with her.

"Dad?" Stiles called, though he knew his father couldn't answer.

Neris ran over to Lydia, taking the garrote from around her neck, "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"She said I'm a banshee," Lydia whimpered, crying.

"I know," Neris told her gently as she stripped the duct tape from Lydia's wrist. "But I'm going to help you get through this; I mean, we're supernatural cousins, after all. And I'm going to get her, don't worry – I'm going to rip that bitch's heart out and I'm going to make her eat it."


	51. The Oncoming Storm

**A/N: Hello my darlings! Thanks to all those who favorited and subscribed! You all are wonderful!**

**Phoebe Nixon: Thank you for your lovely review! It's difficult to add these two characters into the story line sometimes, but I'm glad you think I've made it believable!**

**Jason (Guest): I'm super excited for the mythology! Part of me is hoping for the Chinese dragon to at least be mentioned during 3B because they're super awesome, but it probably won't happen. Kitsunes are Japanese though, but from what Jeff said at Comic-Con it'll just be 'Asian' mythology. So we could be seeing a number of different mythologies!**

* * *

Once they made sure Lydia was on her way to a hospital downtown for the bruises on her neck – and Neris had sent Kaeho back to finding out more about why Jennifer became the Darach – Scott, Neris and Stiles rushed over to Derek's loft. He needed to know everything, especially since he was dating Jennifer 'the evil bitch' Blake.

Thankfully, they got there before she did. Derek was skeptical, but they promised him they could prove it. So, they hid themselves and waited for Jennifer to arrive. Sure enough, they heard the large metal doors to the loft open.

"Derek," She called. "Derek, where are you?"

"Right here." He replied.

She sighed. "Thank God. Something happened at the recital, at the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?"

"Scott, Stiles, Neris." Jennifer continued. "They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me."

"What is it?" Derek pressed.

"Promise you'll listen to me."

"I promise."

Thunder cracked as there was silence from the two in the other room.

"They're already here, aren't they?" They heard her ask lowly, and the trio took that as their cure to walk out into the main room. Jennifer turned to face them, her face a mask of innocence. "So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott corrected.

"Oh, that's right." She chuckled. "Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"Where's my dad?" Stiles questioned brokenly, a tear escaping down his cheek.

"How should I know?" She asked, turning back to Derek. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this."

Derek looked to the three teens, seeing the anger and surety on Scott and Neris' faces and the sadness and fear in Stiles'. He looked back to Jennifer. "Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" He inquired.

"No." She shook her head, lying convincingly.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott pressed.

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." Jennifer argued.

"What do you know?" Derek asked, his tone harsher.

"I know that these kids, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story." She told him before turning back to the three teens. "And one they can't prove, by the way."

"What if we can?" Neris retorted, the corner of her mouth twisting into a derisive smirk as Scott held up a square jar filled with creamy white powder.

"What is that?" Jennifer asked, her voice lower and less sure.

"Scott and I have a boss who just so happens to be a druid." Neris continued. "And he educated us about a very interesting substance."

"Our boss told us it's a poison and a cure..." Scott elucidated as he stepped forward, removing the cap. "Which means you can use it...and it can be used against you."

"Mistletoe?" Jennifer curled her lip angrily.

Neris pulled out her wings swiftly and gave them a sharp thrust forward as Scott tossed the powder into the air, propelling it towards Jennifer. Once the powder took off, she pulled back her wings.

"I kind of miss that," Neris muttered to herself.

As the powder hit Jennifer and swarmed around her, she reverted to the badly scarred and bald Darach appearance for a few moments before returning back to the beautiful façade. She gasped deeply and roughly from the forced transformation as she looked anxiously to Derek.

She attempted to run, but Derek caught her by the throat.

"Derek, wait, wait!" She pleaded with him as he got out his claws. "You need me."

"What are you?" He growled out.

"The only person who can save your sister." She told him, her voice strained as his grip constricted her throat. "Call Peter. Call him!"

Derek, still holding Jennifer by the throat, pulled out his cellphone and called his uncle.

"It's not good." Peter's faint voice came from the other end of the call. "She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance."

"Mistletoe." Derek supplied.

"How did you know that?" Peter questioned, but he didn't get an answer.

Derek hung up the call and lowered the cellphone from his ear. His eyebrows furrowed as his tightened his grip of Jennifer's throat and she gasped weakly in response.

"Derek. Derek, what are you doing?" Scott protested.

"Her life... it's in my hands!" Jennifer gasped, but Derek responded only by lifting her off the ground by her throat.

"Stop. Derek, stop!" Stiles urged, walking forward.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." Jennifer continued weakly.

"Derek, you have to stop," Neris urged.

"Derek. Derek!" Scott shouted.

Derek dropped her to the floor and she suddenly became very arrogant.

"That's right." She chuckled lightly, "you need me. All of you."

/

Scott, Stiles and Neris followed behind Derek in Stiles' Jeep. Ms. Blake was accompanying them – or, rather, being forcibly taken – to the hospital to help save Cora's life. Or, at least, that's what she had told them.

"I don't know; something feels wrong about this." Stiles remarked. "We proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan." He turned to his two friends. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Whatever it was," Neris sighed as she leaned forward from her place in the backseat, "I've learned to trust you when it comes to this kind of stuff. You have a nasty habit for being right about this kind of stuff."

They arrived at the hospital in the pouring rain, coming to a stop next to Derek's car. As they exited their respective vehicles, Stiles grabbed a baseball bat from the back of his Jeep.

"What's that?" Scott questioned as they walked to the front entrance of the hospital.

"Well, you got claws, she's got talons. I got a bat." Stiles replied, flicking the bat for emphasis.

The lights inside the Emergency Room flickered wildly as the storm raged on. Derek led the group, gripping Jennifer by the arm, as the three teens followed closely behind.

"Scott! Scott!" Mrs. McCall's voice came from behind them, and they turned to see her jogging up to them. "What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating."

"We're here for Cora." Scott told her.

"What, all of you?" She looked at the small group, her eyes coming to rest on Stiles. "Why does Stiles have my bat?"

"Mom, just trust me on this." Scott interrupted. "You need to get out of here."

"But don't go to your house, go to mine." Neris interjected. "It's warded against danger, the storm included. The power will be on, and you'll be safe."

As if for emphasis, thunder rumbled yet again, the lights flickering with it.

"But you need to go, right now," Scott finished.

Ms. McCall took in a deep breath, considering their words. "The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Got it." Scott nodded.

"Okay." His mother replied as she watched her son and his friends make their way down the hall.

Derek pulled Jennifer into the elevator roughly, with Neris, Stiles and Scott standing behind them.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jennifer told him, but Derek offered no response.

She must have sensed the three teens staring angrily at her, because she turned and looked at each of them, seemingly growing more and more annoyed by their lack of faith in her.

Once they reached the hospital's second floor, they made their way to the exam room Cora was in, the flickering lights becoming longer patches of darkness. As they reached Cora's exam room, they found it empty. A puddle of black blood mixed with mistletoe was on the floor, a trail of black droplets leading out into the hallway.

"Derek," Scott voiced as his eyes followed the droplets down the hall and through a set of closed double doors. A muffled sound of a fight could be heard behind them.

"Of course," Neris grumbled. "This shit can never be easy, can it?"

The doors burst open abruptly as Peter was thrown through the doors, sliding down the hallway and coming to a stop at Derek's feet.

He groaned, wincing in pain, as he caught sight of those who were standing above him. "We got a problem." He looked up to the place where he had been thrown from. "Big problem."

At the other end of the corridor the merged twins roar, an unconscious Cora lying on the floor behind them.

Derek shifted into his wolf form and went after the merged twins, attempting to tackle them. They were too strong, though, and quickly got the upper hand. Scott shifted as he saw the merged twins land powerful blows on Derek and knock him out, running down the hall and jumping off the wall to land a downward strike, but it was dodged effortlessly.

Knowing they'd have a better chance of not being torn to shreds if she were involved, Neris shifted into her Harpy form – keeping her wings in as she couldn't afford to get them caught in the small space of the hallway – and charged the merged twins. She managed to land a few good blows in before she and Scott were shoved against the walls by their throats by the merged twins. From behind them, Peter and Stiles managed to get to Cora.

"Ethan, Aiden, stop," Scott attempted to reason with them. "You don't know what you're doing."

"All we want is her," their double voice answered.

"As soon as we get what we need from her, you can have her," Neris growled.

But Jennifer had backed away down the hall and into the elevator. As soon as the twins caught sight of the elevator doors closing, they released their grip on Scott and Neris.

Using this distraction, Neris helped Derek up as Stiles and Scott followed Peter down the hall, the unconscious Cora swung over Peter's shoulders. The twins weren't distracted for long, and began pursuing them swiftly.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Derek ordered angrily as they rushed through an operating room.

However, Stiles did stop, raising his bat as an idea took root. He looked back at his friends – Peter having already carried Cora through the swinging double doors – before back to the way they had come.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, hoping Stiles wasn't about to do something dangerous and stupid.

Stiles stood behind the swinging doors, and when the merged twins entered he took his shot, bringing the bat down on its head. Everyone watched – horrified – as the bat turned to sawdust from the force of the impact. The twins weren't not phased, simply growling at Stiles.

Stiles, seizing the time that he wasn't being attacked, swiftly made his way over to his friends, standing behind them for protection. As the twins closed in, Scott looked briefly at the light fixture before leaping into the air, Derek propelling him upward, and pulled down a florescent light fixture down to strike the twins in their face.

As the twins fell to the ground, the four made their escape. They followed Peter to another operating room as the backup generators whirred to life. Peter set Cora on a cushioned operating bed as Derek shut the doubled doors behind them.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked.

"He's close." Derek replied.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles questioned, turning to Scott and Neris. They shook their heads. "What do you mean? What does that mean? What, like, she's gone?" When his friends couldn't provide an answer, Stiles became even more frustrated. "Guys, are you kidding me?!"

"Be quiet!" Derek hissed.

"Me be quiet? Me, huh?" Stiles lowered his voice, standing toe to toe with Derek. "Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic mass-murdering girlfriend – the second one you've dated, by the way – has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Stiles, they're still out there," Scott whispered, trying to calm him down.

"And – and they want her, right?" Stiles argued. "Which means that we don't have her now, either. So my dad _and Cora_ are both dead."

"Not yet," Scott continued, moving over to Peter. "Is she really dying?"

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter shook his head.

"There has to be something we can do – we have to help her."

"Here," Neris rolled up her sleeve, "maybe my blood could help. Even just a little."

"Do you think that'll work?" Scott asked.

"It's worth a shot," she shrugged. "There must be something we can do to help her."

"You can't," Jennifer told them as she returned. "Only I can. I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead, so I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

Derek flung a tool tray away from him and rushed forward, ready to kill her, as Scott held him back.

"Derek, wait!" Scott urged him.

"She was trying to get out," Derek pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." She countered.

"Alright, if you wanna show you're one of the good guys, then heal her," Stiles stepped forwards, gesturing to Cora.

"Not until I'm safe," she replied.

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion," Peter announced. "Let's torture her."

"Works for me," Derek growled, attempting to pull out of Scott's grip.

Before they can take step forward, the Hospital's public address system squeaked as it was turned on.

"Um…can I have your attention," Ms. McCall's voice came through the speakers. "Mr. Deucalion… excuse me, just Deucalion requests you to bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have 10 minutes."

Scott was overcome with worry and fear, his mouth hanging open as he struggled to come up with some kind of plan.

"He's not going to hurt her," Jennifer rushed to explain.

"Shut up," Derek barked.

"He won't," she repeated more forcefully. "Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true."

"What does she mean?" Derek turned to Scott.

Jennifer looked to Scott expectantly, and rolled her eyes when he didn't tell them. "You're not the only one he wants in his pack. Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of Alphas to his ranks."

"A True Alpha," Peter realized.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another." Peter explained. "One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott."

"It doesn't matter," Scott shook his head, turning to Jennifer. "We still need to get her out of here." Jennifer looked at him, surprised.

"But Scott, your mom," Stiles interjected, walking towards his friend.

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes," Scott interrupted. "And I – I don't think we've been here that long. So, if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't going to let us just walk out," Peter reminded him.

"I'll distract them," Scott decided.

"You mean fight them," Derek corrected.

"Whatever I have to do." Scott replied, resolutely.

"I'll help you," Neris told him.

"No," Scott shook his head. "I need you to get to my mom. Deucalion might listen to you, and I need you to get her down here safely."

"And if he doesn't?" She asked.

"Then I'll come get you," he promised.

"I'll help you," Derek offered.

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek," Jennifer informed them.

"I'll do it," Peter voiced, earning the surprised looks of everyone in the room. "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"Advantage like what?" Stiles asked. "You mean, like a weapon?"

Peter shrugged. "Something better than a baseball bat."

They began to look around the exam room for some sort of weapon to use against the twin Alphas. Tearing apart drawers and cabinets, they came up with nothing.

"Hey, wait," Stiles called, pulling the two paddles off a defibrillator, "what about these?"

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked him.

"Well…no," Stiles replied.

"Put them down."

Scott pulled a 50ML syringe filled with some solution out of a drawer. "Epinephrine?"

"That's only going to make them stronger," Derek shook his head.

"Or stop them from going into anaphylactic shock," Neris added, "But, since they're werewolves, I don't think they suffer allergic reactions."

"Wait, back up," Peter interrupted. "How strong?"

Peter jammed the syringe into his chest, directly over his heart, and pressed the plunger in. Seconds later, the adrenaline took effect and he began breathing hard and sweating. He stepped out into the hallway – the syringe still in his chest – and pulled it out as Scott walked out to join him. They looked down the hallway and saw the twins, separated and standing there.

"Alright, boys," Peter, "Let's rumble!"

The twins roared and stalked towards them as they joined together, with Peter and Scott growling and rushing towards them. As he and Scott distracted the Alpha Twins, Derek, Jennifer and Stiles pulled Cora out on the bed and Neris rushed off to find Ms. McCall.

/

Neris went first to the ER reception room, thinking that Deucalion and Kali would still be there with Ms. McCall, waiting for them to deliver Jennifer to them. But when every light except for the battery operated ones went off, Neris realized she was wrong.

The switch to the main power was on the roof, and Neris had the distinct feeling Melissa would be up there too. She bolted up the stairs, taking them two by two as she rushed to the roof. On her way up, she ran into Ms. McCall, who was on her way down.

"Down!" Ms. McCall ordered, waving for Neris to turn around. "Go down!"

Neris swiveled around, following Ms. McCall back down the stairs and into the hallway.

"He let you go?" Neris questioned her.

"He said it was a 'gesture of goodwill'," Ms. McCall replied.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I," she agreed. "Where's Scott?"

"Best guess? Lower levels, near the basement garage because that's where Cora and the ambulance should be. Scott and Peter are distracting the evil twins who – I don't know if you know this – can join into one body."

"That's bad."

"You have no idea." Neris informed her.

"Well is there anything we can do?"

"The only thing I've seen take them out is electricity, but the power's out."

Ms. McCall held out a hand, stopping Neris from continuing down the hallway. "What about a defibrillator?" She asked.

"That works."

The two women rushed down to the lower levels and grabbed the first defibrillator they could find. They could hear the sound of a struggle coming from close by, and Ms. McCall began to charge the defibrillator as they crept quickly to the source.

There, the merged twins had Scott up against a wall, holding him by his throat.

"Where is she? We're trying not to hurt you." They spoke in their doubled voice.

"Try harder." Scott ground out.

"Hey!" Ms. McCall shouted. "I'd like to try something."

She stepped forward with the fully charged defibrillator paddles and placed both of them onto the marched Alpha's chest. The electricity from the device surges through them, causing the twins to collapse and demerge on the floor.

"Sweetheart, get up," she reached out a hand to him, pulling him to his feet as the three ran down the hallway.

"Have I mentioned that you're awesome?" Neris remarked as they rushed away from the twins.

As they slowed to a walk, Neris gasped, her eyes growing wide as the information Kaeho had discovered was poured into her head. She stumbled backwards, and Scott reached out to grab her.

"Neris, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Kaeho. Info dump," Neris told him. "Julia Baccari. That's Ms. Blake's real name. She was Kali's emissary, and Deucalion forced Kali to kill Julia when she killed the rest of the pack. But Kali didn't kill her; she just brutally maimed her and left her for dead."

"Then how did she survive?" Scott asked.

"Derek killed Paige at the Nematon – the sacred Druid place, remember? But it was dead, cut away and all its power gone. Paige's death happened a few months before Kali killed her pack. Her death, a virgin death, gave it enough power for Julia to take and stay alive." Neris turned to Ms. McCall. "She was the Jane Doe that was brought in; the animal attack."

"With the birds?" Ms. McCall asked.

Neris nodded, "Another sacrifice to keep her alive."

"But what does she want?" Scott asked.

"Revenge?" Neris shrugged. "I don't think motive is something you can find if you're using Kaeho's methods. But he thinks it has something to do with the lunar eclipse."

"Does he know why?"

"He didn't say." Neris told him, "But that's not all we have to worry about," she looked back down the hall and nodded for the three to keep walking. "Deucalion's another issue."

"What did he say?" Scott pressed as they continued towards the front entrance.

"I didn't talk to him; I didn't even see him. It's what he said to your mom."

Scott turned to his mother expectantly.

"He just let me go, said it was a gesture of good will – no other reason." Melissa told her son, following him through the double doors and into another darkened hallway.

"He had to have a reason." Scott replied. "I don't think he does anything without a reason."

"My thoughts exactly," Neris agreed.

"Well, if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry about it. I got that covered." Ms. McCall laughed weakly.

Scott held out a hand abruptly, stopping them. The sounds of someone walking could be heard from just around the corner. Scott moved forward first, with Neris standing in between him and his mother just in case a buffer against danger was needed. As he rounded the corner, he came across Mr. Argent, Allison and Isaac.

After the initial shock – and Mr. Argent pointing a gun at Scott yet again – the six went off to an examining room to come up with some sort of plan.

"So, then, they're essentially trapped," Mr. Argent summarized as Scott and Neris finished explaining what had happened.

"Yeah, right," Scott confirmed.

"But there's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on," Isaac interjected.

"But wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Ms. McCall halted them rapidly, "if the power's back on they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right?"

"Then they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops," Scott finished. "We can't get in a fight with them."

"You've got us now," Mr. Argent told them.

"But that's wasting time we could use to save Cora and Stiles' dad, not to mention the fact that the Alphas are too strong," Neris shook her head.

"I thought you didn't like Cora," Isaac voiced.

"Doesn't mean I want her dead," Neris argued, turning back to Mr. Argent. "And according to Jennifer, there's nothing any of us can do to help her. Only Jennifer can."

"It's too much to risk." Scott told him. "They want her dead, and if she dies there's nothing we that can do for Stiles' dad or Cora."

"I don't even think I know what teacher this is." Mr. Argent commented.

"She's the one with the brown hair, kinda hot." Isaac told him, earning blank looks from everyone in the room save for Neris, who merely threw him an exasperated expression. "Ohh, it's just an observation."

"Nice one," Neris smiled derisively.

"I've got an idea." Allison proposed, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

/

Everyone got in position for Allison's plan. She had gotten Jennifer's shoes and would masquerade as her to lead the Alphas away, drawing them outside where she and her father would launch an assault on them. While the Alphas were distracted, Isaac would take Mr. Argent's car to the basement to take Cora and everyone else away.

Neris went with Ms. McCall up to the roof to switch the power back on. But as they did so, Neris felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull and she collapsed to the ground.

She didn't know how long she was unconscious, but it was still dark outside when she woke up. She clutched the back of her head as she sat up, groaning at the dull throb.

"I'm sorry she hurt you, little dove," she heard Deucalion's voice from nearby.

Neris turned and saw him standing straight-backed beside her. "You mean Jennifer?" She looked around, "Where's Ms. McCall?

"You're a smart girl, Neris," Deucalion cooed. "You can figure it out."

"Jennifer needs guardians," Neris told him, "not…oh my god."

"There we are."

"Parents," Neris groaned as she got to her feet. "She's taking parents."

"It's a lucky thing your mother is in Paris," he mused.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

Deucalion stepped forwards, "You could have been mine, you know. I think I would have made an excellent father."

"Aside from all the killing, you mean."

"You have blood on your hands too, Neris. But your friend, Scott – your Alpha – his hands are clean."

"Leave Scott out of this." She threatened emptily.

"You know I can't do that," he replied. "Though I'm sure he'd feel much better about siding with me if you were there with him. Otherwise, I may have a more powerful influence on him than you'd want."

"So, basically, what you're saying is that you won't manipulate Scott into killing someone and ruin his potential to become a True Alpha if I come with him; that you know he's going to need your help to save his mom and Stiles' dad."

"Precisely, little dove."

Neris breathed in heavily, "Just know I'm doing this for Scott."

"I know," he told her – his voice almost disappointed – as the door to the roof opened.

"Mom!" Scott yelled. "Mom! Neris!"

"I'm here, Scott," Neris rushed over to him. "I'm sorry, I – "

"Where's my mom?" Scott asked her.

"They're gone," Deucalion called out to him, stepping out to meet him. "Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you. Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other. You help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles' father back."

Scott, looking utterly heartbroken, began walking towards Deucalion. Neris matched his steps, knowing this was the only way to keep Scott far enough away from Deucalion's manipulation.

"Scott," Stiles came up behind them. "Scott, Neris, don't do this! Don't go with him!"

"I don't know what else to do." Scott told him.

"Neris…"

"Where Scott goes, I go," she replied, her voice unsteady.

"Guys, there's gotta be something else. Okay?" Stiles argued desperately. "We – we always have a plan B."

"Not this time." Scott turned to face him, shaking his head.

"Scott…"

"I'm going to find your dad. I promise."

Scott and Neris turned around, continuing on towards Deucalion.

"Scott! Neris!" Stiles yelled after them, though he made no move to follow.

Though they wanted to, they didn't turn around. They just followed Deucalion into the mist leftover from the storm.


	52. Of Summons and Secrifices

**A/N: Hello darlings! Thanks for everyone who favorited and followed this story! I really appreciate the fact that you guys are sticking around after over 50 chapters - you guys are awesome!**

**There's going to be more Kaeho in this chapter than in the previous ones, just so you're forewarned!**

**Phoebe Nixon: Thank you for your review, and for the editing note! I churn the S3 chapters out in one day, so there's usually some errors in there. I try to fix them before I post but, like last chapter, I might miss one or two. And I'm glad you like the added scenes and the 'info-dump' too!**

**Also, thanks to LynZann, xXbriannaXx, and Guest reviewer Jason for your reviews! **

**Stay gold, my lovelies!**

* * *

Neris walked silently beside Scott, following Deucalion to wherever he was leading. Neither of them bothered to ask, knowing he had a tendency to withhold complete information.

She could tell Scott was worrying; she was too, but there was no way to contact the others to try and formulate a plan with the wolfy super-hearing she was around.

_Unless…_ she thought, reaching out to Kaeho with her mind. _Kaeho? Are you there?_

_Of course I'm here,_ his mental voice laughed. _When I'm not in my own head…that's the time to worry._

_Actually, it's now. Scott and I are with Deucalion. Don't yell!_

_What?! _ Kaeho yelled anyway, and Neris winced slightly at the volume banging around inside her head. _Neris, why are you and Scott with him? What happened to Jennifer? What happened at the hospital?_

_Jennifer got away, and she took Scott's mom, _Neris explained. _Scott thinks he needs Deucalion to find his mom_ _and take down Jennifer, and_ _Deucalion told me that as long as I was with Scott, Deucalion wouldn't ruin his potential as a True Alpha._

_But why you?_

_I think whatever obsessive personality he got after his sight got taken away hasn't just latched on to the perfect Alpha pack, but his feelings for my mom too. He told me I could've been his daughter and that he'd have made a good dad._

_Creepy,_ came Kaeho's voice, the mental equivalence of a shudder accompanying his words.

_I know, but I have to look out for Scott. I need you to find Stiles. He's probably freaking out right now, and he'll need help getting a plan together with the others._

_Our mental connection will help, too._

_Yeah, I wouldn't mention that to Isaac. _Neris remarked. _We're already on rocky ground; I don't want to make it worse._

_I won't say a word,_ he promised. _Be careful, Neris._

_You too._

/

Kaeho arrived at the hospital, figuring it'd be the best place to start looking for Stiles. There were police cars surrounding the area, and man and women with FBI jackets performing a search on the surrounding areas of the hospital. Stiles, looking thoroughly agitated, came walking out of the main entrance.

"Stiles!" Kaeho called, waving the boy over.

"Kaeho, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked. "Neris and Scott went off with Deucalion; why aren't you trying to find them or something?"

"Neris told me to find you," Kaeho began.

"You talked to her?" Stiles cut him off. "Is she okay? And Scott, he's okay too, right? Why haven't they called me?"

"Slow down," Kaeho requested. "She and Scott are okay – not too pleased about being with Deucalion, but they're okay. She didn't call me, we talked through our minds. It's a mākutu thing. Anyways, Neris thinks you might need help coming up with a plan."

"The plan right now is to find Allison and her dad," Stiles told him. "Someone spray painted their last name on the elevator doors."

"Lead the way."

/

"The word is guardian Allison," Mr. Argent stated as he opened the door to their apartment. "You know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to lately."

He led the teens into the office, Stiles closing the door behind him. Mr. Argent flicked on the lights

"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father; that's not a coincidence." Allison returned.

"Yeah, and also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors." Stiles added. "That kind of felt like a warning to me."

"I think it might be Morell." Allison continued. "She knows a lot more than she lets on and she might even be trying to help us."

"Well she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away."

"Stiles," Mr. Argent began, "Don't give up hope."

"He could already be dead." Stiles voiced weakly.

"I don't think so," Mr. Argent disagreed. "There's something about Jennifer's tactics; it's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place."

"And you're one of them," Allison pointed out.

"Then let's not wait around to see her next move." Mr. Argent took out a map of the telluric currents, unfolding it and placing it on the table. "Everything she's done has been on the telluric currents. So, Melissa and the Sherriff have to be somewhere in one of those currents, right?"

"Right," Kaeho agreed. "But I don't think it'd be one she's already used. Or else she'd run the risk of overloading the spiritual energy. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able to draw from it anymore."

Mr. Argent looked over to Stiles. "Stiles, if we're going to find them, we need your help.

"You seriously want to go after her?" Stiles asked. "I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?"

Mr. Argent took out a pistol and loaded it. "I'm carrying a .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off." He set the gun back on the table, "We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out; the only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need all three of you."

Stiles sighed and looked up, "Where do we start?"

They all gathered around the map, and Chris got a black light to reveal the markings he had made.

"The places where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found."

"Yeah, and they usually follow the same current," Kaeho added.

"I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current," Mr. Argent continued. "So, there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank."

"Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" Stiles asked.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." Mr. Argent replied, rapping the black light sharply on the bank icon on the map.

"Scott's boss," Allison murmured.

"Deaton. He was the only failure; that could mean something."

"That's just one place so far," Stiles told them. "We're gonna need a lot more help."

"What about Lydia?" Allison suggested.

"Lydia?" Mr. Argent repeated. "What can she do?"

"Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent. She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them." Stiles explained.

"Well, what is she?" Mr. Argent asked. "Psychic?"

Stiles paused. "She's something."

Kaeho looked down to Stiles, his eyebrows furrowed. "Neris didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Stiles asked, looking up from his crouched place at the desk.

"Lydia. About her connection with death, about her – well, I guess with everything that happened she didn't think it was the right time." Kaeho went on. "I'll go talk to her; Stiles, you should probably come too."

"But first, we need to prepare." Mr. Argent told them.

Pistols, a crossbow, a rifle, machine guns and Allison's ring daggers were pulled out of the Argent's arms cache and organized on the desk.

"I thought you guys were retired," Stiles commented.

"Retired yes; defenseless, no." Mr. Argent replied. "And make sure your phones are on; if you hear from Scott or Neris you let us know immediately."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely," Stiles told them, pulling out his phone nonetheless.

"Neris knows how to contact me," Kaeho reassured him. "It'll be okay."

"Both of you try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right." Mr. Argent told them.

"And Neris?" Allison asked. "Why did she go?"

"Because if she didn't, Deucalion threatened to ruin Scott, to make him kill someone," Kaeho told her. "She knows what it does to a person, and she doesn't want that for Scott."

Allison gave him a small nod of understanding before her eyes flickered to the office's door; they widened in surprise as she saw who stood there.

"I can't shoot a gun, nor use a cross bow," Isaac began, "but…well, I'm getting pretty good with these." He pulled out his claws, displaying them to those in the office.

"Well, now that you've got some more help," Kaeho began, turning to Stiles, "Stiles, let's go talk to Lydia."

Kaeho guided Stiles swiftly out of the room and out of the apartment, the confused faces of Isaac and the Argents at their backs.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked as they rode the elevator to the ground floor. "Do you have something against Isaac or…?"

"No," Kaeho shook his head. "I mean, I don't think he likes me all that much since his girlfriend has been spending a lot of time around me, even though there's nothing going on in that department. Neris just doesn't want him knowing we can communicate telepathically."

"So instead, you act all weird?"

"Yeah, it wasn't my best idea," he admitted.

/

"I don't believe it," Lydia remarked after Stiles and Kaeho had filled her in on what had been happening. "Scott and Neris can't really be with them; they can't be."

Stiles sighed, "You didn't see the look on his face, though. It was…"

"Then what can I do?" She asked. "I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human Geiger counter for death, but I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of –"

Lydia stopped, her expression melting into realization. Her eyes flickered up to meet Kaeho's, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"I know," he told her. "And Neris confirmed it for you. Jennifer had decided to kill you when she thought you were a philosopher, but you're not. She stopped when you screamed, and then she realized why she really had to kill you."

"Because of what?" Stiles asked, but neither teens answered. "Hey, Lydia. What?"

"When she called me a Banshee," Lydia revealed. "She was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

"Then why did she?"

"That's what we need to find out."

/

A full day had passed; Neris and Scott had missed school. The twins and Kali were hunting Ms. Morrell somewhere in the woods. She could hear them crashing through branches and dead leaves. Neris had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her, but she shrugged off the feeling and chalked it up to the uncomfortable situation she and Scott were in.

The pair was standing by Deucalion in a clearing in the woods as night fell, a small glowing firefly at the edge of the clearing.

"It's a firefly," Scott remarked, noticing Deucalion had been staring at it.

"Unusual for this region." Deucalion replied.

"It's because of Jennifer, isn't it?" He asked. "Just before all this started, a deer crashed into Lydia's car, the cats went crazy at the animal clinic, birds flew into the high school, it was all her."

"The signs I was told to look out for," Neris continued. "When Derek told me about the Alpha pack, I thought that's what they meant. I didn't even bother to see if there were other possibilities."

"You couldn't have known," Scott reassured her.

"They say animals can sense natural disasters when they're about to happen," Deucalion voiced. "Maybe they can sense supernatural ones as well."

"Does she scare you?" Scott asked him.

"She concerns me, if she's willing to kill that many innocent people for her cause." He answered. "People like your mother and Stiles' father."

"Are you willing to kill innocent people?"

"I'll kill any living thing that gets in my way."

Neris drew in a deep breath, holding back the sarcasm and anger that was boiling within her. If it wasn't for Scott and his continued belief that Deucalion would help him find his mother, Neris would have walked away hours ago.

She felt the sensation of being watched creep up again, this time turning to find the source. Her eyes scanned the clearing, but she couldn't see anyone else around. Then, her eyes came to rest on a silhouetted figure standing at the edge. It was a male; that was all she could tell while he lurked in the shadows.

"Neris?" Scott asked. "What is it?"

She turned to him, "That guy; you don't see him?"

Scott looked in the direction that Neris had been staring, his eyebrows furrowing. "I don't see anyone."

Neris looked back, and sure enough the man was gone. Perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her. There was no way someone could be there without Scott and Deucalion noticing – and smelling, and hearing – them.

Deucalion began walking, Neris and Scott following behind, coming to a stop in another clearing close by. Ms. Morrell was standing inside a perfect circle of mountain ash.

"How did you know, Marin, that we'd come for you?" Deucalion asked as they approached her.

"Because Jennifer and I are the same," she answered. "And I know you've always been suspicious of us, of what we can do."

"With good reason," Kali remarked. "We know you sent that girl, the one who helped Isaac."

"What was her name?" Deucalion asked.

"Braeden," Ms. Morrell answered fiercely. "And I sent her to do what I've always done: maintain balance."

"What do you know about Jennifer?" Kali questioned.

"Nothing more than you know." She replied, turning her attention to the two teens standing next to Deucalion. "This isn't you, Scott. Nor you, Neris. Go back to your friends."

"They can decide what's right for themselves." Deucalion replied, holding up his cane to emphasize that they were staying.

"Not without all the information," Morrell argued. "Have you told him everything you've done? How you've piled up bodies in a narcissistically psychotic effort to form your perfect pack? Bodies that include Ennis, by the way."

Kali looked over to Deaton, her blank expression crumbling slightly at the mention of Ennis.

"My brother saved him," Morrell continued. "He and Neris had healed him; they did everything they could and succeeded. Ennis was alive when Deucalion went in to see him. He wants you to go after Derek, Kali – to force his decision. If Derek joins the pack, it paves the way for Scott."

"The lies people will tell when they're begging for their life." Deucalion drawled.

Morrell gave a small smirk, "Ask him. Or Neris; though she'd actually tell you the truth."

With a scowl, Deucalion took his cane, popping off the tip to reveal the blade hidden underneath, and threw it underhanded at Morrell. It pierced her chest and she stumbled back, breaking the line of mountain ash. Scott and Neris ran over to her, reaching her before the others.

Kali snarled and she pulled out her fangs, the twins advancing as well.

"Hey! Back off," Scott warned sharply.

They pulled back, startled. Scott turned back to Ms. Morrell, who was breathing heavily. He gestured to the cane and she nodded in assent. He slowly gripped the handle and pulled it out of her chest, wrenching a cry from her.

"I'm not going to let them kill you," he promised her, "but if you know something, if you know where they are."

"The Nemeton," she told him. "You find that, you'll find Jennifer. Find the Nemeton." Still breathing heavily, Ms. Morrell shifted so that she was looking at Neris. "Neris, he's coming."

"Who's coming?" Neris asked, suddenly feeling she was being watched again.

She looked up to find the shadowed man standing there, his features fully revealed. He had olive toned skin framed by curly dark hair, high cheekbones and coffee colored eyes. Though he was dressed in a modern suit, Neris knew he was ancient. And the small smile that tugged on his lips when she looked at him told Neris that he was here for her.

/

Deaton had brought Stiles, Lydia and Kaeho to the Animal Clinic, where they were soon joined by Allison and Isaac.

"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect." Stiles voiced. "I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die."

"My dad and Gerard were there once, but Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn't remember where it was." Allison added. "My dad obviously isn't here to tell us now."

"Yeah, mine either," Stiles replied.

"Jennifer's body was found by it, barely alive, before she became the Darach." Kaeho told them. "But there's no way we'd have access to those files, is there?"

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac questioned.

"There might be a way, but it's dangerous." Deaton told them. "We're gonna need Scott."

"What, not Neris?" Stiles asked.

"Neris' parent wasn't taken," Deaton answered, turning to Kaeho. "But where we find Neris, we'll find Scott."

"They're in the woods," Kaeho answered. "In a clearing; I can get us there."

"How do you know that?" Isaac asked.

"Uh," he fumbled. "It's a mākutu thing?"

"Right," Isaac frowned, unconvinced.

/

Once Kaeho told Neris that he, Deaton and Stiles were on their way, Neris pulled Scott away and took him to the meeting place they had decided on. She told him Stiles had discovered their parents were being held at the Nemeton as well. The two walked up to Stiles' jeep that he, Deaton and Kaeho were leaning against, waiting for Scott and Neris to show up.

"How'd you guys find out?" Scott asked them once they arrived.

"Lydia," Stiles replied. "You?"

"Morrell," Scott looked to Deaton. "None of the other Alphas know where it is either."

"So if this works, are you going to tell them?"

"I can't stop Jennifer without them." Scott answered, his expression clouding.

"How 'bout we concentrate on finding your parents, first?" Deaton suggested.

Scott nodded, "What's the plan?"

"Essentially you, Allison and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton explained.

"We die for them?" Scott questioned.

"But he can bring us back," Stiles added, turning to Deaton. "You can – you can bring us back, right?"

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous?" Deaton asked. "If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton – a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet; it attracts the supernatural. The kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

"That doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Stiles remarked.

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see." Deaton replied.

"Is that it?" Scott asked.

"No," he confessed. "It will also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it. Every day, for the rest of your lives, it'll be a kind of a…a darkness around your heart, and permanent. Like a scar."

"Like a tattoo," Scott breathed.

/

At the animal clinic, the teenagers filled three large tubs with ice water and mistletoe as they waited for Scott, Stiles and Allison to return. Deaton had sent them to find something personal that belonged to their parents. As they were waiting, Neris pulled Deaton aside.

"I don't know how much you know about sirens, about their secrets," she began, speaking as low as she could to prevent being overheard. "But have you heard anything about The Summoning?"

"The ultimate secret, guarded since its initiation centuries ago, where the god Hades summons a siren to the Underworld to be tasked?" Deaton asked. "Never heard of it."

Neris gave a small laugh, "Yeah, I figured. Well, I think I'm going to be Summoned."

"Have you –"

"Yeah, I saw him," she confirmed. "I mean, I had a feeling this would happen when Jennifer started killing people. Sacrifices like that, generating power of this magnitude, she's essentially stealing from the god of the dead. And with you about to get Scott, Stiles and Allison to open a Hellmouth..."

"Reawakening the Nemeton won't open a Hellmouth." Deaton argued.

"But have you taken into account the fact that all three aren't just acting as guardians for their parents, but that they're willing?" She asked. "What do you think that's going to do? There's a reason the link at the Morrigan's Cave was severed, and now you're trying to open one up here?"

"Neris," Deaton took her shoulders in his hands. "It will be dangerous; we all know that. But the Nemeton will have its guardians."

"And the things that are brought here by it?"

"Will be dealt with," he answered.

The sound of the front door opening was heard, and the pair walked back into the examination room. Deaton helped Isaac and Lydia pour the final bags of ice into the tubs as Neris stood off to the side, flanked by Kaeho.

"Alright, what did you bring?" Deaton asked the awaiting sacrifices.

"Um, I got my dad's badge," Stiles spoke first, raising the golden star he was holding in his hand. "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great."

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning," Deaton reassured him.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked, looking down at the object Allison was twisting in between her thumb and forefinger.

"My dad made it; it's kind of a ceremonial thing," she answered. "When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code."

"Scott?" Deaton asked.

Scott sighed heavily and opened his hand, revealing a Timex watch. "My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked."

"Okay, the three of you will get in and each of us will hold you down until you are essentially, well, dead." Deaton instructed. "But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you. A kind of emotional tether."

Lydia began to step toward Allison – they were best friends, after all.

"Lydia," Deaton halted her. "You go with Stiles."

There were multiple silent exchanges being thrown around the room. Everyone looked to Stiles, who looked to Lydia, and she back at him. Allison looked to Scott, who looked from her to Neris, while Neris and Isaac looked at each other. Everyone was realizing that Isaac would act as Allison's emotional tether.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked. "I mean, Scott and I both have to go under?"

Deaton wore a stern expression, causing Allison to look up at Isaac. After a split second unspoken exchange, she turned to Scott and Isaac gazed over to Neris.

"It's okay," Scott nodded, though he wasn't entirely pleased with the situation.

"Yeah," Neris agreed softly, "it's – it's fine."

"Neris?" Scott spoke, silently asking her to be his tether.

"Uh, actually, I think Deaton should take this one," she stammered. "I, uh, I might have to go somewhere. But, until I do, I'm going to be right there with you." She looked to Stiles. "Both of you."

The three teens slipped into the tubs. Allison gave an audible shudder as her foot touched the icy water. Stiles looked back at Lydia for reassurance before stepping in, Scott stepping into his tub moments later. Slowly, each of them lowered themselves, submerging their bodies up to their necks in the freezing water. As she promised, Neris sat in between Stiles and Scott's tubs to be there for both of them while she could.

"By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. " Stiles began, through shivers and chattering teeth, "your dad's is in town."

Scott blanched, the shock of the news flooring him. Neris reached over, putting a comforting hand on his arm. As their tethers stepped up to the tubs, Scott, Stiles and Allison looked to each other for last minute reassurance. With Scott giving a final encouraging nod to Stiles, each of the tethers reached out and pushed them under the water.

As she felt her friends dying, Neris could feel her own breath becoming labored. She looked down, seeing deep reddish purple veins beginning to trail up her skin.

"Neris?" Kaeho asked worriedly, seeing the pomegranate colors threads sidling under her skin. "What's going on?"

"Dr. Deaton," Neris looked up at him, the veins beginning to creep up her neck. "Can I call it or what?" She gave a breathy laugh as she began to weaken, leaning against the edge of Scott's tub for support. "I knew I'd be summoned when they died."

"You'll be fine, Neris," he reassured her.

"I'm scared," she confessed as the veins crept closer to her eyes.

"Me too," he replied.

"Neris, what's going on?" Kaeho repeated, kneeling down next to her.

Neris couldn't answer. The threads had reached her eyes and they flashed black, as they did when she transformed into a harpy. But this time there was no transformation. Instead, her body went slack and she slumped to the floor. As Kaeho scooped her up and took her to the examination table shoved up against the wall, demanding for Deaton to explain and help him, Isaac heard what no one else could.

Her heart had stopped beating.


End file.
